


Ain't No Grave (Can Keep My Body Down)

by Milkandhoney11



Series: Ain't No Grave [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, Catholic Steve Rogers, Drug Abuse, Homelessness, Identity Issues, Jewish Bucky Barnes, M/M, Masturbation, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, POV Alternating, Past Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Past Rape/Non-con, Period Typical Attitudes, Pinkberry, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, a cappa goddamn kids, because I am a desert pony that runs as wild and free as the wind, original kids characters
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:34:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8640775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milkandhoney11/pseuds/Milkandhoney11
Summary: 清晨六点，史蒂夫准备出门跑步，这时他差点被放在他所住褐砂石房子门口的一束向日葵绊倒。最开始疑神疑鬼占了上风，他轻轻踢了那束花一脚，等着它们爆炸。它们没有。花束里还有一张卡片，他把卡片捡起来。卡片上面是一副雅致的相片，日落时分的布鲁克林大桥，非常美好又平淡，就像你会买来送给你老板的那种。卡片里面有人用大大的颤抖的印刷体写道：对不起我开枪打了你。史蒂夫重重地坐在了台阶上。





	1. 启示录

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spitandvinegar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spitandvinegar/gifts).
  * A translation of [Ain't No Grave (Can Keep My Body Down)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5094785) by [spitandvinegar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spitandvinegar/pseuds/spitandvinegar). 



> 这个故事包含了很多艰难的话题，包括药物滥用，一些非常形象的暴力描写，提及儿童虐待和性侵害。本文还触及种族主义，同性恋恐惧症，反犹太主义等等，并且对宗教问题进行了讨论。请善待自己，留心这些标签。  
> 感谢阅读。
> 
>  
> 
> 译者注：
> 
>  
> 
> 感谢我超给力超有爱超赞的Beta：[Oxycontin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oxycontin/pseuds/Oxycontin) [Melodyxu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodyxu/)
> 
> 这是作者Ain't no grave系列第二部，也是主要的部分
> 
> 除了上面作者提到的话题之外，还要格外提醒的是后面章节有提及盾佩和冬寡。小伙伴们注意避雷。
> 
> 需要多说一句的是，第一部讲的是七十年代冬兵的一次出逃，第二部是接在美队二之后的。

它被潮湿的泥土掩埋。叶子落在它的后背之上。它游到水里，拖出队长，穿过森林，现在躺在泥土之下。它等待着。

 

从前它曾经死过一千次，然后永远复活。

 

它感觉到正在愈合的紧绷皮肤。骨骼生长的爆裂声。

 

它不是完美的样本。它并不是毫发无伤地从灰烬中死而复生。它的皮肤像是用旧的屠夫肉案。但是它永远复活。它死去然后它复活。

 

它觉得在死亡被创造之前它就已经活着了。它觉得它记得坠落前的一段时光。

 

第五天，它站起来。它用舌头舔过牙齿。它检查了它的武器，擦去了刀锋上的一小块锈迹。

 

它记得一把低沉的声音，一间昏暗的房间，外面的街道车声熙攘，有人在咳嗽。一顶寒冷的帐篷。一个结实的壮硕身体。那声音在低语。

 

“你醒着么，巴克？”

 

静默。稳定的呼吸。

 

“圣父，这遍经文是为了詹姆斯 **·** 布坎南 **·** 巴恩斯的裨益。

 

念珠轻柔的撞击声。Descendit ad inferos. 他坠入地狱。Inde venturus est judicare vivos et mortuos.他将归来并审判活着的人和死去的人。

 

它微笑。

 

*****

 

1925年，史蒂夫七岁，因为在主日学校里记住了比其他任何人都多的圣经经文，他赢得了一本儿童圣徒画册（巴基有帮忙，当史蒂夫背诵约伯记时他的手指滑过书页）。那是史蒂夫曾经拥有过的最美丽的东西，真正的彩色插图。史蒂夫搞不清楚颜色，但是巴克说棒极了，所以那就是了。他和巴基趴在史蒂夫靠近炉子暖烘烘的地板上，一看就是几个小时，小心翼翼地翻动书页，就怕撕坏了它们。

 

巴克最喜欢那些暴力血腥的故事。它们就像那些他不应该有的恐怖漫画书一样。“这上面说她在轮子上被折断。你觉得那是不是就是说他们把你绑在一个轮子上然后就直接开到什么地方去？直到你所有的骨头都被折断？”

 

“对，没准儿。”史蒂夫说，然后巴基咧大嘴笑了，向他展示自己那一颗像兔子一样还没换的牙齿。巴克从来不了解关于上帝或者圣经之类的东西，史蒂夫有时候想巴克对此觉得有点不安，所以只要当他能够把什么关于宗教的东西弄对了，他就很高兴。巴克的妈妈是个犹太人，她从来没有带巴克去参加过周日的弥撒，而他的爸爸和其他人的爸爸一样是个普普通通的醉鬼（只除了史蒂夫的爸爸，他是个英雄还死了），而且不知为何对教堂毫不关心，他从来没带巴克参加过弥撒。所以巴克从来没去过。他也不参加犹太教的活动，不管那都是些什么，因为他的爸爸不喜欢，所以巴克没有任何类型的神，甚至连犹太教的那种都没有。史蒂夫想可能巴克有时候有点担心在永恒的地狱之火中燃烧。而其他时候他看起来只是很高兴不需要穿上夹克在晴朗的周日上午枯坐在教堂长椅上。

 

不仅仅是时有时无，史蒂夫每时每刻都在担心巴基会下地——狱，所以他每夜都为巴克多念一遍玫瑰经。“这一遍是为了詹姆·B·巴恩斯，上帝。”他会说。“他不知道怎么样做才对，所以我只是帮助他。”他想上帝可能会理解的，没准儿。

 

所以不管怎么说，巴克喜欢暴力血腥的故事，而史蒂夫喜欢那些图画。他和巴克会花费很长的时间挑选他们最喜欢的。这算是一种游戏，规则是这样的：你得仔仔细细地看过这些图画，哪怕你已经知道他们长什么样子，也知道自己最喜欢哪个。你得非常努力地想着颜色形状之类的东西看起来是什么样的，然后可能会反反复复翻来覆去地在两幅不同的图画之间比较之后决定哪一个更好。然后你挑中你最喜欢的，每一次都一样。巴基喜欢圣佛朗西斯[i]，因为他看起来很和气，还有许多小动物，包括一个看起来特别干净的尾巴弯弯的狗。史蒂夫喜欢圣塞巴斯蒂安[ii]。

 

他不知道为什么。就是那种让他想一看再看的画。这和其他的图画都有所不同。其他的圣人们看起来衣冠楚楚，手持权杖，头顶光环，身着彩衣，就像他们马上就要讲课一样。圣塞巴斯蒂安的图画更阴暗，就像是在夜里，所以彩色也并没什么意义。他被绑在一棵树上，裸着上身，所以你可以看见他的每一块肌肉，身上满是异教徒射出的箭。他的头发乌黑卷曲，眼睛明亮，嘴唇和滴下的鲜血一样红。

 

史蒂夫喜欢这幅画的样子。他不知道为什么。

 

*****

 

阿丽莎坐在写字台前，没做功课。她正在发呆，带着耳塞盯着窗外，想着她毕业舞会的裙子。她打开了一点窗户透透气——空调又坏了——下面的街道上很安静。有几个她认识的人在283号的门廊上溜达。杰西还有帕布罗还有——刘易斯？某个表亲。她不记得他的名字了。他年纪大一点，是个混蛋，但是辣得要命，所以她有时候冲他笑笑，她敢肯定他喜欢这个。他现在看起来很不错，太阳落下了一点，照亮了他的脸。他抽着烟。

 

她花了点时间才注意到有个人从街上走过来，这很诡异，因为他看起来相当得吓人。一个白人，但是 _真的白_ ，像是个吸血鬼之类的，油腻的棕色头发挡住了他的脸。他穿了一身黑，脚下是黑色作战靴，九月份天气还挺热，但是他还戴着黑色皮手套。这挺逊的，就像学校里那帮哥特小子们一样，阿丽莎总是替他们感到羞耻，但是这个男人走路的样子真是 _疯狂_ 。就像是探索频道里那种。他走在街上就像是狮子那类的，刚好从那几个在门廊上的人面前经过。然后他随便挑了个地方，脚后跟旋转着行云流水一般登上了最近建筑物的台阶，突然之间他一手一把枪就操 _他妈的踢门而入。_

 

她听见枪响，然后冲进走廊，这时她听见她妈妈大叫“他们在外面开枪？阿丽莎，离窗户远点！”

 

“是，妈，我知道。”她回嘴道。街上安静了一分钟，也许两分钟。然后她听到一个声音，一个响亮又清晰的男高音，一个教堂唱诗班一样的声音。她悄悄摸回到窗边，又看见了那个苍白的男人，走在街上原路返回，肩膀上搭着几个满满的垃圾袋。他唱着：

 

_那么那写书的人姓甚名谁？启示者约翰_

_那写书的人姓甚名谁？启示者约翰_

_那写书的人姓甚名谁？启示者约翰_

_一本七印严封的书_

 

“这他妈是什么鸟玩意儿？”

 

然后另外一个人从那苍白男人闯进去的楼里冲出来，他手里握着枪，阿丽莎还来不及想他就开了枪。苍白男人甚至还没等那男人跑出大门就回过身，举起他的手做出了一个像是“停止”的手势，然后是一声响亮的“ _叮当_ ”。苍白男人咧嘴笑了，漫不经心地将子弹扔在地上。“坏主意，甜心。”他嘲笑说，然后又是一声枪响，另外一个男人惨叫着倒在地上，子弹贯穿膝盖。

 

那苍白男人又转过身去，继续走着。

 

_告诉我约翰在写什么？问问那启示者_

_约翰在写什么？问问那启示者_

_约翰在写什么？问问那启示者_

_一本七印严封的书_

 

*****

 

寇森的演示几乎还没撑过三十秒史塔克就开起了嘴炮。史塔克看起来很糟糕——宿醉，史蒂夫寻思着——在室内戴着墨镜，像是不喝就要死了一样地喝着黑咖啡。甚至他呆蠢的巴尔博胡子都看起来乱糟糟的。“一个持枪抢劫犯？真格的？讲真这就是你把我们召集起来的原因？嘿，咱们干脆开始发违章停车的罚单算了，为什么不，让那些穿蓝制服的小伙子们休息一下。队长可以当个卧底。你觉得怎么样，山姆大叔？高筒渔网袜，听起来不错？”

 

“才不，”史蒂夫马上说。“要是我做卧底，我就打扮得漂漂亮亮的，找个有头有脸的人物带我出去吃顿好的。”

 

坐在会议桌旁的所有人都转过头来盯着他看。史塔克眯起他的眼睛，史蒂夫迎接着他的目光，摆出了他最温和恳切的美国队长表情。“你还真想过这事，队长？”

 

“那个，”史蒂夫说，“38年我和巴克每个人打三份工，才能不用在海军造船厂[iii]给人干两块钱一发的口活儿。我猜我一直都有准备应急方案的习惯。”

 

“等等，所以你现在告诉我们啥，如果美国队长这破事行不通，你的应急方案就是高级男妓？”

 

那并不完全是他的意思，不过他决定不告诉史塔克。“我想那个词叫做 _陪护_ ，”史蒂夫说，接着史塔克张大了眼睛。史蒂夫努力忍住，直到山姆冲着桌子的另一头不以为然地哼哼着，这时他才举手捂住嘴，没让自己窃笑出声。

 

“哈！”克林特说。“你们刚刚被队长搞了！”他伸出拳头，史蒂夫和他撞了一下，这个动作的绝佳副作用是史塔克嘴里的咖啡都被呛了出来。

 

“巴顿！你教了队长撞拳头？你不能教国家偶像撞拳头！这会违反，我不知道，日内瓦条约之类的？”

 

“老天爷，你这么觉得？”史蒂夫说，大睁着眼睛。“我觉得如果这个对奥巴马总统来说还过得去，那么天哪，对我来说也还过得去。”

 

山姆咯咯笑了起来，喃喃自语着什么听起来疑似“混蛋队长”之类的。就连娜塔莎看起来都被逗乐了。不出所料，寇森没笑，虽然他可能在自己的嘴角上与之殊死搏斗了一番。

 

“如果你们说完了，”他说着回到他的介绍上来。“我把你们都召集过来的原因是我们对付的不是一个普通的持枪抢劫犯。他选择的目标是这个人，”他边说边点击着笔记本电脑，一张面部特写在全息演示中出现。“罗伯特·凯勒。大多数人不会想和他掺合到一块儿，现在是多起未结杀人案的利害关系人。我们的嫌犯貌似是在光天化日之下走在罗伯特·凯勒的地盘上，踢开他家的房门，然后带着三千美元现金、一些武器以及所有凯勒先生的海洛因走了出来。据目击者所说，凯勒先生在他身后追了出来并且开枪打了他，咱们这家伙用手接住了子弹，击中了凯勒先生的膝盖，然后唱着一首福音歌曲离开了。阿丽莎·琼斯女士，家住在凯勒先生家斜对面，十六岁，她说咱们这家伙，我引用原话，‘一个吓人的傻逼，但是他有一副很好的嗓子。’”

 

“哈，”克林特说，史蒂夫觉得这是个相当合理的反应。  


寇森点击下面一页，显示出一栋看起来像是被炸毁的建筑物。“在这次抢劫之后的几天，上午四点十三分，霍博肯的一个地窖发生了爆炸。我们的情报表明这里曾经是一个伪装的小型九头蛇据点，后来的调查证实了这一点。同一个街区的一家面包店店主说他看见一个男人离开了现场，符合先前凯勒抢劫案的证人所描述的特征。那之后在康涅狄格州和新泽西州又出现了三次针对九头蛇的袭击，一次在布朗克斯的抢劫，还有一个未遂强奸犯在皇后区被人踢了脑袋。都是同一个人。还有一些无家可归的退伍老兵对我们说一个叫启示者的人给了他们食物和毯子。”

 

“操，”山姆说，“我那天也听说了。其中一个老兵在哈勒姆的退伍军人协会。我当时只是觉得他在发梦。”

 

“启示者？”史蒂夫说。关于这个词的什么东西让他想起了什么。

 

“对，我们就是这么听说的。显然是从那家伙一直唱的歌里面来的。”

 

“启示者约翰，”史蒂夫说，他能在他的脑海里听到：一个男人骇人的低吼，一个女人尖细颤抖的回应。“瞎子威利强森。”[iv]

 

他过了一小会儿才注意到所有人都在盯着他看。他感觉到自己的嘴角翘了起来。“什么，你们不明白我刚刚说的意思？”

 

娜塔莎挑着她的眉毛。“点化我们。”

 

他突然间感到局促不安。实事求是地说，除了他想要让史塔克难堪的时候，他并不总是有意要表现得像个混蛋，但是有时候捣乱的感觉实在是太好了，过去那个多嘴多舌的小孩子总是想掺合一脚。“以前——好吧，那会儿他们管这种叫种族唱片[v]。这歌并不流行，不是你能在广播里听到的那种。但是巴克特别喜欢蓝调音乐，然后他有个，呃，在哈勒姆的朋友，他会从他那借唱片回来听。“史蒂夫想起那个法兰基——或者乔伊，或者鬼知道那人真名是什么——和巴克之间的关系很可能就属于今天人们所说的 _炮友_ 而并非普通朋友，但是他不准备提那个。那时候史蒂夫嫉妒死了那个家伙，恨不得向他吐口水，这也是他那么讨厌那些唱片的一个原因。“我记得那首歌，启示者约翰。巴克从一个朋友那里借了一部唱机，放了一遍又一遍，几乎把我逼疯了。是关于使徒约翰，启示录，审判日那一类的。巴克一直喜欢那种玩意儿；我猜对他来说这挺新奇的，因为他从来也不是基督徒，而且我们从来没去过比新泽西还往南的地方。”

 

他停下来，脸红了：他试着不要总讲那些老掉牙的故事，但是他已经很久没想过这些了。巴克在消防楼梯上抽烟，他的背心被汗浸湿，前面房间里放着那首倒霉的破歌。

 

当然，现在所有人都更使劲地盯着他看。特别是史塔克，他看起来就像是恢复了元气。“不是基督徒？所以是怎样，美国队长是个社会主义者，巴基巴恩斯是个无神论者？”

 

史蒂夫退缩了。史塔克从来不会让他忘记社会主义者这回事，尽管那时候事情是不一样的：一个人可以登记成为社会主义者（他始终觉得诺曼·托马斯[vi]真的很可能成为总统的，尽管关于那场战争他实在错得离谱），同时还可以为拉瓜迪亚市长投票[vii]。“巴克的妈妈是犹太人。他，呃，对这个相当难为情。我们小的时候，对他来说在我们那一片儿挺难的，所以等我们长大一点，他花了好大力气瞒住别人。”

 

有人因为巴克是个犹太人而挑事，那些永远是他们打得最凶的架。即便在他的关节因为打在别人牙齿上而开裂的时候，巴基也总是个乐天派，但是史蒂夫记得有一次一个家伙叫巴克死犹太佬，巴基把他掀翻在地上，揍得他还不了手，发出吓人的冒泡的声音，这时候巴克嘶声说 _“再叫我一次试试，傻逼，你妈了个鸡的王八蛋，再叫我一次试试——”_

史蒂夫得把他从那人身上拽走，当他站起来的时候巴克踉跄了一下，他的脸像石膏一样白，他血淋淋的双手颤抖着。

 

想起这个史蒂夫又一次畏缩了，他向菲尔投去了抱歉的目光。“对不起，寇森，”他说，“你刚刚在说？”

 

局长古怪地看着他。“这真是有意思，你提到巴恩斯中士会唱这首歌。”那个诡异的表情变得更尖锐了，然后他点击了下一个页面。“这是根据目击证人的描述咱们这家伙的速写。”

 

一个高挑瘦削的男人。一张胡茬浓密的脸，一头深色头发。一件黑色长袖衬衣。左手上一只黑色手套。

 

“巴克，”史蒂夫说，他觉得自己要吐了。他觉得自己可能就要从玻璃窗跳出去，纵身跃下三十层楼，摔到地上然后拔腿就跑。

 

与此同时，娜塔莎说“冬日战士。”

 

*****

 

史蒂夫会做一件事，一件他永远不会让任何人知道的事。

 

不管什么时候他去看望佩吉，他都会把她拉进怀里，他的脸紧贴着她的脖子，然后深吸一口气。她闻起来几乎和从前一个样。她闻起来像是温暖的皮肤，法国香皂以及夜航香水[viii]。几乎一个样，但是并不完全一样，像一个一九四五年的吻。有一瞬间他可以想象他已经回到了家。

 

这并不是那件不能让人发现的事。

 

那件事，那件可悲的、尴尬的事，那件他有时候会做，但是绝对，绝对不能让人知道的事，是这个：他从健身房直接回家，他不会马上去冲澡。他脱掉他的鞋，穿上一件温暖的厚毛衣。他放上一张唱片。也许是艾拉·菲兹杰拉[ix]，或者比莉·霍利戴[x]。他从他的内衣抽屉里拿出一盒他之前买的好彩香烟[xi]，然后抽出一根。他并不真的吸进肺里，只是抽几口让它继续燃烧，这样整个起居室里就弥漫着烟味。他喝一瓶劣质的便宜啤酒，没准撒一点在地板上或者在毛衣上。他躺在沙发上，闭上他的双眼。温暖的汗味，好彩香烟，便宜啤酒。收音机里的爵士乐。

 

有时候他看一小会儿书，福克纳[xii]或者那一类的，但是他从来不会去碰他的笔记本电脑。他关掉他的电话。他给自己一个小时左右的时间，让自己假装。

 

这还不是最糟糕的部分。

 

他不洗那件毛衣。他带着它和他一起上床。他抱着它入睡。他让他自己想象一个温暖的身体躺在他的身边，一个沙哑的声音同他说话，一只大手在他的肩胛骨之间摩挲，给他平复呼吸。新鲜的汗味，便宜的啤酒，太多太多的好彩。有时候是一个女孩的廉价香水味。曾经有一次是其他男人的古龙水味。发膏。登喜路。一杯威士忌。牙膏和机油。（巴克只要有一天休息就一定会去鼓捣那个该死的破玩意儿， _什么时候我把它整得能跑了，我就开车，咱们一起去加利福尼亚，史蒂夫，然后你就终于能见到你的姑娘玛琳，_ 虽然他们俩都知道那玩意儿永远都跑不起来。

 

这也不是最糟糕的部分。

 

有时候他把那件毛衣放在自己脸的旁边，想着一个强壮后背上的肌肉，淋浴之后仍然湿漉漉的，想着微笑的嘴正试图包裹住一枝香烟，想着一双手又大又稳，放在他自己小小的身体之上。他想着十五岁那年，在他妈妈耗子窝一样的公寓里屋摸着自己最好朋友的老二。他给自己打飞机，他高潮了，他最好朋友的名字顶住喉头，逼在他的唇边摇摇欲坠。

 

事情变得更糟糕了。

 

在他二十岁的时候，史蒂夫触碰着他最好朋友的嘴，说“如果你想要——你知道的。像我们小时候那样。我们可以什么时候再来一次，如果你想的话。”

 

他这么说了，巴基很快地后退一步，说“得了，史蒂夫。我们不再是孩子了。”

 

史蒂夫再也没有问过他。再也没有提起过。巴克也没有。之后他对待史蒂夫也没有什么不同，史蒂夫一直痛苦地心怀感激。他觉得巴基一度相信血清治愈了他，把他的冲动和他的脊椎一起给掰直了。

 

事情变得比这还要糟糕。

 

有一次在奥地利：在火车那一次之前的几天，他们两个又寒冷又紧张又绝望，他们把手插进对方的裤子里，尽可能快地给对方撸管。巴基把他的脸埋在史蒂夫的肩膀上，史蒂夫咬着他自己小臂的内侧阻止自己呻吟出声。等他们完事之后巴克一把把他推开，嘶声说“没有下次了，你他妈的听到我没有，史蒂夫？我们操他妈不会再干这个了。”

 

火车之后，史蒂夫曾经 _尖叫，_ 像条受伤的狗一样哀嚎。巴基的手，触摸着他。他的嗓音， _没有下次了_ 。他的脸，坠落。

 

这才是最糟糕的部分：

 

最近，当他打飞机的时候，他想着他一直想着的那些东西，但是他也想着一些其他的。他想着一头黑发，一个坚硬的野蛮的躯体，一只挥向他的脸庞的金属拳头。他想着一个面具和一套黑色的战斗装备。他想着那双死气沉沉涂黑眼眶的双眼。他想着巴基，不论他现在是什么样子，不论他能得到怎样的他，因为他会照单全收。他会照单全收。

 

上帝帮助他。无论他能得到什么，他会照单全收。

 

*****

 

生物一直在想着赠予。

有一些事它是知道的：

 

  1. 它是一个死不了的不死生物。
  2. 它是一个邪恶的生物。所以它带来死亡，没有凡人能够对抗它。
  3. 它曾经是它主人的资产，但是现在它自由了。它不再是个资产，但是很明显它也不是个人类。
  4. 它的主人让它去杀死桥上的男人（队长，史蒂文格兰特·罗杰斯，别名：美国队长），这样就能带来一个新世界。
  5. 队长不和生物对打。他心怀善意。
  6. 它在坠落前认识队长。所以，队长也是不死的。
  7. 不知何故，生物被允许留在人世。
  8. 它不想再一次坠落。它不知道恐惧。但是。它不想回去。它不想陷入地狱。
  9. 它想再见到队长，因为队长认为生物是他的朋友，詹姆斯布坎南·巴恩斯。它不想再见到队长，因为队长认为生物是他的朋友，詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯。
  10. 它想送给队长一个礼物。



 

它一直在想着它可以带给队长什么样的赠予，什么样的礼物他会接受。在它爬上那倒霉的大楼从窗户进去的时候它正在想着这事。

 

里面的一个人说“ _哦我操他妈的上帝！_ 约翰，当心你的右胳膊！”

 

它不需要当心他的右胳膊。它记得这个尖细嗓子的人是谁。它说“你好，麦奇。”

 

麦奇说“哦我的 _上帝_ ，约翰，你就不能，比如，走楼梯吗？”他扑通一声倒回自己的毯子上。

 

“楼梯效率太低，”生物说道。“而且。结构不稳定。”

 

“等等，啥？”莉莉说。她正在给自己涂指甲油。莉莉对于卫生和美容程序非常讲究。“楼梯是要塌了吗？”

 

生物考虑了一下。“倒塌的风险不迫切。”

 

莉莉猛地挑起眉毛。“用词不明确：迫切。”

 

生物喜欢莉莉。她非常聪明。在仅仅共同生活了三个星期之后她已经成功地适应了生物的标准沟通程序。作为回报，它试图同样学会人类的说话方式。“不会在。我给咱们找到了一个新的地方落脚。之前。”

 

莉莉闻言点了点头，表示满意，然后继续涂指甲。生物走到它自己那一角，它在那儿放着它的毯子和军用背包。军用背包里面有它的笔记本，它的现金，它的海洛因，还有它的针具。它已经可以感觉到它的右手开始震颤。它给自己打了药，然后躺在它的铺盖卷上用它的手机听了正好十五分钟的音乐。手机里存满了音乐，之前是一个男人的财产，这男人很不明智地在地铁上站在生物的旁边。生物最近渐渐对一个叫图派克[xiii]的人很欣赏，它觉得就好像他和它有些共同的生活经历一样，而且它很喜欢在毯子上躺着看他的照片。在照片里，图派克胸部肌肉线条清晰，眼睫毛特别长。生物发现它对这些特征有非常强烈的感觉。

 

这些感觉是正面的。

 

十五分钟过去之后，生物坐了起来。它需要集中精力在它的任务之上。它需要额外的情报。

 

“莉莉，”它说，“我需要。帮助。”

 

它经常觉得说话非常累人。

 

莉莉说“你需要什么帮助？你还好吗？”

 

它说“运行正常，”然后补充道“谢谢。”一个莫名其妙的声音在它的脑袋里说 _是时候记得你天杀的礼貌了。_

 

不相关。

 

它说“我需要一个礼物。给某个人。但是我不知道。什么是正确的。”

 

麦奇从他的毯子里探出头来。“哦我的老天爷，约翰！你要给谁买礼物呀？是不是一个 _女孩儿_ ？”

 

麦奇比说话还累人。

 

“不，”它说。“一个男人。”

 

麦奇发出了一声非常高亢的声音。那是一种可怕的声音。莉莉看着麦奇，生物希望自己脸上的表情和莉莉脸上的一样。那种表情表达的意思是“在我采取任何必要手段之前停止那个声音。”

 

声音停止了。莉莉看向生物，微笑了。“那么，他喜欢什么样的东西呢？”

 

“信息不充足。”

 

“哦。那么，你们怎么遇见的？”

 

_我把他从垃圾桶里拽出来，那是在我为了麦克阿瑟和这么瘦弱的一个小孩打架而教训了他一通之后，但是史蒂夫对我的帮忙可一点都没有感恩之心——_

 

“我开枪打了他。”

 

“噢，”莉莉说。麦奇开始发出另外一个可怕的声音，但是在莉莉转头的时候就停下来了。然后她说“所以，这就是像，一个道歉礼物？因为你，呃，开枪打了他？”

 

生物考虑了一小会儿。“是的。”

 

“那么，”莉莉说。“我猜礼物得贵点儿。”

 

准确。

 

“像是，钻石？如果他是个女孩，我会说绝对是钻石。我的意思说，如果你开枪打了 _我，我会_ 要钻石。”

 

不准确。

 

“如果我开枪打了你，你已经死了。你不会想要任何东西。”

 

“那么，就是， _好吧，约翰，”_ 莉莉说。“随便吧。你确定你一点都不知道他喜欢什么？”

 

“他喜欢——”

 

_你的名字是詹姆斯_ _·_ _布坎南_ _·_ _巴恩斯——_

 

“我，”它说。“他喜欢。我。他说的。他说我会和你。一起到最后。”

 

“噢我的上帝。”麦奇说。“约翰。 _约翰。_ 那太浪漫了。 _哦我操他妈的上帝。”_

莉莉说“那是在你开枪打他之前还是之后？”

 

莉莉非常聪明。

 

“之后，”它说。“他是个白痴。”

 

认知错误。信息不充足。

_听着，糊涂虫，你不需要任何信息就能知道史蒂夫是个天杀的蠢蛋。这废柴的生存本能都被狗吃了。_

莉莉眯起她的眼睛。“你确定在这一整个枪击事件之前你不认识他？”

 

“认知错误，”它说，然后它躺了下来。

 

它允许它自己又听了十分钟音乐。

_从摇篮到坟墓，自打还是个小屁孩_

_他们就知道我总是生病和发疯_

 

准确。

 

“约翰？”莉莉说。

 

生物说“嗯？”

 

“你知道，如果你还在决定要送给他什么，没准鲜花之类的？就像是，一张卡片？一张‘对不起我开枪打了你’卡片？”

 

_我觉得他们不会在药店卖这些东西，甜心。_

准确。

 

*****

 

清晨六点，史蒂夫准备出门跑步，这时他差点被放在他所住褐砂石房子门口的一束向日葵绊倒。

 

最开始疑神疑鬼占了上风，他轻轻踢了那束花一脚，等着它们爆炸。它们没有。花束里还有一张卡片，他把卡片捡起来。卡片上面是一副雅致的相片，日落时分的布鲁克林大桥，非常美好又平淡，就像你会买来送给你老板的那种。卡片里面有人用大大的颤抖的印刷体写道：

 

对不起我开枪打了你。

 

史蒂夫重重地坐在了台阶上。

 

后来，在他跑步之后，他尝试着作画。他已经尝试作画好几个星期了，买了颜料、画布、画笔等等，他觉得能够重拾画笔真是很好：自从他在战前的最后一堂艺术课之后他就再没画过了。但是画架还是一片空白，在他每次走进起居室的时候控诉着他。

 

但是现在，他作画。一些来自他的童年，他想，一些他刚刚记起的。最开始的时候像是些复制品，几乎，但是很快，他可以看出变化悄悄潜入。

 

他开始在城市里四处行走。史塔克在监控安全摄像头，运行面部识别，但是史蒂夫需要脚踏实地。他随身带着一个背包，里面有一些补给；一个急救包，一些能量棒，几瓶水，一件暖和的厚上衣，一卷钞票。这些本来是为他在找到巴克的时候准备的，但是最后他总会把很多给了那些和他交谈过的人，所以他需要每天晚上补充新的。

 

最开始他问过的几个无家可归的伙计都说从来没有听说过一个叫做启示者的人，或者是听说过他但是从来没有见过他。但是，有一天早上，史蒂夫走到一个在星巴克外面乞讨的人面前。他看起来像野兽一样肮脏不堪，苍老，胡子乱糟糟的，一顶滑雪帽拉下来好盖住他脏兮兮的头发。他戴着狗牌，而这一景象直击史蒂夫的胸口。他记得在战争期间只要没有手握步枪巴克的右手就在颤抖。他记得冬日战士眼中那狂野又空洞的神情。 _巴克本来可能就是这样，_ 他想。 _巴克现在可能就是这样。_

他在那人面前蹲下来，在他面前的零钱罐里放进一张二十块的钞票。那人说“哇哦，嘿，谢谢，哥们儿！”然后他说“操他妈的，美国队长！”

 

史蒂夫想起了森田那时的声音，有一次当一个新兵蛋子蹦出同样的话，他对杜根嘟囔着。“错，小子，是他妈的美国队长。 _巴恩斯中士_ 才能操美国队长。”史蒂夫用尽洪荒之力才没有爆出“在美国队长操他妈的 _梦里_ ”这样的话[xiv]。

 

他说“我只是个像你一样的老兵，先生。”然后他说“我在想你能不能帮我。我在找一个人，大约六英尺高，长头发，总是在左手上戴着一只手套。我听说大家叫他启示者。”

 

这个刚刚还在微笑着的人现在看起来警觉起来。“你在找约翰？他是惹了什么麻烦么？”

 

“什么？不，先生，我只是在找他。他是我朋友。我希望如果我能找到他，我也许可以说服他和我住在一起，而不是——不管他现在在什么地方。你叫他约翰？”

 

那人看起来宽心多了。“是，我们都这么叫他。他是启示录约翰，你知道吗？”他怀疑地看了史蒂夫一眼。“所以如果你们是朋友，为什么你还要问我他的事？”

 

“我觉得现在他可能不太记得我了。他——他有点糊涂了。”

 

“对，操，我知道这事。估计都是那些药害的，那可怜孩子。”

 

史蒂夫只是盯着他看。“麻烦你再说一次？”

 

“等等，你还不知道？咻，小子。真抱歉告诉你这个消息。你朋友是个 _正经八百的瘾君子_ ，队长。我见过他打过几次药，而且我都不知道那孩子现在是不是还 _活着_ 。

 

“噢，”史蒂夫说。他感觉自己攥紧了拳头。“谢谢你告诉我这个。你知道我可以在哪儿找到他吗？” _你知道我可以从哪里开始把这城市一砖一瓦地撕开，直到我找到他，拽着他跟我回家，在我漫长到非自然的余生中再也不让他从我的视线中消失？_

“我觉得我帮不了你更多了，队长。那人不太爱说自己的事。”他停顿了一下。“我的意思是，这不一定能行得通，但是我们当时聊了一小会儿，那会儿天气开始变冷了，我问他这么冷的天他能不能睡觉。然后他说可以，如果外面变冷了，他就整夜搭Q线或者D线的火车，然后在清晨下车，去看看大海。他一定指的是康尼岛，对吧？Q线终点站就在那里。”

 

“对，”史蒂夫说。“确实。非常感谢，先生。你帮了我一个大忙。”他停顿了下继续说“如果你看见他，你能不能告诉他我在找他？告诉他史蒂夫在找他。告诉他我没生他的气，我只是想念——”他停了下来深吸一口气，“再次感谢，”他说，在他让自己更加难堪之前匆匆离开。

 

于是他就这样成为了一个鬼魂，在凌晨之前的寒冷夜晚游荡在斯蒂尔维尔大街，期望着另外一个鬼魂会和他一起。没有鬼魂和他一起，但是他还是一直去，然后他祈祷。

 

巴克曾经取笑他说他生在一个错误的年代。“你就像是骑士那样式儿的，”他会说。“和黑骑士舞刀弄枪的，然后抱得美人归，等等等等。”史蒂夫有点赞同，要是在中世纪他应该挺不错，但是不是在舞刀弄枪这方面。他会成为一个朝圣者。他现在想成为一个朝圣者。他想在圣地亚哥朝圣之路[xv]上顶礼膜拜。他想身着苦行衣。他想找到一种方法祈祷得更用力，用力到他可以用他的肌肉感觉到，用力到可以抵达恩典的宁静，在巴基坠落之前他一直很容易就可以触碰到这份宁静。而现在，每当他祈祷，他所能感觉到的全部就是升腾而起的恐慌，恐慌于上帝其实并没有在听。

 

他正跪倒在离他的公寓最近的天主教小教堂里。那是一座丑陋的现代建筑，他讨厌它，然后他为自己讨厌它而感到内疚。他在念他的第四遍玫瑰经[xvi][xvii]。

 

“万福玛利亚，你充满圣宠，主与你同在，你在妇女中受赞颂——”注意到牧师坐在他身边的长椅上，他停了下来。他不知道他已经在那里呆了多久。他微微低了下头，一阵晕眩涌动着穿身而过。“神父。”

 

“请别停下来，别让我打断了你，”牧师说。

 

“我想我大概应该坐下，”史蒂夫说，然后他坐下来，在又一波头重脚轻面前败下阵来。他想到自己已经一天没吃东西了，而太阳早已落山。

 

“你已经在这里很长时间了，”牧师说。“我觉得你休息一下祂不会介意的。你知道，我很少看见你这个年纪的人念玫瑰经，尤其还是用拉丁文。”  


“我比我看起来年纪要大，神父。”史蒂夫说，牧师看了他一眼，露出了一个非常细微的恍然大悟的表情。然后他微笑了。

 

“我想你确实是。”他停顿了。“有什么特别的事情烦扰着你么？”

 

“是的，”史蒂夫说。“我已经为此忏悔过了。但是这是同样的事，一次又一次，而且我不觉得——我不觉得我能停下来。我不觉得我想停下来。”

 

牧师的微笑扩大了。“我不觉得从你那里会有什么太可怕的事情，。”

 

“我爱上了另外一个男人。”史蒂夫说。

 

寂静。

 

牧师说“我们的教皇会说如果你在寻找天主而且心存善念，谁能评判你呢？”

 

史蒂夫吞咽了一下。“我相信奇迹，神父。我——我猜我就是个奇迹。我曾经以为上帝赐予我了又一个奇迹。那个人——詹姆斯。我曾经以为他死了。然后我眼见他再一次活着。但是那不是——那不是一个奇迹。他身上发生了可怕的事情。他活着，是因为他一直被困在地狱之中。现在他几乎不认识我了。他已经受了这么多苦，而我所能想到的全部就是我有多么——”他低头看着叠放在他膝盖上的双手，那褪了色的黑色念珠挂在他的指节之上。“我担心他，神父。我害怕得要死。”

 

“而且你觉得对他负有责任。对保护他负有责任，对为他祈祷负有责任。”

 

史蒂夫只是点头。

 

“好吧，”牧师说。“在我的工作中，我遇见过很多深陷困境的人，我得说我觉得每一个人都曾从拥有这样虔诚的守护者中受益。但是似乎这对于一个人来说是一个非常巨大的负担。所以如果你不介意，我很愿意请求我们的会众将詹姆斯放进他们本周的祈祷中去。”

 

史蒂夫紧咬住嘴唇好让它不要颤抖。“我——谢谢。非常感谢，神父。”

 

“不客气，”牧师说着站了起来。“回家休息一下，罗杰斯队长。”

 

史蒂夫回了家，但是并没有休息。取而代之的，他作画。他在自从他发现他门廊上的花之后就开始进行的画作上作画。

 

那是一张三联副。中间的是巴克在参军出发之前的样子，穿着崭新的制服，帽子斜斜翘起，英俊得像个电影明星。他在康尼岛，开了灯的摩天轮在他的头后面组成闪闪发亮的光环。他的左手握着一枝箭。

 

左边是当史蒂夫在阿扎诺找到他时的样子。绑在轮床上，身上扎着针管。饱受折磨。他画他赤裸上身，狗牌落在胸膛之上，他的头发有点太长。血迹和淤青在他的皮肤上显得乌黑。

 

右边他画了冬日战士，腰部以上赤裸，穿着他的冲锋裤和黑色作战靴。他看见过九头蛇保存的那些文件，关于他，关于他们对他做了什么。他画他被束缚在那张可怕的电椅上，鲜血从他胸膛上正在愈合的弹孔中渗透出来，在房间闪烁的荧光灯之下他的皮肤灰白。他画那条金属手臂以及那些连接着它与他的身体的可怕伤疤，那些在他们发现了文件和相片之后他花了几个钟头死死盯着的伤疤，相片里的巴克就像尸体一样躺在解剖台上。他画巴克的表情，就像在那些相片里面一样，坐在椅子里，在他们打开开关之前：直直地瞪着取景框，呆板又困惑的蔑视眼神，他的肌肉在那些束缚带下绷紧，金属手臂的手指紧握。

 

凌晨两点，他抓起一枝钢笔，用他最好的字体在中间一副的最下端写下。 _圣塞巴斯蒂安_ ，他写道， _战士的守护者_ 。

 

然后他离开，去搭地铁。

 

在太阳升起之前，他遇见了巴基。    

第一章完

 

[i] <http://www.catholic.org/saints/saint.php?saint_id=50> 圣弗朗西斯的图画可参见此连接

[ii] <http://www.catholic.org/saints/saint.php?saint_id=103> 圣塞巴斯蒂安的图画可参见此连接

[iii] <https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brooklyn_Navy_Yard> 全称为美国海军纽约造船厂

[iv] <https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Blind_Willie_Johnson> 黑人福音蓝调歌手

[v] <https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Race_record> 1920年代至1940年代初期的美国黑人音乐唱片，包括蓝调、爵士以及福音歌曲。其市场定位开始也是针对黑人。

[vi] <https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Norman_Thomas> 美国长老会牧师，社会主义者，和平主义者，美国社会党的六任美国总统候选人，明确反对美国参加第二次世界大战

[vii] <https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fiorello_H._La_Guardia> 美国政治家，于1934-1945任纽约市市长

[viii] <http://www.fragrantica.com/perfume/Guerlain/Vol-de-Nuit-49.html> 娇兰的夜航香水，诞生于1933年

[ix] <https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ella_Fitzgerald> 爵士女歌手

[x] <https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billie_Holiday> 爵士女歌手

[xi] <https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lucky_Strike> 香烟品牌

[xii] <https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/William_Faulkner> 美国作家

[xiii] <https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tupac_Shakur> 黑人饶舌歌手，唱片制作人及演员

[xiv] 此处原文如下：He crouches down in front of the guy and pushes a twenty into his can of change. The guy says “Whoa, hey, thanks, man!” Then he says “You're fucking Captain America!”

Steve remembers Morita's voice then, mumbling to Dugan one time when a green recruit bust out with that same line. “Nah, kid, this is Captain fucking America. Sergeant Barnes is fucking Captain America.” It had taken all of Steve's strength not to blurt out something like “In Captain America's fucking dreams.”

这个关于fucking的双关笑话我们讨论了非常长的时间，反复推敲了无数个版本都不是特别满意，最后暂时定了现在这一稿，然而仍然没有完全体现出原文的精髓。所以请大家自行理解。

[xv] <https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Camino_de_Santiago> 圣地亚哥朝圣之路

[xvi] [https://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/玫瑰经](https://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/%C3%B5%B9%E5%BE%AD)

[xvii] [http://www.rosary-center.org/howto.htm#loaded](http://www.rosary-center.org/howto.htm%23loaded)

 


	2. 干死他们

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 史蒂夫向巴基倾诉衷肠。巴基洗了个澡。一对儿倒霉孩子得出了一个错误的结论。一名九头蛇医疗官员过了非常非常糟糕的一天。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在本章的结尾巴基非常暴力地对一名九头蛇男性恶棍和他的女性老板（因为九头蛇自豪地成为机会均等雇主），这两个人都是手无寸铁的非战斗人员。另外，本章令人讨厌地冗长。
> 
>  
> 
> 译注：本章确实很长，所以分上下两次发。下部会直接贴在上部的后面，以保持翻译与原作的章节一致性。
> 
> 感谢亲爱的beta [Oxycontin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oxycontin/pseuds/Oxycontin)

第二章            干死他们

 

简介：

 

史蒂夫向巴基倾诉衷肠。巴基洗了个澡。一对儿倒霉孩子得出了一个错误的结论。一名九头蛇医疗官员过了非常非常糟糕的一天。

 

注释：

 

 

在本章的结尾巴基非常暴力地对一名九头蛇男性恶棍和他的女性老板（因为九头蛇自豪地成为机会均等雇主），这两个人都是手无寸铁的非战斗人员。另外，本章令人讨厌地冗长。

 

 

 

 

巴基一看见史蒂夫就夺路而逃。

 

鉴于巴基现在的样子，他夺路而逃时全速冲出了地铁站，直接爬上附近高楼的侧面，在他开始从一个屋顶跳向另外一个屋顶的时候史蒂夫坚持不懈地跟在他身后攀爬。在一个特别不可思议的跳跃之后巴克轻微地打了个趔趄，这给了史蒂夫足够的时间抓住了他的手腕。“巴克，求求你——”

 

巴克躲开他继续奔跑。史蒂夫没有继续追上去。根据经验他明白一旦巴克比他抢先一步他就不可能追上他了。

 

除此之外，他已经把跟踪器贴在了巴克的帽衫里面。

 

史蒂夫在之后的一两个小时里面一直盯着他的手机，看着那个绿色的“巴基点”神经质地蜿蜒前进，一路向上穿过曼哈顿进入布朗克斯。当手机响起来的时候他正在便利店排队买咖啡。目标已经静止超过五分钟。在所有地方里面，他选了朗伍德：除了不怎么样这么一个模糊的感觉之外，那地方是个与史蒂夫没有任何关联的街区。但是马上他的手机又一次鸣叫起来，根据地址对方在移动，他搭乘地铁掉头往回。

 

巴克停留的地方是一座老旧的住宅楼，窗户被木板封死，前门挂着一个写着“不安全区域，请勿进入或使用”的牌子。他绕着楼后面走了一圈，找到一个木板被扯开的窗户。他很轻松地打开这扇窗爬了进去，诡异地感觉到头晕眼花。不知为何，闯进一栋普普通通的破旧建筑物比踏平就九头蛇基地的大门更让他感觉到紧张：就算是一个修女出现用戒尺抽他的手掌他也不会觉得奇怪。

 

一层看起来是彻底被遗弃了——曾经是谁家的起居室，现在一个大大的白色蘑菇从墙面中生长出来——所以他走上楼梯，楼梯随着他的脚步吱吱作响。他穿过楼梯转角平台右边的门，还没有机会环顾一圈——他身处一个黑暗的一房公寓里面，狭小到如果有任何家具放在里面就会局促得要命——突然之间一把刀子抵住了他的喉咙。

 

他尽量保持静止不动，轻抬双手以示自己没有武器。正常的人类不可能像这样偷袭他并且得手，所以他不怎么担心。“嘿，巴克，”他说。“我吓到你了么？”

 

他们贴得太近了，史蒂夫可以感觉到巴克紧贴他后背的热气，可以闻到他的身体所散发出的酸味。巴克说话了，他的呼吸温暖地打在史蒂夫的耳朵上。“你是什么？”

 

史蒂夫没预料到这个。他舔了舔嘴唇。“我是——我就是我，巴克。史蒂夫。你认识我。”

 

“我以前认识。史蒂夫。他曾是我的——”他停了下来。巴克的嗓音见鬼的嘶哑，而且他的语调中似乎有什么东西不对劲，就像是英语不是他的母语。“他死了。他是。史蒂夫。他死了。”

 

史蒂夫想拥抱他想得发疼。他想哭。他想说“我曾是你的什么？我对你曾经意味着什么？”然而，他只是说“我不算真的死了，巴克。我只是——被冻起来了。”

 

安静。然后巴克说“不。不。他们没抓到你。”他收起刀子，粗暴地把史蒂夫转了个身，用他的两只手抓住史蒂夫的脸。他的胡茬已经长成一脸乱糟糟的胡须，他的眼睛嵌在乌黑得犹如瘀青的眼圈中，显得格外明亮。他的眼睛在史蒂夫的脸上迅速地扫过，绝不进行目光接触。他呼出的气味相当糟糕。“你看起来。像他。”他说。“像史蒂夫。为什么。为什么你看起来像他。”

 

“因为我 _就是_ 史蒂夫。”史蒂夫尽可能温和地说。“你得相信我，巴克。”

 

“我不是，”巴基说，“他。巴基。”他的手垂到身体两侧。

 

“是么？那么你是谁？”

 

“我不——”他停顿了一下，“一个生物。一个掉下去的东西。”

 

史蒂夫吞咽了一下。“你记得掉下去的事？”

 

“我记得。我那是和——你在一块？然后我掉下去了。 _Descendit ad inferos_ _（坠入地狱），”_ 他说，史蒂夫隐隐明白了，巴克可怜的破碎大脑大概又把他带到哪里去了。“他们把巴基从这具身体中取走。把他取走。把我放进去。”他的眼睛再一次扫过史蒂夫的脸庞。“你是。加百列？”

 

“噢，巴克，”史蒂夫说道，他的嗓音破碎了。

 

“你那时和。带翅膀的。米迦勒。在一起。”  


 

史蒂夫几乎要微笑了，因为这猜测真是又可爱又有道理。巴克看见山姆觉得自己看见的是圣米迦勒。“不，兄弟。我只是史蒂夫。那是我朋友山姆，带翅膀的那个。他也只是个普通人。而且你也不是——你也不是什么魔鬼，巴克，不管你以为自己是什么。”他突然间对雷神没有在巴基发狂的时候出来帮忙心存感激：那解释起来可就很难了。

  
巴克伸出右手摸着史蒂夫的脸颊。他在战争期间的震颤又回来了,只不过现在更严重了，即便在你没留意的时候也很明显。史蒂夫一动不动地让他摸。

 

巴克像是史蒂夫的皮肤上有电流经过一样地弹开，脚后跟打转走到了这个黑暗房间的一个角落，史蒂夫认为他一直在那里睡觉：那里有一张整整齐齐摊在地板上的军用毯子，一个小小的黑色背包。房间里还有另外两个同样被使用着的角落，一个角落里有一个充气床垫，旁边是一摞图书馆的书以及一整个鞋盒的指甲油，另外一个角落则是一个被一堆乱糟糟的时尚杂志包围着的紫色睡袋。看起来巴克现在和两个女人一起居住，有那么短短的一瞬史蒂夫感到了强烈又荒谬的嫉妒。

 

巴克坐在毯子上，打开他的背包，掏出一个黑色的塑料袋，然后把里面的东西在面前摆成一排：一盒酒精棉片，一袋棉球，一只打火机，一个剪开了的可乐瓶底，一个针管，以及一个带着耐克标志和“Just Do It”语句的小包。谁开了个玩笑，他猜测着：史蒂夫没觉得这有什么好笑。“你在做什么，巴克？”

 

巴克抬起头看了他一眼，说“打药。”然后他就这么做了，动作干脆熟练，史蒂夫半是恐惧半是着迷地看着他做这一切。巴基伸手抓住皮带，史蒂夫以为也许他是要用它来绑住自己的胳膊，然而他在史蒂夫面前直接拽下了裤子，完全不在意自己得体与否，然后在史蒂夫能向他大喊停下之前——因为 _上帝_ ，这很危险，史蒂夫见过有人因为腹股沟的伤口而在很短的时间内失血而死——他直接向自己股静脉打了进去。

 

几乎就针管打进去的同时他的整个身体放松了，他发出了一声动物一样的愉快呼噜声，非常柔和，他的嘴松弛下来，他的手指敲击着身下的毯子。震颤消失了。

 

过了一分钟左右他算得上摇晃了下自己，给自己系上裤子，把所有的装备放回到他的书包里去，轻轻地叹息了一声，躺回去枕在自己的两肘上。然后他又一次向上望着史蒂夫。有那么一个可怕的时刻，他看着他，就像在天空母舰上一样：纯粹又迷惑的愤怒。然后他的表情清晰了起来。“史蒂威？”他说。“基督啊，真的是你吗，还是我又他妈眼花了？”

 

他说话很慢，又有点含糊，但是绝对不会错，这是 _他_ ，在这个世纪里的头一回。史蒂夫跪在他身边的军用毯子上，两只手抓住了巴克那一只人类的手。

 

“嘿，巴克。对，真的是我。”

 

“这就是操他妈的幻觉会说的话,”巴克像隔夜的面包一样干巴巴地说。史蒂夫轻笑了一声。

 

“这也真的是你吗，哈，巴克？”

 

巴克的表情微微有些恍惚，他的眉头拧在一起，史蒂夫在他的档案中见过这种呆板又迷惑的样子。他说“认知错误。”然后他说“史蒂夫。史蒂文·格兰特·罗杰斯，别名美国队长。”

 

“那就是我，”史蒂夫说。“詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯，别名巴基。”

 

巴克笑了。那声音就像是一声嘶哑短促的动物的叫声，但确确实实是笑声，史蒂夫为之目眩神迷。“别名 _冬日战士_ ，蠢蛋。”

 

史蒂夫也笑了，心旌摇曳，巴克用余光扫了他一眼。“或者。姓，资。名，产。”

 

“代号巴基？”史蒂夫建议说。巴克哼哼着。

 

“准确。”

 

史蒂夫笑得像个白痴，因为这就是 _巴基_ ，真实的巴基，几乎都讲不了话却还在开玩笑的巴基。现在他还在用余光观察着史蒂夫，就像史蒂夫是某种野生动物，如果他正眼看他就会夺路而逃。史蒂夫用他的拇指轻轻摩挲着巴克的指节。“嘿，巴克。如果你想的话，你可以看着我。没关系的。”

 

巴基马上把他的脸转向史蒂夫，但是他的眼神滑向史蒂夫额头左侧的什么地方。史蒂夫皱起眉头，尽可能温和地说：“你能看着我的眼睛吗？”

 

巴基直视进他的眼睛，凝视了他短短的一瞬，然后他轻声咕哝着垂下眼睛。史蒂夫吞咽了一下。

 

“你，呃，不能，哈？”

  
“准确。”

 

“为什么？”

 

“规——规——规——规程。”他费了好大力气才说出了这个词。

 

“眼神接触违反规程。”

 

“是。”

 

“如果你这么做了会怎么样？”

 

“疼——疼——疼——疼痛增加至无法正常运行。”

 

巴克曾经用脱臼的肩膀把史蒂夫从河里拖出来。史蒂夫不太想知道什么样的疼痛会让他无法正常运行。“好的，”他说。“好的。”他继续摩挲着巴克的指节。

 

“队长。”

 

史蒂夫说“你可以叫我史蒂夫。”然后他说“顺便说一句，谢谢那些花。我非常喜欢。”

 

巴基说“收到。”然后他的头猛地扭向右侧。然后他说“我想。”

 

“你想什么？”

 

“ 我想你把。把。”他深深吸了一口气。”你的手臂。我身上。”

 

史蒂夫小心翼翼地用一只手臂环住他的肩膀。“像这样？”

 

“噢，”巴基说。“噢。”他向史蒂夫那一侧贴得更紧。然后他说“操，要是我疯得更厉害了就是这样倒也不坏。”

 

史蒂夫转头去看他，差点把自己的脖子扭伤。“ _巴克？_ ”

 

巴克向他比划了一下敬礼。“姓资名产，代号巴基，向您报到。想着咱们都已经认识了，哥们儿。”

 

“你，呃。”他舔了舔嘴唇。“刚刚你听起来不太像你自己。”

 

“脑——脑——脑——脑——子——子——子，“巴克边说边怒气冲冲地呼了口气。他的头又扭了过去。“记——记——记——记忆。语言。幻觉。偏——偏——执妄——妄——妄——妄——妄——妄——”他停下来，深深吸了一口气。“ _妄想_ 。间歇——歇——歇性失——失灵。”

 

“噢，”史蒂夫说。

 

“别——别想太多，猛男。不想让你伤——伤——伤害自己。”他在自己的背包里翻来翻去，最后掏出了一个破破烂烂的作文本和一只铅笔，在接近本子最后的地方写了些什么。然后他说“我不经常结——结巴。估计是因为你让我紧——紧张。”

 

“对不起，”史蒂夫说。

 

“不是你的错，”（译注：此处为中文）巴基说。

 

史蒂夫盯着他。“什么？”

 

“怎么了？”（译注：此处为中文）巴基说。“噢，真是 _日了狗_ 了。”他用他的手使劲拍打着头的一侧。“操——操。”

 

“巴克——”史蒂夫开口，但是现在巴基死死盯着紧贴着史蒂夫左侧的某样东西。

 

“你有没有。看见那个人。”

 

史蒂夫看了一眼，稳定住他的呼吸。“没人在那，巴克。”

 

“收到，”巴基说。“幻觉。”痉挛又出现了，头部的扭转更厉害了，史蒂夫甚至纳闷那会不会疼。巴克倒像是没注意这个。“你确定。你不是。一个幻觉？”

 

“是的，巴克。我是真的。”他能感觉到一声啜泣钳住了他的喉咙。

  


“好，”巴克说。他打开他的笔记本递给史蒂夫。“写下来。”

 

史蒂夫眨眨眼，接过笔记本，低头看着巴克打开的这一页。巴克在顶端写上了日期，下面是几行熟悉又颤抖的印刷体字母。史蒂夫想象着巴克费力地在给他的那张卡片写字，右手可怕地颤抖着，他有点想哭。

 

——地铁

——被美国队长追逐。甩掉了尾巴。幻觉？

 

还有几行西里尔字母[i]，然后是巴基以前那种窄窄的铜板体，这肯定是巴克刚刚写下来的。

 

——用刀子威胁了史蒂夫。打药。和史蒂夫说话。真他妈烦人，应该不是幻觉。

 

史蒂夫微笑了，他说“等一下，巴克。”然后他很快地画了一个小小的卡通画，巴基一脸不爽，一只穿着星条旗制服的猴子拼命抓着他的金属胳膊。他给这幅画加了标题“永远真他妈烦人，绝对不是幻觉。SGR。”

 

他给巴基看他的画，巴基咧嘴笑了，又大又开心的笑容让史蒂夫一度以为自己的心律失常又回来了。“准确。”

 

“是啊，我也这么觉得。”

 

“不过这猴子太好看了。”

 

“嘿！”

 

史蒂夫的肚子响亮地咕咕叫了一声。巴克以遭遇背叛的表情看了一眼他的肚子。“你饿了。”

 

“是啊。”史蒂夫说。“我有阵子没吃东西了。”到这个时候，差不多二十四小时。

 

“为什么。为什么你不吃饭。”

 

巴克现在气得发疯：史蒂夫认得他露出的那个表情，那个 _史蒂文_ · _格兰特_ · _罗杰斯我向基督发誓你操他妈要把我早早气死_ 的表情。

 

史蒂夫从来没有成功地模仿出巴基那个特别的表情。他做的最好的就是“美国队长对你 _非常_ 失望”表情，他现在就把这个表情用在了巴克身上。“那 _你_ 什么时候好好地吃过一顿饭？”

 

“食物会——会——会——会造成问题，”巴克坏脾气地嘟囔着。

 

“是啊，好吧，哥们儿。我要是带你去吃个早饭会不会造成问题？”

 

巴克说”蠢货。”

 

史蒂夫说“准确。”

 

他们往附近的一家餐馆走去。一路上巴克的口吃和痉挛更厉害了，他干脆彻底不说话了。他们走进餐馆，巴克缩进红色塑料卡座里面，在女服务员走过来问他们点什么饮料的时候，巴克开始摆弄他的头发。女服务生厌恶地看了他一眼，看着斯蒂夫微笑着问，“你们二位来点咖啡吗？”

 

史蒂夫说“好的，麻烦了，”等她转身离开，他在桌子下面塞给巴克一把梳子，嘟囔着说“如果你愿意的话，可以去洗手间清理一下。”

 

巴克面无表情地拿着梳子离开了。很快女服务员端着他们的咖啡回来了，柔声说“你真是太 _好心_ 了，给他买吃的。”

 

巴克溜回了他们的卡座，他脸上紧绷的表情说明他听到了刚才的话。他洗了脸，梳了胡子，还把头发扎成了圆形发髻。他还把自己脏兮兮的帽衫换成了一件稍微干净点的，肯定是从自己的背包里翻出来的。仅仅是卫生状况上这一点微不足道的改善，他就从“绝对是一个瘾君子”转化成了“可能是个瘾君子，也可能是哥伦比亚大学的哲学系研究生”。史蒂夫越过桌子握住他的手，抬起头冲着女服务生微笑。“我们能再看几分钟菜单吗？”

 

她离开了，看起来很窘迫。巴克低下头看着他们紧握着的双手，然后挑着眉毛看向史蒂夫。史蒂夫耸了耸肩。“她刚刚耍混蛋来的。”

 

巴克嗤之以鼻。

 

他们看了菜单。巴克指着他想点的。史蒂夫皱起眉头。“麦片粥？你确定？”

巴克点点头。他指着培根和鸡蛋，做出了呕吐的样子。史蒂夫咽了下口水。“噢，巴克。你像这样多长时间了？”巴克耸耸肩，然后伸出一只手指，头往后仰，把嘴大大张开。他缺了好几颗后牙。史蒂夫死死地盯着。“发生了什么？”

 

“惩——惩——惩——惩罚。不——不服——服——服从，”巴克说。

 

“但是——这真的讲不通。如果我要想保持战斗状态，我一天得吃六千卡路里的食物。你应该差不多，对吧？你从前怎么 _吃东西_ ？”

 

巴克用一只手指敲着自己的鼻子，面无表情。“管子。”

 

史蒂夫说“噢， _上帝_ ，巴克。”

 

巴基说“准确。”

 

史蒂夫又抓住他的手，把他的袖子往上推了一点。他看到了针孔。他用手环住了巴基的手腕，畏缩于他的手指重叠了多少。巴克还在他的手臂上写了些东西，结尾的词是“杀了他们，”但是史蒂夫现在不想去仔细琢磨那个。“跟我回家，”他说，这时女服务员正好又出现了。现在她看着他们就像是看着本世纪最悲惨的同性爱情故事，这个，好吧。

 

他点了单，等到她离开他又看向巴基。“嘿，就只是——今天和我回家，好吗？我不是说要你搬进来之类的，只是和我回下家。冲个澡，如果你愿意。刮个胡子，如果你愿意。打个盹之类的，我有个特别赞的沙发。”

 

“洗——洗——洗——洗澡，”巴克说。

 

史蒂夫微笑了。“洗澡？行啊，好的。我还有个浴缸。”

 

“有——有——有——有钱人，”巴克说，冲史蒂夫咧嘴一笑。

 

他们的食物来了。史蒂夫给自己点了一个大份早餐，吐司还有香肠还有培根还有炸薯饼还有三个蛋的蛋饼，巴克一边机械地喝着自己的麦片粥一边哀怨地看着它们。史蒂夫皱了一下眉，然后说“冰激凌会让你反胃吗？”

 

巴克的眉毛揪在一起。“信息不充足。”

 

史蒂夫犹豫了片刻，然后他说“你以前很爱草莓奶昔。你想不想试试？”他很确定巴克需要比该死的一碗燕麦粥更多的食物，而你不需要牙齿也能喝奶昔。

 

巴克说“什么是。奶昔。”

 

史蒂夫说“好吧，就这样，我现在给你点一个。如果你讨厌的话随便你直接扔到我头上好了。”

 

巴基点点头。“认可。”

 

史蒂夫考虑了下点奶昔的时候要两根吸管，只是为了让那女服务员更闹心，但是最后决定还是算了，因为假如他在公共场合捣乱，马上就会有一大堆人凭空出现，手机指着他的方向。他发誓，这算是血清的副作用。不管怎么说，奶昔很成功：巴克尝了第一口，眼睛就睁大了，然后他把它一口气喝完，就像是豪饮阿斯加德的美酒。史蒂夫情不自禁地微笑起来，但是还是提醒他慢一点。“你会让自己不舒服的，巴克。”

 

“不准确，”巴克说。“不会立即影响消化。”

 

“那，呃，不那么立即？”

 

“可能性高，”巴克阴沉地说。“食物 _极有_ 可能造成问题。”

 

“是啊，我明白你的意思了，”史蒂夫说，自己感觉到有点反胃。

 

史蒂夫付了帐，留下了丰厚的小费，否则的话他会心存内疚的。然后他把巴克塞进出租车里，因为如果他要是因为有钱而吃苦头，他也要享受有钱的益处。一路上巴克轻轻贴着他的一侧。在汽车的封闭空间里巴基闻起来味道很重，他绝口不提，只是打开了一扇窗户，他的手摩挲着巴克的膝盖，巴克叹息着靠得更近。

 

他们到了史蒂夫的公寓，等到史蒂夫想起来他的三联画的时候，巴基已经进了门。

 

巴基在画的面前一动不动，凝视着，被中间一副定住了。“詹——詹姆斯·布坎南·巴——巴——巴——巴恩斯，”他说。

 

“是啊，”史蒂夫说。“那是你，巴克。在你出征之前。”

 

“我，”巴克说，指着右边一副，他作为冬日战士的一副。”那是。我。”

 

史蒂夫说“全是你。”

 

巴基在中间一幅和右边一幅之间看来看去。左边那一副，他在阿扎佐的画像，他看起来完全无法接受：他看了一眼马上就蔫了，然后转开眼睛。过了一会儿他把一只手放在脸上。“我应该。刮脸？”他不开心地皱皱眉。“要费老鼻子劲了。”

 

史蒂夫冲着他微笑。“我有个剃须刀。我们会帮你搞定的，别担心。”

 

他向巴克展示浴室里面的东西都放在哪里。“香波在淋浴房，刀片在水池上，毛巾在柜子这里。你可以把你的衣服放在走廊里，我会帮你把他们放在洗衣机里。等你洗好我会给你拿一些干净的衣服。”

 

“收到，”巴克说，然后就开始脱衣服。

 

“噢，老天，”史蒂夫说着跌跌撞撞退出了浴室，但是他还是好好地看了一眼巴基的身体：疤痕如何遍布他的身体而不仅仅局限于他的肩膀，就像狗身上的斑点一样，他的肋骨如何凸显出坚硬的线条，他的肚子如何微微鼓起，在仅仅吃了点燕麦粥和奶昔之后。

 

亲眼看到巴基的身体同样迫使他注意到一些别的事情：巴克曾经在胸口上有很重的毛发，而现在他没有了。在某种意义上，这比那些伤疤更糟糕。这太 _令人费解_ ，就像他们给他留了那么长的头发一样。这不可能是任何 _战术上的_ 原因，所以是因为什么？美学上的？他们给他留了长发，却想办法把他胸口的毛发去掉了。为什么？所以这样他会变得——漂亮？更柔软，看起来更女性化？不是你需要一名杀手、一台杀人机器所拥有的特质。除非九头蛇的资产还有 _其他的功能_ ，上帝，史蒂夫要吐了。他们把他的牙都敲掉了。为什么他们要把他的牙敲掉？那意味着什么样的 _功能_ ？

 

浴室的水停了。史蒂夫听到在水的拨动声以及一声轻柔的呻吟。他把自己的手紧攥成拳头。也可以有别的解释。巴克的很多伤疤看起来是手术造成的：他们可能在手术前给他去毛。这样想的话，永久性除毛也许是一个实际的考虑。说真的，想想他们对待他就像对待一个工具箱，随心所欲地打开他并且重新安排里面内容的顺序，这并没有好到哪去，但是至少这种解释意味着纯粹的邪恶之外的某种合理性。牙齿也是一样，可以是控制的一种手段：他越不能自己喂饱自己，他越会依赖于九头蛇的维护。但是，头发，那该死的长头发：史蒂夫完全不能理解，他必须得看着巴克，必须得看着巴克，必须得看着他活生生的，还在呼吸，没有人在伤害他，所以他把头探进洗手间说“嘿，哥们儿，你在里头还好吧？”

 

巴克闭着眼睛躺在浴缸里，看起来消瘦又脆弱，瘦骨嶙峋的膝盖从水面上立起。他说“运行正常。”然后他说“我在这里头淹不死，史蒂夫。”

 

史蒂夫退了出去，把巴基的衣服放进洗衣机，又给他找了几件换的。他在浴室门外留下了一条运动裤，一件没有图案的T恤，四角内裤和一双圆筒袜，然后往巴基的背包里又塞了更多的袜子、内衣、一盒燕麦棒以及一些湿纸巾。然后他抱着速写本坐在沙发上，画起一只穿着美国队长衣服的猴子拼命塞给巴基一大把香蕉，而巴基看起来完全无动于衷。他写下标题 _为我的神经兮兮道歉：你知道我忍不住。_ _SGR_ _。_ 然后他在画下面写下了自己的地址，电子信箱和手机号，把这也塞进了背包。

 

他最后拿起了一本书，但是却没有读，他听着巴克在水里拍来拍去。过了一会儿浴缸开始排水，他听到了剃须刀的滋滋声。他得提醒自己别打扰巴克，巴克已经居无定所好几个月了，他需要打理自己。他捡起他的书。 _冷血_ _ **[ii]**_ _。_ 到目前为止他挺喜欢这本书，并且为没有给这本书应有的注意力而对卡波特先生感到模糊的歉意。过了一会儿他放弃了，到厨房煮了一锅咖啡，然后从卧室找出了好彩香烟。他把香烟和两杯咖啡带回客厅，重新坐回去假装在读他的书。  


他也知道当他听到门打开的时候他的头扭得太快了。巴克看到了之后笑了一声，冲他摇晃着他的金属手指。“想我了？”

 

“有一点儿，”史蒂夫承认，并没有费心假装他没有盯着巴克。巴基看起来非常不 _好——_ 他太苍白，太瘦，太空洞——看起来就是个瘾君子，尤其是遍布右手臂的肉眼可见的针孔——但是那该死的胡子没了，史蒂夫又能看见他的脸了，即便留着长发，两颊深陷，那仍然是 _他的_ 脸。从前，史蒂夫并没有注意到，或者只是假设那是因为太瘦，但是现在他可以看到，由于缺失的牙齿，巴克的颧骨如何比从前还要突出。

 

巴克看起来注意到了他在看什么，他摸着他的脸颊说。“我的脸。这是。对——对不起。”

 

“天哪，别 _道歉_ ，巴克。没有什么是你需要道歉的。”他努力微笑。“你知道，马琳为了这个效果还得花钱呢。”

 

巴克又笑了起来。“所以现在我和马琳有共同点了，那我有没有机会成为S.G.罗杰斯夫人？”

 

“取决于你唱‘我是性感罗拉’[iii]唱得怎么样，“史蒂夫告诉他，巴克刚刚听起来多么 _正常，_ 他试图不要因此而表现得过于欢欣鼓舞。他拍拍身边的沙发。“想过来坐坐？我给你搞了一杯咖啡。应该是你喜欢的那种，糖多到可能会蛀掉你剩下的牙。”

 

“准确，”巴基说着放轻脚步走了过来。“等等。”他从自己的背包里掏出了一部iphone，史蒂夫希望是他非暴力获取的。巴克用手机对着他说“笑一个。”

 

等他拍完照片，他紧挨着史蒂夫坐下，像在出租车里一样和他轻轻靠着。洗过澡之后他闻起来好多了。史蒂夫说“你为什么要拍照？”

 

“帮助。记忆。”他给史蒂夫展示他手机上的相片。令人吃惊的是，这是张挺不错的照片：史蒂夫在相片里的微笑经常看起来要痛苦得多。他想也许他们应该总是让巴基站在相机后面，就像是他们给小婴儿拍照片的时候举着木偶挥来挥去一样。

 

过了一会儿巴基注意到了好彩。“你。不抽烟。”

 

史蒂夫有点脸红了。“这些，呃，这些是给你的，如果你想要的话。你以前抽好彩，但是现在挺难找的。你还抽烟吗？”

 

“否定，”巴基说。“香烟。很贵。”

 

“然后怎么着，海洛因免费？”

 

“准确。”

 

史蒂夫说“噢，对了。我忘了你的，呃，抢劫。”

 

“ _持枪抢劫，_ ”巴基说。“不是抢劫。”史蒂夫不知道二者有什么真正的区别，但是显然对巴基来说这很重要。他拿起那包香烟，开始漫不经心地往手掌里敲。这姿势令人心痛地熟悉，史蒂夫的嘴发干。巴克一直是个闲不下来的孩子，永远上蹿下跳，要不就是咬着铅笔头什么的，自从他还是个青少年他就开始抽烟了，因为，他说，“如果我抽烟，我的嘴有事干就不会胡说八道，我的手也有事干就不会他妈乱掏鼻孔。”

 

现在他像是本能一样点着了香烟，深深地吸了一口。他的眼睛都快翻到后面去了，“耶稣操他妈 _上帝。_ 我怎么他妈忘了这个？你是从天堂来的天使，甜心。”

 

史蒂夫笑了。“你是和我说话呢，还是和烟说话？”

 

“和烟，聪明人。快走开，我和我的小宝贝要单独待会儿。”他冲着天花板吹出了一个烟圈。史蒂夫突然崩溃了，他把他的脸埋在了巴克的肩膀上，耸起自己的肩膀，拼命地咽下眼泪。

 

“巴基——对不起，我只是—— _操，_ 我想你想得太厉害了——”

 

巴基用一只手臂环住他的肩膀。“嘿。 _嘿。_ 别这么说，哈？想想我那纯洁的小心灵。”

 

史蒂夫颤抖着笑了。“是啊，我忘了这事了。”

 

“好了，别再这样了。看看我，乱七八糟的，你得树立个好榜样，哈？”他们一起笑了起来。史蒂夫从巴克的肩膀上退开，非常难堪，但是史蒂夫往后退，巴基往前追，最后他半坐在史蒂夫的膝盖上，一条腿在史蒂夫的大腿上弯曲起来。他满意地哼了一声，低头看着他的香烟。“那个，操。有人得起来去拿一个烟灰缸。”

 

“ _有人，_ ”史蒂夫说。“我觉得没准应该是那个抽烟的？”

 

“才不，”巴基说。“应该是那个买烟的蠢货。“他咧嘴笑了，他那没心没肺的笑容几乎和从前一模一样，即便他的眼睛不会对上史蒂夫的眼睛。史蒂夫想他可以靠着这笑容过活，就像圣凯瑟琳[iv]靠圣餐过活一样，然后他畏缩了，因为有这样的想法不由自主地在自己胸前画了一个十字。巴基的表情变得非常温柔。

 

“你刚刚想到什么不好的事情了么，甜心？”

 

史蒂夫因为那句 _甜心_ 而手足无措，但是巴克看起来并没注意到。“一点点。”

 

“不会那么糟糕的，如果是你在想的话。”

 

“为什么所有人都这么 _说？_ ”史蒂夫说，有一点恼怒。这并不好笑，大家觉得甚至你的 _脑子_ 都被刷得干干净净，全部是国家大义。他非常确定他想着的东西和其他任何人想着的一样坏。尤其是关于巴克的那些。他感觉自己脸红了。巴克正用余光看着他。

 

“因为你是世界上最好的人，哥们儿，就是这样。”他的目光从史蒂夫的脸上转开，一口气喝下剩下的咖啡，这样他就可以把烟灰弹进空杯子里。他手上的震颤更厉害了。史蒂夫意识到自从他上一次打药已经过了几个小时。“你——你还在为我祈祷，兄弟？”

 

“是啊，”史蒂夫说。“我还在给你念玫瑰经。有那么一阵子——”他无能为力，他的声音破碎，他开始分崩离析。“是为了让你的灵魂安息。”而几乎每一次这都像是要杀了他，念着永恒安息而不是法蒂玛[v]。祈祷不再是一份慰藉，而是一个提醒，一种折磨。 _他死了，他死了，他死了。_ ”

 

他模模糊糊地意识到他在微微发抖。他和巴克真是天造地设的一对。他笑了。巴克说“你觉得没准这有用？”

 

“我猜我觉得祈祷一直有用，”他说着，然后感到内疚，因为他想这不再成立了，再也不会了。

 

“因为，”巴克说。“你祈祷。为了我的灵魂。然后我。逃出地狱。我。升上了天堂？”

 

“巴克，”史蒂夫说。“你并没有——你并没有真的死了。”

 

“他们把这具身体剖开，”巴克说。他的声音很遥远，遥远得如梦如幻。“我低头看着。我看见了。这具身体。这颗心。剖开。死——死—— _死了_ 。”

 

史蒂夫捏紧了他的手。巴基说“我醒过来。在冰里。我。 _冷_ 。我被从监牢里放出来然后我。 _做了_ 坏事。”

 

他说“你相信魔鬼，是吧？”

 

“是，”史蒂夫说。“我觉得我信。”他知道这不再是那种人们会承认的事，但是现在对他来说相信魔鬼比相信上帝的仁慈容易多了。

 

巴克吞咽了一下，在他的病容之上，他的眼睛又大又惊恐。“你。为我祈祷。请。我。”他抓住了史蒂夫的手，用力到史蒂夫感到疼痛。“有什么东西在我身体里面。我可以感觉到它在我身体里。我吓死了。 _操。_ 我吓死了，我不知道那是个什么操他妈的鬼东西在我身体 _里面，_ 史蒂威，我不知道它会让我做什么——”

 

史蒂夫握着他的手，努力把他的恐惧摒除在他的声音之外。“当然我会一直为你祈祷，但是那不是——你 _病了_ ，巴克。你只是病了，没别的。他们对你的脑子动了手脚，所以你会有那些幻觉什么的。还有那些 _药_ ，巴克，你还打那玩意儿的话是治不好的。你得——和我在一块儿，好吗？呆在这。我不会让你做坏事的。”

 

有那么一会儿巴克像是没骨头一样贴着他，向后靠在史蒂夫的胸膛上，让史蒂夫支撑着他的重量。然后他猛地坐直。“操——操——操——操——操—— _操他妈的_ 。”

 

“什么？怎么了？”

 

“倒霉 _孩子_ ，”巴基说。“几点了？”

 

“现在是，呃，刚刚过十一点。”

 

“ _操_ ，”巴基说。“我没送他们上学。”

 

“谁？”

 

巴基给他看他的右臂。上面的字迹在洗澡之后褪色了，但是史蒂夫还是能读出来。 _麦奇，_ _15_ _岁。莉莉，17_ _岁。他们和你一起住。别杀了他们。_

巴克起身离开了沙发开始找他的靴子。“倒霉 _孩子_ ，”他说。“得回家了。打药。三点得接他们。”

 

史蒂夫茫然无措地看着他。“你从哪找到的这俩小孩？”

 

“一对儿倒霉孩子，‘巴基严肃地说。“捡到他们。在一个小巷里面。”

 

“你以前就像这样捡到小猫咪，”史蒂夫说。他决定为这样的进展感到高兴。“你以前用奶瓶喂它们。”

 

巴基看了他一眼。“我。 _没有。_ ”

 

“噢，是的你有，”史蒂夫说。他是地球上最快乐的人。如果巴克收养了两个无家可归的小孩，那意味着他会停留在纽约。那也意味着他还是 _他自己_ 。“你要是没什么可操心的事就要发疯。等一下，在你从我的窗户跳出去之前，我给你做个三明治，再给你在保温杯里灌点咖啡。”

 

巴基以惨遭背叛的眼神瞥了一眼窗户。“你怎么。知道的。”

 

“你要从我的窗户跳出去？运气好随便猜的。如果不是为了邻居我也会这么做的。我很确定他们已经不太欢迎我住在这里了。我猜他们以为我给每一个路过的带镭射枪不怀好意的混蛋送了一张刻字的请帖一样。”他走进厨房。“和我一块到这来，你不拿我的三明治我就不让你走。”

 

巴克顺从地跟着他，虽然他说“三明治会造成问题。”

 

“是，我知道了。花生酱好吗？”

 

“信息不充足。”

 

“就放花生酱了。”

 

战争期间巴克总是偷史蒂夫的花生酱配给：史蒂夫想这应该和奶昔达到的效果差不多。

 

史蒂夫开始翻箱倒柜地寻找原料。多亏了山姆的妈妈，他的冰箱里有面包，而且时间也没长到长毛。“嘿，记得以前咆仔们叫你老爸？”

 

“什么是，”巴基说，“咆仔。”

 

“噢，”史蒂夫说，有点泄气。“战争期间我们就是这么称呼我们的小分队的。咆哮突击队。反正他们以前叫你老爸，因为你照顾所有人，但是如果任何人搞砸了他们都知道等到老爸发现他们就 _真的_ 要倒霉了。我记得有一次杜根差点把一个点燃的炸弹丢在了自己的脚上，你对他吼了半个小时没喘气儿。森田笑得都哭了。”那真是很棒的一天。

 

“你，”巴基说，“是老妈？”

 

“不是，”史蒂夫说。

 

“你是，”巴基肯定地说。“你就是老妈。”

 

“好吧，是。”史蒂夫承认。

 

“老妈操办聚会，”巴基说，“老爸教训人。”

 

“对！”史蒂夫说。“你记得？”

 

“我记得，”巴基说，“那个。”然后他把手指伸进了花生酱的罐子。

 

在他离开之后的几个小时，史蒂夫打开了新闻，看见一个位于威彻斯特的牙医办公室在烈焰中灰飞烟灭。

 

 

 

生物度过了值得大书特书的一天。

 

首先，它坐上了地铁。然后它逃脱了罗杰斯，史蒂文·格兰特[vi]，别名美国队长的追捕。然后它用刀威胁了罗杰斯，史蒂文·格兰特。然后它和罗杰斯，史蒂文·格兰特一起吃了早饭。

 

罗杰斯史蒂文格兰特（你可以叫我史蒂夫）给生物买了一个草莓奶昔。生物发现它对草莓奶昔有着异乎寻常的强烈感受。

 

这些感受是正面的。

 

早饭之后，生物和罗杰斯史蒂文格兰特一起去了他家，在他家洗了澡。

 

洗澡非常，非常正面。

 

罗杰斯史蒂文格兰特的公寓里巴恩斯，詹姆斯·布坎南的图画可不是正面的。当生物看着这些画的时候，身体几乎要把草莓奶昔吐出来。

 

不可接受。

 

其他正面的事情：当罗杰斯史蒂文格兰特叫生物巴克的时候，他的嗓音听起来的样子。加了许多糖的黑咖啡。当史蒂夫看到生物刮净胡子，他的脸看起来的样子。好彩香烟。史蒂夫的手放在他的手腕上。

 

生物希望今天不会是他最后一次看到罗杰斯史蒂文格兰特。但是，生物知道他 _疯得没救了，_ 还是九头蛇的高优先级目标，而且他的存在令罗杰斯史蒂文格兰特倾向于做出 _操他妈的愚蠢决定_ 以及表现得像个 _天杀的自我毁灭的蠢货。_ 他知道他的身体里有什么东西 _坏掉了_ ，罗杰斯史蒂文格兰特会试图从中拯救他。所以，他的存在是罗杰斯史蒂文格兰特安全的直接威胁。

 

不可接受。

 

现在，生物正站在布朗克斯地区中学的门外，等待着接倒霉孩子回家。他现在已经每天接送他们上学两个礼拜了，因为如果他不这么做的话，倒霉孩子就不会真的去上课。

 

_我费他妈老鼻子劲伪造文件，威胁他妈的蠢货校长处理俩小兔崽子，我才不会白花我的时间听什么弱智废话说他们感觉不舒服上不了学，而且如果他们觉得他们在我的眼皮底下能耍得了什么花招，他们绝逼要大吃一惊：就算他们操他妈得了肺结核也得给我乖乖去上学，而且操他妈他们得为此感谢我的八辈祖宗。_

下午三点二十四分整那一对倒霉孩子出现在校门口，开始朝着生物的方向慢吞吞地走过来。麦基朝着生物的方向看过来，边傻笑边戳莉莉的肋骨。莉莉看了一眼生物，转开了眼睛，然后又看了回来。她睁大了眼睛。她抓住麦基的胳膊，对他说了什么。

 

麦基尖叫起来。

 

他们跑了过来。麦基说“噢我的上帝， _干爹_ ！ _看看_ 你，傻逼，你他妈就是个 _模特_ ！”

 

莉莉说“约翰，你看起来 _真棒_ ，我们甚至都没认出你来！发生了什么？”

 

“他喜欢它们。”生物说。“那些花。”他开始往他们住处的方向走。倒霉孩子跟着他。

 

麦基说“噢我的上帝， _你_ 这个 _小荡货_ ，你去约会不告诉我们？约会好吗？你们睡了吗？ _等等，_ 你穿着他的衣服，是不是？约翰，你这个贱人！”

 

生物——

 

脸红了？

 

不可接受。

 

“耶稣基督，小子，你他妈嘴放干净点。”

 

莉莉说“他在 _脸红_ ！”

 

 _高度_ 不可接受。

 

“大概要是你想让我嘴放干净点你应该少说脏话，干爹。”麦基说。

 

_小子操他妈说得有理。_

莉莉说“所以你们约会都干了什么？”

 

生物说“史蒂夫不是。他不是我的。不是一个 _约会_ 。”然后他说“我们一起吃了早饭。”

 

“史蒂夫？”麦基皱了皱鼻子。“史蒂夫一点都 _不_ 辣。史蒂夫是白人老爷爷的名字。你 _这么_ 辣，约翰，你应该约会一个叫，像是 _安托万_ 之类的家伙。”

 

不准确。

 

“史蒂夫相当辣，”他说。

 

莉莉抬起了眉毛。“那给我们看看相片。”

 

“我没有。相片。”

 

“傻逼，你在 _撒谎_ ，”麦基说。

 

“得啦，约翰，给我们看看，”莉莉说。

 

麦基说“就算他是个丑爆了的山怪我们也 _绝对_ 会告诉你他很帅。”

 

倒霉孩子是一股极端坚持不懈的敌对力量。只有马上满足他们的要求才能避免伤亡。他掏出自己的手机，给他们看那张他在史蒂夫的公寓里拍的照片。

 

他以前从来没见过他们这么安静过。

 

“他甚至看起来都不 _不像真的_ ，”莉莉说。

 

麦基说“ _主啊请抓住方向盘_[vii]，”然后他说“约翰。要是你不和这个男的干柴烈火地搞一次我就 _再也不会和你说话了。_ ”

 

认可。

 

他说“莉莉。你的数学考试。得了多少分。”

 

莉莉说“九十七。我做错了几道题，但是还有加分题。”

 

“真棒，”他说，她微笑着看着地面。

 

逃避战术：成功。

 

“麦基，”他说。“你有作业吗？”

 

“别以为我没注意到你在转换话题，约翰，”麦基说着叹了口气。“我得写一篇论文。历史课。差不多 _一周内_ 就得交，而我甚至还不知道写什么。”

 

“题目是。什么？”

 

“二战。”

 

_哦。_

 

“就是，差不多算是批判性聚焦论文[viii]？所以你得引用一句原文，然后像是，找些例子说明它有什么意思？呃，我也不知道。”

 

生物深深地吸了一口气。“想要帮忙吗，哥们儿？”

 

麦基看起来疑虑重重。“你 _还知道_ 二战的事情？”

 

“该死的比我操他妈想知道的多多了，”巴基说。然后他说“顺便说一声，我今天晚上要办事。你们两个不准再跑去拿他妈的果酱吐司饼干[ix]当晚餐。要是你们俩得了操他妈坏血病我可没时间回答社会服务部门的问题。”

 

倒霉孩子呻吟起来。

 

“你是 _有史以来_ 最坏的干爹，”麦基说。

 

不准确。

 

 

好吧，所以，是这样的。麦基差不多在两年前遇到了莉莉，他们那时候被分派到了同一个寄养家庭。巴拉巴拉巴拉，寄养家庭的爸爸是个操他妈打小孩的混蛋，寄养家庭的妈妈对他们不闻不问，寄养家庭 _超牛的帅逼_ 收拾行李搭着灰狗巴士到了纽约。悲伤的孤儿宝宝背景故事： _解释完毕_ 。

 

所以好事如下。他们刚刚公园里住了一阵子，好吧，等等，这不是好事。他们在公园里睡觉，和一堆混蛋的有钱小子混在一起，这帮小孩觉得无家可归是某种，政治之类的事儿？而且他们都乐于显示他们有多么思想开明多么无以伦比，因为他们和两个 _彻彻底底被真正虐待的寄养儿_ 童混在一起。这很逊因为 _呃，_ 但是这也算得上挺棒因为有免费食物。然后新学期开始了，有钱小子都回新学院[x]之类的地方上学去了，所以他们的免费资源没有了。莉莉在麦当劳有份工作，但是麦基在任何地方都找不到活干，因为没人会雇一个无家可归的十五岁小孩，而天气开始变冷了。

 

然后是 _真正的_ 好事。他们睡在这条肮脏的小巷子里面，脏得难以想象，脏得像一堆垃圾，他们甚至没力气去找个别的地方，因为他们的生活是操他妈如此悲剧和凄惨。然后这个人在黑暗中向他们走来，他们就想“哦好吧，估计是时候被莫名其妙地奸杀了！”但是那人却蹲下来说“你们。饿吗？”这是麦基听到过最沙哑的嗓音。

 

麦基说“呃，是啊？”即使莉莉捶着他的腿意思是 _老天爷快操他妈闭嘴傻逼。_

 

那人说“那边有个饭馆。街区那头。我可以付钱。”

 

莉莉说“ _为什么_ ？”

 

“你们饿了。而且冷。你们不应该。你们不应该这样。”

 

莉莉说“你是启示者？”

 

那人说“是。”

 

麦基说“启示者操他妈是什么？”  


所以莉莉解释给他听，麦基说“哦我的天，那可 _真是酷毙了_ ，”然后他们去那家饭馆吃煎饼。这个帮了他们的人，好吧，他蓄着流浪汉的脏胡子，留着流浪汉的长头发，但是他还有一双麦基见过最漂亮最悲伤的蓝眼睛，所以他看起来不像奸杀犯，而更像是白人耶稣[xi]。这挺好的，因为这傻逼 _从来_ 不笑，而且有时候他似乎无法理解麦基说的 _任何话_ ，有时候他真的一会儿是性感的俄罗斯口音，一会儿是乏味的美国口音，一会儿又是这种搞笑的“扭腰”[xii]口音，好像他是特纳经典电影频道[xiii]里的人物一样。而且他管女服务员叫夫人，这可真是 _太可爱了_ 。他说他们可以叫他约翰。

 

所以他们就是这么遇见的约翰。当他们解释他们有多不愿意住在任何庇护所之类的地方是因为他们不想再进入那个系统里面去了，他点了点头像是明白了，然后说要是他们愿意他们可以呆在他住的地方。这可真是，有点诡异，但是他们觉得如果他想奸杀他们的话在小巷子里他就可以这么干了，莉莉说 _所有人_ 都说启示者就像是个真正的超级英雄，像是夜魔侠之类的，另外约翰只是给你这样的感觉，就像是说，好吧，没准儿他奇奇怪怪乱七八糟，但是你能看出来他只是想要帮忙。就像是一个大大的泰迪熊披着无家可归的杀人犯的皮。

 

所以他们住在一起，约翰让他们在不同的住处之间搬来搬去以确保他们不被抓住，麦基和莉莉开始了解这个人。

 

当他们第一次和他搬进这个地方，他几乎是摁着他们坐下听他说“如果你们呆在这里。夜里。如果我尖叫。不要。不要靠近我。”

 

麦基和莉莉面面相觑。莉莉说“这样啊，好啊。”

 

“不要从背后靠近我。永远不要碰我。”

 

这真是很奇怪。麦基说“没问题。”  


“如果任何人。如果他们来。如果他们问起我。你们从来没见过我。”

 

现在他们只是点头。

 

“你们知不知道。怎么开枪？”

 

这个，操。“呃，不知道？”莉莉说。

 

约翰叹了口气， _从操他妈的不知道什么鬼地方掏出一把操他妈的枪就像混混版邓布利多，_ 然后给他们展示保险栓在哪儿以及怎样握枪之类的。

 

这相当爽。

 

他们和约翰相处的时间越长，他越表现得像一个真实的人，有着和终结者不一样的性格特征。麦基就是这样发现启示者就是个怪胎。就完全是一个可笑的怪胎，他干的破事儿包括从学校接他们回家，帮他们写作业，给他们买 _操他妈的健康晚餐_ 就好像他真的是他们的干爹，当他们企图自作主张的时候绝赞地看着他们像是在说 _傻逼你们操他妈在逗我吗。_ 然后麦基发现他是个同性恋，至少喜欢男人，而且和某个他开枪打中的男人有着某种疯狂的 _感情，_ 麦基完全着了迷，没准算得上是低调地爱上了他，不是什么大不了，无所谓了。

 

这不是说麦基很 _蠢_ 。他知道约翰是真的真的有问题。像是他 _一直_ 在他们面前打药，这 _真的_ 不是干爹应该做的事。还有一件事，他 _永远_ 穿长袖上衣， _从不_ 摘下左手的手套。开始的时候麦基只是觉得“好吧，无所谓，无家可归人士的怪异着装？”但是有一天约翰出去干些忍者之类的事，莉莉说“嘿，你觉得那会是炸弹吗？或者像是，他们说的简易爆炸装置？”

 

麦基只是盯着她。“啥？”

 

“毁了约翰胳膊的什么鬼玩意，”她说。“我的意思说，这讲得通，对吧？如果他有伤疤那一类的他会想把它们盖住的。而且他有多神经兮兮，记得上个礼拜他们在中国市场上点炮竹的事？他 _抓狂了_ ，他掏出了他的 _枪_ 。我想没准他去过伊拉克之类的地方然后被炸飞了，这就是为什么他这么，你知道。他会这样。”

 

她没说 _疯狂_ ，但是她也真的不必说出来。

 

“哦我的上帝，”麦基说，因为突然之间他真的真的很难过。“可怜的约翰。”

 

“是啊，”莉莉说，在那之后他们都试着当更乖的寄养宝宝，因为要说约翰是怎么回事，也就只有莉莉的猜想比“他就是一个研究地球生物的外星人”更合理了，而实际上这一点不好笑，没有一丁点好笑。

 

然后有一天麦基和莉莉像平常一样从学校出来，约翰像平常一样接他们回家，然后就操。他。妈。的。

 

约翰？就是个模特。一个操他妈的模特。他不知怎么地刮了脸，洗得干干净净，还把头发在脑后束起，他穿着一件干净的白色T恤，外面罩着一件真正的短款皮夹克，事实证明在那脏兮兮乱蓬蓬的胡子和无可救药的头发之下，这傻逼绝对是他妈的一个 _美人儿_ 。说到他的约会时他脸红得可爱。这真是太 _过分了_ 。  


实际上这真的不再是个“还好”的状况了。

 

然后他给他们看了一张这个他搞上的希腊男神的相片，麦基和莉莉两个人都觉得不如投海自尽算了。反正莉莉就是这么说的。如果他们从前不是去的那种特殊学校，莉莉应该上尖子生班。“就让我们投海自尽算了，麦基。这 _太_ 不公平了。”

 

“准确，”麦基说着倒在自己的睡袋上，因为在你和约翰一起生活超过一个月之后你不可能说话不像他。这是 _最糟糕的_ ，因为赶上好日子他说话就像是一个杀人机器人和一个愤怒的犹太老爷爷住在同一具身体里面，赶上坏日子你只是会非常、非常地为他感到难过。

 

就是从这时候开始他们这一天开始变得 _真的_ 很诡异。

 

“拿着，”约翰说着递给他们一个外卖的袋子，那闻起来是真的非常香。“别把这个扔了吃垃圾食品。我 _操他妈_ 会知道的。”

 

“等等，你不和我们一起吃饭吗？”莉莉说，因为一般来说干爹 _总是_ 要一起吃家庭晚餐；如果他们想要单独吃饭，他差不多就像是世界上最性感的边境牧羊犬一样 _赶_ 他们。

 

“得干活去了，”约翰说，然后走进了他的角落。

 

所以一般来说他们有这么一条不言自明的规矩，就是说汝不可看彼此的角落，因为他们没有什么太多的隐私，而不管他有多辣，如果你不小心看到干爹手淫的话就会真的很诡异。但是麦基和莉莉两个人都知道 _干活_ 是什么意思，就像是 _开枪打毒品贩子_ ，而约翰以前从来没有真的 _谈起_ 过这个，所以在他在自己的角落里做准备的时候他们俩就偷偷地看着。

 

然后， _有史以来_ 头一次，约翰没有走到过道里去换衣服，他在他们面前摘下手套脱掉上衣，然后他有一只 _操他妈的金属胳膊。_

 

在他穿衣服的时候，他们俩就坐在那呆呆地盯着他看。他穿上了一套麦基以前从来没有见过的衣服，那玩意 _真他妈_ 吓死人了，全部都是黑色皮革，上面开了一个口，所以那只金属胳膊可以露在外面。然后他戴上护目镜，还有那个超变态的面具，他看起来 _一点_ 都不像他们的干爹，他看起来都不像个 _人_ ，他看起来像个 _怪物_ 。然后他猛地拉开一块地板，拉出来一个行李包，他打开拉锁，开始往外掏这些操他妈的 _武器_ ，再把这些武器绑在自己的身上。那不只是他们认识的那把枪，那是 _四把枪_ ，还有一堆 _刀_ ，还有一个操他妈的 _手雷_ ，然后莉莉用很小很害怕的声音说“约翰”，听上去完全就是麦基的感觉。

 

那张没有表情的面具转向了他们。麦基几乎尿了裤子。然后约翰开始手忙脚乱地解开搭扣，把护目镜推到头顶，扯下面具，这样他们就又能看见他的脸了。“你们吓坏了，”他说，“被我。”

 

他听起来如此悲伤，但是麦基 _气疯了_ ，所以他说“那个， _没错，_ 弗莱迪·克鲁格[xiv]，因为你真是 _操他妈太吓人了_ 。”

 

然后麦基就 _后悔了_ ，因为约翰完全僵住了，像是他被什么东西吓呆时候的样子，他说“我不——不——不——不——不——不——不会伤——伤——伤——伤害你——你——你——你——你——你们，”然后他的头又开始抽搐。他已经 _一个礼拜_ 没有这么结巴过了，而现在他完全乱套了，就因为麦基刚刚吼了他，麦基 _绝对是有史以来最坏的小孩，_ 即便干爹 _就是_ 一个吓人的杀人机器人。他非常非常努力地不要去盯着约翰的胳膊。

 

莉莉说“我们知道，我们知道你不会伤害我们，”非常安静又镇定。“但是你在 _做什么_ ？你有一个 _手雷_ 。我是说，那是——你会伤到很多人的，约翰。”

 

麦基真的真的做不到不盯着那条胳膊。约翰走过来，跪在麦基旁边的睡袋上。他说“嘿，哥们。”

 

麦基抬起脸看着他。他还完全没习惯约翰没有胡子的脸，柔和，年轻，实在太瘦，又太他妈 _温和_ 。像是他没有 _字面意义上全身都是刀子_ 一样。约翰手掌朝上伸出他的金属手。“你可以摸摸它。如果你愿意。”

 

麦基伸出手摸了摸约翰的手掌。“哦我的上帝，你太冷了，“他说，然后用两只手抱住那只金属手想让它暖和起来，因为约翰不应该那样冷。

 

约翰朝他微笑了一下。“我感觉。不到。”

 

然后麦基就哭了，这实在 _太逊了_ ，约翰就把他拉进怀里抱着他。尽管有那条规矩“永远不要碰约翰”，约翰现在却用他的真手摩挲着麦基的后背，说着“嘿，猛男，没事了。有我呢。有我呢。”

 

麦基还是哭得一塌糊涂，约翰实在是太瘦了，他穿着的那个皮子的鬼东西全部支棱出了尖儿，但是他闻起来 _真_ 好，像是香喷喷的沐浴露还有咖啡还有香烟，像是 _爸爸_ 应该有的那种味道，麦基想告诉他走开，他 _没事_ ，他 _完全没事_ ，但是他说的却是“我想我妈妈。”

 

“是啊，”约翰说，他的嗓音破碎了。“是啊，我也是。”

 

然后他说“莉莉。那些人。那些我要找的人。他们很坏。他们真的很坏。他们干了坏事。对我。让我像现在这样。”他吸了口气。“我不会伤害平民的。我操他妈发誓。只是坏人。如果你们觉得你们要——如果觉得你们应该告发我，那也没关系，你们可以这么做。但是。你们再也见不到我了，而且警察阻止不了我。他们把我变得，那些坏人，他们把我变得很难阻止。我觉得实际上没人可以撂倒我，除了这个人，而他不会是个问题。所以我猜，我是这个任务的最佳人选。而且我会在他们像对待我一样对待其他人之前搞定这事。”他站起来，“麦基，如果我没回来，你就是家里的男人，好吗？莉莉，你主事。”他微笑了，这个又大又开心的微笑让他看起来像是完全不同的一个人。然后他说“回头见，甜心。”接着从窗户跳了出去。

 

莉莉说“麦基，这真是太糟了。”

 

“操他妈是的这操他妈真是太糟了，约翰是个机器人然后他 _刚刚从操他妈的窗户跳了出去！_ ”

 

“麦基，”莉莉说。“ _集中注意力_ 。这 _绝对是操他妈太糟了_ 。我想他是要杀了美国队长。”

 

 

巴基沉下去。生物站起来。

 

它调整了它的面具。

 

它微笑。

 

目标的基地位于一个半住宅区，一幢一层楼的建筑，有一个隐藏的半地下室。六个人在里面，全部是非战斗人员。

 

生物在十分钟之内清理了这个地方。

 

主要目标没在现场。生物把枪顶住他的头，那是唯一一个它留下活口的人。“萨拉·古德伯格，”它说。

 

那人说“万岁——”

 

生物用它的金属手打碎了他的下巴，伸手从他的嘴里把氰化物掏出来。它用它的枪抵住那人的下巴，将它怼进去。它说“别他妈涮我。萨拉·古德伯格。”

 

那人下巴碎了，说话不是很有效率，但是生物还是勉强听出类似“九头蛇的孩子不惧怕死亡。”这样的话。

 

“是吗？”生物说。“那他们怕不怕砍断手指头？”

 

那人无法决定如何回答这个问题。生物砍断了他的一根手指头好帮助他明确问题所在。

 

事实证明，回答是“怕”。

 

 

“莎拉·罗斯·古德伯格，”生物说。“首先，我操你妈了个蛋让老子我大老远跑到他妈的威彻斯特。还以为像你这样的九头蛇垃圾会住在操他妈的 _白原市_[xv]，我还得搭该死的 _北线火车_ ，莎拉·罗斯·古德伯格；你 _操他妈_ 懂不懂我有多恨地上的火车？”

 

莎拉·古德伯格在她蓝绿和奶油色调的起居室里一动不动地站着，她的手放在灯的开关上，她的眼睛看着指着头的枪。“你是谁？”她说。

 

“我操他妈 _看起来_ 像谁？”

 

她吞咽了一下。她的手指紧紧捏着真丝衬衣的边缘。她的指甲刚刚涂过：秋天的李子色。“你从哪里找到的资产的制服？”

 

生物扯下了它的面具，把护目镜猛地向上推到额头上。“在资产操他妈的 _化妆间_ 里面，脑残，你 _以为_ 我从哪找到的？”它的声音变得更柔和，“你认得我，萨拉·罗斯·古德伯格？”

 

她点头，头部迅速摆动。“你——你应该已经死了。销毁小组——”

 

“你们那群蠢货没完成，”它告诉她。“现在你就要感受到我的愤怒[xvi]了。”

 

她盯着他。“什么？”

 

“噢，看在 _上帝_ 的份上，”生物说。“操他妈 _图派克_ ，混蛋，你有没有 _文化_ ？” 她站在蓝绿色调的墙边，它从一把奶油色的扶手椅上面站了起来，向她站的地方走近了一些，。“你认得我，萨拉·罗斯·古德伯格。为什么？为什么你认识我？”

 

“我，”她说着舔了舔嘴唇。“我治疗过你。”

 

“你治疗过我，”它说。“怎么。你怎么治疗的我，萨拉·罗斯·古德伯格？”

 

“医学上我——我治疗过你，在你任务之前和之后。”

 

“是啊，”生物说。“确实。像个医生一样，哈？你当我的医生当了多久，萨拉·罗斯·古德伯格？”

 

“十三——十三年，”她说。

 

“哈，”生物说，“那真是挺长时间的。现在我们肯定拥有一段非常特殊的关系了。医生和病人，一直都是。咱们两个聊聊我们的生活，聊聊我们的家庭。我们彼此非常了解，这对你来说应该是很容易的，”它说，它的枪紧贴着她的下巴。“说出我的名字。”

 

她张开了嘴，最开始没有发出声音。然后她说“冬日战士。”

 

“错误回答，”生物说，反手抽了她一个耳光。

 

她说“ _史普尼克_ _ **[xvii]**_ _。_ ”

 

生物微笑了。

 

它说“服从有奖励，萨拉·罗斯·古德伯格。你曾经这么对我说过。 _服从会有奖励。_ 但是我那时候 _真的_ 很听话，是不是？我那时候真的是个好士兵。我别的什么都不知道，是不是，萨拉·罗斯·古德伯格？我都没有什么操他妈的 _想法_ 称得上是我自己的。我得到了什么奖励，萨拉·罗斯·古德伯格？”

 

她在无声地哭泣，眼泪滴进了她奶油色的丝绸衬衣上面。

 

它说“ _麻醉只会引起冷冻过程的延迟。只要束缚住资产我们可以直接进行手术。_ 你说过这个吧，萨拉·罗斯·古德伯格？”

 

她几乎点了点头。

 

“你知道那是什么感觉吗，你醒着，看着自己的肠子被切开又缝回去，萨拉·罗斯·古德伯格？”

 

她摇了摇头。

 

它的笑容扩大了。

 

“想试试吗？”

 

“求求你，”她说。“ _求求你_ 。我是个母亲。我有孩子——”

 

“ _我操他妈也有个母亲，_ ”生物说，“ _我也是某个人的孩子。_ 这就是你当医生的原因吗，萨拉·罗斯·古德伯格，所以你可以折磨另外一位母亲的儿子？ _操他妈十三年_ ，萨拉·罗斯·古德伯格，你这个纳粹 _人渣_ 。另外原谅我如果我他妈的先入为主了，你妈妈要是个 _操蛋卫理公会_[xviii] _教徒_ 的话，你不会叫 _萨拉_ _·_ _罗斯_ _·_ _古德伯格_ 。”它说着折断了她右手的小指。她尖叫。它像狗一样对着她呲牙低吼。“操他妈给我闭嘴。你个天杀的死疯子，我以为我从自我仇恨中能明白，你加入操蛋九头蛇他妈的是为了什么？”

 

“ _求求你，_ ”她说。“你让我干什么都行——”

 

生物一动不动。它安静了下来。“什么都行，哈？”

 

她点头。她涕泪横流。“是的， _求求你——_ ”

 

“我知道你的名字，萨拉·罗斯·古德伯格，”它说。“我想让你说我的名字。”

 

“我不，我不知道——”

 

“詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯，”它说。“我的名字是詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯。说出来。”

 

她说“詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯。”

 

它微笑。

 

“好姑娘，”它说，“服从有奖励。”

 

她忍不住啜泣起来。

 

生物一枪爆头。

 

巴基畏缩着紧盯地上的尸体。他的右手在颤抖。

 

“ _妈的_ ，”他说。“噢， _操。_ ”

 

他丢下枪，踉跄着后退三步。然后他转身，吐在了萨拉·罗斯·古德伯格的沙发上。 

[i] 西里尔字母或斯拉夫字母、基里尔字母、基利尔字母、基立尔字母（俄语：Кирилли́ческий алфави́т或Кири́ллица，[转写](https://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E8%BD%AC%E5%86%99)：Kirilličeskij alfavit或者Kirillica），是通行于[斯拉夫语族](https://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E6%96%AF%E6%8B%89%E5%A4%AB%E8%AF%AD%E6%97%8F)大多数民族中的字母书写系统。2011年时在[欧亚大陆](https://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E6%AD%90%E4%BA%9E%E5%A4%A7%E9%99%B8)约有二亿五千万人的国家语言是以西里尔字母为标准文字，其中有半数在前[苏联](https://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E8%98%87%E8%81%AF)疆域范围内。

[ii] <https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/In_Cold_Blood>

《冷血》，是美国当代文学经典，亦是极重要的分水岭，入选二十世纪最伟大文学之林。本书由美国作家[杜鲁门·卡波特](https://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E6%A5%9A%E9%96%80%C2%B7%E5%8D%A1%E6%B3%A2%E6%8F%90)于[1966年](https://zh.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1966%E5%B9%B4%E6%96%87%E5%AD%B8&action=edit&redlink=1)出版的非虚构小说，小说详述了1959年一起凶杀案。

[iii] Ich bin die fesche Lola，<http://lyricstranslate.com/en/ich-bin-die-fiesche-lola-i-am-sexy-or-posh-lola.html>

演唱者马琳黛德丽<https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Marlene_Dietrich>

在第一章里史蒂夫的回忆杀里提到在战前巴克说过“你的姑娘马琳”，应该指的也是她。

[iv] <https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Catherine_of_Alexandria>

真的为作者前后呼应跪了。第一章里面史蒂夫的回忆杀提到他和巴克小时候看插图版圣经的时候巴克问的“她在轮子上被折断”指的就是圣凯瑟琳。据说她曾经在七年中只靠圣餐为食。<http://catholicexchange.com/st-catherine-siena-saint-eucharist>

[v] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Our_Lady_of_Fátima](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Our_Lady_of_F%A8%A2tima)

简单粗暴地说下我的理解，圣母曾经于1917年在葡萄牙的法蒂玛显灵，在这之后出现了一段法蒂玛祷词 [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fátima_Prayers](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/F%A8%A2tima_Prayers)

所以Fatima祈祷时不特指去世的人。纯粹个人理解。

[vi] 我们都知道西人的名字是名字在前姓在后，但是在花名册上的形式会是姓加逗号加名加中间名，比如美国队长就是（Rogers, Steven Grant），这种形式对于我们中文的姓名来说不存在对应的说法。之所以这样直译保留这种形式直接翻译是希望体现巴基作为“生物”时候的机械感。后面的巴恩斯，詹姆斯·布坎南同理。

[vii] 这句话来自于Carrie underwood在2005年的歌曲，<http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/carrieunderwood/jesustakethewheel.html>

<https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jesus,_Take_the_Wheel>

这是一首乡村基督教歌曲，讲的是在车祸发生的瞬间一位母亲祈祷让主掌握方向盘。

再次感叹这篇作品宗教意向真是无处不在，一句无意间的口头禅都没放过。

[viii] <https://essaypro.com/blog/critical-essay/>

似乎没有对应的中文，基本上意思就是用两部以上的作品来支持一个被分析的引用文本。个人理解这种文体和雅思／托福写作的题目类似，区别是考试中的写作是用事例说明，而这种论文用的是其他文本支持选定的分析文本，目的在于检验写作者对于原文的理解以及选用作品支持的有效性。

<http://www.syracusecityschools.com/tfiles/folder836/Supports%20for%20Critical%20Lens.pdf>

[ix] 家乐氏（kelloggs）的一种产品，可以放在吐司机里加热食用 [https://www.kelloggs.com/en_US/brands/pop-tarts-consumer-brand.html#num=12](https://www.kelloggs.com/en_US/brands/pop-tarts-consumer-brand.html%23num=12)

[x] <http://www.newschool.edu>

New School，纽约知名的左派大学，主要科系包括社会科学、人文学科、公共政策，艺术设计及戏剧。

[xi] 我们都知道耶稣是犹太人，这里的白人耶稣似乎有些令人费解。我有给作者留言询问，然而还没有解答。网络上对于耶稣的人种问题似乎也没有定论，因为谁也不知道两千年之前的耶稣或者犹太人到底是什么样的。<https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Race_and_appearance_of_Jesus>

所以可能的猜测：第一，和Oxycontin的讨论结果是这里的白人不是人种（race）上的概念，而是一个族群（ethnics）的概念。第二，因为经过几千年的通婚之后，实际上犹太人已经完全无法从面目上区分了，我自己个人的猜测是因为前文有提到漂亮的蓝眼睛，而传统意义上的犹太人生活在地中海一代，肯定是深色眼睛的。所以这里强调白人（高加索人）是特指一种面目特征。

[xii] 纽约

[xiii] <https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Turner_Classic_Movies>

[xiv] <https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Freddy_Krueger>

1984年的恐怖片《半夜鬼上床》里面的连环杀人狂，戴着带有尖刀的手套杀人。

[xv] <https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/White_Plains,_New_York>

<https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Westchester_County,_New_York>

查了一下白原市是威切斯特的购物中心和郡首府。至于威切斯特不知道有没有人注意到这其实是叉男里面查查的大宅也就是后来的泽维尔天才学校所在地，属于比较有钱的一个郡。

[xvi] <http://www.metrolyrics.com/hit-em-up-lyrics-2pac.html>

本文题目是2pac的一首歌，wrath of menance是其中一句歌词

[xvii] Sputnik，俄语人造卫星的意思。经过Oxycontin提醒，这是冬日战士的关机指令。女反派可能是最后想负隅顽抗逃脱。另外，漫威曾经用这个词作为美国队长三的working title <http://moviepilot.com/posts/2502878> 这则消息出现在2014年，而作者完成本文是在15年底至16年初，所以也有可能是引用。

[xviii] 卫理公会是基督教主要宗派之一，创立于英国，主要传布于英国、美国等。古德伯格（Goldberg）是一个起源于德国的姓氏，意思是金山<https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Goldberg_(surname>)

这一句的意思是因为女反派姓古德伯格，所以她不是卫理公会（即英国后裔）而是德国后裔。所以才有纳粹一说。另外oxycontin提到九头蛇就是一个纳粹组织，所以说女反派是纳粹也是没错。

 

  



	3. 脱咖啡因

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 山姆威尔森向史蒂夫罗杰斯演示了他的普遍理论* 。一对儿倒霉孩子搞了个阴谋。生物和身体进行谈判并达成有条件的和解。史蒂夫回忆起巴黎的烂泥巴。两个非常老的人手淫。
> 
> *译注：http://www.universaltheory.org 普遍理论是万有理论的一个模型，关于万有理论https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Theory_of_everything https://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/万有理论
> 
> 感谢亲爱的beta [Oxycontin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oxycontin/pseuds/Oxycontin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 谈及自我伤害及自杀。不是非常具体，但是潜在地令人不快，突如其来的关于过去性创伤的想法和回忆。手淫以及为手淫助兴的性想法，因为这个故事应该更准确地取名为“两个老家伙打飞机：一个爱情故事。”像往常一样，药物及脏话。
> 
>  
> 
> 译者注：本章结尾有盾佩的实质性接触情节，以及史蒂夫对山姆的幻想情节。务必注意避雷！！！

**译者注：本章结尾有盾佩的实质性接触情节，以及史蒂夫对山姆的幻想情节。务必注意避雷！！！**

 

“史蒂夫，”山姆说。“认真的，我爱你，哥们儿，但是如果你继续走来走去我就要找把麻醉枪把你像头该死的大象一样撂倒。”

 

史蒂夫停下脚步，但是你大概可以用他散发出的负能量给半个曼哈顿发电。山姆喝了口茶。这是布鲁斯给他的花草茶。挺好的，绝对安神补脑。他想把史蒂夫像把巨大的浅金色茶匙一样杵在里头。

 

“我需要让你做呼吸练习吗？”山姆说。

 

史蒂夫看起来很痛苦。“拜托不要。”

 

“那就给我坐下，喝你的斯兰博兰[i]花草茶。”

 

史蒂夫坐下来，盯着他的茶像是怀疑它同情纳粹。

 

“你有咖啡吗？”

 

“冰箱里有些无咖啡因的。”普通咖啡在壁柜里面，但是山姆在有关史蒂夫和咖啡因的事宜上做出了行政决策。

 

史蒂夫皱着鼻子，喝了一口茶，然后脸上露出了“我为我的国家牺牲不是为了受这个罪”的表情。“这玩意喝起来和军用配给一样。”

 

山姆没理他。“我一直在想，你们俩应该有个类似布拉吉丽娜[ii]的称呼，对吧？你知道，就是给一对名人夫妇起的那种？但是能选的名字都太他妈糟糕了。Beve？ _Sucky_ ？”

 

“我们不是一对，”史蒂夫说。然后他叹了口气说“巴克·罗杰斯[iii]。”

 

山姆眨眨眼。“实际上那还相当不错。”

 

“是，我也这么觉得，”史蒂夫说，把他的头放在两膝盖之间。“他可能会死，山姆。”

 

“我说的绝对是好话，”山姆说，“但是你男人就像是人类中的蟑螂。他很可能会从核浩劫中幸存。”

 

“你是没 _看见_ 他。”史蒂夫说。“他在挨饿，他糊里糊涂——我告诉你了吗，他甚至自己都系不了鞋带？他得让我帮忙，他抖得非常厉害，然后他开始用德语告诉我他准备接受命令。我花了十分钟才让他再次安静下来。他就是一座 _废墟_ 。”

 

“好吧，“山姆说，”所以他确实不算好。但是我猜这一切都不是一夜之间发生的，而他到目前为止活得好好的。现在唯一的区别是你 _知道_ 了，所以你担心地要把自己逼疯了。同时，他还和往常一样直来直去，除了他吃了顿好饭把自己拾掇得干干净净又和他最好的哥们厮混了一会儿，而现在如果他真的需要帮助，他有了你的电话号码。我会说这是个胜利。”

 

史蒂夫什么也没说。他们在山姆的公寓里面，坐在山姆舒适的沙发上，吃着放在咖啡桌上他妈妈做的饼干，因为眼下史蒂夫最不需要的就是独自和那些该死的巴基的画像一起呆在压抑空旷的公寓里。

 

那些画之所以气炸了山姆出于两个原因。第一，那些画太吓人了，而且很可能就 _应该_ 气炸你：看着这个快乐又好看的小子像这三幅画里所展示地一样被系统地非人化绝非乐事。

 

另外一个让山姆不爽的原因是他们 _很美_ 。因为山姆应该是史蒂夫的朋友（他最好的朋友，山姆有时候怀疑：他很确定他是美国队长 _在本世纪最好的朋友_ ，这在让他内心那个九岁小孩飘飘然的同时也令另外那个想要史蒂夫有个良好支持系统的自我压力山大），而且在某一天看见这些画之前，他对那个瘦巴巴的小史蒂夫·罗杰斯是个受过训练的职业画家这件事 _他妈的全无头绪_ 。在这些画里面，巴基·巴恩斯看起来像是卡拉瓦乔[iv]笔下受难的基督（山姆在大学期间上过几堂艺术史课：那可是个好东西）。他模模糊糊地明白，曾经有一个真实的名叫史蒂夫·罗杰斯的人，他的整个人生基本上都被历史抹去，让位给了美国队长，但是明白这个和看见这个令人沮丧的证据是两回事。这人两周前帮你妈妈给客厅重新刷漆。但是现在他知道了，在史蒂夫身上他可以通过绘画取得更多的进展。

 

在史蒂夫把巴基带回他的公寓洗澡之后的最初几天里，史蒂夫用这些很棒的小卡通画回复山姆所有的信息：史蒂夫是一只穿着美国队长制服的神经质的猴子，山姆是一只任劳任怨的猫头鹰（山姆问过他为什么不是一只猎鹰，史蒂夫回复了一幅画，一只看起来无精打采的猴子被一摞摞皱皱巴巴的纸所包围，写着“山姆威尔逊非常智慧[v]，而且猛禽的面部表情非常难画。SGR）。山姆问史蒂夫要了所有这些画的原件并且把它们挂在他的办公室里面。他的同事们都嫉妒死了，因为他的智慧可是被美国队长亲笔签字认可的。山姆觉得他完全可以为此自鸣得意一下子。

 

然后史蒂夫意识到巴基已经彻底不告而别，这就是为什么他们现在落在这步田地，一个绝望的国民偶像正在吸空山姆客厅里的全部氧气。

 

山姆戳了戳他的肩膀。“嘿，我妈妈给你做的这些饼干，你知道，如果你要是一口不吃的话她可真的会失望的。”

 

“这手段很不上台面，山姆，”史蒂夫说，但是不管怎么说他还是拿了一块，就像山姆知道他会做的那样。史蒂夫天生就是 _亟需妈妈_ 的那种乖宝宝，而且山姆的妈妈因为能把他宠上天而乐开了花。

 

他们第一次见面是在几个月之前，那时山姆的妈妈摔断了脚腕，不能自己去教堂。史蒂夫听见山姆抱怨来的——他周日上班，所以要不然就是抛弃他周日上午的小组讨论会，要不然就是抛弃他可怜又可爱的教堂妈妈——然后马上自告奋勇护送她去教堂，山姆的妈妈就是这样正式成为了教堂的赢家。一开始山姆觉得这彻彻底底地是非基督徒的行为：她坐在轮椅上，美国队长穿着他礼拜日的西装推着她，她因为朋友脸上的表情而得意扬扬，但是后来他想了一阵然后决定是啊，如果这是他，他也会沾沾自喜的。

 

从那时候开始史蒂夫和山姆的妈妈就成为了半常规的教堂伙伴（以及偶尔的午餐和购物伙伴：山姆在他的手机上有一段超棒的视频，一个满手购物袋的美国队长在梅西百货[vi]被世界上最开心的退休小学教师无情地轰进了试衣间）。史蒂夫说他喜欢浸信会[vii]的礼拜仪式，因为那令他开心，但是山姆知道事实是如果他错过了早上的弥撒，他会去参加晚上的。这家伙有时候会去参加 _周三_ 的弥撒。如果不是外星人入侵或者和巴基有关的事情，有三件事史蒂夫绝对不会错过：他的晨跑，呼叫助产士[viii]（史蒂夫尽可以随他所愿地否认这一点：山姆可见过他的netflix播放列表）以及他的日常鞭刑时段[ix]。

 

山姆又捅了捅他。“吃饼干然后和我说说巴基的事。”

 

史蒂夫掰下了饼干的一角，盯着它就像是盯着九头蛇成员牙齿里的氰化物。“你想知道关于他的什么？”

 

“我是说，他是个什么样的人？你知道，我所了解的全部就是史密森尼博物馆的那些？童年时代起最好的朋友，为祖国献出生命。没有关于他是 _什么样的_ 。他是个狙击手，对吧？强壮又安静的那种？”

 

“巴克？”史蒂夫嗤之以鼻，一点生机回到了他的脸上。“他从来闭不上嘴。他的嘴就像水手一样；我觉得他是我见过骂脏话最多的人。”

 

“等等， _你的_ 巴基说话像水手一样？这怎么可能 _行得通_ ？”

 

“如果是他说话的话基本上我都听不见‘操’这个词，”史蒂夫承认说。“一段时间以后这个词就会淹没你，像是海洋的声音那种。我只会在那些话糟糕到让我担心他永恒灵魂的时候才会阻止他。”他微微一笑，仅仅是 _想到_ 这个人就令他开心了一点。“他只是——我是说，他说话就是那样，他喝酒喝得像条鱼，抽烟抽得像烟囱，而且我觉得他和布鲁克林一半的姑娘有一腿，但是他——”他停下来寻找措辞。“他很 _贴心_ 。我这么说他会揍我的，但是他就是个很贴心的家伙。大家觉得 _我_ 是好的那个，但是他才是那个当我病得起不来床的时候连续几小时坐在旁边给我读书陪我讲笑话的人。他就是那种人，要是他看见一个相貌平平的姑娘在舞厅落了单，他会约她出来整晚请她跳舞，让她所有的朋友都嫉妒得要死。”  


当他说起巴基的时候，史蒂夫说话的样子是不同的：元音更平，尾音下坠。他曾经提到过，当他在艺术学校里因为他那“布鲁克林爱尔兰穷鬼”式的腔调被人瞧不起之后，他开始试图改掉他的口音。后来在劳联会[x]的时候他们给他上演讲课好让他改掉剩下的部分（有一次他用一九四零年电台播音员的腔调惹得山姆发笑，而听着这种加里·格兰特的口音从史蒂夫嘴里冒出来差不多是世界上最可笑最诡异的事了）。山姆愿意用身家性命打赌，从巴基活生生出现在他身旁的那一秒开始，史蒂夫就会像个王八蛋一样自动切换语言模式。这是另外一个试图寻找这家伙的好理由：山姆真的会付钱听史蒂夫说话变成完整版的詹姆斯·凯尼[xi]。

 

“他听起来像是个非常不错的人，”山姆说，这是真的：没被洗脑过的詹姆斯·巴恩斯听起来会和他很玩得来。史蒂夫替他哥们儿自鸣得意了一下——这就像史蒂夫干的一半破事一样，不可思议地既讨人喜欢又令人悲伤——然后他自己想起来自己现在的处境，又消沉了下去。

 

瞧，这就是问题所在。如果史蒂夫是个普通人，对他的瘾君子男朋友念念不忘，山姆会告诉他设定一些界线，试试过自己的生活，你帮不了那些不想被帮助的人，巴拉巴拉巴拉。但是史蒂夫完全是另外一种 _情形_ 。有时候人们看见队长和一个退伍军人协会的顾问称兄道弟，他们都会恍然大悟，像是“噢对了，没准国家代言人也有点老掉牙的PTSD！”但是真的，比起在退伍军人协会，山姆几年前在难民群体中做的调查更接近史蒂夫的问题。

 

他曾经好几次试图在大约五杯啤酒之后给他的几个哥们解释这个。像是听着， _听着。_ 想象你生活在这个国家里面，好吧？发生了一场野蛮的战争，你亲眼目睹，没准还参与了数量 _多到恐怖_ 的暴力行为，然后你完完全全地失去了你在意的每一个人。然后你到了 _另外_ 一个国家，这里的文化和行为方式对你来说完全陌生。所有你爱的人都不在了，你再也回不了家了，就在你试图接受这样一个事实的时候，傻缺混蛋会因为你怎么穿衣服怎么行动怎么讲话的方式笑话你。与此同时，你身边的每个人就像是“微笑吧王八蛋，你现在身处富饶之地，星巴克遍地都是，电视里有五百个频道。你应该感激涕零！ _为什么你不能表现得更感激涕零？_ ”所以你得假装，然而内心里你正在死去。听起来像是受到精神创伤举目无亲的难民？听起来也像是 _操他妈史蒂夫_ · _罗杰斯，操他妈美国队长。_ 大多数难民还在一个群体之中，群体中的其他人也有同样的经历。史蒂夫孤身一人，就像是 _该死的最后一头独角兽_ ——如果最后一头独角兽在可怕的噩梦中尖叫，而它梦见的是它帮助解放了布痕瓦尔德[xii]的时候。

 

一般来说这个解释产生的回应是“哈。”人们不想要悲伤的难民史蒂夫：他们要的是美国队长，坚不可摧的自由守护者。但是这不意味着山姆 _错了_ ，因为他是 _对的_ ，天杀的。所以对啦，山姆对史蒂夫有点保护欲。而且如果最后一头独角兽发现在这个世界上它该死的最好的独角兽朋友还活着，那 _废话少说，_ 山姆会带着麻醉枪出发，带着那只该死的独角兽回来，然后在他的后院里开一个该死的独角兽野生动物庇护所或者类似的什么东西：从某一个点开始比喻开始有点词不达意了。

 

“史蒂夫，”山姆现在说，“我们马上要开始计划怎么样追踪你的男孩了，但是首先你得吃了这块饼干，要不然我会让你聊聊你不想聊的那事。”

 

“有什么事是我不想聊的？”史蒂夫说。“可是有好几件。我都憋坏了。”

 

他还很 _逗_ ，而且比大部分人对他认可的还要他妈自省得多。山姆捅了捅他。

 

“ _就那事_ 。得了哥们，你知道我说的是什么，如果你知道在你谈到他的时候你的脸是怎样容光焕发——”

 

史蒂夫把饼干往嘴里飞快地塞进去，山姆觉得他大概会噎死。“ _不上台面，_ 山姆，”他在能再次说话之后说道。

 

“好吧，你总有一天得和什么人谈谈这事，‘我没有性取向’队长——”

 

“我从来没说过这个，那是一个完全没有事实根据的神盾局谣言，”史蒂夫气鼓鼓地说着。

 

“ _就像我刚刚说的_ ，你得和 _什么人_ 聊聊这个，但是不能是我，因为我非常确定史前乳齿象已经在天主教的柏油池里面淹死了[xiii] _。_ 你还有我以前告诉你的那个治疗师的电话吗？她是个修女，史蒂夫，你会 _爱_ 她的。”

 

美国队长怒视着他，如果不是山姆知道史蒂夫不可能生他的气超过十五秒，这可能会更有威慑力得多。他能说什么，这就是他的一个天赋。

 

“你刚刚是开了一个‘史蒂夫很老’的玩笑吗？”

 

“不，我开的玩笑是‘史蒂夫真的比教皇还要天主教’，因为我相当确定 _教皇_ 比你对基佬还要兼容并包。”

 

“我 _非常_ 兼容并包，”史蒂夫说，他还 _非常_ 暴躁，因为当他心情沮丧又没把自己照顾好的时候就会这样。要不是这家伙没准是山姆所见过的最货真价实的好人，山姆到现在应该已经放弃他了。“我 _非常_ 宽容。”

 

“是啊，好吧，”山姆说。“总而言之，我们刚刚说到我们要去跟踪你男朋友。”

 

“他不是我的——”

 

“闭嘴史蒂夫。所以再和我说说都发生了什么。你像夜魔侠一样追着他跳过了几个屋顶，然后像个变态一样在他身上放了个追踪器。追踪器怎么了？”

 

史蒂夫从他的口袋里掏出了一个小纸包递给山姆。山姆打开它，一个小小的追踪器掉在了地板上。在纸上有人写着“是你掉的吧，猛男”，字体是没人再用的完美的花体。山姆笑了。“不错，所以我们知道这家伙不是昨天才出生的，对吧？还有， _猛男_ ？”

 

“是啊，他从来不叫我的名字，”史蒂夫说，“永远是哥们，兄弟，帅哥，这一类的话。”

 

“老兄，那是 _调情_ 。”山姆说。“这些昵称，他在和你 _调情_ 。他只是在为叫你 _宝贝_ 之类的做铺垫。”

 

史蒂夫变得比一个该死的可乐罐还要红。山姆挥着拳头。“ _没错，_ 我 _太对_ 了，我真他妈 _聪明。_ 他就是在叫你宝贝，对不对？”

 

史蒂夫方寸大乱，他说“并不是那样式儿的！”然后山姆花了一会儿才平静下来。

 

“史蒂夫，史蒂夫！我没在笑话你，我发誓，只是这真是迷人。你非常迷人，史蒂夫。所以他叫你宝贝，对吧？我真他妈聪明！”

 

“他叫我 _甜心_ ，”史蒂夫阴沉地说，“因为他是个有脑损伤的瘾君子。”

 

“或者是因为他爱——死你了，”山姆说。美国队长朝他的脑袋扔过来一块饼干。山姆吃掉了它，因为他 _这么他妈聪明_ ，理应得到奖励。“好啦，所以，他扔了追踪器，然后他走了。”

 

“然后他有一个礼拜没打电话或者写信或者来我家找我了，他住的地方也空了，而且自从我见过他的那天起就没有任何启示者的消息了，他还在白原市杀了那个牙医，”史蒂夫呆滞地复述着。“我们甚至都不确定那是他。没有能讲话的目击者了。”

 

唯一一个幸存的目击者不能讲话的原因是这个硬骨头的疑似九头蛇混蛋少了一个手指头，还被吓得神志不清：山姆非常确定这就是冬日战士的所作所为。

 

“是啊，对了，所以我们得把这个再好好捋一捋。他走的时候有没有说他要去哪里？”

 

“是，呃，他说他要去学校接那俩孩子放学。”

 

山姆眨了眨眼睛。“这是什么我老到听不懂的有关毒品的黑话吗？”

 

“不是，我指的是我和你说过的那俩孩子，和他一起住的那俩。他说他每天接送他们上下学。”

 

“你认真的？”山姆说。“你们俩简直太配了，我指的是好得货真价实的那种配，因为你们俩真是 _太棒了_ 。我打赌你们第一次真正的约会会是从他把你从斯耐德利·威普拉什[xiv]解救出来开始的。”

 

“别再乱 _引用_ 了，”暴躁队长说。

 

“老兄，”山姆说，“你今天睡午觉了吗？你吃饭了吗？等等，别回答，这对我的血压不好。我现在点中餐。”

 

“ _那对你的血压也不好_ ，”史蒂夫说，他现在已经开启怪兽模式。山姆用一根手指指着他。

 

“你。 _你_ 现在给我去我的空房间睡个他妈的午觉。等吃的来了我会叫你起来。”

 

“你又不是我妈，“史蒂夫嘟囔着，因为显然他已经放弃假装他不是整个布鲁克林最没用的小报童。山姆简直开心死了。

 

“没错，我不是，”山姆说。“但是如果你不按照我说的做，我会给 _我_ 妈打电话，把我有担心你全盘告诉她，因为你不会好好照顾自己。”

 

“完全不上台面而且还玩阴的，山姆·威尔森，”史蒂夫说，但是他按照山姆说的做了。

 

过了一会儿，山姆看着一个稍微不那么暴躁的美国队长系统化地从一个炒饭的盒子里挑着吃掉了每一小块叉烧肉，这时他说“他每天都送他们上学，哈？”

 

“他是这么说的，”史蒂夫说着把注意力转移到牛肉和西兰花上。

 

“所以他不会因为换了住处而让他们辍学。而且他应该也不会更改太多他的接送程序。”

 

“我是个白痴，”史蒂夫说着睁大眼睛。“山姆，这太 _简单_ 了。”

 

“就是说，咱俩中的一个因为 _现如今是_ 个战术天才而被世世代代的历史学生所铭记，而且显而易见这个人是我，山姆·威尔森，”山姆说着吃了一块玉米笋。“想不想明天去布朗克斯转转？”

 

“你说呢，”史蒂夫说。他把盒子里剩下的炒饭都倒在了自己的盘子里。“我让那混蛋借走了我最喜欢的夹克。他必须得把它还给我。”

 

 

麦基和莉莉交换了一个眼神，点着头开始悄声说话。

 

“约翰，”他们悄声说，“约——翰——”

 

约翰睁开眼睛，像德古拉一样直挺挺地坐起来。“啥。”

 

你从来不能真正地说约翰 _醒过来了_ 。他睡着，他醒着，像是中间没有 _过程_ 。同样，你可以远远地从房间另一头小声叫他的名字把他叫醒。这是他之所以成为一个 _非常特别_ 的白人怪胎的原因之一。

 

“猜猜今天是什么日子？”莉莉说。

 

“是你最爱的一天！”麦基说。

 

“是个人卫生清洁日！”莉莉说，麦基比划着爵士手[xv]，因为麦基现在感觉自己正在演音乐剧。莉莉掐了他一把。

 

“那不是。我最爱的一天，”约翰说着，摆出博特脸[xvi]。像是博特和厄尼？就是那样的。麦基觉得这太可爱了，因为每当事关男人的时候麦基就完全变成了个花痴。如果莉莉的奶奶[xvii]知道她在和这种超诡异的同性恋住在一起，她会从她的轮椅上摔下来的。

 

“不， _你_ 最喜欢的一天是‘永远不要脱掉我的衣服因为我太神经不要光着’日。”莉莉说。

 

约翰的博特脸摆得更用力了。这货 _如假包换_ 有一对愤怒的眉毛，但是莉莉 _不_ 在乎，她才 _不会_ 被约翰 _或者_ 他的眉毛吓到。

 

“你可以今天在接我们下学的路上去！”麦基说。“完美计划。因为，像是，我需要在放学后多呆一会儿和我的数学老师谈谈，所以如果你晚来一点 _完全_ 没问题。”

 

“非常规行为，”约翰说。

 

“什么？”莉莉说。

 

“一般来说交换针头日和个——个——个——个人卫生日是在当交换地点或者基督教青年会和我们的距离在两个街区的半径之内时才会确定。没有预先设定的时——时——时间表。而且。最近。我洗过澡。你们是在。试图摆脱我？”

 

他向她做出了悲伤的表情。她能感觉到在这种情况下麦基正在失去立场。她又掐了他一把，然后也向约翰回以悲伤的表情，因为她才 _不会_ 被他以及当他那又大又蠢的公主眼所操纵，哪怕他的眼睛就像是清透蔚蓝的水波之类。同样，当他说他 _最近_ 洗过澡的时候他的意思是说 _五天之前_ ，这行为真是 _恶心爆了_ ， _不_ 应该被允许。

 

“约翰，我们不是要试图摆脱你，我们 _担心_ 你。你那天晚上表现得 _真的很诡异_ ，我们只是想确认你能照顾好你自己。”

 

他完全僵住了。“对——对——对不起，”他说，然后又说“我会去的。去基督教青年会。三点一刻。然后我会去面——面——面——面包房。我会喝十五分钟咖啡。然后我会走路去学校接你们。这会给你们一小时十——十——十分钟的时间去干你们想干——干——干的秘——秘——秘密事——事——事情。”他瞪着他们，他的头痉挛起来。“你们操他妈要是要干什么蠢事，我会狠狠踢你们的屁股，把你们他妈当个球一样踢得进球得分。”然后他站起来又从窗户爬出去，像是他要去干什么重要的破事没时间再搭理他们一样。好吧，这挺好。他可以像那样。莉莉才不在乎。

 

“好吧，”她说。“我猜算是进行顺利？”

 

“呃， _也不是_ ？”麦基说。“我 _告诉过_ 你我们应该告诉他是脱靴子日的。”

 

“哦我的上帝，我们试图让他 _分心_ ，不是让他恐慌发作，”莉莉说。 _没人_ 喜欢脱靴子日。

 

约翰真的真的有问题。

 

他们用他们这一小时又十分钟的时间去了图书馆。他们找到一台电脑，然后莉莉在YouTube里输入了“金属胳膊美国队长打架华盛顿”。

 

“啥？！”麦基说。

 

“嘘，”图书馆管理员说。

 

莉莉说“你就看吧。”

 

在视频里，约翰把一扇车门整片扯掉，然后用火箭发射器开火。

 

“ _这操他妈是啥？_ ”麦基说。

 

图书馆管理员说“我是不是得要求你们离开？”

 

“不夫人，”莉莉说。“我替我的弟弟道歉。他妈怀他的时候磕药，所以他有冲动控制方面的毛病。”

 

图书馆管理员眯起她的眼睛。莉莉补充说“他是收养的。”

 

“婊子， _你_ 妈才在怀你的时候嗑药，我妈妈在 _银行_ 工作。”麦基说。

 

他们被赶了出去。

 

他们坐在图书馆外面的凳子上。

 

“他说只有一个人能阻止他，而那个人不会是个问题，”莉莉说。“一定是美国队长，对吧？约翰要去，像是说， _完成这个任务_ 。”

 

麦基哭了起来，因为他 _爱_ 约翰，而约翰在 _FBI_ _通缉的最危险恐怖主义者名单上_ ，而他们俩都不知道该做什么。但是，得是莉莉来做决定。因为毫无疑问，莉莉也爱约翰，而且她想让他好起来。但是麦基，他比她还小，而且他只是在母亲在他十二岁时去世之后才到这个系统里。莉莉自从六岁开始就在这个系统里进进出出，自从她的奶奶去疗养院开始。她知道不要眷恋，尤其是不要眷恋上瘾君子。你可以心存希望，你可以爱某个人，但是你不能离不开谁。麦基还没学会这一点。

 

“我们得告诉什么人，”她说。

 

“我们不能向操他妈的条子告发 _约翰_ ，”麦基说。“他会 _坐牢的_ 。他这么 _疯_ ，他不能去坐牢，他们不会遵守 _不要碰原则_ ，有人会试图 _碰_ 他，然后他会 _杀掉监狱里面的所有人_ ，他会上 _电椅_ 的。哦我的上帝， _操你，你这个告密的。_ ”

 

“麦基，你就是在 _考验我的耐心_ ，”莉莉说。“不要这么歇斯底里了，你表现得就像是个歇斯底里的 _典型_ 。“

 

“ _你_ 表现得就像是个 _婊子_ 。”麦基说。

 

这小子，莉莉诅咒说，她 _不_ 应该 _沦落_ 至此。“听着，蠢货，我不觉得我们应该叫警察，我觉得我们应该和那个大块头谈谈。”

 

“ _圣诞老人_ ？”

 

“ _美国队长_ ，呆瓜。听着，完美计划，他应该人很好，对吧？他超级好人，帮着小老太太过马路之类的？所以如果我们找到他，然后我就说嘿，我和我弟弟被这家伙救了，他 _非常贴心_ ，照顾我们，接送我们上下学，而之前我们不过就是悲惨的饿肚子的孤儿，住在巷子里， _等着被冻死_ 。但是他有点那种， _精神疾病_ 。所以他 _非常糊涂_ ，我们觉得可能有一次在他 _非常糊涂_ 的时候他可能想要伤害你，所以能不能求求你救救我们的干爹，我们 _非常非常爱他_ ，这样我们就不会饿死了，尊敬的美国队长先生？”

 

麦基看起来没那么抓狂了。“对啊，好，但是我们怎么才能和美国队长说上话？给他在脸书上留言？发 _推特_ 圈他？”

 

“你不能发 _推特_ 圈美国队长。他差不多有 _一百岁_ 了，老人家不干那个。什么，你觉得他会一直用snapchat？我估计他甚至连个普通手机都没有，”莉莉说。“等等，他 _真的很老_ 。你觉得他会不会有个固定电话之类的？电话簿里可能会有那个号码？”

 

他们面面相觑。

 

“像是，在A下面，因为他姓美国？”

 

“你真的觉得他的姓是’美国’？是罗杰斯。像是，法兰克·罗杰斯，那之类的。你不是现在应该在历史课上学点这类的玩意儿吗？”

 

“我没有真的 _用心听_ ，“麦基说。“你就是个 _超级英雄呆子_ ，就像是那些要见复仇者的人一样。”

 

“哦我的上帝，你 _太无知_ 了。麦基，你在麦当劳找不到工作一点也不奇怪，”莉莉说。“你带了历史书没有？”

 

麦基带了。他们把书掏出来，找到了二战章节里关于美国队长的部分。史蒂文·格兰特·罗杰斯，书上说，然后配了一张相片。

 

莉莉皱起眉头。“你觉不觉得他看起来有点眼熟？”

 

“所有黑白相片里的人看起来都一样，”麦基说。“他就是看起来很老。”

 

莉莉拿出了她的手机，找到了约翰男朋友的相片。这是上一次他带着他们去星巴克蹭wifi的时候他们让他发给他们的，因为这样莉莉就可以给他下更多的音乐（莉莉在电视里看见科学家怎样照顾被遗弃的鹰宝宝，像是他们会假扮成老鹰来做那些老鹰干的破事，这样就不会把那些鹰宝宝搞糊涂，觉得自己是人类，所以她觉得也许她 _应该_ 下载一些乡村音乐之类的给他，但是她 _拒绝_ 了，所以现在约翰超爱The Weeknd[xviii]。另外，她和麦基给他看Hit the Quan[xix]，因为他们觉得那会很逗，但是他只是看着视频摆了十五秒钟的博特脸然后 _跳了那段舞_ ，然后翻着眼睛对他们说“ _这不。难。_ ”麦基差不多死了。）

 

她用编辑功能把那幅相片变成黑白的。然后她把她的手机放在课本上美国队长的相片旁边。

 

他们目瞪口呆。

 

“哦， _操！_ ”麦基说。“ _史蒂夫_ 。史蒂夫 _就完全是个白人老爷爷的名字_ ， _哦我的上帝_ ，这上面说他生于 _1918_ _年_ 。他差不多算是， _比美国还老。_ ”

 

“呃，我都懒得和你说这个了。约翰逼着你上学是件好事，要不然你会成为地球上最无知的小孩，”莉莉说。“好吧，但是这完全讲得通，对吧？他说他 _开枪打了史蒂夫_ ，对吧？然后他很后悔，所以我们帮他选了花，然后约翰写了那张卡片？你觉得约翰会不会是在，像是， _跟踪_ 他？”

 

“姑娘，一个疯狂的机器人跟踪狂闯进你的公寓，给你拍了照片，你会冲着镜头微笑吗？”

 

“相片可能是从网上来的，”莉莉说。“如果不是因为你害得我们从图书馆被轰出来的话，我们可以反向搜索图片。你觉得我坐在这板凳上看起来像是有wifi的样吗？”

 

麦基看起来很不以为然。“好啦，所以那件皮夹克是从哪来的？”

 

“什么，这货能去抢毒品贩子，但是不能去诺德斯特龙[xx]折扣店偷件皮夹克？”

 

“或者没准他们 _真的是在约会_ 。”

 

莉莉翻着她的眼睛。“这是我听过最蠢的话。我 _现在_ 真觉得你妈怀你的时候嗑药来的。超级英雄不会，就像，和开枪打他们的人 _约会_ 。”

 

“蝙蝠侠和猫女约会，”麦基说。

 

“那蝙蝠侠就是个蠢逼，他会被偷得裤子都不剩。你不会邀请什么性感的罪犯进到你的蝙蝠洞[xxi]里面，你的玩意就是这么全部被偷走的。猫女会带着他所有的劳力士大摇大摆地走出去。男人全都 _这么笨_ ，而且蝙蝠侠甚至都不是 _真的_ ，”莉莉说，她感觉稍微好了一点。

 

“约翰说史蒂夫是个白痴，”麦基说。“没准他就是 _真的笨_ ，他分不清约翰是 _彻彻底底地疯了_ ，然后他们会边放着Netflix的电影边打炮，所以他不会是个问题。”

  
莉莉 _不_ 知道这男孩到底怎么了，他就像是某种打着灯笼都难找的天真无邪的小宝宝，在森林里被养大，完全不能理解人性的残酷现实，他最后会被人一枪打死，这在这令人伤心，同时也会让其他人学到关于宽容的宝贵一课。

 

“麦基，哥们有 _超级力量_ ，如果他真的有 _那么_ 笨，政府会把他关在笼子里，永远不让他出去，他会是 _社会的危险因素_ ，”她说着叹了口气。“我们真的得找到他，如果我们能和他谈谈——”

 

“谁。你们需要找。”

 

他们两个几乎都尖叫起来。莉莉猛地合上课本。约翰冲着他们摇晃着他的金属手指。他的另外一只手举着一杯咖啡。“嗨，”他说。“我。能帮忙。我对于。追踪非常在行。”

 

“我们知道，约翰，”她说。“你对追踪是 _最_ 在行了。但是这种就像是，呃，一个个人项目？”

 

他冲她露出了“最‘得了傻逼’”的表情。

 

“那真是非常。“他花了一秒钟寻找措辞。“ _屈——屈——屈——屈尊降贵_ 。如果你们追踪过什么人。在敌境内穿越六百公里。 _操他妈看看如果我帮忙会怎么样。_ ”

 

莉莉和麦基对此完全无言以对。

 

“嘿，约翰，”麦基弱弱地说。“你看起来，呃，真的很好。”

 

因为哦，是了；他又刮了脸，一周之内的第二次，他还把的头发梳成了那种小小的男式发髻，这是头一回，然后他的脸上也有了点血色，像是他刚刚在那个他喜欢的俄罗斯面包房真的吃了点东西，而不是喝一百万杯黑咖啡，每一杯里面都放四包糖，然后和混迹在那里的黑帮混混们进行诡异的安静版吹牛皮大比拼。这挺棒的，因为，像是，他总能在安静版吹牛皮大比拼里面 _获胜_ ，但是如果他只是想死盯其他暴力狂人的话他完全可以 _字面意义上地_ 站在 _纽约任何一个地铁站_ 门口不花钱地干这事，而不是首先花钱买五杯糟透了的咖啡，所以再吃点东西让这看起来没那么浪费。

 

“我可不会把自己踢下床，”约翰说着 _眨了眨眼_ 。莉莉在麦基让自己出丑之前踢了他一脚。“嘿，你们俩干完了你们没告诉我的秘密勾当了没有？我们得去买东西了。”

 

他今天 _真的_ 非常不错。莉莉冲他微笑，因为她骗谁呢，在关于干爹的事上她几乎和麦基一样逊，当他像这样又帅又有趣又正常的时候她就特别 _兴奋_ ，然后当他开始颤抖痉挛或者忘了怎么说英语或者忘了 _他们_ 的时候就会感觉更糟，那真是吓死人，而且已经发生过几次了。

 

“我脸上有东西吗？”约翰说。

 

“ _美貌，_ ”麦基说。

 

约翰的眼神放空了一秒让后笑了，大大的响亮的粗糙的笑声，像是一只狗的叫声。这很吓人。莉莉爱这个。

 

“耶稣操他妈基督，小子，”他说着摇摇头。“你们说的都是什么鬼啊。我小的时候要是这么对哪个男的说这话会被揍死的。”

 

“那你在哪长大的，”莉莉说。“我是说，纽约的哪里。”因为显而易见哥们是个 _纽约人_ ，而且如果你要是说他不是的话他大概会拿刀捅你。

 

“布鲁克林，醋山那边。曾经是个挺乱的街区：上帝，从小到大我打掉了那么多牙齿，我都能做一条项链了。”

 

莉莉 _信_ 这个。

 

“快点，动起来，抓他妈紧。我不知道这个小队的纪律是怎么了，我反正操他妈失职了。”

 

他们去了杂货店。约翰答应他们可以在他们新的住处住上比正常情况下稍微长一点的时间，因为他已经“搞定了状况，”昨晚他很晚都没睡，拿着电线什么的在隔壁的大楼上爬来爬去，但是现在他们有了 _电_ ，尽管他们一次只能插一个插头。所以约翰找了个小小的电炉和一个锅，一袋燕麦，一袋米，一些糖还有一罐咖啡，当他们走到农产品区，麦基和莉莉跑来跑去抓了像是 _拉面、奶油意面_ 以及其它他们已经很久没吃过的东西。这真是超好，因为他们之前在外卖上花了太多钱，所以每次约翰出门搞钱的时候看起来都有点压力山大。莉莉相当确信他实际上真的很讨厌去抢劫，他干那破事只是因为他是吸毒成瘾。但是他手上现在的药甚至连 _他_ 都很长时间用不完，所以如果他们不花那么多钱的话，也许他可以消停一段时间，不再开抢打什么人。  


那个晚上约翰给他们做的拉面里还放了切片洋白菜还有一个鸡蛋，这也许比普通的那种要健康一点。他把鸡蛋和洋白菜就那么放着，因为他们没有冰箱，但是他只是说“它们放得住。”

 

他用中餐外卖剩下的一副筷子在吃他的面条：他们总是给他们太多筷子，因为约翰给他自己点了两盒白米饭白嘴吃了。他还白嘴吃了面条，面条煮的时间特别长，所以又软又烂。他的肠胃就像他的其他部分一样糟糕：莉莉曾经差不多一百次看见他试图不声不响地在巷子里呕吐。

 

“我今天和黄阿姨谈——谈——谈过了，”他说。

 

黄阿姨是一个超级老的女士，她在几个街区之外开着一间破破烂烂的一元店，他们总去那买便宜牙膏。她 _爱_ 约翰，因为他总用中文和她调情，说她看起来有多年轻。如果一个真的很辣的哥们和他调情，约翰就会死死盯着他直到他哭着回家找妈妈，但是如果约翰和老太太同处一室，他就会轻车熟路地切换到万人迷模式。

 

“她说，”他说。“她可以雇——雇——雇——雇我。在店里帮忙。她说。兼职。打黑——黑——黑——黑——黑工。”

 

“哦我的上帝，干爹！”麦基说。“你走正道了？像是，来 _真的_ ？等等，这是不是说我们能搬进一个真正的公寓里了？”

 

约翰的头抽搐了一下，他笑了一下。“我挣不到。我挣不到足够的钱，小子。抢毒贩可比在一元店搬箱子油水来得大多了。我可能还得时不时补——补——补——补贴家用。”

 

“不，别，”莉莉很快说。“我可以再在麦当劳打工，不是什么大不了的——”

 

“ _操他的_ 在麦当劳打工，”约翰说，然后突然之间他就 _完全好了_ ，怒气冲冲地全神贯注，吐字清晰连贯。“ _操他的_ 我会让一个小屁孩帮我擦屁股因为我就是他妈一个废物像是兔八哥似的不能保住一份该死的工作。你要 _去上学_ ，莉莉，你要 _提高你该死的成绩_ ，我就是 _开抢打死操他妈校长_ 也要让你上 _操他妈_ 纽约市立大学， _操他妈上帝作证。_ ”

 

所有人都安静了一秒钟。

 

“你不是一个废物，约翰，”麦基说。他的声音又小又抖。“你 _不是_ 。我真正的爸爸——”他狠狠吞咽了一口。“自打我出生我真正的爸爸就在监狱里。我两岁的时候，他因为兜售大麻被三振出局[xxii]。他甚至都不再知道我 _长成_ 什么样子了。我妈妈全凭自己照顾我，现在她死了。我只剩你们了。”

 

莉莉说“我爸爸吸冰毒。我妈也是。他们试过的，你懂？像是，在我小的时候，他们时不时会带着给我的礼物出现那种，我总是会想 _喔，这一次他们是真的要回家了。_ 我曾经因为我奶奶告诉他们必须离开而非常生她的气。她是唯一一个真正在乎我的人，而她现在得了老年痴呆症。他们得把她送到疗养院里去。我也只剩你们了。”

 

约翰咽了口口水。他的头抽搐着。他说“我爸。他是。他是个酒鬼。曾经打——打——打过我和我妹妹。在我小的时候，一份工作操他妈干不过几个月的时间。因为我妈是个犹太人或者因为她怎么说话之类的事而冲她大发脾气，就像他 _娶她_ 的时候操他妈不知道一样。他曾经在喝醉之后叫我操他妈小犹——犹——犹—— _犹太佬_ 。后来我长大搬了出去，他也戒了酒。找到一份工作。买了辆操他妈的私家车。就像他从来没有把我从楼——楼——楼——楼梯上扔下去摔断我的胳膊一样。就像这一切都从来没 _发生过_ 一样。”他深深吸了一口气，然后盯着地板。“抱——抱——抱——抱歉。”

 

莉莉觉得他们都挺惨的。

 

“约翰，”她说。“你有姐妹？她们还住在布鲁克林吗？你能不能，像是，去看看她们？”仅仅是约翰能有家人看望这个想法就已经让她雀跃不已了。

 

他微微一笑。“我应该可以。估计她们现在都已经在格林伍德[xxiii]了。”

 

“哦我的上帝，”麦基说。

 

“全部都是？”莉莉说。“因为—— _因为_ 什么？”

 

约翰往后靠在他的毯子上，伸手去够他的背包。在他掏出他装备的时候他的手抖得非常厉害。他最近用的药在袋子上贴着一枚两把手枪的邮票。 _打药的_ 。

 

“时间，甜心，”他说。“因为时间。”

 

 

生物躺在它的毯子上。

 

晚上十一点在毯子上躺下是最近开始执行的身体健康维护规章的一部分。生物将开始执行的这些新的规章作为一种对已知信息的战术反应。它是从罗杰斯史蒂夫格兰特家浴室的大镜子里和当罗杰斯史蒂夫格兰特看到它的身体时脸上的恐怖表情取得信息的。它的身体 _像是刚刚从天杀的集中营里面出来的，老天爷，几乎就要没命了_ 。

 

身体健康维护规章内容如下：

 

  1. 在每十二小时的轻体力活动下至少提供身体800卡路里的可消化碳水化合物。战斗状态下口粮的指导方针将在进一步审核之后执行。
  2. 在每十二小时的轻体力活动下至少提供身体一升可饮用水。
  3. 在每二十四小时内至少放置身体在安全地点睡眠五小时。
  4. 通过坚持规程化的日常锻炼来维持身体的健身活动，这些锻炼项目由苏联的管理者设计，由资产在持续时间超过两天的任务中操作。
  5. 生物不能有意地伤害身体，使用的方法包括但不限于：用刀割，用打火机烧，试图将左臂与身体分离，注射致死剂量的海洛因，注射空气进血管，从布鲁克林大桥或者其他任何地区标志性建筑物上跳下去，浇上汽油点火，或者一枪击穿身体那个乱了套的脑子。



 

最新执行的身体健康命令初步结果：正向。

 

它打药。

 

它感觉——

 

没什么感觉。

 

 _操这个自带操蛋武器的操蛋身体，操他妈还要多少药才够？_  
  


它听了十五分钟的音乐。

 

 _毒品开始感觉像是脱因咖啡_[xxiv]，歌手说。

 

真他妈准确。

 

它关掉音乐。它合上眼睛。

 

睡眠有问题。身体紧张。大脑处于不正常的活动水平。大脑持续不断地产生罗杰斯，史蒂文·格兰特的图像。

 

_也许因为你都七十年没打过飞机了。_

 

 

 

准确。

 

两个倒霉孩子都睡了。生物拿着它的毯子走进了走廊。

 

他需要一些天杀的私密空间。

 

它躺在毯子上，掏出了它的手机，看着那张他照的史蒂夫的相片。

 

_嘿我说，甜心。_

 

他解开了他的皮带。深深吸了一口气。

 

_你没问题，哥们儿。_

 

这一行为违反操作规程。

 

_谁操他妈会发现啊？_

 

开始行动。想着罗杰斯，史蒂夫·格兰特。

 

_史蒂夫。_

 

史蒂夫。想着史蒂夫。想着史蒂夫操你。他抓着你的头发，把你推到墙上， _如果你反抗他就会再打掉你几颗牙齿——_

任务中止。

 

被操 _非常负面_ 。

 

重新开始。史蒂夫躺在床上，你沿着他的后背一路吻下去，推进他的身体， _你的管理者说让她尖叫，士兵中止中止中止_ ——

 

操人也是 _非常，非常_ 负面， _没有什么更负面的了，永远永远永远不会。在你杀萨拉_ · _露丝_ · _古德伯格的时候，你的老二硬了吗，你喜欢看见她迸出脑浆的样子吗，求你了上帝求你了哦上帝怜悯我救救我救救我救救我——_

任务中止。

 

深呼吸。

 

想想那些正面的事情。乘坐地铁。看向水面。直穿眼睛的干净弹孔。和倒霉孩子一起吃晚餐。去公园。图派克。草莓奶昔。白粉。史蒂夫。

 

深呼吸。

 

你很安全。你很安全。

 

呼吸。

 

重新开始。

 

史蒂夫是正面的。想着史蒂夫。他的手。正面。他的声音。正面。他的眼睛。非常正面。他的嘴。 _高度_ 正面。他的胸膛。

_极端_ 正面。 _操，_ 自打在西线[xxv]的时候开始我就想用嘴含上这一对操他妈的乳头了——

正面。任务继续。他的手滑进了裤子，用手轻轻握住了自己，只是感觉一下状况。 _上帝啊_ ，他硬了，自从 _一九七操他妈六年_ 他就没这么硬过了，他都不知道在柬埔寨之后他的老二还能 _干_ 这事（ _别想柬埔寨，别想柬埔寨_ ）。所以好吧，继续，撸管，想着史蒂夫。 _上帝_ ，史迪威，我的小家伙和他那张操他妈聪明的小嘴，太想让那张嘴含着我，甜心，自从我知道人们可以相互之间干那事之后我就想要了。他舔了舔自己的手掌，掏出自己的老二，撸得又快又重，他喜欢这样，他想着史蒂夫，想着他瘦巴巴的小身体，想着那操他妈的大块头，那双 _肩膀_ 和那对 _乳头_ 。对了，好了，这管用了， _操_ 。想着吸着这对乳头，想着他跪在地上。他想着史蒂夫红着脸，嘴被巴基的老二撑大，他到得太快了，简直就是操他妈的耻辱。

 

然后巴克只是躺在那里笑，因为 _基督啊_ ，他就是灾难，他就是行走的废物之火，他就是八台车的车祸现场，他就是包裹在一个死人皮肤之下的脱粒机，而自从操他妈狗屎七十年之前他们把他的灵魂同他这个垃圾恐怖秀的躯壳撕裂开来，他就没有感觉这么好过。

 

 

史蒂夫睡不着。

 

他收到了来自山姆明明白白的行动指令（有时候他相当确定山姆实际上是他的指挥官，他们只是因为指挥链的缘故礼貌地假装他是山姆的指挥官），他按照山姆说的做了。 _洗个热水澡，穿上你的睡衣，喝点热牛奶之类的，上床，盯着天花板。_

 

山姆并没有告诉他去做最后那个。史蒂夫即兴发挥来着。

 

有时候山姆让他想起佩吉，这很诡异，他觉得：这必须很诡异。

 

上帝。 _佩哥_ 。

 

如果广为人知的话，有个事实将会激发在高风险彩池里高达数百万美金的博彩交易：史蒂夫从技术上说仍然是个处男。但是。

 

当他打飞机的时候他想着巴克。这，这就是了，他可以承认。他就是一个大写的基佬。现在高兴了，山姆？

 

但是。

 

巴黎下着雨，在刚刚被解放之后。这听起来没准儿有点浪漫。并不是的。一个刚刚经历过战火的城市在下雨的时候遍地烂泥。它会发明出自己以前都不知道的新品种的烂泥。它会让自己大吃一惊。

 

他应该带佩吉出去跳舞。当然，他没有。也许他应该更努力一点。但是他们俩都对这个主意不怎么感冒，那一堆烂泥可怎么搞。而且这座城市刚刚被解放，他们俩还在不现实地呼吸着。

 

自从七岁开始史蒂夫就在围着巴基转了。巴克无处不在，刺入史蒂夫的指甲，是他肚脐里的一汪温水。他早就学会了如何从他身上 _获取欲望_ ，想着如何一边摸着自己一边想着巴基后背最底部那些甜蜜的凹陷，他小腿肌肉顶端那些小小的白色纹路。想着他就是一种无法摆脱的巨大习惯：摆脱它就像是和什么其他人的老二打飞机一样。

 

但是。

 

她让他躺在床上，爬到他身上吻他，她小小的膝盖落在他臀部的两侧。她闻起来尝起来都那么好，在好几个月的鲜血和死亡之后，在有时候巴基表现得像是他没办法忍受看着他之后。她很重， _上帝_ ，这让他有了反应，她实实在在的份量，他的手有点太过用力地陷进了她臀部的肉里，他自己的臀部顶着她不由自主地耸动。

 

“佩哥，”他说“我把我的安全套配额都用在来复枪杆上了。”

 

她说“这是什么委婉说法吗？”

 

“不，我是说，真的是用在来复枪杆上了，这样水就不会——”

 

“我知道，史蒂夫。我只是在逗你。”她往后坐在她的后脚跟上。“好了！这确实相当让人扫兴，是不是？”

 

“也不是一定会，”他说着脸红了。

 

她冲着他微笑。“你到底在计划什么呢，罗杰斯队长？”

 

“机密信息，”他告诉她。“你能，呃，从我身上下去吗？”

 

是巴克告诉他这个的。 _“不，别做出那副表情，罗杰斯，他们为此发狂，我发誓。如果你做对了她会像只他妈的猫一样尖叫。”_  
  
她躺倒在床上。他伸手从她的大腿上把长筒袜脱下来。

 

他伸手摸着自己。

 

巴克说过 _他们_ 为此疯狂，不是 _你会_ 为此疯狂。但是 _上帝_ ，这感觉是如此特别。他的 _脸_ 贴在那里，他的嘴，气息和味道，她的大腿如何颤抖不已。他想着这个。他想着她的嗓音，她说着“哦上帝，哦上帝，对，就像这样， _史蒂夫_ 。”他想着她怎么样揪着他的头发，说着“停下来，我还不想结束。我想要 _看着_ 你。”

 

他想着她如何解开他的裤子，微笑着像是她刚刚得到了一份礼物。他想着她如何把他像一件礼物一样剥开，看着他像是他不知道女人可以看着男人。“你对于自己有多美有没有哪怕一丝一毫的了解？”她说，他脸红了，说那不过是血清而已，她摇了摇头，用力地。“是你，”她说。“你是个奇迹。”

 

他想着她如何指点他把手指放在正确的点上—— _不，亲爱的，高一点_ ——然后他为她做一样的事—— _呃，可以重一点，我——对，对，就像这样，哦喔_ ——他们都高潮了，然后只是坐在那里，自豪得像是他们刚刚完成了什么惊人之举，就像他们领导了城市的解放，就像巴黎的街道又发明了五种新的烂泥一样。

 

他现在想着这一切。

 

然后他走神了，一如既往。

 

如果他这么喜欢给佩吉做这个，他会喜欢给巴克做这个吗？  


他看了几个黄片，和姑娘的那种以及两个男的那种。他知道一个男的和另外一个男的在一起看起来什么样——当他干那事的时候。他试图想象如果他在做的话， _他_ 看起来 _会是_ 什么样。他跪着，也许。巴克可以坐在床的边缘上，史蒂夫可以轻轻亲吻他的大腿内侧，就像他给佩哥做的那样。他一直是个强壮结实的家伙：他的大腿很有份量。现在不是了， _上帝，_ 他现在这么瘦。

 

对他是否安好一无所知就像是被碾死一样。

 

好吧，对了，没准他不应该想那么多。只是——佩哥。她的气息，她的味道，她扩张的臀部轮廓，她柔软又丰满的乳房，她的笑，她美丽的大大的棕色眼睛。

 

_山姆有一双大大的棕色眼睛。_

不， _不，_ 这不合适。山姆是你 _朋友_ ，他甚至都不是个 _同性恋_ ，你不能——

 

也许就一点点。

 

好吧，所以，呃，山姆。上帝。好吧。他的手。他的手真的很好看，就是这样，又大又温柔，他看着史蒂夫的样子就像是他真的在 _听_ ，而不是在他的脑子里写着关于他怎么样刚刚和美国队长谈过话的推特。他讲最逗的笑话，给他 _非常_ 好的拥抱，紧密温暖，像是他真的想要好好拥抱他，你知道在床上他也仍然会带着这样的温暖，他会用一只大手包住你，冲你微笑，所以你就能看见—— _上帝_ ——他牙齿之间的缝隙。当他和巴克见面的时候他会和他处得非常好，如此温和又耐心，这是 _不_ 合适的， _绝对_ 不合适，像这样想着两个你最好的朋友，那 _不是_ 你应该做的事，哦， _上帝_ ，哦 _不，巴克_ ——

 

史蒂夫起身又冲了一次澡。

 

然后他去画画。

 

这次他对于他在画什么有了更好的想法。实际上，这是巴克的主意，那天他对史蒂夫说过的。史蒂夫最近看了很多漫画书：那些画面非常 _美_ ，比以前要美得多，所有那些纤毫毕现的细节，完美无瑕的线条，活力四射的动作场面。他试着画一点像那样的东西。他画山姆，戴着他的翅膀，越过背景里一片灰色的摩天大楼向上冲刺，穿着红色猎鹰制服的山姆是整幅画面里最生机勃勃的东西。他咧着嘴大笑，享受着飞行纯粹的喜悦。他的右手握着一把燃烧的长剑。

 

 _圣天使长米迦勒_ ，他在画布的最下方写。 _伞兵的保护神。_

然后他爬回床上昏睡过去。

[i] <https://www.slumberland.com>

[ii] 布拉德皮特＋安吉丽娜朱莉

[iii] <https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Buck_Rogers> 一部太空科幻小说里的主角。

[iv] <http://www.caravaggio-foundation.org>

[v] 猫头鹰被认为是智慧的象征

[vi] 美国连锁商场

[vii] 个人猜测此处暗含的假设是山姆的妈妈信仰浸信会。

[viii] <https://movie.douban.com/subject/6803459/>

美剧 Call the midwife，讲的是一个年轻护士在修道院的工作和生活

[ix] 鞭刑（flagellation）是天主教的一种自我惩罚方式<http://www.catholic.com/encyclopedia/flagellation> 作者在山姆的视角中用此来比喻史蒂夫经常性去教堂参加弥撒以及祈祷的行为

[x] USO 美国劳军联合组织 <https://www.uso.org/about>

[xi] <https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/James_Cagney> 一个出生于纽约的美国演员，活跃于上世纪上半夜

[xii] <https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Buchenwald_concentration_camp> 臭名昭著的纳粹集中营

[xiii]原文是Like I was saying, you'll have to talk about it to someone, but it's not going to be me, because I'm pretty sure that mastodons have drowned in that particular Catholic tar pit.这一句根据上下文我的理解是山姆讽刺史蒂夫为史前动物，说他沉浸在自己的天主教信仰里面不能自拔。

[xiv] <https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Snidely_Whiplash> 动画片里面的反派

[xv] 五指张开的手势，<https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jazz_hands>

[xvi] 儿童剧芝麻街里面的一个提线木偶。下一句提到的厄尼是另外一个木偶。<https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bert_and_Ernie>

[xvii] 此处用的称谓是abuela，是西班牙语。所以可以推断出莉莉是拉丁后裔。

[xviii] <https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Weeknd>

另类R&B歌手

[xix] <https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hit_the_Quan> 饶舌歌手Rich Homie Quan的一段舞蹈，发表于2015年。我在油管上搜了一下，颇有特色，可以一看。

[xx] Nordstrom美国知名百货店 <https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nordstrom_Rack> <http://shop.nordstrom.com>

[xxi] 指的是蝙蝠侠的秘密基地

[xxii] [https://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/三振出局法](https://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/%C8%FD%D5%F1%B3%F6%BE%D6%B7%A8) 州法院对犯第三次（含以上）的重罪的累犯采用强制性量刑准则，大幅延长他的监禁时间，下限为25年，最高无期徒刑

[xxiii] <http://www.green-wood.com> 布鲁克林的一块墓地

[xxiv] <http://genius.com/The-weeknd-the-hills-lyrics> The Weeknd的歌曲The Hills

[xxv] <https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Western_Front_(World_War_II>) 二战时候的西线


	4. 广岛／我的爱人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 黑寡妇扔下了一枚炸弹。巴基度过了一个艰难的早晨。史蒂夫和山姆去了学校。倒霉孩子研究了安全界限。发生了第一次相遇。达成了一个协议。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章小警示：间接提及的关于自杀尝试／自杀构思的讨论，一个过去的心理虐待／折磨的场景。
> 
>  
> 
> 译者注：本章提及过去式的冬寡。
> 
> 感谢超可爱的beta [Oxycontin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oxycontin/pseuds/Oxycontin)

史蒂夫醒来的时候，一个间谍站在他的床边。

 

他说“ _史蒂文格兰特罗杰斯上尉_ _5498587_ 0！”然后他说“哦老天。嗨，娜塔莎。”

 

他坐起来，一只手摩挲着脖子后面，非常清楚地意识到他只穿了平角内裤。她看起来也相当清楚地意识到了这点。她在……盯着看。

 

他说“我不是有意要强加于人，不过如果能在我接待客人之前给我半小时的时间冲个澡刮个脸的话我一般会在最佳状态。”

 

今天她穿得像是要去上瑜伽课。他不知道她是不是真的要去，或者仅仅是一种城市里的伪装。“你很适合留点胡茬，”她说。“你应该试试留胡子。”

 

史蒂夫皱了皱鼻子。“我知道我起了那人的名字，但是我还是不想看起来像是尤利西斯·S·格兰特[i]。

 

“你找到他了，”她说。

 

“谁，格兰特总统？”

 

她只是看着他。他叹了口气。“是，我找到他了。我本来想要告诉你的，但是我猜我担心如果太多人知道这事会走霉运。然后我又找不到他了，所以反正也无所谓了。”他站起来，弯着腰去篮子里抓一件足够干净的运动裤。她算是欣赏了这个景象一小会儿，而且让他看见她正在欣赏。他叹息。“我想告诉你拍个相片，但是我有感觉你已经拍过了。”

 

“我的个人电脑上有个文件夹，”她说，让自己带上了一点俄罗斯口音。“当我开始怀疑我变节的决定时就看看它。”

 

她跟着他进了厨房，跳上台面看着他煮上咖啡。她的口音恢复了正常。“你知道，我觉得在我认识你之前我从来没见过一个真正的过滤式咖啡壶。”

 

“很快在那些很贵的咖啡店里他们就会开始用它们了，”他说。“会比滴灌式咖啡卖得更贵。我是个领先于时代的人[ii]。”

 

他们安静了一会儿，只是听着过滤式咖啡壶的声音。咖啡的香气氤氲在空气当中。史蒂夫盘算了下他冰箱里的存货，掏出了几个鸡蛋。“饿吗？”

 

她真饿了。他把过滤式咖啡壶从炉子上拿下来，给他们一人倒了一杯咖啡——他是黑咖啡，她的加了奶油和糖——然后她一边喝她的咖啡一边看他做饭。当他递给她盘子的事后她微笑起来。他给她做了两个蛋的面包煎蛋[iii]，她看起来非常喜欢，她甚至说出来了。“太贴心了。”

 

“我妈曾经给我做这个。我一直觉得这样比鸡蛋和面包分开吃味道更好。”他没费神给自己做，只是煎了四个鸡蛋，在吐司机里把几片黑麦面包烤焦了吃。

 

他们坐在厨房小桌旁吃饭。他喜欢他的厨房：清晨光线充足。他突然想到他应该买点花，也许还有个花瓶。之前清晨的阳光照在巴基给他留下的花上，厨房看起来非常不错。像是有一个真的人住在他的公寓里面。他给娜塔莎黄油，但是她摇摇头，然后他开始往自己的面包上涂上厚厚一层黄油。娜塔莎怀疑地看了一眼他的盘子。“黑咖啡和焦面包？”

 

“我就喜欢这样，”他说。“巴克曾经说过因为我就是个刺儿头。”

 

她没笑。“我和他睡过，”她说。

 

他举着黄油刀僵在半空。“什么？”

 

“我和他睡过，”她又说了一次。“和冬日战士。六十年代有那么几次，我想。”

 

他停顿了一小会儿消化这个事实。

 

“你当时说，”他说，“你说他是个鬼魂。一个童话。你说他开枪打中你的时候你见到过他一次。”

 

“我当时觉得事实会让你分心，”她说。“这和任务不相关。而且我那时候不知道他对你意味着什么。另外，我知道他不会记得我。在任务和任务之间他总会忘记我。”

 

“那么，”他说，“反正你也不是他操过又忘了的唯一一个姑娘。”然后他的胃沉了下去。“哦 _上帝_ ，娜塔莎，我真是太抱歉了，我不知道我吃错了什么药——”

 

她的嘴角弯了起来，只有一点点。“我明白。没关系。我现在不会了，你知道。”

 

“是啊，”他说。“当然，我知道，我知道你不会。真对不起——”

 

“不用，”她说。“没关系。”她吃了一口她的面包煎蛋。“和我睡过的那个男人，冬日战士。在他的管理者决定一个鬼魂不需要名字之前，他的名字是阿里克山大·克鲁伍普斯科夫。在九头蛇取得了他并且把他重新程式化之前，他是一个农民的儿子，来自列宁格勒西边的一个小山村。他不是巴基·巴恩斯。”

 

“他是——”他吞咽了一下。“他是什么样的？”

 

她考虑了片刻。“迷人，在他神志正常的时候。世界上最擅于做他所做事情的人，尽管他并不喜欢。嘴巴很毒，糟糕的幽默感。一个假装愤世嫉俗的浪漫主义者。”

 

“对，”史蒂夫说。“和你睡过的是巴基·巴恩斯。”

 

沉默降临在他们中间。她的嘴角又弯起来。“我要为自己辩护，“她说。”那时我从来没见过你，如果我见过的话也很有可能会试图杀了你。而且他也并没有把‘S·G·罗杰斯的财产’这句话印在身上。”

 

“不是那样的，”他说。

 

“当然就是，”她说，但是她说得非常和善。“嫉妒是一种非常正常的情绪。”她说 _这话_ 就像没准她从一本书上背下来的。

 

“ _你_ 没感到过嫉妒，”他说。

 

“那么，”她说，“我就不正常，对不对？”

 

她又吃了一些她的鸡蛋。史蒂夫试着再咽下一点他的面包。他的心已经不再放在吃上了。  


“他以前会糊涂，有时候，”她突然说。“他会忘了他是谁。或者是记起来了他是谁，我觉得。他会变得非常——焦虑不安。有时候如果我用英语和他讲话会帮助他镇定下来。如果我叫他詹姆斯。”她喝了一口咖啡。“我知道你一点俄语都不会讲。但是如果他对巴基没有反应，你应该试试叫他萨沙。他叫这个名字和叫巴基的时间一样长。”

 

“萨沙，”史蒂夫说。“好的。”这是个很不错的名字。他想。有一点女孩气，但是很不错。如果必须的话，他可以这么叫巴克。他觉得他没法接受 _鲍里斯_ 那一类的。他说“谢谢你。告诉我。”

 

她的微笑扩大了一点。“一点小提示。他的名字是阿里克山大，但是陌生人才会那么叫他。朋友叫他萨沙。但是在 _私密时刻_ ，”她说，像鲨鱼一样咧着嘴笑了，“你应该叫他 _萨什卡_ 。他很喜欢被这么叫。”

 

史蒂夫把脸埋在双手里，只有短短一秒。她笑起来：一个柔和的快乐的笑声。这真是很好。

 

他们安静地吃了一会儿。史蒂夫知道他又走神了。他开始不知道在他的脸上这有多明显。

 

“你在想什么？”娜塔莎说。这听起来像是那种人们为了填补沉默才会问的问题，但是娜塔莎从来不是会操心这种事的女人。

 

“哦，没什么。”他说。

 

沉默又延伸开去。  


在沉默中他说“有时候我会想起那些日本士兵。那些来自广岛的。”

 

她只是看着他。等待着。

 

“我只是——”他停下来，又重新开始。“在我从冰里出来之后，我知道了这事。我从来没想过我们这边可能会干那样的事，我猜。我以为我们是——我不知道。更好。但是这想法很蠢，是不是？谁也不比谁 _好_ ，在战争里不会。不会真的好。”他把他的手放在桌面上，在明亮的晨光中看了一会儿。和从前相比，这双手更大，手指更粗，手掌更宽。在这么久之后，这双手时不时还是会吓到他。他从前没有注意过他的手。细细的手腕，修长纤细的手指。“ _艺术家的手，_ ”在他们还那么年轻的时候巴克说过。他们还是孩子。 _“操，史迪威，真好，你有一双最灵巧的双手，对我真好——”_

“我想过对他们来说这肯定是什么样的，”他说。“对这些士兵来说。战争结束了但是他们却无家可归。所有人都——不在了。一切化为灰烬。”

 

他攥紧了他的拳头，又放松了它们。“对不起，”他说，“我又犯病了。今天早晨起床气很大，我猜。”

 

她的眼神仍然如此平稳，如此镇定。“山姆靠和老兵聊天混饭吃，”她说。“他说你让他想起了一个索马里战争孤儿。”

 

他嗤之以鼻，有一点震惊。“他只是在胡搞，你知道他是怎么回事。你们两个会聊起我？”

 

“当然我们会聊起你，”她说。“这也不是一个笑话。”

 

他盯着她。“ _可怕的事_ 发生在了他们身上。”

 

“史蒂夫，”她说。“可怕的事也发生在了 _你_ 身上。”

 

“不像发生在你身上的，”他说。“不像发生在巴克身上的。不像发生在 _一千一百万_ 经历了二战的人身上的。我见过集中营，娜塔莎，你不知道那是什么样的——”他停了下来，咽了回去。“这个——”他冲自己比划了一下。那个奇迹般的身体。“这不是个悲剧。我 _见过_ 悲剧。我知道那看起来什么样。我只是需要——”他喘了口气。“我需要更经常地感到知足，就是这样。”

 

“ _操他妈_ 感到知足，”她尖锐地说。“你需要好好哭一场，一些治疗，以及休个长假。还有打一炮。不一定是这个顺序。”

 

他感觉到自己微笑了。“我觉得似乎我应该说一些彼此彼此的话。”

 

“当然我就是个伪君子，”她说。“那不是重点。重点是你值得感到幸福。”

 

“我听说在泰国有一些不错的沙滩，”他说。这个想法挺逗的。他在沙滩上，从椰子里喝着东西。

 

“不是这个时候。现在是雨季。去印度尼西亚，你会爱上巴厘岛的。去乌布。你可以花上整天时间画稻田，参观画廊，参加教育性徒步旅行。萨沙可以从椰子树顶勘查地形，跳在独自走夜路回家的嬉皮士头上。”

 

“哦，”史蒂夫说。“他会和我一起去吗？”

 

“当然了，”她说。“你不能一个人去度蜜月吧，对不对？”

 

他因为这个笑了一下。沉默延伸开去，像是水面一样平静无波。他往里面扔了点东西。

 

“我想要——休息，有时候。”

 

水面由此泛开涟漪。她只是看着他，一动不动，一言不发。

 

“这是——我没有过——我知道想到这个是一种罪孽。但是当我让瓦尔基里号坠毁的时候。那是——”他吸了口气。“还有后来。没有时间。让我试着去——休息。外星人，九头蛇。我被——我被 _需要_ 。我不能停下来。现在还有巴克，他 _需要_ 我，但是如果他——如果他也走了，如果他不让我帮他，如果他不想让我在他身边，我不知道我还能不能——我就是觉得太累了，我 _太累了_ ——”

 

她伸出两只小手，把美国队长的一只拳头包在里面。“巴厘岛，”她坚决地说。“你应该去巴厘岛。他们叫它世界的黎明，你知道吗？那里一年四季温暖如春。你们可以在村子里租一个小房子，安静舒适，邻居们会和你们聊天。屋子背后就是稻田，稻田一直延伸到山里，越过山脉就是大海。走在大街上，你会踩在人们给神献上的贡品上面。人行道覆盖着鲜花。艺术品到处都是。农民在他们的田地旁边建立画廊。你有太多东西可以画，你一天的时间都不够用。你可以把胡子留起来。你可以扔掉你的跑步鞋。你可以用你的盾牌当水果篮。你可以休息，史蒂夫。你被允许休息。你 _有资格_ 休息。没有你世界不会毁灭。我不会让它毁灭。”

 

他微笑了，尽管他知道这可能没什么说服力。“你一定非常爱那地方，哈？”

 

当她微笑的时候笑意并未到达眼底。他知道这是一个礼物。她不会完全卸下面具，但是她会让他知道边界在什么地方。“我从来没去过。但是我喜欢想象。”

 

等他们吃完早饭，他看着她走向那扇门。她在客厅流连了一会儿，看着巴基和山姆的画像。“它们很美，”她说，他因为这赞扬而小小地雀跃了一下。她不轻易赞扬什么。“这是个系列吗？”

 

“是啊，”他说。“下一个我画你。”他在说之前并没有想到，但是现在他可以想象，整个画面一下向他涌现而来。

 

这一次她的微笑看起来货真价实。“真的？我没办法把自己看成一个圣徒。我会是谁？”

 

“那是个惊喜，”他说。“等完工了你就看到了。”

 

她一离开他就开工了。这一副他画得像罗塞蒂[iv]的作品，完全是多愁善感的维多利亚情调；这种风格他驾轻就熟。他画中的她穿着战斗装备，身处暮光中的玫瑰花园之中，她的身体几乎被盘根错节的藤蔓所吞没。她越过肩膀往后看向画外的观赏者，她的凝视平稳镇定，她的两只手指掐住一根长长的荆棘。她的面孔苍白又明亮，她厚重茂密的红褐色头发卷曲着垂在她脖子的后方。在她前额的中心有一个伤口，和环绕着她的红色玫瑰花一样的颜色。圣伤[v]。

 

他从画布前后退几步。这幅画还需要雕琢。但是他已经知道这是哪一个传奇人物。他要买一些金色的颜料画进去，这样金色就会从这幅画的黑暗中闪烁光芒。 _圣丽塔_ _ **[vi]**_ _。孤独者的保护人。不可能事业的守护神_ 。

 

 

生物——

 

生物正在——

 

_什么？_

 

一个青春期男性。非洲裔美国人或者西印度后裔[vii]。大约160公分高，50公斤重。低威胁。

 

“干爹？怎么了？你还好吗？”

 

“你是谁？”[viii]  


“哦，操。你是不是又忘了怎么说英语了？这 _真的_ 没什么大不了，我们就可以，像是，打哑谜。”他把他的手放在生物的金属前臂上。

 

生物举起手枪对着他的头。

 

“别碰我，你是谁？谁派你来的？”[ix]

 

眼睛睁大。心率加速。恐惧反应。他举起他的双手。“莉莉，”他说。“莉莉， _操_ ，是约翰，那毛病又来了——”

 

一个青春期女性。美国人，初步观测无法确认人种：有可能是北美土著和东亚后裔的混血。大约170公分高，70-75公斤重。低威胁。

 

“约翰，”她说。“是我们。那是麦基。我是莉莉。我们在家里。没事的，约翰，没人要伤害你。”

 

认知错误。

 

“闭嘴！[x]”它说，“你他妈的给我闭嘴！[xi]”它用它的左手狠狠敲着自己的太阳穴。重新校准。 _想，操他妈想。我在哪里，我操他妈在哪里——_

“我在哪里？[xii]”它说。两个青少年没回答。他们只是盯着他。它又说了一遍，声音更大，因为它（它被吓着了，它被操他妈吓死了，他不应该在这里，他应该在冷冻仓里，他们这次真的会这么干了，他们会取走他身体上更多的部分，就像他们说他们会做的那样，然后它——

 

 _“我完全同意，这玩意开始失控了，昨天在我试着插管子的时候它差点_ 咬 _了我。对狗这么干就管事，是吧？你怎么想，士兵，如果要是把你给阉了你是不是会表现好点？”_

_技术员微笑着。管理者轻抚它的头发。它凑向那触碰。_

_管理者很和善。_

_手在头发里收紧。“回答问题，士兵。”_

_它说“信息不充足。”_

_手放松了。管理者摸索着资产的脖子。他的手很温暖。他的手放在资产的皮肤之上。它感觉——_

_资产表现很好。它不会呜咽。_

_它呜咽了一下。它凑向那触碰。它什么都不想要。想要东西是不服从。_

_它想如果它表现得好，也许会有更多的触碰。_

_“哦，亲亲，你是不是不明白那个词什么意思？意思是我们会割掉你的蛋蛋。如果我们把你的蛋蛋割掉你会不会为我当个好男孩？”_

_资产知道怎么回答这个问题。_

_“是的，先生，”它说。它会好好表现。_

_“你真是个恶心的混蛋，威尔斯，”另外一个人说。所有人都在笑。他们很开心。_

_管理者的一只手轻抚它的后背。“好男孩，”他说。_

_资产表现很好。_

 

——需要知道它现在的坐标以找到它的撤离点。

 

“ _我在哪里？_ ”它叫道，然后把手枪指向了女性。

 

“约翰，”女性说。“求求你， _求求你_ 放下枪，你 _吓着_ 我们了——”

 

 

 

“操。”巴基弹上保险栓，把手枪扔在地上，用靴子把它从面前踢走。“ _上帝_ ，你们只不过是他妈的 _小孩_ 。”

女孩的肩膀塌了下去。男孩——老天，他只是个 _小_ 家伙，这瘦巴巴的无辜黑人小孩看起来就十二岁，巴克用一把操他妈的 _枪_ 指着他——看起来他马上就要开始号啕大哭了。他在两个人之间看来看去。“我这是操他妈在哪？我怎么来的这？我是在 _美国_ 吗？”

 

女孩皱起眉头。“呃，是啊，你在纽约。”她的眉头皱得更深了。“约翰？你，呃，认出我们了吗？”

 

纽约。他在纽他妈约。他想哭。他想 _尖叫_ 。因为他做到了，那个歪瓜裂枣的小混蛋终于做到了。巴克断片儿了。他操他妈疯了。纽他妈约，上帝， _当然_ 是了。

 

“谁他妈是 _约翰_ ？”他说。然后，“对不起，小子，我认不出你们，我不会玩那套虚头巴脑的操他妈幻觉让你们好——好——好——好受点。”他停了下来，皱起眉头。“什——什——什——什——”

 

 _耶稣他妈的基督_ 。

 

“我——我——我——我发生了什——什——什——”

 

他感到一种诡异的需求在身体内累积起来，迫切又势不可挡，像是知道你马上就要打喷嚏了。 _动动你的脑袋。_

他的头用力向右侧抽动，很用力，像是他想要甩掉一只苍蝇。缓解了一秒钟之后又开始了， _动动你的脑袋_ ，他又做了一次，但是这次几乎没有缓解就又开始了，然后又是一次。两个小孩目瞪口呆地看着他，就像他是操他妈动物园里的什么东西，但是他停不下来， _操他妈他停不下来，_ 然后另外一种冲动在第一种之上升腾起来，他要低吼，深入胸膛，无法忍受。所以他做了，上帝，操他妈他 _做了_ ，然后这两种冲动争先恐后地叠加累积，又快又狠，他知道，操，他 _知道_ 他一定看起来像是刚刚从操他妈疯人院逃出来的鬼东西，但是他的身体就像是一辆刹车失灵的汽车，在抽搐和低吼的间隙他设法勉强挤出一句“救——救——救——救救我——我——我——我——”

 

“我们得带他去医院，他像是 _抽风_ 了之类，”小男孩说。他在哭，这完全讲不通；巴克之前从来没 _见过_ 这孩子。

 

“我们不能带约翰去 _医院_ ，他们一看见他的胳膊就会把警察叫来捉他的，”女孩说。

 

_我的胳膊？_

 

他向下看去然后——

 

_哦上帝。_

 

 _哦，操，这操他妈_ 怎么 _搞的，他们对我做了什么，把它从我身上弄下去把它从我身上弄下去弄下去弄下去弄下去——_

“ _史蒂夫，_ ”女孩说话了，“约翰，你想让我们去找史蒂夫吗？”

 

史蒂夫。史蒂夫在这里。他在纽约。巴克可以见他，他可以 _触碰_ 他。史蒂夫。他会懂的——好吧，他操他妈 _一点_ 都不知道该怎么办，但是他会绷紧他的小下巴，摆正他瘦巴巴的肩膀，做他需要做的事，而只是看到他， _操，_ 只是 _看到_ 他就会是一剂良药，即便这一切不过都是他在那张该死的实验台上想入非非得来的奇怪玩意。

 

“求——求——求——求—— _求求你_ ，”他说，在他把话说出口感到惊奇。“史——史——史——史——史——史蒂夫——”他脑子里的风暴越来越近然后——

 

 

 

 

事实表明，让一个中年学校校长开口告诉你两个小孩上没上学是不是和一个嗑药磕到半死留着《权利的游戏》式发型的俄罗斯超级杀手玩过家家比从一个顽冥不灵的九头蛇特工嘴里掏出计划周全的恐怖主义行动信息还要难。甚至美国队长声音火力全开也没办法让这些人屈服。史蒂夫一度甚至俯身越过一个女士的书桌说“夫人，这可能事关国家安全。”但是这一切让他们得到的是山姆所见过的在医院或者“处女秀之夜”[xiii]之外最怜悯的表情。

 

“非常抱歉，罗杰斯队长，但是如果是那样的话我恐怕你需要拿着搜查令再来，”她说，然后给他们一人一支棒棒糖。山姆接受了，因为威尔逊夫人养出来的孩子不会傻到拒绝免费的棒棒糖。史蒂夫礼貌地拒绝了，因为山姆相当确定此时此刻史蒂夫 _恨_ 棒棒糖，以及学校校长、伟大的纽约州，很可能还有自由本身（史蒂夫难以置信的招人喜爱之处第47条：尽管很可以笑话他自己的形象，他千真万确发自真心地在意 _所有人的自由、民主和正义_ 。像是，他 _想着_ 这堆破事，如果你对此发表了什么风凉话，他会直视你的眼睛，用要人命的真诚说些像是“我觉得如果有谁像我一样被赋予了天赋和责任，他就有 _义务_ 认真地考虑这一类事情”这样的话，你得花上一分钟克制自己不要去把他那热忱的小脑袋挤开了花）。

 

他们一走出办公室史蒂夫就颓了，就像他刚刚得知《老黄狗》[xiv]的结局一样（山姆做出了有关史蒂夫和悲伤动物故事的行政决定：禁止观看。这人不需要任何其它东西在他那颗软成一滩泥的大心脏上增加负担了。连史塔克都同意这一点。这也是为什么史塔克大厦里的美国爱护动物协会广告自动被换成那些暖心的麦片广告，那里面有跨种族的快乐伴侣和他们可爱的小娃娃。）山姆轻捶了下他的肩膀，这是个坏主意，因为这和他想象中轻捶林肯纪念碑的感觉有点像。他悄没声地揉着他的指节。然后他说：“哥们，这是个 _小挫折_ 。我们还可以像两个变态一样潜伏在外面看看他会不会出现。如果他不出现，我们明天就试试另外一个学校。”

 

史蒂夫看起来很不以为然。他们动身了。山姆说“嘿，你在里面对那个女士 _撒了谎。_ 我觉得你不应该那么做。”

 

“你又把我和乔治·华盛顿搞混了，”史蒂夫说。“我知道那挺让人困扰的。如果你想搞清楚的话，主要的区别是他是我们的国父，而我牙口还好着呢。”

 

“喔。今天你可真是气不顺，”山姆说。史蒂夫看起来有点不好意思，非常像金毛巡回犬刚刚从餐桌上扯下来一块火腿之后的样子。

 

这时下课铃响了，走廊里挤满了孩子。史蒂夫像世界上颜色最金黄的汽船一样奋力驶向出口，航行的尾波困住了更小的木筏。一些孩子抬头盯着史蒂夫像是说“这个长得面熟的白大个儿 _是_ 谁啊，为什么他在我的储物柜旁边闪耀着美德的光辉？”突然一个小孩说“唷，那是 _猎鹰_ ，哥们儿！”然后世界爆炸了。

 

山姆寻思着这是不是就是贾斯丁·比伯一贯的感受：如果是的话，那就能讲得通了。如果你的耳朵现在像山姆的耳朵一样响个不停，你大概很难做出健康的决定。那可怜小孩估计现在已经永久性耳鸣了。当然了，史蒂夫表现得非常职业：在自拍中微笑，给笔记本签名，与此同时带着他们两个慢慢地向出口方向蹭过去。终于人群开始稀疏起来，因为即便是两个超级英雄也没有足够的吸引力能让一帮孩子在学校呆得比他们上学的时间长太久。

 

然后山姆有了个 _超棒_ 的想法，因为，当然了，他是个战术天才。

 

“嘿，”他对离他最近的一群小孩说。“实际上我们在这找两个小孩。麦基和莉莉。他们是新来的，可能刚刚来这差不多一个月？你们知不知道他们是在学校吗？”

 

所有人都耸肩说不认识。他们现在要走出教学楼了，明亮的下午阳光让人睁不开眼睛。这是十月秋高气爽的一天，天气好得让你想像陆地尽头[xv]的商品宣传册一样大展身手。点个火，喝杯鸡尾酒，和某些粉红面颊穿着法兰绒和结实鞋子的白人哥们一起穿越森林。山姆深思熟虑地看了史蒂夫一眼。史蒂夫是个实打实的城市男孩，曾经告诉山姆他已经“在战争期间野营得够够的，”但是山姆觉得这可能是时候再试试了。他们可以租个小木屋，邀请其它的复仇者一起：操，山姆有些哥们会很愿意和史蒂夫见面的，没准还能不要他的签名教他怎么钓鱼。克林特可以给他们射一头鹿，娜塔莎可以掏空内脏：会很棒的。山姆心无旁骛地想着他们应该去阿迪朗达克[xvi]的哪里，这时候一个小孩说话了。“等等，你们在找莉莉和她弟弟？他们的爸爸就在那，为什么你们不问问他？”

 

史蒂夫的脸在一秒钟之内变换了917种表情。

 

他们看了过去。

 

巴恩斯看起来——不好。是啊，史蒂夫告诉过他，但是在刚刚看过画里的他在被九头蛇控制之前那么年轻英俊又 _生气勃勃_ 之后，再见到他的真人让人很不好受。他皮包骨得要命，灰白的皮肤紧紧绷在他高耸的颧骨上。他看起来—— _如同鬼魅_ 。因为他看起来太瘦，病得太厉害又太 _脆弱，_ 那副身体没可能正常运行。但是隔着整个学校操场你都能看到能量在他身上乱窜，没准他是个某种恶鬼仅仅靠他的负能量运转。因为他显而易见是 _气疯了_ ，他以那种流畅又无情的步伐向着他们来了，那样子半像猎豹半像该死的坦克。山姆觉得如果你在他前进的路上扔下个什么障碍——比如说一个超大货车之类的——他会直接碾过去，根本都注意不到。

 

他走向史蒂夫，挤进了他的空间，几乎和史蒂夫胸口碰着胸口。史蒂夫的姿势有轻微的改变，虽然山姆从他的角度看不到——巴恩斯毫无疑问清楚得很——他可以肯定一把格洛克正顶在史蒂夫什么要命的位置上。“你 _操他妈_ 是谁，”巴恩斯嘶声说。他有俄罗斯口音。“你 _他妈_ 要对我的孩子们做什么？”

 

站在周围的孩子们一哄而散。山姆想他们一般大概会喊“ _打_ ，”但是他们足够了解 _莉莉的老爸_ ，他们知道这绝逼是个坏主意。如果不是巴恩斯刚刚说话的样子，山姆估计也会吓得够呛。因为那不是冬日战士在说话。山姆以前听到过有人像那样子讲话。那是一个 _父亲_ ，一个有毛病的老兵，他爱他的孩子，又没办法停止在眼帘之后看见被炸飞的伊拉克婴儿。哥们听起来 _吓坏了_ ，但是又像他会追杀任何将他的孩子置于险地的人，把他们像乐高玩具一样大卸八块。

 

山姆微微举高他的双手，露出他最安抚人心的微笑。“嘿，哥们，对不起；我们没想吓着你。你那天告诉史蒂夫你每天放学后接莉莉和麦基回家，所以我们想我们可以来问个好，看看你怎么样。史蒂夫很担心你。就是这样。”

 

巴恩斯的目光在山姆和史蒂夫之间转来转去。评估。眼睛锁定史蒂夫，或者是锁定在他左侧的一个点。他的头向右狠狠抽动了一下，然后他从他的胸腔里发出了一声诡异的呼噜声。抽动和呼噜声又来了几次。史蒂夫看起来像是要心碎成渣渣。

 

这一阵痉挛的爆发结束了。巴基说“你是谁？我认识你吗？[xvii]”  
  
“ _不，_ ”史蒂夫说，那是美国队长的口吻，不是闹着玩的。“我们不要再来一次这个了，巴克。快点，哥们儿，你可以做到的。我是史蒂夫，你 _认识_ 我。 _萨沙。_ 看着我，快点。”然后山姆几乎坐了个大屁墩，因为史蒂夫开始说 _俄语_ 了。“萨沙，你认识我。我是史蒂夫。你了解我。[xviii]”

 

巴恩斯拼命眨着眼睛，又开始扭动他的头，美国队长说俄语这件事显然对他和对山姆一样非常诡异。然后他皱起眉头。“ _史蒂夫_ ？”  


“是，”史蒂夫说，冬日战士几乎是踉跄着向前把脸埋在美国队长的肩膀上。“嘿，巴克。嘿。”他举起他的一只大爪爪温柔地圈在巴恩斯的后颈上。“坏日子？”

 

“操——操——操——操他妈 _坏透了_ ，”巴恩斯喃喃说道，又呼噜了几声。史蒂夫轻轻抚摸着他的后背。

 

“这是新的，哈？那个，呃，你刚刚发出的那种声音。”

 

“是。疯得更厉害了，兄弟。这次是操他妈彻——彻——彻——彻底疯了。”

 

“你没有，”史蒂夫说。“你没疯。有我呢。我们没事的，好吗？我们会没事的。”

 

他们又依偎了一会儿，山姆想 _哦哥们，就是这样，现在来了，开始奏乐，掏出你的手帕吧！_ 但是巴恩斯抽身起来，没有眼泪，一切如常，史蒂夫挺起他的肩膀，他们又变回两个坚忍的犟脾气老战士了。史蒂夫指向山姆。“巴克，这是我朋友山姆。你们也算是，呃，之前见过。”

 

巴恩斯飞快地从头到脚打量了一遍山姆，然后咧开了嘴迸出一个小小的笑容。“我觉得我可——可——可能没给你留下太好的第一印象。J·B·巴恩斯，很高兴认识你。”他伸出手，山姆和他握了手，眼看着这个人如何在突然间变得这么 _从容_ 让他感觉有点头重脚轻。

 

“我也很高兴认识你，哥们。你，呃，愿意叫J·B？还是我叫你巴基？”

 

“我不怎么挑——挑——挑剔，”巴恩斯说，“但是大多数人叫我巴克，”但是山姆用尽全部自控才没笑出来，因为这个由头发、如鬼似魅的眼睛、空茫无物的注视以及 _口音_ 构成的组合就像由格鲁科·马克思[xix]主演的《当代启示录》[xx]。山姆想他爱死这个了。巴恩斯突然看起来有点害羞。“或者，呃，萨沙也行。”他说着偷偷瞟了一眼史蒂夫，像是他在请求许可一样。史蒂夫冲他笑得像个他妈的蠢蛋，山姆觉得这可能是种条件反射。巴近自射：巴基近距离自动条件反射。

 

“就叫萨沙，”山姆说，因为他感觉得到现在巴恩斯喜欢的名字是这个，至少对于一个陌生人来说是这样。

 

巴恩斯又抽了下头，然后说“我。记得。你有。”他停顿了一秒。“ _翅膀_ ？”

 

他的吐字很慢，现在还有一点模糊，和口吃和抽搐一样，让人感到有趣。山姆见过那些相片，知道他们在电椅上对他做了什么，他也听说过其它老兵因为脑损伤落下了神经上的毛病，尽管他从来没有在工作里面遇到过。你会觉得，他们给这人打的什么狗屁血清应该是管用的。也许那玩意就是为了让他能够从所有那些破事当中活下来，那可不是山姆现在想要考虑的问题。“对，”他说。“我有翅膀。你算是把原来那一对给毁了，但是现在我有了一对更棒的取代它们，所以我真的还得为这感谢你。”

 

“操，”巴恩斯说。“我把你。扔——扔—— _扔_ 下那个——”他皱起眉头。“ _飞行船_ ？”

 

“他们叫它们天空母舰。诡异透了，对吧？”山姆说，因为他对那些因为神盾局奇奇怪怪的傻名字而引发的混乱 _深表同情_ 。巴恩斯咧嘴笑了。

 

“我还见过操他妈更——更诡异的。不过抱歉对你动粗了。要是我把你那张漂亮脸蛋给弄——弄——弄花了就真有点遗憾。”

 

“巴克！”史蒂夫说，一副丢不起人的样子。但是山姆现在没注意他，因为他正想着怎么让巴恩斯把这句话写下来签上名，他就可以把个挂在他办公室的墙上，紧挨着史蒂夫对他智慧的认可。山姆·威尔逊：美国队长检测，巴基·巴恩斯首肯。别推推搡搡，女士们，从右边列成一队参观。

 

“啥？”巴基说。“现在都二——二——二零他妈的一——一五年了，哥们。我操他妈可以 _看看_ 。不是我们每个人都能把自己的老二藏在圣器室里，每逢弥撒日[xxi]才掏出来掸掸灰。”

 

山姆 _喜欢_ 这家伙。

 

“我不是说你不能 _看_ 他，”史蒂夫说。“靠， _我_ 也看他，但是你不能就——”在他的大脑反应过来他刚刚说了什么之后他停嘴了，然后脸红得比山姆见过的任何一次都要厉害。这说明了些问题，因为这家伙已经红得像个该死的红绿灯了。

 

“哦 _上帝_ ，山姆，我，呃——”

 

山姆举起一只手。“别解释，史蒂夫。不准毁了我的这个时刻。此时此刻，我相信美国队长和最梦幻的咆哮突击队员都认为我 _辣翻了天_ ，我想要继续相信下去，因为这 _对我的自尊心有好处_ ，史蒂夫。实际上，我想让你们二位写份这个意思的声明再签上名，把它作为圣诞礼物送给我。圣诞节快到了。别担心，我会提醒你们的。”

 

巴恩斯说“操，我会给你录段视——视频，因为你觉得我这么梦幻，”然后 _眨眨眼_ 。

 

山姆 _真的_ 喜欢这家伙。

 

“操，等下见见麦基，”巴基说。“这个操蛋小子，我向上帝发——发——发誓，他对我说的那些话会让——让小姐脸红。我操他妈当然懂，”他补充道，这——潜在地令人担忧。山姆在心里记下这件事，打算在他们彼此更熟悉一点之后再巧妙地聊聊这事。如果在他现有的那堆破事之外巴恩斯还要出来卖的话，他至少需要使用安全套和做常规的血液检测，因为即便他自己不会生病，山姆不想知道一个在 _超级士兵的血清_ 里被愉快地孵化出来的艾滋病家族发生了什么。他假设，看在他的精神健康的份上，冬日战士对于有人违反他的意志给他下药或者麻醉这件事太过神经，不会用其它人用过或者处理过的针头给自己打药，因为这种可能性让他直打冷战。

 

“不管怎样，那俩倒霉孩子 _在_ 哪？”巴恩斯突然说。山姆和史蒂夫两个人四处张望。学校门口的人行道上现在已经很安静了：大部分孩子已经开始往家走了，但是没有一个向巴恩斯走过来。史蒂夫皱起眉头。

 

“没准他们看见我和山姆就吓跑了？”

 

巴恩斯摇了摇头。“这俩他妈的啥都不——不——不怕，像是浣熊之类的。”他紧张起来。他的眼睛扫视着面前的街道。“聪明到不会翘课之后没在响铃——铃——铃前赶回来，他们知道我会因为翘课踢他们的屁股。”

 

史蒂夫轻声说，“你觉得他们会在哪里，巴克？”

 

可能他清醒的时刻结束了，也可能丢了孩子的压力惹恼了他脑袋里的什么东西，因为突然间刚刚同山姆调情和惹史蒂夫生气的家伙消失了，像是灯一下子被关掉了。“信息不充足。假定被杀或者被抓。”他的双眼让山姆不寒而栗；他从来没有见过一个更没有人类意识的 _躯壳_ 了。

 

史蒂夫如同什么都没发生一样继续和他说话，像是巴恩斯中士没有显而易见地离开这里。“被谁杀掉或者抓住？九头蛇？你确定他们不会就是在什么地方瞎混？没准他们错过了赶回来的火车。”

 

巴基向右侧翘了翘头，他的脸上一片空白。他看起来像是在——处理信息。 _思考_ 也许是个太强的词。“有可能。在这种情况下。他们可能试图寻找无线信号。以便和我取得联系。”

 

“好的，”史蒂夫说。“所以让我们帮你找个有信号的地方，你可以查查手机看看他们是不是试着联系你。”

 

巴恩斯快速点了下头。“收到。”

 

山姆想他可能退缩了一下。史蒂夫没有丝毫迟疑，只是轻轻捏了下他的肩膀。“我知道你很担心，巴克，但是你自己告诉我们他们是聪明孩子。我很肯定他们能照顾好自己。”

 

“不会是从。 _九头蛇。_ ”巴恩斯说，突然之间那躯壳里面又是个 _人_ 了，山姆有点希望那躯壳里没有。因为现在他看见的是那双死气沉沉的双眼之后纯粹的动物一样的 _恐惧_ ，这让他想要爬到床底下再也不出来。

 

“嘿，巴克，”史蒂夫说，温柔得让山姆几乎受不了。“嘿。你能为我深吸一口气吗？你要把自己整晕过去了。”

 

现在山姆感觉自己是个真正的混蛋，因为 _当然了_ ，哥们有点过度换气，山姆太专注于想他是个怎么样一个可怕的混球，根本没 _注意_ 到这个，更别说该死地做他该做的事来帮助这家伙了。但是史蒂夫已经掌控了局面，给巴基示范着深呼吸，像是他从来没有过在他即将卷入恐慌时对山姆每一次让他做呼吸练习的尝试嗤之以鼻一样（如果你想要体会下地球上最悲伤最没用的混蛋的感受，试试无助地坐在一边眼睁睁看着美国队长在你的客厅沙发上发抖倒气）。但是现在他们一同呼吸，他们两个，再一次地，这感觉就像是他们在什么东西的边缘：史蒂夫的眼睛锁定巴基的脸，巴基的金属手指在史蒂夫的手腕上握得那样紧，山姆都奇怪骨头居然没断，他们的前额近得几乎碰在一起。

 

史蒂夫的电话响了。

 

史蒂夫看都没看就接了起来。“罗杰斯。”

 

他听了片刻，然后说“我马上过来。谢了，贾维斯。”

 

他挂断电话。山姆皱起眉头。“ _贾维斯_ 给你打电话？”            

 

“是，”史蒂夫边说边微笑，轻轻摇着头，像是他不能相信自己刚刚所听到的。“巴克。孩子们没事，但是我们现在要去接他们。他们刚刚闯进了史塔克大厦。”

 

 

这绝对地彻底地是 _有史以来_ 最糟糕的一天，而且这 _完完全全_ 是莉莉的错。

 

好了，所以，从头讲起。第一个部分不是莉莉的错，不是任何人的错，除非没准是那帮操蛋的把约翰炸飞又把他的脑子搅乱让他成了这幅样子的恐怖分子。因为他早上还 _好好的_ ，完全正常，麦基试图把他带去跳Nae Nae[xxii]因为约翰跳 _任何_ 舞都只需要在youtube上看一遍就行，而且麦基 _知道_ 他看过那段视频，约翰的反应就是 _呃，为什么我要收养你们，快去准备，你们要上学了，_ 麦基的反应是 _但是我爱你_ ，约翰假装没有笑。

 

然后他发出了这种诡异的噎住的声音，抓住他的头，变得非常非常安静，下一次他动起来的时候，他讲俄语， _举着枪指着约翰的头，_ 然后他讲英语，但是奇奇怪怪又糊里糊涂，像是他 _完全不知道_ 自己在哪，然后他开始抽搐呼噜喘气喘得又快又急，他真的在 _哭_ ，流着真的 _眼泪_ ，试图 _把自己的胳膊扯断——_ 好吧，那玩意是金属的，但是麦基很确定不是 _可拆卸的_ ——唯一似乎能让他完全镇定下来的就是告诉他他们会去找史蒂夫。所以麦基和莉莉跑出了门，像是“咱们走，快点，该去找美国队长了！”直到他们在住处外面的人行道上停了下来意识到：等等。

 

“我们操他妈该怎么找 _美国队长_ 啊？他又不是， _乐事薯片_ ， _小卖部_ 可没有，我们没办法 _搞到_ 他，”麦基说。

 

“闭嘴让我想想，”莉莉说。这很 _粗鲁_ ，但是麦基已经学会了从特定人群中期待这个。“好了，听着。托尼·史塔克是个复仇者，对吧？他们现在管史塔克大厦叫复仇者大厦了？所以没准我们要是去那，我们可以告诉他们事情紧急，然后没准我们能和他谈谈？”

 

“ _姑娘，_ ”麦基说。“在我们的老干爹把我们搞得灰头土脸的时候我们没办法让任何人听我们说话，为什么有人会听我们说话？我们就这么跑过去，净说些‘唷，我们能借用美国队长一下下吗？和我们一起住在流浪汉窝点的性感的杀人机器人瘾君子 _真的_ 很想见他。’”  


“我 _懂_ ，麦基，我又 _不_ 蠢，”莉莉说。“我会想出个法子。我们可以在大堂里绝食抗议什么的，直到他和我们说话为止。美国队长不会让两个无辜的儿童在 _大堂_ 里 _饿死的_ 。”

 

“他们大概会在我们饿死之前把我们轰出去，”麦基说。

 

莉莉掐了他一把。“傻逼，你一点都 _不帮忙_ ， _你_ 又有什么天才想法？”

 

他没有任何天才想法，所以他们坐上了到曼哈顿的火车。或者说他们想到曼哈顿，但是操他妈六号线 _又_ 坏了，没人知道应该有的摆渡车在哪或者什么时候来，又或者没准就是什么在运输署工作的愤怒的家伙放了个标志涮他们玩，摆渡车甚至都不 _存在_ ，所以他们得走到公交车站，等车，再搭上臭烘烘的巴士。

 

巴士上有个无家可归的女士，好吧，麦基也无家可归，但是她是 _真的_ 无家可归，脏兮兮的，自言自语，把她所有的衣服都同时穿在身上。麦基看着她，想到 _哦我的上帝，那是约翰。_ 如果他们帮不了他，如果他像今天这样越来越糟，抽搐，迷惑，饱受惊吓， _约翰_ 就会变成这样。他没办法再帮他们做功课了，他不会再来接他们下学了，他不会再叫麦基 _猛男_ 给他拥抱让他和莉莉吃健康晚餐，而且他们 _永远都不会去跳_ _Nae Nae_ _了。_ 他们的干爹会变成公交车上吓人的家伙，大家坐得离他远远的，都试图不去看他，麦基开始哭了起来，一直哭到了公园大道。

 

在他们到达史塔克大厦的时候，麦基相当确信他看起来就是整个 _星球_ 最悲惨的孤儿小宝宝，他们肯定会看到他和莉莉有多么的 _超级凄惨，_ 马上就让他们和美国队长谈谈。然而，电梯门前安检入口那个百无聊赖的家伙只是问他们有没有预约。

 

莉莉看着他就像他刚刚挖了鼻屎又吃掉了它。“先生，我们是 _无家可归的孤儿_ ，我们怎么可能 _做预约_ ？像是，让我们的人和美国队长的人谈谈？”

 

但是哥们不在乎，只是挥手叫他们离开。所以他们在大堂里悲伤地游荡，而且还很饿，因为今天早上约翰开始晃着他的格洛克手枪的时候他们还没来得及吃他们的吐司饼干。如果他们真要绝食抗议的话倒是件好事，但是现在他们决定那太耗时间了，所以他们又饿又气。大堂里有一间咖啡店，但是那是有钱人去的那种咖啡店，卖 _马卡龙_ 之类的破玩意，没有正常的食物，一份十五块的三明治配着诡异的菜叶子，所以他们把身上所有的钱凑起来买了一个咸味焦糖麦芬蛋糕分着吃，因为那愚蠢的咖啡店甚至没有一般的巧克力，麦基又哭了一会儿，因为他们在 _公园大道_ ，他的 _牛仔裤有个洞_ ，他的 _干爹在发疯_ ， _没人帮他们_ ，而且他们 _穷得只买得起有钱人的一只麦芬蛋糕_ 。

 

这时莉莉又有了个主意。

 

“麦基，”她说。“我肯定这地方有一个 _超大_ 的车库，对吧？”

 

最近约翰一直在教他们一些奇奇怪怪的约翰技能（除了他说他不会教他们怎么用他藏在地板下面的冲锋枪，这 _太_ 不公平了，麦基会 _非常_ 负责任的），基本上约翰在这个世界上最爱干的事就是 _评估建筑物的安全漏洞_ 和 _确保安全界限_ 那一类的事情。所以现在麦基和莉莉知道什么是 _瞄准线_ ，他们还知道如果你想要闯进一座像是医院或者政府大楼那样的建筑物（约翰从没解释过这么做的理由），你应该搞清楚货运卡车怎么进去。

 

所以他们离开了大堂，检查了安全界限啥的，然后 _仔细研究了一番_ ，一个坡道一直开进车库。小岗亭里面有个保安放车进去，汽车经过一个扫描仪，检查有没有炸弹之类的玩意，但是他不会检查藏在车里的人。所以现在他们需要做的就是搭个便车。约翰会吊在卡车的底部，但是他们做不来那个，所以他们想出了别的法子。

 

“打扰一下？夫人？”莉莉负责敲着一位女士的车窗，因为如果麦基去敲什么陌生的白人女士的车窗，他可能会被警察一击毙命， _安全第一_ 。“夫人？我真是太太太抱歉了，但是——”好戏开演。他们是领养儿童（掩护身份。应该包括真——真实的元素。为了逼——逼——逼——逼真。如果可能以及和任务相关的话），他们今天应该要在学校午休时顺道来他们新养母的办公室，但是他们忘了带她给他们的能进大楼的门卡，他们还没在家庭电话计划里面，他们非常非常不好意思，但是他们能不能搭她的便车进去，因为他们不想让新妈妈在仅仅一周之内就觉得他们没救了，再把他们送回教养院——

 

善良的白人女士几乎要 _哭起来了_ 。

 

他们进去了。

 

他们和那个女士一起进了电梯，在她那一层之上随便按了一层，等她离开电梯麦基按了去顶层的按钮，因为他们听说复仇者在那里会面，这时一个非常礼貌的声音说“我很抱歉先生，我恐怕你没有权限去那一层。”然后它说“老天爷，我恐怕你们没有权限去这个楼的 _任何_ 一层。”然后他们听到警报响了。

 

这就是他们怎么样最后被关在这里，在这个破烂小白屋里面，又饿又累，没人捞他们出去，这 _全_ 是莉莉的主意， _全是她的错。_

 

他们已经在这里呆了 _几个小时_ 了，一直在说“不，我们的爸爸或者监护人 _没法_ 来接我们，这就是 _问题_ 所在。”这时门打开了，然后——

 

“ _约翰，_ ”莉莉说，这很好，因为就在她说话的同时麦基说“ _爸爸！_ ”这 _太_ 丢人了，但愿没人听见，但是没事，都没事了，因为约翰拥抱着他们说“对不起，对不起，操他妈太对不起了，”他又是 _他_ 了，一切都会好的。

 

“你们俩他妈的在 _想_ 什么，闯——闯进这里？”约翰说。

 

莉莉冲他挥挥手。“我们不知道该怎么做！你不能 _说话_ ，你还在 _哭_ ，你一直在找史蒂夫——”

 

有人发出了被噎住的声音，麦基往上看去，美国队长在那里。就是说， _就在那里。_ 麦基能 _摸_ 到他，他很 _想_ 摸摸，因为美国队长真人比相片好看太多太多了。就是说，傻逼 _块头巨大_ ，肌肉发达，但是还——呃，这真逊——但是他像是在发光，你只想戴上墨镜，在你的余生里都沐浴在他的光芒普照之下。紧挨着他的是操他妈猎鹰，他看起来太好了，只是站在那里微笑，开心地像是他在观看一段丢失的狗狗与它们的主人团聚的视频。但是，队长看起来要哭了，这说明了他的性感光芒的水平：他的脸都皱成那样了却还是那么辣。  


麦基抓住了莉莉的胳膊。“莉莉，操他妈这是啥，我们的生活成啥样了，我们现在像是在专卖可口帅哥的冰激淋店里似的。就是，所有口味都有。”

 

猎鹰说“哈！”

 

“呃，随便吧，”莉莉说。“这可没有一个拉丁裔或者亚洲裔的复仇者，就别再和我说所有口味了。另外，你反正也只喜欢香草味的，”她说着给美国队长甩了个冷脸，猎鹰觉得这很逗。

 

“哦我的上帝，你看到他了么？你别告诉我你不会把这家伙在纸杯里再撒上熊熊软糖！”

 

“好了，等等，”猎鹰说。“尽管我很欣赏这个对话，但是如果你们继续这样说下去的话，史蒂夫就会把自己揉成一团，用力到实际上创造了一个黑洞，我们没人愿意那样。萨沙，感谢你给我们的珍贵礼物。史蒂夫，我们会留下他们，我都不在乎你现在要说什么。”

 

“我不会只是把两个孩子送到政府那去的，山姆。”队长说。然后呃，他的声音低沉性感，像是白人穆斯塔法[xxiii]一样。

 

“嗯，打扰一下，但是你们不是我们的干爹，约翰才是，”麦基说。“你们不能做我们的主。”

 

所有人都看着约翰。“我。”他说。“ 我不会。我不——不——不——不——不——不——”麦基就要向着这帮超级英雄大喊大叫了，他们都把他吓成这样了，但是这时美国队长走到约翰身旁捏着他的肩膀。

 

“嘿，”他说，那么温柔。“没事的。慢慢来。我们不急。”

 

约翰抓住队长的手腕。麦基踢了下莉莉的脚腕，做口型说“我告诉过你什么来的，傻逼？”

 

然后他们从对方身边退了回去，这是，为什么？约翰说“我们在谈。我和史蒂夫。关于你们两个。”他吞咽了一下。“马上要冬天了。我们没有水。暖气。你们不应该。你们不应该这样生活。”

 

“我见过你们住的地方，”队长说，语气就像他对约翰说话一样温柔。“一旦天气变得再冷一些你们在那里会被冻死的。”

 

约翰说“你们应该住在。好一点的地方。”

 

“不，”麦基说。“不，不，操他妈没门，你不能甩掉我们，不，”他哭了起来，他才不在乎，因为约翰不能这样对他们，他不能。

 

莉莉用她的手臂环住麦基，像一只惹事的猫一样冲着美国队长嘶声说道：“操你。操你。你和他说了操他妈五分钟的话，现在我们就又要被扔出去了，像是你知道个屁，你觉得他妈的教养院就更好？约翰永远不会这样对我们，你对他的脑子玩了什么操蛋的花招，你对他撒谎——”

 

“停——停——停——停下，”约翰说，然后他又说了一遍，声音很大，怒气冲冲。“停下。”

 

他们停了下来，因为约翰从来没有对他们大喊大叫过。队长又开口了。“你们都没给他一个机会说完。而且如果你们两个注意语言的话我会很高兴，”他说着非常失望地看了他们一眼。

 

当老师告诉麦基不要骂脏话，就随便吧，当约翰告诉麦基不要骂脏话，那只是很逗，因为说真的，约翰？但是当美国队长这么说的时候，他想爬进一个洞里面再也不出来，因为他是一个惹人讨厌的恶心虫子，都不配活着。他说“对不起，先生。我会尽量，我保证。”

 

约翰像是史酷比一样做了个大吃一惊的表情，然后瞪着他男朋友。“怎么。你怎么做到的。”

 

“那个，巴克，我说起话来不像在岸上休假的醉醺醺的商船海员[xxiv]，这可能有点帮助，”队长说，这句话里一半的词麦基都不懂，还有什么是巴克？

 

约翰同时博特脸对着屋子里的所有人，然后看回麦基和莉莉。“我从来没说过。我从来没说过教养院。我不——不是要甩掉你们。“他看向队长，队长接替了他。

 

“我在里奇伍德有一幢褐砂石房子，”他说着脸红了，像是对于成为一个又辣又有钱的超级英雄感到尴尬。“我住在二层，但是一层现在空着。”他的眼睛飞快地扫过约翰，也许在买房子的时候他对于想要谁住在那里有点想法。“没什么花哨的，但是有暖气热水还有家具，这比你们现在住的地方要好，我几个月之前还重新刷过漆。如果你们想要的话，那就是你们的了。”

 

麦基目瞪口呆。“你想要我们搬进去和你住？你才刚刚认识我们。你是美国队长，我们是陌生人，我们没准，像是，崇拜恶魔的瘾君子。”

 

美国队长微微一笑，这基本上就像太阳在地平线升起，或者哈勒姆男童合唱团开始唱歌，麦基要晕过去了。“如果你们是崇拜恶魔的瘾君子，我保证会把你们赶出去，”他说。“但是你们会在我的房子里，不是我的公寓里。你们会有自己的空间。你们也不是陌生人，你们是巴基领养的孩子。我想这让我们成为了一家人。”

 

“谁他妈是巴基？”麦基说。

 

队长畏缩了一下。“你知道，我开始对这个问题感到厌烦了。”

 

约翰说“可——可不是吗，猛男。”

 

莉莉说“不。不。你们这帮人疯了。”

 

麦基看着她。她看起来像是要疯了，她的脸刷白。“等等，什么？发生了什么？”

 

“我的上帝，你个蠢蛋，你还是没做历史作业？巴基·巴恩斯是美国队长最好的朋友，在那时候。他已经死了差不多八十年了。”

 

“七——七十。”约翰说。他们瞪着他。他耸耸肩。“没有。那么久。”

 

“不，”莉莉说，现在她的声音抖得厉害，麦基张目结舌。因为莉莉从来不哭，从来没有。“不，这破事糟透了，约翰有精神疾病而你就——你算计他，你迷惑他，我不知道我们应该怎么做——”

 

“莉莉，”美国队长说，单膝跪地，这样他就可以从下往上看她的脸，而不是俯视她，这真是好到让麦基都有点肚子疼了。因为没人费心为莉莉这么做过，只是因为她难搞，她说话有墨西哥腔，她很高，所以他们不用再费心来绅士那一套。但是队长对她说话的语气又安静又充满敬意，像是她是个年轻女士那类的，这让麦基真的真的很喜欢他。“我理解，而且你绝对是对的。如果我认为有人现在试图算计巴克的脑袋我——我不知道我会做什么。有些事我以后可能会后悔的，大概。但是——这个。”他从他的夹克口袋里掏出了钱包，从里面找出一张相片递给莉莉。“这张是在巴黎拍的。1944年。”

 

麦基和莉莉一起看着相片。相片里是两个穿着旧军服的男人，笑着用胳膊搂着对方。队长在左边，在他冲着他的朋友咧嘴笑的时候，他蓬松的老式刘海有点挡住了他的眼睛，他朋友深色头发，梳着油光锃亮的大背头，脸上挂着大大的慵懒的微笑，像是他知道他可以搞定房间里的每个女孩。他看起来像个电影明星。

 

“约翰，”莉莉说，她现在真的在哭了，涕泪横流。“你那会儿真帅，”这很糟糕，因为麦基看到了相片，他能明白这有多真实：约翰曾经帅得让人腿软，但是现在他看起来越来越像一个瘾君子，一天比一天更消瘦，更病弱，麦基之前从来没有真正意识到这点，因为他觉得即便约翰真的快没救了，他还是很美，约翰只是走过来，紧紧地抱住了莉莉，什么都没说，麦基很庆幸，因为所有这堆破事都太奇怪了，他现在真的不愿意去想这些。他只想回家，同莉莉和约翰一起吃健康晚餐，什么都不要想。

 

所有人都安静了片刻。约翰放开了莉莉，麦基说“所以约翰也来和我们一起住，对吧？”

 

队长说“这取决于他，”这时约翰摇摇头。

 

“我还是会带你们去上学。我没有离开你们。但是我不会搬进来住。”

 

“为什么？”莉莉说。

 

队长说“你知道我们都想你在这，和我们一起，巴克。”

 

“操——操你，罗杰斯，”约翰说。他听起来非常非常累。“你这个操纵人心的龟孙子。我戒不掉毒品。我做不到。我操他妈非常确定不会把那玩意带——带进你他妈的家里。让你和他妈孩子们看见我干那事就够糟了，我不会把你操他妈的整个人生和我一起拉下水。我不会出现在你的门前，带着我操他妈的工作和我操他妈的冲锋枪还有背包里两公斤操他妈的海洛因。”他吞咽了一下。“听着，我——我找了份工作，现在。真正的工作，你懂？我只是试着想——慢慢适应一下。成为一个人这类破事。只是——给我时间，好吗？如果我要打药，然后搞掉九头蛇的蠢蛋，我不想让他们的血洒在你天——天——天杀的客厅地毯上。”

 

“好吧，也许我想，”美国队长说。“自从我抓住一些九头蛇混蛋到现在有几个月了。我可以练练手。”

 

约翰摇摇头。“你永远不会像我那样干，哥们。一次都没有。这就是为什么你是美国队长而我是——鬼知道我是个什么操蛋玩意。”

 

“你是启示者，”麦基说。“你是个超级英雄。”

 

有那么短短一刻，约翰紧紧闭上双眼，像是他在头疼一样。“谢了，猛男。这真是——你能这么说真是太好了。”

 

短短的停顿。

 

“好了，巴克，”队长说。“没问题。呆在你想呆的地方。但是我也有一些要求。”

 

约翰的眼神变得狠戾。这次当他开口的时候，他带着俄罗斯口音，这通常发生在他想要吓唬人的时候。麦基从来不确定他是不是有意为之，或者他是不是意识到他正在这么做。“你不能。提要求。”

 

“当然我能，”队长说。他听起来一点没被吓住。“我是美国队长。我可以在一周前就让你在一个地下的政府设施里戒毒再被格式化。你能走不过是因为美国队长的仁慈，哥们。”然后他的表情变得非常悲伤，他说“自从我六岁开始就对你提要求了，巴克。至少你一直会听我把话说完。”

  
约翰神经质地点了点头。队长吸了口气。“那好。我要你让我给你和孩子付手机费，所以我们能保持联系。我要你至少每天给我发条信息，所以我能肯定地知道你还活着。我要你至少一周来吃一次晚饭，所以我能肯定地知道你有吃东西。”

 

约翰眨眨眼。“就。这样？”

 

“就这样，”队长说。“我们成交吗？”

 

他们握手成交。约翰精疲力尽，说话断断续续的，这并不说明他不是他了，只是他太累了，或者心不在焉，或者压力太大，他记不得应该怎么样说话了。“晚饭。我和孩子吃。每天晚上。如果你想。你可以和我们吃。一起。”

 

队长微笑起来。“我非常想，巴克。”

 

所以约翰又是他自己了，至少是现在，麦基和莉莉搬进了一个真正的公寓，他们会一起吃健康的家庭晚餐，就像他们从前那样，除了 _美国队长也来_ ，猎鹰站在一边，看起来像是在等一个邀请。

 

这天好转得 _真是_ 快，麦基想，直到钢铁侠走了进来。

 

 

[i] <https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ulysses_S._Grant> 美国第十八任总统。

[ii] 感觉这里是史蒂夫对于他是过时之人的反击。

[iii] 原文是two eggs in basket, 图片<http://www.food.com/recipe/egg-in-the-basket-23106> 找不到这个词的中文翻译，看了下图感觉就和鸡蛋灌饼意思近似。

[iv] <https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dante_Gabriel_Rossetti> 十九世纪英国诗人和画家。

[v] <https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stigmata>

[vi] <http://www.catholic.org/saints/saint.php?saint_id=205>

[vii] 又称加勒比美国人。<https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/West_Indian_Americans>

[viii] 此处为俄语。所有其它语言的翻译都要感谢谷歌翻译。不通顺的地方我脑补了一下。

[ix] 此处为俄语。

[x] 此处为德语。

[xi] 此处为中文。

[xii] 此处为越南语。

[xiii] open mic night，<https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Open_mic> 在咖啡馆或者酒吧之类的地方举办的所有人都可以参加的演出活动，没找到特别贴切的翻译

[xiv] Old Yeller，<https://movie.douban.com/subject/1296073/>

[xv] <https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lands'_End> 美国休闲服装零售品牌，总部摄于威斯康辛。<http://www.landsend.com>

[xvi] <https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adirondack_Mountains>

[xvii] 此处为俄语。

[xviii] 此处为俄语。

[xix] <https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Groucho_Marx> 生于纽约的喜剧演员

[xx] <https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Apocalypse_Now> 场面血腥的战争片

[xxi] <https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Holy_day_of_obligation>

[xxii] <https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nae_Nae>

[xxiii] 穆斯塔法是一个阿拉伯男性人名

[xxiv] 此处呼应的是前文史蒂夫说巴基“说话像水手”


	5. 你丫给我等着

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 巴基交了个朋友。史蒂夫有了个任务。身体被考虑。感觉被讨论。一元店成为浪漫布景。山姆·威尔逊收到了他应得的礼物。倒霉孩子受老罪了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不具体的关于过去发生的性侵害、折磨和其他坏事情的讨论。另外一个原创角色的视角。关于老二的笑话，很多关于老二的笑话。
> 
>  
> 
> 译注：仍然感谢我亲爱的beta [Oxycontin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oxycontin/pseuds/Oxycontin)
> 
> 本章提及盾佩，注意避雷。
> 
> 本章题目来自于嘻哈组合武当派的处女作 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Protect_Ya_Neck 翻译取自这个解释 http://ell.stackexchange.com/questions/38138/what-does-it-mean-break-ya-neck-and-protect-ya-neck

  

史蒂夫一听到麦基说“我操得嘞，钢铁侠！”就用自己的身体拦住史塔克，将他拥出了房间，然后摔上房门，自己堵在门口以防任何人进去或者出来。

 

“你知道，队长，”史塔克说。“在有些圈子里，这会被认为是使用非必需暴力。如果你不愿意将我介绍给你的杀人机器人男朋友还有他穿着破衣烂衫的小跟班，你 _告诉_ 我就成，我会非常尊重你的决定。有点伤心？肯定。想不明白？绝对。在我们一起经历过这么多之后因为你对我缺乏信任而感到震惊和生气？毫无疑问。但是最重要的是： _尊重_ 。”

 

史蒂夫的头很疼。

 

“我没有 _男朋友_ ，”史蒂夫说。“而且我也不觉得你现在就见巴基是个好主意。”

 

“为什么不？”史塔克说。“我甚至对于这一整件‘在折磨和洗脑的影响下可能谋杀了我父母’都没生气，我觉得我真是非常大度了。你觉得我会惹火他吗？我理解我有个独特的强势性格，但是这人被九头蛇折磨了七十年。他能有多容易被惹火？我甚至都不会往他的指甲盖下面插竹签。我想要的就是一个见见我童年英雄巴基·巴恩斯的机会，和他握握手，也许利用这个机会 _稍微_ 检查一下他的左臂。我不觉得这是多过分的要求，真的。我觉得这要求非常 _合理_ 。”

 

“摸我的胳膊，”巴基说。“那么。我会把你的胳膊扯下来。”

 

他停顿了一下。

 

巴基说，“这门。不隔音。让我出来，史蒂夫。”

 

史蒂夫叹了口气，放他出来。

 

巴基和史塔克盯着对方。

 

最后托尼伸出了一只手。“好了！毫无疑问认识你是我 _独特_ 的荣幸，机器人先生。”

 

巴基和他握了握手。“彼此彼此，鬼脸。”

 

“什么？”托尼说，然后“刚刚你是开了一个鬼脸凯拉[i]钢铁侠的笑话吗？”

 

“不，”巴基说。“那是个巧合。我差不多一百岁了还有精——精——精神残疾，我知道个屁的武当派[ii]啊？”

 

史塔克瞪了他一秒钟。巴基瞪了回来。然后他们两个都笑了起来。

 

“哦， _不_ ，”史蒂夫说，因为在这次会面所有可能的结局里面，这是 _最糟糕的结局。_ “你们 _喜欢_ 对方。”

 

“你没救了，队长，”托尼说，实际上开心地搓起手来。“嘿，机器人神探[iii], 你看起来就是个喜欢倒腾机器的家伙，我说对了吗？”

 

“操他妈太对了，”巴基说。“只要让我看见。我还能修自己的胳膊。不过觉得它需要升级了。没准一个手雷发射器。还有GPS，我在森林里面总是操他妈迷路。”

 

“我们得 _多约着玩几次，_ ”史塔克说。“我是说，如果你老妈允许的话。”

 

“噢，老妈操心只是因为他在——在——在——在乎我。”

 

“我会把你 _送回俄罗斯去的_ ，看我会不会，”史蒂夫告诉他。“你可以去种土豆，我很确定他们会喜欢你闪闪发亮的意志品质。”

 

“就他妈好像你真会这么干似的，我洗——洗——洗——洗个澡的功夫你都想死我了，”巴克说，一副沾沾自喜的样子。史蒂夫对此无力反驳。

 

“队长，”托尼说。“佩珀爱你，我爱这个你带到我生命里的牛人。 _四人约会_ ，队长。我们可以搞 _团队建设_ ，你知道你爱团队建设。你 _完全没有理由_ 反对这个主意。”

 

史蒂夫能想出几个。

 

屋子里面山姆说，“嘿，我能也出来吗？”

 

 

史蒂夫的新任务是让巴基吃饭。

 

他在大约两次家庭晚餐之后发现了这个新任务。第一个晚上孩子们和他一起回家，他只是点了些三明治，因为他精疲力尽又草木皆兵，三明治看起来是适合这种感觉的好食物。他点了一个聚会套餐，里面有五种不同的口味，所以没人会饿肚子，因为他们是那种二十一世纪儿童，绝对不吃开头为“面”的食品。事实证明这不是个问题：除了麦基口头上说不喜欢三文鱼之外，孩子们似乎什么都吃，甚至对他表示了感谢，这真是非常有礼貌。 _穷孩子习惯_ ，他想：即便这俩孩子长了这么张嘴，要是有人给他们买了吃的，他们还是会知道怎么样表现出感恩。

 

他注意到巴克盯着食物的样子像是他觉得它们会在他面前爆炸。他把椅子挪近了一点。“嘿，巴克，”他说。“我知道麦基讲得好像这是地球上最难吃的东西，但是以前你妈妈往家里带回熏鲑鱼百吉饼的时候你很喜欢。”

 

“奶油奶酪，”巴基说。“奶制品。有问题。”

 

“哦，”史蒂夫说。“那上次的奶昔最后让你吐了吗？”

 

“是，”巴克说，然后冲史蒂夫一笑。“值了。”

 

他最后挑了一个素食三明治，把它拆开，将史蒂夫认为是随意组合的原料划拉到一边（洋葱，香蒜酱，面包里面的坚果粒），然后一边和孩子们聊着他们这一天的生活一边慢慢地一小块一小块地吃掉。这会功夫孩子们吃完了两个三明治，史蒂夫干掉了五个。在很长时间之后史蒂夫才想到那是不是巴基这一天吃过的唯一一顿饭，而这时巴基已经从窗口消失很久了。

 

第二天史蒂夫决定做熏肉卷、土豆泥和奶油菠菜，因为在他焦虑的时候他喜欢让双手有事可做，尽管他不算是个好厨子，他觉得自己有能力依据简单可数的步骤来做饭。六点左右孩子们上了楼，在几英尺之外向他问好，然后偷偷摸摸地去客厅看电视。他们在他身边有点害羞：他不知道他应该对此觉得失望还是释然。

 

过了几分钟山姆到了门前，带了半打超炫的根汁啤酒（看看我对小孩子有多特么友好！）还有一些他妈妈自制的晚餐面包。史蒂夫在厨房收尾的时候他和孩子们在客厅玩Uno，从那些孩子气的叫声和尖声嘲笑声中史蒂夫能推断出山姆正赢着。

 

巴基在六点三十五分时出现：史蒂夫能准确到分钟地知道时间因为在巴基爬进窗户的时候麦基发出了类似于空袭警报那样的声音。巴克在一分钟之后进了厨房挤到史蒂夫身边。“嘿。”

 

“嘿，”史蒂夫说，抵挡着突然涌起的想要转头吻他的狂野冲动。“今天替我炸了哪个九头蛇的基地了没有？”

 

“没。不过，我搬——搬——搬了大概二十箱的可乐。干这活几个礼拜之后我的一只胳膊会看起来非常漂亮的。”

 

“哦，”史蒂夫说，试着把他脸上的表情控制在一个比 _心跳骤停的狂喜_ 更合理的范围之内。“你今天去上班了？那很好啊，巴克。”

 

“哦，是啊，”巴克说。“他们说这对于我们这种精——精神残疾的类型来说有工作去做是件好事。清空内存，之类的。让——让——让我们感觉自己很重要。”

 

“那个，”史蒂夫，“记着你在和一个失业在家的家伙说话，他偶尔会穿上一个巨型靶子把自己往穿着披风的成年男人身上砸。如果我想要清空内存的话，我大概还没干完活就莫名其妙挨枪子儿了。”

 

巴基发出了小小一声粗糙的笑声，然后他闻着史蒂夫的脖子。“你今天闻起来真——真好，帅哥。新肥皂？”

 

“新沐浴露。打折的。”原价其实真挺贵的，不过他可以说服自己现在半价。

 

巴克又笑了。“当他妈 _然_ 了。你要是买全价的你操他妈成了什么人了？我都懒得开玩笑说我们中谁才是犹太人。”他把一条手臂滑上史蒂夫的腰轻轻一捏。这一切和1939年的他们俩几乎别无二致，史蒂夫竭尽全力不让自己为此而崩溃。不过那时候巴克从来没有像这样把手臂揽上他的腰，也从来没有把手臂停留在他身上这么长时间。现在他喃喃说道，“我这样可以吗？碰碰你什么的？”

 

史蒂夫在开口前考虑了一会儿该怎么回答。“太可以了，巴克。信我，我永远不会对你碰碰我有意见的。”

 

“哈，”巴克说。他们只是看着对方看了一会儿，史蒂夫觉得完全没问题。他的眼睛可以休息一下，而巴基的脸是个停留目光的绝好地点。

 

“ _约翰_ ，你在那 _干_ 嘛呢？我们就要—— _哦我的上帝！_ ”麦基说，史蒂夫和巴基迅速分开。史蒂夫的脸几乎烫得发疼。“哦我的上帝， _太对不起了_ ，我 _最差劲了_ 。”麦基说着飞一样回到客厅。“ _莉莉！_ 他们都快要 _亲_ 上了，被我 _毁_ 了，我真是个 _混蛋_ ，他们上一垒估计还得再等个 _八十年_ ！”

 

史蒂夫能听到山姆在另外的房间里咯咯笑。巴克看起来若有所思。“你知道，我觉得这俩孩子真的随——随——随我，在个性方面。”

 

“毫无疑问他妈的这不是从我这边来的，”史蒂夫说。“我就贡献了好长相。嘿，熏肉卷会有问题吗？”

 

“会，”巴基说。“大部分肉都会。你是说我真的其貌不扬之类的？”

 

“我估计到会是这样：你可以吃双份土豆。我也不会叫你 _其貌不扬_ ，真的。如果不是那玩意从你脸上长出来的话，你还真会是个大帅哥。”

 

“你敢说——说——说——说我的鼻子，罗杰斯，”巴基说，显然在拼命板着脸忍笑。这是个老笑话了，他们之间的小秘密，源于小史蒂夫那弯弯的被揍坏的鼻子是他身体最大的部分。这总是会把不认识他们的人搞得晕头转向，听见这么个瘦巴巴的小混蛋无情地取笑那个和他混在一起的又高又帅的家伙并不存在的脸部畸形，不过这就是让他们更来劲了：其他人越震惊，史蒂夫越刻薄，巴基把他受伤的感受投射到闲杂人等身上，当他不得不笑的时候假装突然咳嗽起来。“这是 _反犹太主义_ ，就是这样。我会向报纸通风报信的，你在这地——地——地——地方再也找不到工作。”

 

“谁说你的鼻子是 _犹太主义_ 了？”史蒂夫提高声音以压过他捣烂五磅熟土豆制造出的噪音。“你那个可怕的土豆鼻子完完全全是从你爱尔兰醉鬼老爹那来的。”

 

巴克的咯咯笑声比山姆的还糟糕。“你知道，”他一停下笑就说，“九头蛇那会从来没有人说过一句——句我鼻子的不好。他们真的喜——喜——喜欢我的鼻子，和你相比的话。”他抽搐了几次，他的头猛扭向右边，然后笑了。

 

史蒂夫犹豫了片刻，担心巴克也许现在开始认真了，或者他把玩笑开得太过了。但是巴基冲着他 _咧嘴笑着_ ，看起来放松又开心，随时准备好再来一轮，而由于史蒂夫从来不擅长拒绝巴基任何事，他又开了一个玩笑。“没准因为红骷髅没有鼻子。你运作着一个由没鼻子的自大狂创建的纳粹组织，不管搞到什么样的鼻子你都觉得挺好，哪怕是个丑爆了的鼻子。”

 

巴基又爆笑起来，这回他笑的样子让史蒂夫也笑了起来，直到他们几乎靠在对方身上，戳着对方的肋骨傻笑，史蒂夫手里还拿着土豆搅碎器。

 

“哦我的上帝，”莉莉说。他们抬头看去。麦基、莉莉和山姆都挤在门口瞪着他们。“我都不知道约翰的脸可以 _做_ 那个。”

 

“我以前真的 _从来没_ 见过史蒂夫笑成那样，”山姆告诉孩子们。“哥们，这他妈太吓人了。像是他被他非常开心的双胞胎调包了，傻笑队长。”

 

“我觉得笑国队长更好，”巴基说。史蒂夫呻吟起来。

 

“啥？”巴基说。“我还觉得这挺不错的。”

 

史蒂夫用土豆搅碎器指着门的方向。“滚出我的厨房。快点，快滚，巴恩斯，我受不了你在这。”

 

“你碰上聪明人讲话也不识货。”巴基说。然后他蹑手蹑脚进了客厅，因为现在看起来这是他知道的走路的唯一方法。

 

山姆还在盯着他看，但是现在他也笑了。“你刚才是告诉他让他 _快滚_ ？”

 

“对，你也可以，“史蒂夫边说边威胁着拿土豆搅碎器比划着直到所有人都离开了厨房。

 

晚饭孩子们和山姆都对熏肉卷赞不绝口，但是史蒂夫一直在观察巴克，注意着他在吃什么，吃了多少。他盛了一些土豆在自己的盘子上，迟钝冷漠不紧不慢地吃着，史蒂夫见过他吃燕麦片和三明治都是这样。史蒂夫抓过一瓶山姆的根汁啤酒递给了他。“嘿，你试过这个了没有？”

 

“没，”巴基说着用左手拇指打开了瓶盖。

 

“真 _他妈_ 好使，”山姆说。

 

“是啊，对了，现在你知道下次你的聚——聚——聚——聚会该请谁了。”他尝了一口他的根汁啤酒然后被呛到了。“这 _是_ 什么？”

 

“这是根汁啤酒，”史蒂夫说。“你，呃，你以前很喜欢这个。看来你现在不喜欢了？”

 

巴基的声音开始变得有一点俄罗斯腔调。“不，我只是——吃惊。我想我以为味道会像格瓦斯[iv]。”他又喝了一口。“我喜欢这个。”

 

“好，”史蒂夫和山姆同时说。麦基和莉莉正在桌子那头进行某种非常激烈的耳语会议，没注意大人们。巴基又喝了些根汁啤酒，戳着他的土豆。史蒂夫在心里计算着卡路里，又把一个面包放在他的盘子里。“这个。真的很好吃。山姆的妈妈做的。”

 

巴基不以为然地看了他一眼，用手指撕了一小块下来吃。“你不像你以为的那么委——委婉，哥们。”他又吃了一口面包，然后皱着眉头低头想了一下，像是试图在搞清楚。“ _确实_ 相——相当好吃。”

 

“听着，你想要委婉，你可真找错了对象，”史蒂夫说。然后他说，“来吧，巴克。一个面包和一整瓶根汁啤酒，咱们暂时就到此为止，好吗？”

 

“暂时，”巴克重复着，一侧的嘴角翘起微微一笑。史蒂夫想用自己的大拇指摩挲那张嘴，把它轻轻抚平。

 

“是啊，暂时。你知道你一天摄入多少卡路里么？”

 

巴基的脸变得平板。“轻体力活动下每十二小时身体被提供至少八百卡路里可消化的碳水化合物。”

 

“ _八百_ ？”史蒂夫说，与此同时山姆说，“ _身体_ ？”

 

山姆在椅子里往后靠了一点。“你想要再详细地说说么？”

 

“别想给我来心理分析那一套，”巴基说。

 

“兄弟，我可没本事给你心理分析，”山姆说。“实话实说，你大概需要一个团队。或者没准一个心理光片。”

 

“ _八百卡路里？_ ”史蒂夫又说。“ _麦基_ 都会饿死。”

 

“还没死，“巴基说。

 

史蒂夫脸色一沉。“你还必须吃掉你的土豆。”

 

“约翰，”莉莉说，三个大人都转过头看着她。她说，“我和麦基想让你今天晚上在这过夜。”

 

“我们有 _分离焦虑_ 。”麦基说。

 

“你们没有一个像你们以为的那样操他妈委婉，”巴基说。“还有， _不_ 。”

 

莉莉开始说话。巴基眯起了眼睛。“我会从。窗户。出去。”

 

麦基说，“呃，就让他给自己拆台吧，我甚至都不 _在乎_ 了。”

 

莉莉说，“为什么你要这么 _难搞_ ——”她停顿了一下，然后非常别有深意地说“——巴基？”说着对他露出了不屑的表情。

 

她真是让史蒂夫有点紧张。

 

巴克畏缩了一下。然后他说，“我是个九头蛇杀手。当了七十年。你可没 _见过难搞。_ ”

 

“你知道，你也不用这么 _戏剧化_ ，总像是‘ _哦，快看我，我老吓人了，我总是从窗户跳出去，我这么帅才不要用普通人用的破门_ 。’”莉莉说。

 

巴基说。“门。”他吞咽了一下。“让我恶心。”

 

史蒂夫皱眉。“ _门_ 让你恶心？”  


 

巴克死死盯着他的根汁啤酒。“程——程——程——程序。醒来。注射。管子。冲水。装备。靴子和命令。武器。面具。穿过门——门——门——门开始执行任务。任务之后。门，靴子和汇报。武器检查。冲水。灌——灌——灌肠。修理。管子。注射。电——电——电椅。回到箱子。”

 

“操，”山姆说。孩子们看起来吓坏了。

 

“哦，”史蒂夫说。“当然你会讨厌门了。还有靴子的事。这就讲得通了。”

 

巴基盯着他。“不这。 _讲不通_ 。操他妈 _疯了_ 。”

 

史蒂夫又抓了一个面包开始往上抹黄油。“走楼梯的时候我总是跳过最后一节台阶。还记不记得在我们最后一个一起住的地方，你怎么把脚戳进台阶的那个洞里，我好几次差点从那个洞摔下去，后来我习惯了开始跳过那节台阶？我在这还是这样。六十年前的老黄历了，但是我还在跳过楼梯上的那个洞。”

 

“噢，”山姆说。“ _这_ 就是为什么你会这么做。我还以为只是因为你有太多超级战士能量呢。”

 

“你有没有注意过我跑完步会做这个？”他边说边用手拍了几下自己的胸脯。“看看我还记不记得我的哮喘香烟[v]。一部分的我永远在每一次我开始使劲喘气的时候等着气道封闭。这些事可不是因为有人给我的脑子上电刑才发生的。”

 

“我懂了，史蒂夫，”巴基说。“老天爷。”

 

史蒂夫把面包撕成两半。“我反正也想把厨房的墙敲掉。”

 

“想 _你妈_ 想，”巴基说。“现在你要把你他妈的公寓拆了，就因为我是个不喜欢 _门_ 的疯子？”

 

“我确实想，”史蒂夫坚持。“厨房的光线很好，但是早上的时候起居室昏暗得和坟墓一样，现在也不再光是我自己了，我想我不会经常在厨房吃饭。”这个吃饭就是站在冰箱旁边，咀嚼而不是品尝。“而且对画画更好。”他把他的面包递给巴基一半。“帮我个忙吃了这个，哥们。”

 

“烦——烦死人了，罗杰斯，”巴克喃喃地说。

 

“噢我的上帝，”麦基说。“你就像是 _约翰的干爹_ 。”

 

“滚 _你妈_ 蛋，”巴基说。山姆咯咯笑着。  


 

晚饭之后史蒂夫缠着巴克让他站在了卫生间的体重秤上。184磅。

 

史蒂夫皱眉。“这怎么可能？”

 

“胳膊，”巴基说。“还有。骨头。钛——钛——钛——钛——钛合金加固。大概重25公斤[vi]。”

 

“哦， _巴克_ ，”他说。巴基什么都没说。

 

那天晚上史蒂夫在网上定了一箱高热量豆制蛋白奶昔。在论坛上这种产品被高度推荐适合素食健身者食用。

 

然后他跪在了地上。

 

“善良的圣蒂法纳，所有身心病痛伟大的奇迹创造者，为了詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯现在解除病痛的需要，我谦卑地向您祈祷，向耶稣祈祷，通过玛丽，生病之人的健康。圣蒂法纳，圣洁的烈士，罹患神经和精神病痛之人的保护神，耶稣和玛丽深爱的孩子，请您向祂们祷告满足我的愿望。“他深吸一口气，“ _我们在天的父，愿你的名被尊为圣_ ……”  


 

代他祈祷，我们的父，万福玛丽亚，愿光荣归于您。

 

代他祈祷。我们的父，万福玛丽亚，愿光荣归于您。

 

再一遍。

 

再一遍。

 

再一遍——

 

他在床边的地板上睡着了。

 

 

黄富美不是个白痴。

 

她知道人们以为她是。她知道因为她英语不好，人们以为她有个榆木脑袋。她才不是。她是个聪明的女人。她来美国，开了个商店，独力养大了她的孩子，一个礼拜在电话里和丈夫通一次话直到他死去。她搞定了醉醺醺的顾客，坏警察以及从收银机偷钱的雇员。她在布朗克斯不好的街区养大了两个女儿。她见过一个男人在一元店门外的人行道上被枪击后流血而死。她一看见就知道什么是麻烦。

 

她雇的这个 _老外_[vii]？他是个大麻烦。

 

她第一次见到他的时候，他和一个女孩走了进来，看起来像是他搞大了一个中国姑娘的肚子生出来的孩子。他看起来像是没准他搞大了很多姑娘的肚子，在他开始吸毒之前。因为他在吸毒。她看得出来，他那么瘦，还有他的眼睛，到处张望像是在找针管。

 

黄富美正在和住在加州的女儿讲电话，但是在说话的时候她看着他以确保他没偷任何东西，因为那就是吸毒成瘾的人干的事。他们偷东西然后在一元店旁边的巷子里睡着了，他们让他们的妈妈哭泣。黄富美的大女儿也让她哭泣，因为她要休什么学术假期然后去中国。“我想更多了解我的根，妈妈，”她女儿说，因为她是个没脑的蠢姑娘。

 

“你为什么要了解你的根？我到美国来，所以你不用生活在那些坏根周围。我做了牺牲，所以你能去学校，找到一份好工作，现在你要在一个发展中国家里面无所事事，”黄富美说。“你在美国是个教授，现在你要去中国，变成流动人口。我看你是脑子进水了。但是我现在不能和你说了，有个吸毒的在我的店里，他会把我所有的东西都偷光，把我扔到街上去。没准那时候我们就可以一起回到中国种地去了，”她说着挂了电话。

 

那瘾君子走到收款台前。他说，“你中草牌牙膏还有吗？[viii]”

 

她说，“ _哎呀_ ！”然后她用英语说，“你说中文！为什么你讲话像是河北老头？”

 

他说，“我不——不——不——不。知道。”

 

她说，“你是中风了吗？你要救护车吗？”

 

他用中文说，“我一和漂亮姑娘说话就结巴，”然后眨着他一只大大的蓝色 _老外_ 眼向她使眼色。

 

她拍了他的胳膊。真疼。他要不就是有条假胳膊，要不就是有世界上最强壮的肌肉。“小混混！[ix]”她说。她现在用中文和他说话了，因为他看上去喜欢这样，而且讲太多英语让她的嘴很累。“你不应该买中国牙膏，全是毒药。我在新闻上看见的。”

 

“但是。你卖这个。在你的店里，”他说。

 

她说，“在我知道有毒药之前我就已经买了！你想让我把它们全扔了吗？那太浪费了。我的顾客很聪明，他们不会把它吞到肚子里的。这是你女儿吗？你是从她妈妈那里学的中文吗？”

 

“她不是。我的。”他说。“还有。她是墨西哥和苗裔[x]混血。不是中国人。”

 

黄富美说，“太复杂了。”

 

吸毒的哥们说，“人。太复杂了。”

 

然后他开始总来她的店力买肥皂和有毒的牙膏，尽管那只比普通的牙膏便宜一块钱。他叫她黄阿姨（或者 _同志_ ，当他比平时更不清醒的时候），她叫他 _吸毒的_ ，因为他就是个吸毒的。他不在意。他是个相当逗的吸毒的。有时候他来的时候喜欢告诉她她有多美，然后请她出去约会。她总是告诉他她是个好姑娘，不和像他这样的坏 _流氓_ _ **[xi]**_出去约会。他为此笑了。其他的时候他来，她试图和他说话，他说，“对——对——对——对不起，”或者“什么？”或者只是用他的手拍着他的嘴，眼睛看着地板，这就是说，要不是他今天不能说中文，要不就是他今天什么语言都说不了。

 

当黄富美是个年轻姑娘的时候，她见过红卫兵用脚踢一个医生的头，直到他的整个身体痉挛扭曲，粉色血泡从嘴里流出来。在那之后那个医生的眼神看起来就不对了。当她年纪更大一点，在美国，她看见过从监狱出来回家的男孩。他们的眼神看起来也不对。

 

她不知道这个吸毒的是脑袋被人踢了还是被关过监狱。从他有多混乱来看，没准两者都有。

 

不过，他是个好人，尽管他是这样一个大麻烦。他对跟着他的孩子们很好。他对黄富美很好。所以有一天，当他说着需要找个工作的事时，她说他可以在店里帮忙。她炒掉了她最后一个雇员，因为他干的事就是坐在那放屁，看着自己手机里的小黄图，她觉得吸毒的不会这么做。她告诉他，“你可以在这里工作。我给你最低工资，黑工。但是你得好好干，要不然我会像炒掉上一个在这工作的放屁男一样炒掉你。你也不能在店里吸毒。”

 

吸毒的哥们说，“好。”

 

她说，“我需要一个名字叫你。我不能叫你 _吸毒的_ ，那对生意不好。我的顾客会跑掉的。”

 

他说，“你可以叫我巴基。”

 

“那是个蠢名字，”她说。“那是狗的名字。”

 

“约翰怎么样？”

 

她觉得这个还行。对于外国人来说这是个好名字。如果她不记得一个老外叫什么，她可以叫他约翰，或者克里斯，或者麦克，她经常是对的。她曾经连续有三个送货司机都叫麦克。在那之后也许司机名字不一样了，但是她还是叫他们麦克，因为这更方便，还省时间。他们没纠正她，因为她是个糊里糊涂的中国老太太，自己一个人开着一间一元店。

 

约翰是个好员工。他工作努力，从不休息，他不在柜台后面偷香烟或者咳嗽药水，也不在店里嗑药。有他不开心就到后面的房间抖个一会儿，或者忘记除了俄语之外的任何语言，但是这没事。在后面房间没有客人会看见他，他把货物搬到架子上也不需要说话。他确实需要吃饭，所以她每天早上在后面房间的电锅里面多做一些 _粥，_ 所以他们可以午饭时候吃。他们彼此理解，因为他们都牙口不好。

 

有一天一个条子来找他。

 

他没穿制服，但是她可以看出他是个条子。他站得像个条子，走得像个条子，他用锐利的目光在店里四处环顾，像是他在找个什么人抓起来。他是个大个子的好看的金发男人，像是那种放在招贴画上的警察，旁边还有一个黑人警察和一个女警察，招贴上写着他们是你们的朋友不会开枪打你们这类的话。

 

黄富美不喜欢条子。他们总是逮捕她的顾客，这对生意很不好。

 

他假装在找洗发水。她说，“今天Suava洗发水特价，买一送一。”

 

他看起来很感兴趣。

 

然后他说，“我，呃，我在找一个在这工作的人。约翰？他在吗？”

 

她说，“你是到这来抓他的吗，还是他是个线人？”

 

他眨眨眼。“我计划带他出去吃午饭。他说他两点有个休息。”

 

他是个线人。

 

“他从来不休，”她说。“他是个好雇员。”她用中文冲后面房间喊道。“约翰！这有个人说要带你出去吃午饭，他不是来抓你的！”

 

约翰从后面房间出来。他说，“嘿。”

 

条子冲他笑。一个大大的开心的笑容。他说，“嘿，巴克。准备好走了吗？”

 

这条子对他的线人有意思。这对他一点都不好。他会丢掉他的工作的。然后他们就得找个新条子往招贴画上放了。

 

约翰回给他一个微笑。他说，“是，就让——让——让——让我拿上我的夹克，哥们。”

 

这条子和这个吸毒的互相有意思。

 

等约翰约会回来，她说，“你对那条子有意思。这没事。黄阿姨是个现代人。我不在乎我的雇员是不是同性恋。但是等他的其他条子朋友来抓你的时候，一定别让他们在一元店里面逮捕你。这对生意不好。”

 

约翰说，“收到。”

 

他是个非常奇怪的外国人。

 

几天之后，黄富美在《美国周刊》的封面上看到了条子。他看起来像是刚刚从健身房出来，他的上衣和裤子都是婴儿尺寸的。标题说，“向他的短裤致敬！”

 

她买了一份带回一元店。她把杂志给约翰看。她说，“你和美国队长有基情。”

 

他露出全部牙齿来了一个大大的美国微笑。他说，“我可——可——可——可以留着这个么？”

 

下一次她看见美国队长的时候，她在一元店里面逼近他。他正在看碗装布丁。她说，“这种布丁不好。试试另外一种。”然后她说，“你对我的雇员有意思。这没事。黄阿姨对同性恋没意见。但是你不应该和这么个大麻烦在一起。他会给你惹事的。这对形象非常不好。”

 

美国队长微笑起来。他说，“是啊，大概是的。但是我觉得他值得。”

 

她说，“你是个好男孩。你应该买更合身的衣服。”

 

黄富美和美国队长交换了电话号码，所以他们可以聊聊吸毒的而不让他知道。

 

现在黄阿姨也是个线人了。

 

 

他已经忘了饿是什么感觉了。

 

 _上帝_ ，这真蠢。 _真蠢_ ，连他妈 _动物_ 都知道他妈饿是什么感觉。但是他需要史蒂夫。史蒂夫会把一些操他妈诡异的豆类奶昔推到他手里。史蒂夫坐在他旁边看着他，他拼命塞下再多一口的面包和奶油，再多一勺的花生酱。“加油，哥们，再来一点。你得吃东西。你饿了。我保证你饿了。”

 

管理者——

 

上帝。

 

罗杰斯史蒂夫格兰特——

 

耶稣他妈 _基督_ 。

 

 _史蒂夫_ 。

 

有时候他—— _巴克_ ，他的名字是 _巴基，萨沙，约翰，_ 他被允许有一个 _名字_ ——想管理者——史蒂夫， _操，_ 不是他的管理者，是他朋友，他 _朋友_ ——比他自己还要了解他。因为他一直很饿，他操他妈要 _饿死了_ ，他并没注意到这个，直到以前他并没有意识到不正常的痛彻脑海的晕眩已经不翼而飞，现在他能突然间再次 _思考_ 了。至少，这比他以前能做到的要好。

 

当他第一次醒来五脏六腑有那种感觉的时候，他给史蒂夫发短信，“我饿了”，史蒂夫用连续五个笑脸图案回复他，然后是“去吃点东西！”尽管他真正想干的是打药，他还是强迫自己先吞下了一根蛋白棒，因为那是史蒂夫想让他做的事，而做他的管理者想让他做的事是世界上最简单的事情了。

 

这挺好，因为那操蛋混球不会让他消停。

 

生物打药，躺在他的毯子上，听了十五分钟音乐。

 

 _我一直跑一直跑什么都没用／我无法从你身边逃开_ _ **[xii]**_ _，_ 歌手说。

 

准确。

 

它把这首歌发给史蒂夫，还有俩字“副歌”。

 

史蒂夫发过来另外一首歌几秒钟的片段。

 

 _糖馅饼，蜜糖堆／你知道我因为你而软弱／我情不自禁_ _ **[xiii]**_，歌手说。

 

然后史蒂夫发过来一张自己的相片，那张操蛋脸上满是得意洋洋的神情。

 

巴克大声笑了，这把他自己吓了一大跳，他的耳塞都掉了出来。

 

有时候，他想象自己是一匹马。他想象自己套着缰绳，嚼子往后紧勒着嘴。他想象身负重担。他想象努力工作，有人骑着自己，肌肉发力运作。他想象被抚摸。他想象手在他的身体之上。他想象从手掌中取食。他想象被喂养。

 

他不知道在他想象这些的时候他感觉如何。史蒂夫喂养他。史蒂夫的手在他身上。

 

他去史蒂夫的公寓，洗了个澡，脱掉他的衣服。他看着身体。

 

身体——

 

身体是负面的。

 

威尔逊萨缪尔托马斯会说关于身体的 _感觉_ 是负面的。

 

巴克觉得这就是些模棱两可的屁话。

 

身体握着刀。身体扣动扳机。身体坐上电椅。身体溢出内容物。身体尖叫打摆。身体恶臭瘫软。身体 _亟须升级_ 。身体有 _现代化的加固。_ 身体 _操他妈恶心_ 。身体照单全收。

 

史蒂夫不应该碰身体。

 

他想让史蒂夫碰身体。

 

在倒霉孩子搬进去的第二个晚上，史蒂夫说，“愿意为我称称体重么，巴克？”

 

他穿着靴子站在体重秤上。体重秤显示：184.

 

身体让史蒂夫不开心了。

 

两周之后，史蒂夫看着他，他看起来——

 

开心？

 

他说，“想称体重吗？”

 

体重秤显示：190.

 

身体让史蒂夫开心。史蒂夫向身体举起他的手。然后手垂在他的身体一侧。

 

不可接受。

 

“你可以碰——碰我，”巴基说。“我不会拿刀捅你的。”

 

“我知道你不会拿刀捅我，巴克，”史蒂夫说。“我只是想——尊重你的空间。”

 

“是因为你觉得我被强奸过吗？”

 

史蒂夫的脸变成了一种诡异的颜色。这挺逗的，其实。

 

“我确实有，”巴基说。“如果那是你想知道的事。被他妈强奸过。就一个管理者，但是有几——几——几——几次——上帝，也许五次或者六次。他一定是操过我五次或者六次，后来我受够了，把他的老二咬下来然后跑了。”

 

“什么？”史蒂夫说。

 

“我把他的老二咬下来，扭断他的脖子，我杀了六个技师然后跑了。到了这。纽约。我好长时间没打九头蛇给我的那些破烂玩意了，蚂蚁爬得满身都是。那肯定是在七十年代，我猜：街上的很多人刚刚从越南回来。见到一个男的给自己打药，想着没准那能治——治——治好我。操他妈治好我，好吧。上帝，这回我在记起我他妈的名——名——名字之前倒是记得海洛因了。”

 

“巴基，”史蒂夫说。“我很抱歉。我非常非常抱歉。”

 

不可接受。

 

“别。道歉，”他说。“你和倒霉孩——孩——孩子是我没拿枪照头打死自己的唯一理由。”

 

他想从前他能读懂史蒂夫的脸。

 

他不能理解史蒂夫脸上的表情。

 

“他们，”他说。“他们把我关起来。在一个小隔间里面。有。有六个月。”

 

痛苦。那表情是痛苦。他知道当他自己脸上露出这样表情的时候是什么感觉。史蒂夫说，“什么？”

 

“那时他们在摧——摧——摧——摧毁我。在他们取走我的胳膊之后。我自己一个人。六个月。很——黑。”他吞咽了下口水。“然后他们把我放出来。光线，它——我尖叫。有个医生。一个心理学家。她问我问题。我不能。我说不了话。她碰我。像是这样。”他把一只手放在史蒂夫的脸颊上，然后又抽走他的手。“他们给我一把枪。他们带进来一个平民。他们说。他们说打死她，就有人再碰碰你。你不会再回到黑暗里去了。所以我打死了她。”他停了下来。“后来。那个强奸我的男人。一开始我以为——我以为他是好意。他碰了我。”

 

他看向史蒂夫。他努力看进他的眼睛。

 

哦。

 

史蒂夫抱住了他。

 

他说，“请别停下来。”

 

史蒂夫说，“谁要让我停下来我就杀了他。”

 

 

 

 

 

山姆收到史蒂夫短信的时候，他的整个手都在鸡肚子里面。

 

他们其实有几个礼拜没在一块厮混了，除了山姆去了两次史蒂夫家以确保巴基没再拿刀捅过什么人之外。这对他们来说其实有点诡异：自从他们俩一起搬回纽约之后他们就有点互相依赖。摧毁一个邪恶的纳粹组织，全国范围地寻找一个前苏联刺客，在决定他们的关系下一步怎么走之前在宾夕法尼亚州的一家Applebee[xiv]食物中毒，又一起搬到纽约，经历了这一切的哥儿两个大概都会有点相互依赖。（技术上来说，是山姆食物中毒，史蒂夫摸着他的后背，给他姜汁啤酒，看着山姆受罪焦急地扭着自己的双手，像是什么人的圣洁的巨型爱尔兰母亲，但是山姆选择从他们友谊的记录中删除了他可能吐在了美国队长卡其裤上这一具体细节。史蒂夫则非常好心地从没提起过，就像是山姆从来没提起过这事：有一次史蒂夫忘了他实际上是超级人类，他被自己绊倒，摔下了整个地铁台阶，砸在了一个从爱荷华来的游客身上，游客接着尖叫起来，“着火了！救命，着火了！”五个人把整个事件录在了手机里，然后一个醉醺醺的流浪汉晃过来说，“嘿，哥们，为什么你要向队长这么大喊大叫的？这不好，兄弟，他差不多是 _为了我们的罪孽而死的_ 。”山姆至少没很 _经常地_ 提起来这事，最多一个月一次吧，因为不告诉任何人这故事是一件 _违反欢乐的罪行_ 。  


反正就是说，这俩人经常泡在一起。但是史蒂夫一直耽于深情款款地凝视吧唧的双眼以及折磨两个理应过得更好的可怜孤儿，而山姆加入了一个室内躲避球俱乐部以及和一位美丽的女士进行了三次绝妙的约会，而这位女士还不知道他就是那个总上新闻的白痴，一个带着镭射枪俯冲轰炸的怪人，之后还和绿巨人击掌相庆（他能说啥？那大家伙就是很喜欢他，让钢铁侠 _一边呆着_ 生气去吧！）所以基本上他们俩都很忙。

 

实际上，这一整个吃鸡事件就都因为这位美丽的女士：山姆邀请克莱尔周五来家里吃饭，这意味他还有五天时间学会如何烤一只像他妈妈烤得那么好的鸡。他在电话上把这事告诉了他妈，她笑得太厉害了以至于他开始担心她的身心健康。他还很生气，因为她更支持美国队长而不是自己的骨肉，对于一位母亲来说这是不对的，他很确定如果史蒂夫想要学烤鸡的话，她大概已经带着烤盘和一整袋洋葱在他家里了。

 

所以山姆的手机响了几秒钟闪电战波普[xv]，山姆把它设成史蒂夫的短信铃声主要因为这让人摸不着头脑，山姆想着，“对了！史蒂夫！我想史蒂夫了！”因为他们俩之间热情洋溢兄弟情深，如果史蒂夫是个美丽女士而不是人形公牛费迪南德[xvi]的话估计他们俩已经睡到一起去了。当然了，山姆对此全无意见，因为美国队长觉得山姆·威尔逊是，引号，“一个有着非常棒的笑容的非常英俊的家伙”，反引号。

 

但是山姆已经把一只手塞进了一只死鸡的屁股里，所以他花了点时间才腾出手去拿手机，就这当功夫闪电战波普又响了几次，这大概意味着史蒂夫在youtube上找到了更多水獭的视频。等他终于把指甲里所有鸡的脏东西处理干净，他拿起手机，打开了史蒂夫的信息：

 

史蒂夫：巴基刚刚告诉我他的一个管理者强奸过他。

 

史蒂夫：而就在他们刚刚砍掉了他的胳膊之后，他们又把他一个人关在一个黑暗的隔间里面不和任何人类接触六个月。

 

史蒂夫：我不知道该怎么办。

 

好吧，操。

 

有那么短短一瞬山姆真的想忽略这些信息。他这几个礼拜都过得不错，处理这种程度高到难以置信的创伤？不好玩。但是他提醒自己这是史蒂夫，这家伙从来没告诉任何一个人类那一次山姆躺在宾夕法尼亚州一家假日酒店的洗手间地板上，因为疼痛和自我怜悯掉了眼泪。所以他打起精神回复了短信。

 

我：你现在和他在一起吗？

 

史蒂夫：不。他刚刚走了。

 

我：好的哥们第一步别惊慌失措，这解决不了问题。第二步一小时后在你找的那家吃派的饭馆和我见面

 

史蒂夫：你想吃派吗？

 

我：派对创伤非常好

 

我：信我我是专业的

 

我：别和我争史蒂文

 

山姆在他发送信息之后整一小时后到了饭馆，史蒂夫已经在那了，用至少比非强化的人类多生产出75%的悲催毒化着空气。山姆滑进他对面的卡座。“嘿，哥们。你点了吗？”

 

史蒂夫只是盯着他看。

 

“现在是饭点，”山姆告诉他。“要点吃的。”

 

史蒂夫点了煎饼，大概因为煎饼是菜单上最大最显眼的字，而不是因为他真的想吃，因为美国队长的超级能力之一是把美味的早餐变成某种自我惩罚的诡异形式。山姆点了芝士汉堡，因为他想来一个，他已经在治疗上面花费了很多卓有成效的时间。

 

“好吧，”等到食物到了山姆说。“告诉我他都和你说了什么。”

 

史蒂夫告诉了山姆。这很可怕，但是也不是无药可救。

 

“所以他告诉你他想让你碰他？这真的很好，史蒂夫。他这样信任你，这对于一个经历过他所经历过的一切的人来说几乎是不可能的。他还提出了自己的需要。这都是非常好的事情。这也给了你一些可以做的事，对吧？你现在有任务了。”

 

史蒂夫看起来几乎生气了。“所以我应该更经常地 _拥抱_ 他？这就是答案？这就是解决方法？”

 

“没有 _解决方法_ ，史蒂夫。他不是个魔方。你的任务是陪着他，在他想要诉说的时候倾听，这些事不是都和你有关，就是说别想着你要怎么去把干这事的家伙杀掉。”

 

“办不到。他已经杀掉他了。咬掉他的老二又徒手扭断他的脖子，”史蒂夫说着吃了一口他的煎饼。他看起来开心了一点。

 

“那个，”山姆说，“我是说，是啊，我猜这肯定也是一种方法来切断与虐待你的人的一切联系。”然后他吃了一会儿他的汉堡，因为他需要缓缓。“所以好了，不管怎么说，你能做的最好的事就是在他诉说的时候倾听，让他知道你爱他，你在那里陪着他。基本上就是这样了。”

 

史蒂夫样子看起来像是他们闯进了天体物理学领域。“ _我该怎么做？_ ”

 

“那个，”山姆说。“这是些疯狂的别出心裁的想法，但是听好了。我听说在一些文化里面——像是你知道的，那些闭塞的亚马逊部落？——如果他们想要说他们爱什么人，他们走到那人面前然后说‘ _我爱你_ ’”。

 

现在史蒂夫看起来像是山姆刚刚说他长出了小型火箭喷射器再给自己重新起名叫美国钢铁侠。“我不能告诉巴克我 _爱_ 他，我们不是——我们不 _像_ 那样。”

 

“哦，得了， _真格的_ ，兄弟？你是 _美国队长_ ，你都出 _真人玩具_ 了，我觉得你的男人气概不会因此受损的。”

 

史蒂夫看起来不以为然。“正常来说，在我们想要表达感情的时候，我告诉他他的脸就像是一块西兰花插在了柱子上，他会叫我大胸妞儿还会试图拍我的蛋蛋。如果我突然间告诉他我爱他，他大概会以为九头蛇控制了我。”

 

山姆瞪了他一会儿。“你知道，他们说你们是从过去来的人，我没意识到他们说的是 _中学_ 。好吧，行，我会想点别的出来。教会同性恋战争英雄如何表达他们对彼此的感受：只是山姆·威尔逊提供的众多服务之一。”

 

“我不是同性恋，”史蒂夫说。山姆只是叹气。史蒂夫挺直了身体。“ _山姆。_ ”

 

这是严肃的美国队长语气。山姆微微前倾以示聆听。“怎么了？”

 

史蒂夫吞咽了一下。“我爱过佩吉。她不是个——不是个宣传噱头，或者 _幌子_ ，或者随便你以为的什么。我与她 _相爱_ 。而巴克——我也爱他。不仅仅是 _从童年开始最好的朋友。_ 我不是像兄弟一样爱他。我爱他就像我爱佩吉。据我所知，这说明我是个双性恋，不是同性恋。如果你坚持让我给自己一个称呼，这应该是个正确的称呼。”

 

他脸红得要命又坐得笔直，挺着他那不可思议的肩膀，像是正准备承受一记重拳，而山姆可以轻轻松松把他捏瘪。“噢，史蒂夫，看看你！不，嘿，史蒂夫，来吧哥们，别躲在桌子下面。感谢你告诉我这个。我真的很高兴你觉得可以告诉我。所以大声说出来感觉怎么样？”

 

史蒂夫皱了皱鼻子。“诡异，“他说。

 

山姆等了片刻，但是史蒂夫就说了这么多。“诡异。好吧，行，没问题。今天我们学会了谈论我们的性取向：明天我们学会讨论我们的感觉。”他停了下来打了个响指。“对了，我有办法了！这个怎么样，你告诉他你很高兴他在这里？”

 

“什么？”

 

“哦，好了，完美啊！下一次你坐在旁边盯着他看像是他刚刚站在一个蚌壳上从海洋里升起[xvii]的时候，你可以说，‘嘿，巴克，我真的很高兴你在这里。你在这里太好了。谢谢你一直在我身边。’估计你能搞定这个？”

 

“对啊，”史蒂夫说着微笑了。“对啊，我觉得这可以。”

 

“很好，”山姆说。“兄弟，感觉很难。想不想看会儿大都会队的比赛？”

 

“ _上帝，_ 好的， _谢谢。_ ”史蒂夫说。他们看了半小时大都会队的比赛，史蒂夫甚至吃完了他的煎饼。

 

过了几天，山姆收到了一个来自史蒂夫的大大的方形包裹。这很棒，因为山姆喜欢礼物。他撕开包装纸，然后目瞪口呆。

 

这是一副油画，这是山姆。他戴着翅膀，笑着，手持一把火焰长剑。在画的底部是史蒂夫熟悉的铜板字体： _圣天使长米迦勒。伞兵的保护神。_

山姆想着史蒂夫，那时在阿尔卑斯山的火车上，伸手想要抓住他深爱却从未抓住的某个人。他想着他妈妈，同他爸爸走在街上，听到枪击声和她丈夫最后破碎的呼吸。他想着他自己，回头看得太晚，鼻腔里全是烟味，嘈杂声充斥双耳。

 

他想着史蒂夫拼命想要留住他爱的东西，用他那副完美的年轻身体和那颗被撕碎的苍老心脏。他想着他妈妈穿着她最好的教堂裙子，信仰坚定得像是在满是子弹的世界里的一部坦克。他想着他自己，疲倦又麻木，口袋里装着最好朋友的狗牌回到了家。他想着往前走，不停歇，昂首挺胸。他想着文书工作和无穷无尽的绝望。他想， _我在努力，至少我在努力。_ 他想， _这就是我所有的一切：请接受它。_

 

然后他一屁股坐在他舒服的沙发上，痛痛快快哭了一场。这是自从莱利死后之后最痛快的一次。

 

第二天他把画挂了起来，但是他没把画放在办公室。他把它放在了他的客厅里面，所以他每天都可以看到它。所以当他状态不好的时候，当事情变得很糟糕的时候，他可以看看那幅画，想想史蒂夫做了什么。对于美国队长他的好兄弟史蒂夫来说，山姆不是一个精疲力尽的士兵，不是一个注脚，不是一个蹩脚的心理医生。当他状态良好，在某些时候，山姆可以将来自上帝的帮助给予某个人。

 

 

史蒂夫在他的客厅里读书准备上床，这时候巴基从窗户溜进来，悄声走近，然后瘫坐在他身边的沙发上。他穿着他的战斗装备，戴着护目镜，上面看起来有干掉的血迹。

 

现在史蒂夫已经习惯这个了。

 

“摘掉护目镜，”他说。“你知道关于公寓里戴护目镜我们有约定。”

 

“公寓里任何一个公共区域都不再准许戴面具，”巴克说着摘下了护目镜，眼眶周围还有护目镜留下的红色压痕。“没有颁发关于任何其他战术设备的规定。”

 

有时候他半夜出去进行启示活动之后，他需要一段时间在才能回来，从——不管他干的是什么。上周，长岛的一帮警察到班上发现一个当地的会计师兼无家可归者庇护所志愿者在警察局的台阶上等着他们。这男人说死亡天使找到了他，告诉他要忏悔。在他的口袋里是一个USB，里面有一段他在庇护所后面房间袭击一个七岁女孩的视频，还有他的三根脚趾头。

 

史蒂夫真的不赞成启示者办事的路子，但是他觉得这确实管用。

 

“那么我现在就开始实施新规章。除了清洗和更换之外这个公寓里不准穿戴战术装备。”

 

巴基看起来很痛苦。“脱。靴子？”

 

“对，我们要脱靴子，”史蒂夫说着蹲在地板上。他们做这个已经做得很好了。这一次史蒂夫脱掉第一只靴子足够快，当巴基开始问他的命令时他已经开始脱第二只了。史蒂夫用一只手摩挲着他的腿肚子。对于巴克来说这绝对是可怕又羞耻，但是史蒂夫总是尽量让这过程不那么痛苦。“命令，哈？好吧，我觉得在我们脱掉你的靴子之后你应该去洗个澡。然后你可以穿上些比你的战术服更舒服的衣服，再回到这来，我们在我上床前稍微聊聊。好吗？”

 

“任务参数不明确，”巴克嘟囔着。他听起来相当累。

 

史蒂夫脱掉第二只靴子然后说，“去洗澡，士兵。”

 

巴克很快就回来了，他还湿漉漉的，穿着一条史蒂夫的运动裤和一件史塔克在他们见面之后第二天送给他的T恤。上面写着你丫给我等着，这显然是某种引用。巴基喜欢这个。这有点不怎么光彩，史蒂夫不愿意承认他被气死了，巴克最喜欢的所有物是他从史塔克那得到的：史蒂夫一直尝试着在网上找到一件很好的图佩克T恤，就是想和史塔克打个平手。这很难。他从巴基那里收集到的巴基最看重这个人的特征是“受不了任何操他妈的废话”和“比我的老二还长的睫毛”，这在亚马逊上并不是特别有用的搜索条目。

 

一般来说巴克洗澡的时间会长一点，但是今天看起来和泡在浴缸里面比起来他对爬到史蒂夫身上更感兴趣。在他进行启示活动之后有时候就会像这样：像是他绝望地渴求非暴力的接触。现在他爬上了史蒂夫的大腿，他的脸压着史蒂夫的脖子发着抖。史蒂夫只是抱着他。巴克用俄语嘟囔了一会儿，抖得更厉害了，史蒂夫摩挲着他的后背，说着一些他知道的俄语中安抚的话语。

 

过了一会儿巴克叹了口气，从他身上滚下去，瘫在沙发上说，“ _老天爷。_ ”

 

“累坏了？”

 

“是——是——是啊，”巴基说。他开始心不在焉地拍打着运动裤的口袋。

 

“你昨天在厨房落下了一包烟，”史蒂夫告诉他。“如果你在找那个的话。”

 

巴克起身去拿烟。史蒂夫听到炉子开了：巴克在煤气炉上点烟。他回来的时候一手拿着烟一手端着一个空马克杯，没等提醒就打开了另外一扇窗，然后回来又依偎在史蒂夫身边。史蒂夫用一只手揉着他有血有肉的那一边肩膀。“提醒我给你买个烟灰缸。”

 

“马克杯。就够了。”

 

“喔，那真是太有品了。你真是个妙人，”史蒂夫说。

 

“准确，”巴克说。“你可以吗。”

 

史蒂夫给了他点时间，然后温和地催促他。

 

“我可以什么？”

 

“你可以给我读书吗？”

 

巴克现在读不了书了：任何多于一个段落的文本都让他头疼眼花。他说这是让他没办法看自己的文件或者其他九头蛇不希望他知道的信息。甚至在告诉史蒂夫他被强奸过之后，巴克才告诉他这件事：在某种角度上史蒂夫觉得失去他的书是才是巴克感到最受侵犯的事。他一直很爱读书。他喜欢低俗小说，但是他也喜欢好东西：史蒂夫记得他大声朗读亨利·詹姆斯[xviii]的作品。 _“好好读读这个，史迪威，这家伙怎么谈论事情，像是你以前从来没见过，现在一下全摆在你眼前。”_ 史蒂夫几天之前已经答应了巴克他们可以一起大声读，就像以前史蒂夫生病的时候巴克为他做的那样。现在他说，“好啊，当然，巴克，”然后抓起来一本他从图书馆挑的书。

 

“这本书是三九年出版的，但是我猜现在是经典了。我不记得你在战前读没读过这本。我猜你也不记得了，哈？”

 

巴基只是耸耸肩。“无所谓了，我想你可能会喜欢，”史蒂夫说，然后开始读。

 

“十月中旬的一天上午，十一点钟左右，太阳没有露头，几座小山丘前的空旷处雨意很浓。我穿着一身浅蓝色的西装，里面是深蓝色的衬衫，系着领结，口袋里露出一角手帕，脚上是厚底黑皮鞋，戴深蓝色花纹的黑色毛线短袜。我显得又干净又利落，脸刮得干干净净，一点儿也没有醉意；至于谁能够知道这一点，那不关我的事。”[xix]

  
巴克迸出一声轻笑，然后把头靠上史蒂夫的肩膀。“你为什么停——停——停下来了？”

 

史蒂夫冲他微笑，因为那笑声而目眩神迷，他花了一会儿功夫才找到刚才念的地方。“凡是一个衣冠整洁的私人侦探应有的外表，我都具备了：因为我正在拜访一位家资四百万的大富翁。”[xx]

 

这本书和草莓奶昔一个效果：巴克乐开了花，又变回了他自己，和每一个角色回嘴，缠着史蒂夫让他给各种角色配音，因为好玩的地方大笑不已。最后史蒂夫不得不停下来休息因为巴克专门用一种呆板的女匪徒腔调说话，史蒂夫笑得太厉害了，根本读不下去。

 

“嘿，”等他们稍微缓过来之后巴基说。“你记得我那天说的？关于被——被他妈强奸的事？”

 

史蒂夫放下了书。“那可不是你会随便忘记的对话，巴克。怎么了？”

 

“你想要——要——要——要我，对吧？我是说，那种搞同的方式？”

 

“呃，”史蒂夫说，他的脑子刚刚烧短路了，可能。

 

巴克看着他。“就回答这个问题，猛男。”

 

“我，呃，”史蒂夫说。“我是说， _是啊。_ ”他想这大概不是他应该给出的答案，鉴于提问者是他饱受创伤精神脆弱的最好的朋友，但是史蒂夫大脑里面那个思考的敏感的部分现在掉线了。

 

“感谢他妈的上帝，”巴克说。“我——我——我也是。我是说，我想要 _你_ ，不——不是想要我。我还没 _那么_ 自恋。不管怎么说，我想我应该让你知道我糟透了。”

 

“巴克，”史蒂夫尽可能和蔼地说。“我是说，我知道这个。我刚刚才帮你脱掉了你自己的鞋。”

 

巴基向他露出了莉莉称之为博特脸的表情。为了搞清楚她是什么意思史蒂夫在youtube上找到了一段博特和厄尼的视频，然后没错，那就差不多是巴克的表情。史蒂夫和麦基都觉得那很可爱。莉莉和山姆觉得他们俩彻底疯了。“谢了，帅哥，那让我对自己感觉非——非常好。不，我是说，操人这事。我没——没——没办法做这个。没办法让任何东西像那样在我身体里面。还有，呃，我觉得我也不能把那玩意插进什么人身体里去。吸老二也不行。”

 

“巴克，”史蒂夫说。“你知道我们其实还没亲过？”

 

“是啊，我知道，我也知道你怎么变得星星眼，所以我想——想——想——想——想——”他停下来怒目而视，深吸一口气。“我 _想要警告_ 你我不会迎着夕阳骑你的老——老二。[xxi]”他抽搐了一下，像是要强调一样。史蒂夫脸红了。

 

“你真的需要像这样讲话吗？”

 

“像什么样，关于我在你的老二上蹦蹦跳跳？为什么？这让——让——让你不舒服吗？”他咧嘴笑着。他觉得他相当他妈的聪明。“我不应该讲——讲——讲我把自己打开然后在你的大家伙上面滑进去——”

 

史蒂夫使劲给了他肩膀一下。巴克的大拇指碰到了史蒂夫肋条骨下的痒痒肉。史蒂夫像条鳗鱼一样扭动，然后抓住巴基的头发让他停手。巴克尖叫起来。“你是他妈什——什么玩意，七——七岁小孩？像个 _男人_ 一样干——干架，史蒂文。”

 

“ _才不，_ ”史蒂夫说着用一个靠垫打他的头。巴克把手指舔湿插到史蒂夫耳朵里。史蒂夫透过巴克的上衣扭他右侧的乳头。然后他们就互相扭打了一会儿，因为两个超级战士势均力敌的反应能力让人很难找到机会扭住对方的手臂。

 

他们叫了休战，气喘吁吁。

 

“所以当你说你 _没办法_ ，”史蒂夫说，“你是说，呃——”

 

“我是说，它没坏——坏—— _坏_ ，”巴基说。“我还是能高潮。它就是很 _害羞_ ，你知道？像是个神经敏感的正经姑娘。”

 

“哦，好吧，那就讲得通了，”史蒂夫说。“在我想你的老二的时候我一直都是这么觉得的。一个正经姑娘。神经敏感的那种。”

 

“噢，你一直在想——想——想着我的老二，甜心？我 _受宠若惊_ 。”  


 

“哦，是啊，”史蒂夫说。“我只想四件事，这是一个。你知道：自由，公正，你的老二以及长着这个老二的混蛋——”

 

巴基把他摔在地板上。他们搏斗了一会儿。史蒂夫任由巴基按住他，在他们像两个脑残小屁孩一样相互对着傻笑的时候躺在那里。巴克不会对上史蒂夫的眼睛，但是自打战争开始前他看起来就没有这么开心过了，大概，史蒂夫大脑蠢笨的一角想着， _这是因为我。_

“你真他妈 _好看_ ，”巴克说着在史蒂夫的面颊上印上一吻。

 

史蒂夫抬起眉毛。“作为一个狙击手来说你的准头相当差。”

 

“哦是吗？”他微笑着，柔和又随意。“我的目标在哪？”

 

史蒂夫嘟起嘴唇眨着眼睛，因为当他如眼下一般心如鼓擂的时候，嬉皮笑脸比一本正经要容易。巴克说“呃，”然后用手捂住了史蒂夫的嘴。

 

史蒂夫说，“我会舔的，看我会不会。”他的声音被捂住了。

 

巴克抽回手吻了他。

 

这——好吧，有点虎头蛇尾，在等待了这么久之后。一个短暂的轻轻的吻，在史蒂夫能真正开始回应之前就结束了。但是仍然。

 

他会接受。

 

巴基慌了，他从窗户走了。

 

十分钟之后他又从窗户爬了回来，看起来有点不好意思。史蒂夫停下《呼叫助产士》，拒绝让自己看起来不好意思。这是个很好的电视剧。“对你来说这都太戏剧化了，帅哥。”

 

“我没有。 _戏剧化，_ ”巴基说。像是他又不能讲话了。

 

“是啊，好吧，”史蒂夫说。“想过来和我坐坐吗？”

 

“好，”巴基说着走了过来。他们依偎在一起看《呼叫助产士》。巴克讨厌这片。

 

“这很。 _无聊_ 。没人。被杀。”

 

“天哪，哥们，你在班上这事还没干够，还得带回家里来？”

 

巴基嗤之以鼻，踢史蒂夫的脚踝，然后把头躺在史蒂夫的膝盖上说，“摸。我的头发。”像是他是示巴女王。这很棒：九头蛇的资产从来不会指使周围的人干这干那，但是巴基绝逼会这么做，只要他觉得不会有人为难他。史蒂夫永远不会为难他。

 

“是的长官，”史蒂夫说着开始用手捋顺巴克的头发。一开始这似乎激发了痉挛；抽搐和呼噜声来势凶猛，史蒂夫几乎被吓坏了。但是巴克似乎很舒服，痉挛一结束巴克像只大猫一样把脸贴在史蒂夫的大腿上，一旦史蒂夫的手指碰到了头皮上一个新的点就发出小小的舒服的声音，最后他睡着了，口水开始滴在史蒂夫的运动裤上。

 

史蒂夫轻轻摸了摸他的肩膀。“嘿，巴克？”

 

巴基睁开眼睛，整张脸马上警觉起来。“什么。”

 

史蒂夫鼓起勇气。“我只是——谢谢你留下，巴克。谢谢你在这。我真的很高兴你在这。”

 

巴克眨眨眼。思考。

 

“我也是，”他说。“我很高兴。我也很高兴我在这。”

 

史蒂夫非常确定这是最好的一天。

 

 

麦基和莉莉之前觉得和启示者一起住很糟糕，但是他们那时只是俩傻孩子，因为和美国队长一起住？真的 _真的_ 糟糕多了。

 

所以根据队长所说他和约翰是好朋友已经差不多有 _一百万年_ 了，所以莉莉以为史蒂夫——他想让他们叫他史蒂夫，这太 _诡异_ 了，因为他 _真的是美国队长_ ——会有点像约翰。你知道，就是，养育你那类。但是他 _不是_ 。他是养育的 _对立面_ ，这太糟糕了。

 

所以史蒂夫就是这样的，好吧：不管你起得有多早，他已经醒了，大概因为晨跑而容光焕发，一边喝着他的第二杯咖啡一边读一份真的纸质报纸像是他还生活在过去。开始他特别好，你知道，像是邀请你上楼，穿着他又窄又小的T恤给你做早饭之类的，这让麦基真的很想就地死去，这样的话这就会是他死前看到的最后一样东西。但是然后有那么 _两次_ 你睡过了闹钟或者上学迟到了，他就变得 _非常邪恶_ 。

 

所以当他们住在他楼下的第一周结束，他们听到有人敲门，他们开了门，是史蒂夫，看起来又和气又无辜，然后他说，“巴克说你们这个星期有两次上学几乎迟到了半个小时。”

 

所以他们就，“这那这那，现在路上时间超级长，这那这那，我们以后会改的！”然后队长把两只胳膊交叉在他巨大到蠢的胸口之前，说，“嗯呢。“

 

两天之后他们上学又迟到了。那天晚上他们的家庭晚餐是在某个诡异的素菜馆，这是史蒂夫的主意，他非常兴奋，因为 _在这里你可以想吃啥吃啥，巴克，他们已经把大部分会给你造成问题的东西都排除掉了_ 。这真是，好吧，相当可爱，约翰叹着气翻着眼睛，心里爱死了这里。

 

然后约翰说，“倒霉孩子。又迟到了。他们的班主任。冲我嚷嚷。”他今天有点累：莉莉相当确定他在接他们回家之前拿枪打人来的。他的眼睛游移不定像是他需要打药了，但是他扣动扳机的那只手非常稳。如果他不是刚刚打过药，他的手只有在握枪的时候才会停止颤抖。

 

史蒂夫微笑了一下，因为他总是对着约翰笑得像个傻子。有时候莉莉只想抓住他摇晃他告诉他快省省吧，因为约翰不再是那个英俊的穿军装的家伙了，他是个疯疯癫癫无药可救的瘾君子，史蒂夫从来没和他一起在破破烂烂的地方住过，从来没有在他受到惊吓用中文大喊大叫的时候帮助过他，所以凭什么他觉得 _他_ 可以一直冲约翰笑成这样？但是你不能摇晃美国队长，这大概是非法的，而且你大概会扭伤自己，因为他有一般人的三倍大。所以她只是经常瞪着他。

 

史蒂夫说，“她冲你嚷嚷？真的？”

 

约翰摆出了博特脸。“她嚷嚷。用她的眼睛。”

 

“好吧，”史蒂夫说。“没事了。我们只是需要改变我们做事情的方式。”

 

麦基说，“ _姑娘，_ 我才 _不_ 会大半夜和你去跑步，那是 _折磨_ 。”

 

“你只会拖我的后腿，”史蒂夫说，一副不屑一顾的样子。“明早起床号0545。”

 

“上帝，”约翰说。“你们自找的，孩子们，老妈作计划了。你们完蛋了。”

 

麦基说，“等等，什么？”

 

第二天早上莉莉醒了，因为这就是 _世界末日_ 。

 

“我在悲剧中引用埃拉伽巴路斯的全部犯罪，在圆锥中我将特别的抛物线触底[xxii]，”一个可怕的声音尖叫道。

 

她穿着睡衣跑到客厅，想要搞清楚这声音从哪来的，所以她可以 _灭了它_ ，麦基也在那，两手捂着耳朵发了狂般地跑来跑去，“ _哦我的上帝_ 那是啥快停下来啊啊啊啊啊！”

 

史蒂夫关掉了音响。

 

然后他微笑着说，“早上好，新兵们。”

 

他们俩都瞪着他。他继续微笑。“早餐在——”他看了下表。“十三分钟后。0620一切准备就绪。我建议你们中有个人上楼用我的淋浴房，要不你们就得学会怎么洗得更快。试着在五分钟内洗完：海军才用两分钟。”说完他就飘走了。

 

早餐是法式吐司。真挺不错。但是莉莉和麦基仍然恨史蒂夫，他正在边喝咖啡边冲着报纸微笑，像是他觉得自己真的很帅。

 

莉莉给约翰发了条短信。 _他又恶心又邪恶我恨他为什么你这么对我们操你约翰_

 

约翰秒回；他大概现在爬到了什么屋顶上，所以信号很好。他给她发了一面美国国旗的相片。然后他给她发了一个便便的表情符。

 

莉莉恨他们两个。

 

几天之后是个周六，莉莉和麦基正在客厅呆着。莉莉在看《我的梦幻婚纱》，麦基试着用他买的彩色铅笔画时尚插图，但是他并不知道怎么画人，他们看起来又蠢又怪。然后有人敲门，他们都叫着：“ _进来！_ ”

 

史蒂夫探进头来。“巴克大概在一小时后来吃午饭。你们想和我们一起吃饭吗？”

 

“ _想！_ ”麦基叫道。莉莉翻着眼睛。

 

“呃，好吧？我们已经 _两天_ 没见过他了。”他一直在忙什么神秘的事情，所以他都没来学校接他们，也没来吃过家庭晚餐。

 

“好的，”史蒂夫说。“我们吃豆子汤。”

 

莉莉做了个恶心的表情，因为 _噫_ 。史蒂夫说，“你们可以向牧师投诉。”然后他看见麦基正在做什么，变得跃跃欲试又兴致盎然。“嘿，哥们，你在画什么？”

 

“没什么，就是些狗屁蠢玩意——哦我的上帝，我 _最差劲了_ ，抱歉，我欠你大概 _一百万个_ 硬币了[xxiii]。”

 

史蒂夫走过去坐在麦基旁边的地板上。“你知道，我以前画过一些时尚插画。大部分是图案宣传册。”

 

麦基瞪着他像是他刚刚说他以前是头牛。“ _你_ 真的画过？但是你就是， _肌肉发达_ 还 _特爷们_ ，而且还，像是，擅于 _开枪打人_ 那之——之类的。”

 

史蒂夫嗤笑了一声低头看着自己，像是不知道自己在看什么。“我猜是的，哈？相当诡异。不过别在巴克面前说我擅于开抢打人。在这个问题上他有不同的观点。“他看了一会儿麦基的画。“你对色彩的眼光很好。”

 

麦基几乎是翻滚到了地板上埋在地毯里尖叫。史蒂夫抬头看着莉莉。“我说了什么错话吗？”

 

“没有，他就是因为你夸了他而兴奋，”莉莉说。“因为他觉得你又帅又性感他想和你结婚什么的。”

 

“ _哦我的上帝闭嘴你这个婊子_ ！”麦基说。然后他又埋在地毯里尖叫了一会儿。美国队长看起来有点不安。

 

终于麦基镇定下来，史蒂夫说，“有人教过你怎么画速写吗？”

 

所以史蒂夫教给麦基怎么画时尚插图里面的模特，解释 _平衡线_ 、 _九头身_ 这类的玩意，麦基非常专心，尽管莉莉能看出来他真正想做的就是整个余生都埋在地毯里尖叫。史蒂夫甚至画出了每个步骤好帮助麦基记住，最后他画了一个真的插图，模特穿着一条老式的裙子，戴着一顶大大的拉风的帽子。他说，“我知道衣服是有意思的部分，但是在画衣服之前尽量多地练习人物速写是个好主意。”然后他看了看表。“我得上去准备午饭了。等巴克来了我会给你们发信息的。”他说着就走了。

 

麦基在地上打滚。“ _他是个完美的美丽天使我永远配不上他我的生活怎么这么凄惨哦甜蜜的主耶稣把我带走吧，_ ”他说。然后他开始一遍遍地画速写，这样他就不会因为画不好时尚插图而让美国队长失望。

 

所以过了一个小时，史蒂夫没有发短信，她给他发短信也没回复， _约翰来了吗？_ 这有点奇怪，但是有时候他忘了他生活在未来，就是没看手机，特别是当他和约翰在一起的时候，他们互相给对方讲些蠢笑话，打打闹闹的，因为他们就是 _孩子气_ 。所以莉莉去了楼上看看怎么回事。史蒂夫的门像往常一样开着，所以她可以看到客厅，然后 _哦，操。_

 

因为对了，约翰已经来了，他和史蒂夫像是五分钟内就会在客厅直接做起来。他们在沙发上，约翰吻着史蒂夫的脖子，用金属手解着他上衣的扣子，史蒂夫的手放在头后，像是他被逮捕了一样，这很诡异。但是他的眼睛闭着，他的头仰向后面，他说，“ _上帝_ ——巴克， _我们不能，_ 孩子们——”他的声音是做爱时的那种嘶哑。

  
然后约翰笑着说，“来吧，甜心，你就要错——错——错——错过你的时机了，这个正经姑娘可不会整天竖着，”莉莉在她被发现像个变态一样偷看他们之前悄悄地溜走了。

 

她下了楼告诉了麦基。“约翰和史蒂夫在沙发上亲热，像是他们才十三之类的。”

 

麦基连叫都没叫。他只是站起来悄悄地走出门上了楼，因为他就是个变态。

 

他在差不多两分钟后回到楼下。他说“莉莉。 _莉莉_ 。我看到了光。我要改变我的生活方式。我要 _好好_ 表现，莉莉。我会每天按时起床，吃掉我所有的蔬菜，读历史课本里面的每一句话，再也不会讲脏话又不给史蒂夫硬币，然后有一天，当我长大了， _上帝会让我当三明治中间的火腿。_ ”

 

莉莉说，“呃，我相当确定上帝一点也不想知道你诡异的同性恋三人行幻想。”

 

“我刚刚看见史蒂夫没穿上衣，”麦基说。“上帝 _完全是在我这一边的。_ ”他的眼睛变得如梦如幻。“他红得，像是， _从上到下_ 。”

 

“这很 _诡异_ ，”莉莉说，“你是个诡异又恶心的小屁孩，上帝大概正从天堂俯视着你冲你摇头呢。估计还有天使因为你而哭泣。”

 

“你一点也 _不给力_ ，”麦基说。“我要去我的房间了。”

 

“ _呃_ ， _别_ 让我听见你在那干什么，”莉莉冲他大喊。

 

十分钟之后史蒂夫给他们发短信说豆子汤已经好了。  


 

[i] <https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ghostface_Killah> 美国饶舌歌手，嘻哈团体Wu－Tang Clan（武当派）的成员，单飞之后第一张专辑的名字叫做ironman。

[ii] 见上，指的是一个嘻哈团体。

[iii] <https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Inspector_Gadget>

[iv] [https://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/克瓦斯](https://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/%BF%CB%CD%DF%CB%B9) 盛行于俄罗斯及东欧国家的低酒精饮料。

[v] <http://medicalhistory.blogspot.com.au/2014/11/asthma-cigarettes.html> 二十世纪上半叶治疗哮喘的一种方法，烟里没有尼古丁，而是草药。

[vi] 这个地方忍不住吐个槽：首先简单计算一下，巴克的体重为184磅－55.6磅（25公斤）＝128.4磅。死瘦子们可能对这个数量没有概念。Christian Bale在机械师里面的造型大家都知道吧（不知道的看一下这个链接或者随便自己搜一下 <http://geektyrant.com/news/the-horrific-story-of-christian-bales-ass-while-making-the-machinist> 这张还不是最恐怖的），他这时的体重是121磅。而且Christian Bale和包子的身高都是183，所以大家可以自行想象一下128磅是个什么概念，就是类似这样的效果，好点但是极为有限。

[vii] 此处作者用的是“laowai”。后文所有老外都如是。

[viii] 此处为中文

[ix] 此处为中文

[x] [https://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/苗族裔美國人](https://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/%C3%E7%D7%E5%D2%E1%C3%C0%5F%C8%CB)

[xi] 此处为中文

[xii] 歌词来自Kid Cudi的歌曲Erase me。

[xiii] 歌词来自[Four Tops](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Four_Tops) 的歌曲I Can't Help Myself (Sugar Pie Honey Bunch)

[xiv] <https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Applebee's> 美国一家连锁休闲餐厅

[xv] <https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Blitzkrieg_Bop>

[xvi] <https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Story_of_Ferdinand> 童话作品，主角是一头生性恬静块头巨大的公牛。

[xvii] 这里比喻巴基是维纳斯，来源是波提切利的名画《维纳斯的诞生》<http://www.lingganjia.com/view/114409.htm>

[xviii] <http://www.online-literature.com/henry_james/>

[xix] 《长眠不醒》，雷蒙德·钱德勒，傅惟慈译。

[xx] 同上。

[xxi] 西部片结尾经典场景是取得胜利的男主角迎着夕阳骑着马。这里巴基把骑着马换成了骑着史蒂夫的老二。

[xxii] <https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Major-General's_Song> 来自十九世纪末喜剧歌剧《班战斯的海盗》中的歌曲

[xxiii] 此处应该是指麦基每说一次脏话就要给史蒂夫一个硬币。


	6. 约伯记

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 概要：巴克度过了一个糟糕的夜晚。启示者度过了一个稍好的清晨。演奏音乐。史蒂夫采取了行动。倒霉家庭联络了感情。黄阿姨立下了规矩。史蒂夫和巴基订立了约定。巴基写了一封信。
> 
>  
> 
> 本章警示：有关过去动物死亡和动物的暴力威胁的讨论。相当具体地讨论自杀尝试及自杀。一些暴力和性的东西。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢我亲爱的bata [Oxycontin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oxycontin/pseuds/Oxycontin)

 

巴克的日子过得时好时坏。

 

史蒂夫相当确定今天算得上是操蛋到家的一天。

 

几个小时之前巴基连滚带爬地穿窗而入，衣冠不整，晕头转向，发狂地痉挛，完全没办法说话。不仅仅不能说英语：史蒂夫试了德语、俄语和法语，而他所得到的唯一回应是一百九十磅经过神经机械强化的残缺驱体发出挫败的声音，试图把自己缩在史蒂夫的大腿上。所以现在巴基洗过了澡，舒舒服服地穿着他的运动裤和他新的图派克T恤，开始检查史蒂夫公寓里所有的电子设备，确保没有窃听器。史蒂夫跟着他，比平常愈加感觉无计可施。“你不用这么做，巴克。史塔克的人工智能自动扫描我所有的东西。”

 

巴基又发出了挫败的声音，继续他的搜索。他又花了十分钟，然后再一次把自己粘在史蒂夫身上。史蒂夫叹气。“是啦，好了，帅哥。我们可以今天就算了。想上床吗？”

 

巴基点头，然后直接走进史蒂夫的房间钻在被子里面。史蒂夫在他之后爬上了床，巴克往后扭动着直到他的后背贴上了史蒂夫的前胸。史蒂夫笑了。“我们是在前胸贴后背，哈？”

 

巴基抽搐了几次，然后发出了肯定的声音。

 

他们紧贴在一起。这是晚上刚过九点，但是史蒂夫觉得他可以睡觉。他的房间里有点冷。他更紧地贴向巴基的后背。我需要一床被子，他想。一床新的被子。颜色鲜艳的。现在他的公寓里几乎所有东西都是米色系的，直到最近他才发现这有多压抑。

 

巴基发出了一声高亢尖细的声音。一声破碎痛苦的抽气。

 

“巴克，”史蒂夫说。“巴克，嘿，嘿，什么事？怎么了？”

 

然后巴基说话了，他的嗓音模糊而遥远，像是他在睡梦中讲话。像是每一个词都来自于遥远的某个地方，来自于不属于他的某个地方。“我为何不一离母胎就死去？[i]”他说。

 

史蒂夫的心沉了下去。他知道这些语句。在他们俩七岁的时候巴克帮他背过这些。“巴克，你是不是——”

 

“我为什么不一出母胎就断气？为什么有膝承接我？为什么有乳哺养我？不然，我早已 _躺下安息_ ， _为什么_ 有光明赐给劳碌的人，有生命赐给苦命的人呢？他们 _想_ 死却死不了，找死胜于找宝藏；他们找到坟墓就高兴，非常欢喜快乐。”

 

史蒂夫向他伸出手。“巴克——”

 

巴克转过头来，直直地看进他的眼睛，在巴克的眼睛里空无一物，只有仇恨，只有 _暴怒_ ，他用他的金属手环住了史蒂夫的喉咙，开始用力捏。“压迫无辜，又弃绝你手所作的，却喜悦恶人的计谋，你都以为 _美_ 吗？”[ii]

  
史蒂夫没有挣扎。没有抵抗。他把一只手放在了巴基的脸颊上。

 

从经验来讲，在失去意识之前，史蒂夫知道他可以在没有氧气的情况下坚持三分钟左右。这并不会让慢慢被勒死的过程变得好受一点。和肺部的灼痛以及头脑中告诉他 _呼吸呼吸呼吸呼吸呼吸_ 的发狂的声音比起来，金属手带来的痛苦还是次要的。

 

他把那声音推到脑后。让自己保持镇定。直接看进巴基的眼睛。

 

巴基的眼睛是如此之蓝。巴基是如此之远。

 

 

他喉咙上的钳制放松了。史蒂夫拼了命深深地吸进了一口空气，他知道在几个小时之内每一次呼吸都会疼痛。巴基看起来——

 

破碎不堪。他看起来破碎得像一只杯子。

 

“我满心羞愧，”巴基说，他哭了起来。他静静地哭，眼泪从他的脸上流淌下来，而他好像完全没意识到，好像他们只是水。“看着自己的苦难。[iii] _我若昂首自得 **[iv]**_ 。”

 

然后他说，“我—— _我的头_ ，我—— _史蒂威_ ，什么鬼——鬼——鬼——鬼——鬼——鬼——”

 

史蒂夫把他拉进怀里。“嘿，巴克。我在这呢。就休息一下，好吗？别担心。你睡会觉感觉会好一些。我会放哨。”

 

“你在抱——抱——抱——抱着我，”巴基说。

 

史蒂夫说，“我不想你冷。”

 

第二天早上，当他醒来，巴克已经走了。

 

 

史蒂夫给巴基发送了十条惊慌失措的短信，给他打了四次电话，然后他才得到回复。

 

巴克：什么鬼甜心我两小时前才离开你的住处

 

巴克：发什么神经

 

巴克：我是又出状况了吗

 

我：你昨夜过得相当不好。你不记得了？

 

巴克：不记得了

 

巴克：操甜心我伤到你了吗

 

我：没事，别担心。我只是很高兴你没事。

 

巴克：别担心？？？好吧我操他妈现在开始担心了混蛋

 

巴克：你他妈给我原地呆好

 

 

半个小时之后他从窗户回来了，看到史蒂夫的喉咙嘶声说，“耶稣他妈 _基督_ ，”他说，“你是计——计——计划着指望我注——注—— _注意_ 不到？”

 

“并没有什么计划，”史蒂夫承认。巴基嗤之以鼻，走到厨房，带着一袋冻豌豆回来。史蒂夫皱眉。“这是什么牌子的？”

 

“呃，”巴克说，斜眼看着包装袋。“绿巨人？”

 

“这些是吃的。那个，呃，受伤用的豌豆在另外的袋子里。”

 

巴基回去换豌豆，脱掉了他的T恤，把受伤用的豌豆包在T恤里面。然后他把豌豆按在史蒂夫的脖子上。他说，“你知道要是你有专——专——专门的 _受伤专用豌豆_ ，你的生活方式可有点操——操——操——操蛋。”

 

“好吧，”史蒂夫说，“至少我能说我没有专门的暴力护目镜。”他扭动了一下。“真 _冷_ 。”

 

“是啊，图——图——图——图的就是这个，帅哥。上帝，我他妈的太 _抱歉_ 了，甜心。发生了他妈什么事？噩梦之类的？你的脖子上他妈的有我的 _掌印_ 。”他抽搐了几次，这算得上是种解脱，因为在抽搐的时候他不能像是想要把史蒂夫放在火上烤那样盯着他看。

 

“老实说我也不确定是怎么回事。开始挺好。你开始掐我的脖子然后你停手了。”

 

“就像这样，哈？”巴克听起来对这个解释不怎么特别满意。

 

史蒂夫叹气。“你来了，糊里糊涂的。你讲不了话，你想要检查我公寓里所有的东西看有没有窃听器。我把你弄上床，你开始背诵约伯之书，然后你掐住我。然后你睡着了。”

 

“上帝，”巴克说。“我真是个吓死人的傻逼，是不是？你他妈在 _想_ 什么，在我表现成那样的时候和我一起上——上——上——上床？”

 

“你表现得 _糊里糊涂_ ，巴克，不是 _满怀杀机_ 。在卡脖子之前你真的只是想当个小勺子。”

 

“我 _总是_ 表现得满——满——满——满怀杀机。这是他妈的出厂设定。上帝，倒霉 _孩子_ 都知道在我表现得奇奇怪怪的时候离——离——离我远点，有时候我担心莉莉是对的，关于麦——麦基他妈怀他的时候嗑药嗑多了这事。”他叹气，拿走豌豆，仔细检查那块淤青。“你要多长时间才能痊愈？”

 

“几个小时，”史蒂夫说。“要是你好好亲亲的话就好得更快。”

 

巴克迸出了一个小小的笑容。“你真是个万人迷，哈？真——真会耍滑头，“他说着把嘴唇贴在了史蒂夫脖子冰凉的皮肤上。史蒂夫跳了一下。

 

“你的嘴真热。”

 

“是啊，我也是这——这么听说的[v]，”巴克说着在淤青的一点上轻轻吮吸。

 

史蒂夫嘶了一声。“ _疼_ 。”

 

“好的疼还是坏——坏的疼？”

 

“呃，”史蒂夫说。“好的疼。我能摸你吗？”

 

“没问题。但是别对我动手动脚的，罗杰斯，腰——腰——腰带以上。”

 

史蒂夫把手放在巴基的腰上。“我能亲你吗？”

 

“当然，”巴基说。“操他妈为什么不。最糟糕不过就是我再掐掐你的脖子而已。不过，别用舌头，我不喜欢什么东西杵在我嘴里。”

 

他们亲吻。史蒂夫轻轻吮吸着巴基的下嘴唇，这让巴克颤抖起来。“操他妈诡异，”他说。

 

“什么？”

 

“得抬——抬起头亲你。像是我是个姑——姑——姑娘之类的。”

 

“要我说你可看起来不像个姑娘。好吧。除了发型。”

 

巴克抽动了下，然后轻拂过史蒂夫的耳朵。

 

史蒂夫说，“另外，我们也没反过来做过。你为我低下头。”他停顿了一下。“你有多经常忘事，巴克？像是你忘了昨天晚上。”

 

“相当经常。大部分日子里大概会忘掉一小时左右，有时候更多。我曾经忘掉两——两——两——两天。孩子们说我没——没——没干什么太奇怪的事，但是从我嘴——嘴里的味道来看我他妈的一直没刷牙。”

 

史蒂夫用一只手摩挲着巴克脖子的后面。巴基叹气。“操，甜心，别为这事难——难——难过。”他连着抽了三次，然后又亲吻史蒂夫的脖子。“你介意我叫——叫你那个吗？”

 

“不，”史蒂夫说。他有点脸红了。“我很喜欢。”

 

“是吗？你会讨厌这个的，以前。”

 

史蒂夫考虑了下。“是啊，这会感觉——屈尊降贵，我猜。现在就只是很好，我是说，我想你是地球上唯一一个觉得我很 _甜_ 的人。其他所有人都觉得我——我不知道。一个揍人的发条玩具。”

 

“不——不——不——不是这样，”巴克说。“威——威——威尔逊说有——有时候他想把你放在一个篮子里带着到处走。”

 

史蒂夫微笑了。“山姆。是啊。他是个好玩的人。”

 

“他是你最——最——最好的朋友，哈？”

 

史蒂夫皱起眉头。“不是说我有什么计分系统之类的东西，但是我想这个头衔仍然属于你，巴克。”

 

“真的吗，”巴克说。他的声音非常平板。

 

史蒂夫点头。“真的。”他的手又拢了几遍巴克的头发。“你记得多少？关于从前？”

 

巴基发出了一声粗粝的笑声。“操。我们现在要聊——聊——聊——聊这个了，哈？”他把头往后靠在史蒂夫的手上，鼓励史蒂夫继续。“我记得——一些事。出去跳舞。挑选姑娘。和你在地板上读巴克 **·** 罗杰斯的漫画。这个家——家——家伙，高高的黑人，我想我们在一起打炮？我记得他。我记得那些小女孩，肯定是我的妹妹：都有点模模糊糊的。我记得我爸——爸——爸爸经常打我妈妈，把我从他妈的楼梯上扔下去。我记得所有东西闻起来都像是煤烟和洋白菜。我记得， _操_ ，我记得教——教——教——教你怎么用桌子沿开啤酒瓶，你把你的瓶子口打破了，割破了你的手。”

 

“我流血流得像杀猪一样。”史蒂夫说，惊骇于记忆突如其来一起涌回：洒出的啤酒像汗水的酸味，伤口的刺痛。

 

“像个该死的混蛋一样浪费了超——超——超赞的啤酒，”巴基说。“还有什么——我记得——操。可能我二十？大约二十。我穿上了新西装，我想让你说我穿着它看——看——看起来很帅。你告诉我我看起来像加里 **·** 格兰特，然后把你的大拇指放在我的嘴——嘴上，问我想不想来一发，我像个傻逼一样站在那里，想着我有多想嘬你他妈的大拇指。”

 

史蒂夫觉得他的肚子被狠狠打了一拳。这是最糟糕的，他想。没打过架的人总以为最糟糕的是在脸上，在头上，但是在肋骨下面结结实实的一拳才会真的让你好受，直到淤青褪去之后还会疼上很久。“你记得那个？”

 

“是——是啊。怎么了，哥们？我还——还——还以为你喜欢我记起这些破事。”

 

“当然我喜欢，巴克。只是——你说不。”

 

“什么？”

 

“你说不，巴克。直接拒绝了我。”

 

“我拒绝了你？”他皱起眉头。“ _为什么？_ ”

 

“好吧，”史蒂夫说。“我猜你只是不想要我。”

 

“不——不——不会，”巴克马上说。“我想要。我 _记得_ 。”他摆出了博特脸。“我会问是不是我喝醉了，但是我在喝醉了的时候做出的都是英明的决——决——决定，这可 _绝逼是个愚蠢的决定。_ ”

 

要是他很高兴听到巴克这样说，这是不是不忠？哪一个巴基才是真的那个，从前说不的那个还是现在说是的这个？等到他想起来的时候他会不会改变主意？

 

_我想让他想起来吗？_

史蒂夫把脸埋在巴克的颈侧。

 

“谢了，”他说。“我也这么觉得。”

 

 

第二天史蒂夫的手机几乎从茶几上震了下去。

 

史塔克：队长

 

史塔克：队长

 

史塔克：队长

 

史塔克：队长

 

史塔克：队长

 

我：有什么我可以帮你的吗？

 

史塔克：是的实际上真有就是带你忠实的男伴来我的大楼所以我能和他搞点猫腻再给他装个他特别要求的手榴弹发射器因为他极具前瞻性却缺乏实现梦想的能力而我可以

 

史塔克：因为我是个让梦想成真的天才

 

史塔克：还有一起吃晚餐

 

史塔克：这是佩珀的主意

 

史塔克：什么什么普通人什么史蒂夫什么一般性的礼节什么的

 

史塔克：反正我确定关于一般性的礼节她是对的尽管我一直对她说这个人尽皆知的JBB已经进化到超越这一类事情了

 

史塔克：所以七点在我这见，便装，你的出现就是我们所需要的唯一礼物了，等等，等等。我想告诉你带点葡萄酒但是说真的我很担心我们最后会喝什么

 

史塔克：一元店有卖葡萄酒的吗？

 

史塔克：不等等别回答我想我最好别知道在一元店里都发生了什么

 

史塔克：佩珀说我应该问问饮食禁忌九头蛇是不是鼓励他们的机器人杀手这么做？JBB是不是吃无麸质饮食？

 

我：我们现在还没决定，但是如果我们决定今晚去的话，他需要吃素的而且得好嚼。

 

史塔克：这是个笑话吗？

 

史塔克：不是对吧

 

史塔克：我想要找到笑点

 

我：如果被敲掉了牙齿四十年里都用管子灌食营养浆对你来说好玩的话，那么是的，这整个事件都是笑点。我告诉你这个只是因为他对这一类的事不再有隐私的概念了，顺便说一句，他们算是把这个也从他那里摧毁殆尽了。

 

史塔克：是好的说得对不笑话遭受折磨的受害者，不想激发什么状况

 

我：哦，你可以笑话他，他不会在意的。有些人会嘲笑世界上被俘时间最久并且被纳粹恐怖组织系统化地非人化的战俘，这真的完全和你愿不愿意成为这种人有关。

 

史塔克：是好的所以你们会来吃晚餐对吧？

 

史塔克：布鲁斯会来

 

史塔克：巴顿会来

 

史塔克：罗曼诺夫也许会来也许还在布加勒斯特，很难说

 

 

 

史蒂夫叹着气敲响了洗手间的门。

 

“巴克？你淹死在里面了吗？”

 

“还——还没有。”巴克听起来很好：放松又愉悦。他已经在浴缸里面呆了差不多一个小时了。史蒂夫相当确定他在里面打了飞机。里面有水声然后是浴缸排水的声音。“为什么问？指望着我死了你好继承我的遗产？”

 

“是啊，”史蒂夫说。“这看起来比买我自己的图派克T恤要容易。”

 

“嘿，你——你还能得到几公——公——公斤高纯度海洛因和一套非常不错的战术刀，”巴基说。“就使过几次。”

 

“这真是一个让人放松的组合。所以，嘿，今晚想去史塔克那吃饭吗？你不想去也没问题，我总可以就告诉他边呆着去。”

 

洗手间的门开了，巴基走了出来。今天他穿着他的新T恤，他用他在一元店挣的钱买的。上面写着“匪帮说唱让我干了这个”[vi]。“鬼脸想让我们过——过——过去吃饭？”他看起来很高兴。

 

“我想这是珀茨女士的主意，”史蒂夫说。“据我所知，史塔克不怎么吃饭。珀茨女士是他的，呃——”

 

“我知道她——她——她是谁，哥们，在我见过鬼脸之后我就谷歌了史塔克工业。她真是个了不得的女人，哈？”

 

“是啊，”史蒂夫说。“她还是个非常好心的女士；你会很喜欢她的。”

 

巴基往下看了看自己，弯嘴笑了一下。“我见CEO穿成这样行吗？”

 

史蒂夫带他去了Nordstorm。

 

巴克在商店里表现很好，尽管他用眼睛跟踪所有其他顾客，从来不用后背对着出口。他在各种衣服中间兴高采烈，兴奋地像个小孩子，史蒂夫最后给他买了一堆东西，包括一件柔粉色圈圈绒的羊毛毛衣，史蒂夫很惊讶巴克会喜欢这个。巴克开始寻摸西装，但是史蒂夫摇头。“要是我没带你去找史塔克的裁缝做西装，他大概会埋怨死我。”

 

史蒂夫带着大包小包回了家，巴基消失了一会儿，应该是去打药了。他在两小时后之后重新出现，洗了个澡，穿上了昂贵的新衣服。粉色毛衣让他躯体的倒三角非常明显，而他的新牛仔裤和他的战术服相比，要是没有更紧的话，倒毫无疑问剪裁更佳。史蒂夫移不开眼睛，麦基看到巴克则发出了一声类似汽船汽笛的声音。“噢我的 _上帝_ ，傻逼，看看 _你_ ，看起来 _靓呆_ 了！”

 

莉莉说，“喔，你穿上不是黑色的衣服就真的，像是，脸上有 _血色_ 了。”

 

巴基说，“我一直都看起来靓呆了，这是我个人魅力的一部分。”

 

史蒂夫说，“靓呆了？”

 

 

 

巴克决定他不要搭L线进曼哈顿，所以他们叫了出租车。司机大声播放邦拉[vii]音乐，三个香草味空气清新剂试图掩盖陈腐的呕吐气味，在这样的浪漫氛围之中，他们在后座上耳鬓厮磨了一会儿。

 

“我一直以为牛人都是出租车后座上而不是小巷子里鬼混的，“巴克说，他把耳机放在耳朵里，依偎在史蒂夫的身边，看起来满足于他对有钱人生活的匆匆一瞥。

 

史蒂夫说，“你听啥呢？”

 

“Young Thug，[viii]”巴克说着递给史蒂夫一个耳机。史蒂夫听了大约十五秒就把耳机还了回去。

 

“我感觉现在我应该向什么人道歉。”

 

“在条子把你拦下来的时候把白粉放在你的屁股缝里面也没什么错，”巴克说。“这不过就是他妈的商——商——商业头脑。”

 

他们在七点到达了史塔克的公寓（面部识别安保系统将他们认作“罗杰斯队长”和“罗杰斯队长的客人”，这比史蒂夫预期从史塔克那里得到的反应要含蓄多了），珀茨女士向他们问好，她吻了史蒂夫的脸颊，然后向巴基露出了一个大大的温和笑容。“巴恩斯中士，终于见到你真是太荣幸了。”

 

“是我的荣——荣——荣幸，夫人，”巴基说着和她握手。她的眼角微微皱起：显然巴恩斯魅力仍然管用。她还对巴克的口吃全无反应，对此史蒂夫非常感激。巴克一点都不需要对此感到更难为情了。

 

她带着他们走进了史塔克的客厅，史蒂夫一直觉得这里就像是一个现代艺术画廊和一家昂贵酒店大堂的交汇点：一个仔细排列的高价格、没人情味和不舒服的组合。史塔克出现了，离进门还有老远就开始向巴克飞速地叨叨起他的胳膊，然后突然转换了话题。“只是让你知道，这些窗户？百分之百什么都防。我用很多东西测试过，子弹、火箭、喷气推进器、一架武装无人飞机、一个北欧神话里的雷神、我自己穿着装甲以两倍音速飞进去，这事后看大概不是什么好主意，但是绝对地肯定地证明这些窗户非常难打破。不过这应该是不言自明的，因为是我设计了它们。”  
  
巴基把自己的眼光从那些落地窗上扯开来，小心翼翼地微笑了一下。“很高——高——高——高兴知道这个。”  


除了那些诡异的后现代家具，房间里还有一架巨大的三角钢琴，永远一尘不染，而且据史蒂夫所知，从来没人弹过。现在巴克不再因为担心狙击手而看那些窗户了，他注意到了这架钢琴，他的眼睛微微亮了起来。“太赞了是不是。”

 

佩珀向他微笑。“你弹吗？”

 

巴克把手揣在兜里。“弹得不——不——不怎么样，夫人。”

 

“他弹得非常好，“史蒂夫说，开心地像个呆子。“他曾经给我们学校的音乐会伴奏。”

 

“谢了，哥们，”巴基说。“用公——公——公立学校音乐会来做铺垫。”

 

“我觉得这听起很棒，”佩珀说。她冲着钢琴做出了一个鼓励性的动作。“好吗，巴恩斯中士？”

 

“是啊，来吧，巴克，”史蒂夫说。巴基停顿了一秒，然后慢慢踱到钢琴前面，坐在琴凳上。他几乎是毕恭毕敬地抬起琴盖，然后停顿了一下。“我不是——我是说，我都没用这个弹——弹——弹过，”他说着举起了他的金属手。“可能不会弹——弹得太好。”史蒂夫突然对巴克涌起一股无能为力的爱意：为了他在一位像佩珀这样的好姑娘身边努力不说错话的样子，为了轻松的笑容之下他前额上担忧的浅浅皱纹。史蒂夫现在就能吻他，在上帝和钢铁侠的面前。  


巴基弹了几个音阶，然后停下来，抬起头，他的眼睛大睁。

 

“我弹过。我以前用它弹过。我记得。苏——苏联人。他们让——让——让我弹。逼我弹。”他的头抽搐。他的口音出了布鲁克林一路向北，到了阿拉斯加狠命左转。“为了学着用这只——只手。为了学着。纪律。我得。练——练——练习。钢琴和——芭蕾？他们教我芭蕾。”他的眼睛放空了一会儿，然后又重新聚焦。“他们带我去了一个晚宴。来展示我。进展怎样。我穿着红军制服。我演——演奏。”他停了下来。“为 _赫鲁晓夫同志_ ？”他笑了，轻柔又不敢相信。然后他重整表情，露出了一个又大又坏的笑脸。“好吧，”他说，“这就是我为我心——心爱祖国的领袖所演奏的，”他开始弹一首史蒂夫认不出来的曲子。

 

音乐非常美妙，显而易见难度极高，巴克演奏的时候像是从他的胸膛中剥离出来。史蒂夫注意到史塔克的眼睛睁大了。他的肚子不适地扭转起来，他意识到这都是红房子的杰作：巴克一直很有音乐细胞，从是个孩子的时候开始他就一直唱歌跳舞，但是他从来付不起他所需要的能让他进一步提高的课程。现在他显然是个非常出色的钢琴家：在他的演奏里再没有任何一点业余和娱乐的成分在里面了。想到这个让史蒂夫的喉咙一痛。哪怕是巴克最人性的部分如何被打磨成刀锋一样的锐利。甚至他的愉悦都成为了武器。

 

史蒂夫想，巴克一定是想到了同样的事情，因为突然间他把他的手从琴键上弹起来，像是没有生命一样完全静止。有一瞬间感觉像是所有人都屏住了呼吸。然后他弹起了几个爵士小调，抬起头看着史蒂夫。

 

“嘿，哥们，记得这个？”他说着又开始了另外一首歌。这一次他还唱了起来。史蒂夫能看到佩珀因为惊讶微笑起来。“ _对我来说，你真英俊，对我来说，你充满魅力，对我来说，你是世界上的唯一，对我来说，你真好，对我来说，你拥有它，对我来说，你比金钱还要珍贵_ ，”[ix]他唱道，用史蒂夫记得的那个沙哑的男高音。 史蒂夫笑得嘴都合不上了。

 

巴克快速地又唱过一遍主歌和副歌，期间时不时从肩膀上扭头对着史蒂夫做鬼脸。他用一小段热情洋溢的克莱兹美尔[x]反复作结，这让史蒂夫笑了起来。然后他在佩珀和史蒂夫的掌声中从琴凳上起身，看起来半是高兴半是尴尬。

 

“我当然记得那首歌，你这个二逼，”史蒂夫说。“记得贝卡有多喜欢安德鲁斯姐妹[xi]的版本么？”

 

“才不，”巴克说，但是他看起来因此放松又开心。“反正我最——最——最喜欢我——我的版本。”

 

“我以前从来没听过这些歌词，”佩珀说。

 

巴克冲她微笑。“那是因为这是纯正意第绪语。毕竟我是个多纯正的意第绪。”

 

史蒂夫有点意想不到。从前当人们直接上来问的时候，巴克从来没有承认过自己是犹太人，更别说自己提起来了。

 

“你知道，”史塔克说，“我长大过程中听到关于队长的事比我需要知道的多多了，你在其中的很多故事里。但是不晓得为什么我老爹，以及 _你的每一个传记作家_ ，看起来都完全没提‘巴基 **·** 巴恩斯，犹太歌舞剧之星’这回事。”

 

“是啊，好吧，关于我是个犹太人这事我不怎么四——四——四处宣扬，”巴基几乎是漫不经心地说。“我还有 _传记作家_ ？”

 

“那个，没有队长多，但是确实，是的，我会说你有几个传记作家。贾维斯，有多少本关于巴恩斯中士的传记？”

 

“三本，先生，”贾维斯回答。“在三本里面巴恩斯中士都被认定为爱尔兰后裔。关于他是天主教徒还是新教徒似乎有一些争议。”

 

“哈，”巴克说。“你的天花板里住了个什——什——什么管家，鬼脸？”

 

“我是人工智能，”贾维斯说。“我的名字是贾维斯。见到你是我的荣幸，巴恩斯中士。”

 

“那个，我——我——我也是，”巴克说，看起来相当开心和一个机器人说话。“嘿，贾维斯先生，这些传记中的任何一本有说到我是个同性恋吗？”

 

房间在震惊中安静下来，贾维斯在静默中说，“我觉得没有，先生。”

 

“是了，”巴基说。“我也不怎么四处宣扬这事。”

 

“ _什么_ ？”史塔克说。“你是个 _同性恋_ ？我不知道这个。我怎么会不知道？我觉得我应该知道有个 _同性恋咆哮突击队员_ 一样。我 _爸爸_ 知道这事吗？队长。 _队长_ 。 _你_ 知道这事吗？这会有问题吗，我需要去拿个嗅盐吗？有什么我们能为你做的吗，队长？你看起来有点苍白，你感觉还好吗？”

 

“是啊，”史蒂夫终于努力说出话来。“我知道这个，史塔克。”而且然后，因为他从来不能看着巴基迈向战场而没有紧随其后，他说，“从，呃， _经验_ 知道的。”

 

又是一阵沉默。

 

史塔克说，“什么。”然后他说“你？你和巴恩斯。 _你_ ？像是， _你_ ，你。 _美国队长_ 你。”

 

“是的，”巴基说。史蒂夫跳了起来。他没注意到巴克走了过来，但是现在突然之间他就在他身边，挺起肩膀，两脚跨开，像混凝土地堡一样不可动摇。“对此。你有。什么意见。”

 

“哇哦我说，终结者！”史塔克说。“我绝对的百分之百没问题，对于你或者任何你深爱的人成为同性恋团体的一员，而且即便是我有问题，我也无论如何不会向你 _承认_ 的，因为，坦率讲，你是我所见过的最吓人的人类了，尽管或者因为你现在穿着一件 _非常_ 时髦的粉色毛衣——现在我觉得这大概应该是我关于你是个搞同混混（homo thug）的第一个线索。所以你们二位是什么，这是什么，一对儿？你们是一对儿。队长有个男朋友。等等，让我试试，等一下，就等一秒钟。‘各位，我想向你们介绍我亲爱的朋友美国队长，以及他的男朋友，冬日战士。’好了，是，不，这还是 _令人难以置信_ 地诡异。不是说这有什么问题！请别拿枪打我。”

 

巴基若有所思地说“搞同混混，哈？”

 

“我们俩都差不多一百岁了，”史蒂夫说，“没有谁是谁的男朋友。”

 

“噢， _史蒂夫_ ，”佩珀说。“我真为你 _高兴_ 。”

 

她确实看上去很高兴。

 

史蒂夫脸红了。

 

这时布鲁斯走了进来，这只是让所有事情更糟糕了。史塔克马上嚷嚷道，“队长和格斗机器人[xii]是一对儿！”

 

布鲁斯眨眨眼。“哦，”他说。“恭喜？”

 

巴基差不多是冲过去介绍自己，布鲁斯和他握手，态度比目前为止的任何人都要自在。另外一个家伙可以轻而易举地用一只绿色的大脚把冬日战士踩死，这可能与此有关。史蒂夫脸红得太厉害了，他想他的皮肤也许可以剥下来。当然了，巴克注意到了，他溜了回来。“嘿，”他说，声音小到只有史蒂夫能听到。“你喜——喜—— _喜欢_ 那个小个子搞科学的家伙。”

 

“布鲁斯是个好人，“史蒂夫说，努力让自己听起来随意。

 

“不，”巴克说。“你 _喜欢_ 他。别——别——别想糊弄我，哥们，我知道那个他——他——他妈的表情。你想要亲那个小不点搞科学的家伙。

 

“我 _没有_ ，”史蒂夫说。“我只是——他对我很好。在我刚来这的时候。”

 

巴克的面孔柔和下来。“噢，甜心。谁对你不好？我要把他们他妈的手指头砍下来。”

 

“ _没有必要_ ，”史蒂夫说。娜塔莎通过匿名短信确认她也许可能说不准还在东欧某处，而所有人早就不指望克林特能按时来吃饭，佩珀宣布晚餐开始，他很走运，这把他从进一步讨论他对布鲁斯令人尴尬的心动中解救出来。

 

他们吃的意大利菜。在汤之后史蒂夫吃的是羊肉——非常好吃——巴克吃的是素食烩饭，他开始仍然像平时一样小心翼翼，然后就狼吞虎咽起来，与此同时与史塔克进行着有关他手臂机械原理的非常高能量的对话。史蒂夫决定原谅史塔克告诉布鲁斯他是同性恋这回事。巴克看起来真 _开心_ 。

 

然后门开了，一个大黄狗蹿了进来，后面跟着一个大块头的金发男人。史蒂夫就要高兴地对Lucky和克林特打招呼了：“哦，嘿，小子！”，这时巴克跳上了桌子。在巴克咆哮之前，史蒂夫刚刚够时间愚蠢地感到敬佩：他是怎样做到跳上桌子而没有让一杯水洒出来。“把那只死狗拴好！[xiii]”

 

整个房间寂静下来，只有Lucky在他的主人身旁活蹦乱跳的声音。史蒂夫重新掌控了他的大脑。“克林特！克林特，是这狗， _把这狗从这弄出去_ ——”

 

巴基不知道怎么从他那条剪裁合身的牛仔裤里掏出一把手枪，史蒂夫不由自主地想起在出租车里巴克那个关于白粉在屁股里的笑话，这时巴克用枪对准狗。“如果再靠近一厘米我就打死这条该死的畜生。[xiv]”他的手非常稳，但是他的脸惨白。 _他害怕了_ ，史蒂夫突然意识到。 _他吓坏了_ 。

 

克林特抓住Lucky的颈圈把他拖出了房间。

 

静默。

 

“巴克，”史蒂夫说。“没事了。狗走了。没有东西会伤害你。你能下来吗？”

 

巴基没有回答，甚至看起来没有意识到有人在和他说话。史蒂夫又试了一次，这一次用的是他生疏的德语。“没事了，巴克，狗走了。克林特不会再让他进来了。你可以从桌子上下来了。[xv]”

 

他可以 _感觉到_ 整个房间里的人都很惊讶，他居然能把其他语言里超过两个单词穿在一起，如果不是现在他正集中精力在巴基身上，这可有点烦人。“ _士兵_ _ **[xvi]**_。你听到了吗？”

 

巴克的眼睛转向他。史蒂夫冲他微笑了一下。“嘿，哥们，你在这呢。从桌子上下来，好吗？”

 

“收到，”巴克说着从桌子上跳了下来，就像他跳上去一样轻巧。然后他大声地抽了一口气。史蒂夫可以看到佩珀有点被吓到了。巴克现在气喘吁吁，拼命呼吸，他大睁双眼，满目狂乱。史蒂夫站起来走到他面前，用一只手握住他有血有肉的那只手腕。

 

“巴克。嘿。 _士兵。”_

 

巴克的眼睛又转向他。就像是他没办法控制自己。史蒂夫畏缩了，但是然后想， _情势所迫_ 。“士兵。听我说。你现在正在恐慌发作。这以前发生过。你没病，你没危险。你只是需要呼吸。我想让你跟着我呼吸，现在。这是一个命令。”

 

巴克服从了。他还能做什么？他完美地服从了，几乎立刻就控制住了他的呼吸。史蒂夫把他拉近。“嘿，”他柔声说。“嘿，哥们。你和我在一块吗？”

 

“是，”巴克说。“是。”然后他说，声音大了一些，对着整个房间。“对不起，对——对——对——对——对——”他说不下去了，发出了一声像是抽泣的声音。

 

“嘿，”克林特说。“别道歉。”

 

他独自回到房间，站在门口附近，他的手插在口袋里。“折磨和洗脑，”他说。“我是说，你 _得_ 有点疯，对吧？要不然的话，你就会，你知道。疯得更厉害。我是说，呃，在我的脑子里这话听上去会更好一点。但是我懂。 _真的_ 。”

 

史蒂夫在巴克的前额上印上一吻。他让所有人看到他这么做。然后他说，“感谢晚餐，托尼，佩珀。我想我们要回家了。”

 

 

 

巴克先消失了一会儿去打药。然后他从窗户回来，反反复复地道歉。“对不起，太他妈 _对不起_ 了，我全搞——搞——搞——搞砸了，在你的朋友面前让你出——出——出丑——”

 

“巴克，”史蒂夫说，“我这辈子你让我出丑一百万次了，但是这次没有，好吗？你告诉佩姬我直到七岁还在尿床是让我出丑。今天晚上发生的事 _完全没有_ 让我出丑，好吗？ _完全没有_ 。”

 

巴克坐在沙发上，史蒂夫坐在地板上面对他，摩挲着巴克的脚。他们已经把他的靴子脱掉了，史蒂夫觉得他不如就在地上坐一会。这个视角很有意思。他的地毯需要吸尘了。或者需要换一块。为什么他的公寓里的所有东西都没有 _颜色_ ？

 

巴基抬了下头。“你到了七——七——七岁还在尿——尿——尿床？”

 

“哦真好，”史蒂夫说。“我让你想起来了。”他用他的拇指按着巴克右脚的前脚掌。“这样可以吗？”

 

“可以，真的很好，”巴克说。“你不用做——做这个，哥们。”

 

“我 _喜欢_ 做这个，”史蒂夫说，这是真话。“我一会儿给你按后背，好吗？你的胳膊还是难受？”

 

“有一点，”巴克喃喃道。“ _操_ ，这感觉真——真好。”

 

他们到了床上。史蒂夫按摩巴基的后背，试图把左侧的一些疙瘩按顺。有时候在一天结束的时候，史蒂夫能从巴克行动的样子看出来他的后背不好受，尽管这家伙到死也不会承认他在受罪。史蒂夫脑子里一些蠢笨又孩子气的部分想要坚持，如果史蒂夫能够 _搞定_ 这个，搞定所有事——巴基的后背，他的牙，他的口吃，他的肠胃，他的痉挛，他在过去七十年里的所有记忆——巴基就会戒掉毒品。巴基就会搬进史蒂夫的家。他就会 _留下_ 。

 

他脑子里更好更理性的部分认为至少按摩巴基的后背是一件他知道他能为巴基做的对他的好处多过伤害的事。有时候他想，他试图为巴克做的所有事都只不过带来了更多的伤害。

 

他说，“我一直在想上个按摩班。”

 

“ _上帝_ ，史蒂夫，你不——不用去——”

 

“我 _想_ 去。另外，你需要有人好好照顾你的后背，我猜最近你是不会让什么陌生人在你身上按摩的。”

 

“是啊，好吧，”巴基嘟囔着。“就——就这样吧。想让你他妈的抱——抱着我。”

 

史蒂夫笑了。“世界上最可怕的杀手，哈？”

 

“是了，要是我想要抱抱又没人抱抱的时候我就会真的很暴——暴躁。”

 

他们像两只勺子一样抱着。史蒂夫把脸贴在巴基脖子的后面。巴基说，“我闻——闻起来相当好，哈？用的你的须后水。”

 

“真的，”史蒂夫说。“你闻起来像我，别人告诉我我闻起来像自由。”

 

“对我来说你闻起来像狗——狗屎。”

 

“对，那就是自由的味道。”

 

巴基放弃了，把头埋在枕头里静静地笑了一会儿。然后他说，“如果我们不是一直说——说这些废话的话，我们会说些什么？”

 

“嗯，”史蒂夫说。“我大概会只是一直讲你有多帅。”

 

巴克微微僵了一下。“是啊，当然了，帅得像一盘——盘子肝片儿似的。”

 

“嘿，”史蒂夫说。“那是什么意思？”

 

巴克安静了片刻，然后说，“我想告诉你。狗的事。”

 

 

他从床上起身打开了床头灯。“那些狗，”他说。“那是。一个训练项目。刚开——开始的时候。我那时还是佐拉的实验项目。我那时。”他的脸上一片空白。“我那时还——还——还会害怕。他们把我关在一个房间里面。赤身裸体。手——手——无寸铁。然后他们让——让——让狗进来。”

 

他利索地把衣服脱了下来，然后举起右腿让史蒂夫看他的小腿。那里有一个椭圆形的伤疤。一个咬痕。“有三条狗。第一条咬——咬了我这里。第二条在这里。”他转过来让史蒂夫看他左边大腿上一块狰狞的疤痕组织，这一个略微凹陷下去，像是被那动物活生生撕下去一块肉。“我倒下了。他们开始——”他指着自己身上的两处，一个在左侧臀部，一个在右侧肋骨，这两处明显是被……啃咬过的。“然后——”他把下巴抬向一侧，露出了脖子右侧。史蒂夫靠近看。那里是第二个完美的椭圆疤痕，这一个颜色发白，要浅一些。“我当时。很害怕。我想死。但是我害怕。所以我——用我的左——左——左手。杀了他们。”他的金属手指攥紧再松开，一根接着一根。“后来。有时候，目标有——有——有狗。它们能分辨出来。动物。他们能——能——能 _分辨出来_ 。有邪恶的东西。有东西来了。它们会试图杀——杀——杀死我。我得先把它们杀死。”他轻轻蹙起眉头。“我喜欢它们。以前。狗。是不是？”

 

“是啊，”史蒂夫说。“你一直——你一直喜欢动物。”他吞咽了一下。“我想拥抱你，但是这看起来有点诡异，我穿着衣服，你什么也没穿。”

 

巴克说，“那就把你他——他——他妈的衣服脱了。”

 

“可以吗？”

 

“可——可以。”

 

史蒂夫把他的衣服脱掉。巴克说，“操他妈真惹火。”

 

史蒂夫脸红了。他说，“没什么是你以前没见过的。”

 

“是啊，”巴克说，“不过我可没——没好好欣赏过。”然后他说，“这不对，我摸你。像是阿波罗和弗——弗——弗—— _弗兰肯斯坦_ 亲热。”

 

史蒂夫说，“你是我认识的最帅的家伙，巴克。”

 

巴基嗤之以鼻。“我看起来像是他妈的犯——犯——犯罪现场。我刚刚告——告——告诉你我就是用我他妈这只邪门的机器手杀了一群狗。你想要告诉我我不是头怪兽？”

 

史蒂夫走近，把巴克的左手紧扣在自己的手里。“没错。”

 

巴基笑了一下。“你真是个天——天杀的疯子，你知道吧？你甚至比我还疯。”

 

“没错，”史蒂夫说着亲吻他。

 

巴克倾身回吻，把一只手放在史蒂夫的臀部上，抿住他的下嘴唇。史蒂夫微微抽身。“你想让我把手放在哪里？”

 

“你——你能，”巴克说。“像上次那样吗？”

 

史蒂夫把手交叉握在自己的头后，然后巴克说“操，”用舌头舔过史蒂夫右侧的乳头。史蒂夫猝不及防地 _尖叫_ ，巴克笑了，他得寸进尺地在史蒂夫的胸膛上舔吸 _啃咬_ ，直到史蒂夫气喘吁吁，无意识地在巴克的大腿上情动不已。

 

“求你，”他说，“哦喔， _求你_ 。”

 

巴克退后说“摸你自己。”

 

史蒂夫摸着自己。“你能—— _求你_ ，想你——”

 

“我在这儿，”巴克说。“就和你在一起，甜心。你想要摸——摸我？”

 

“ _求你了_ ，”史蒂夫又说，因为他的词汇量已经减少到大约只有五个单词。

 

“好吧，”巴基说。“不过，腰——腰部以上。对——对不起。”

 

史蒂夫说，“别道歉，”然后把手指插进巴基的头发。巴克发出了小小一声愉悦的惊呼，然后用金属手包住史蒂夫的后颈，把他拉近吻他。现在他也在摸着自己，用他人类的那只手给自己打飞机，这些景象和声音在史蒂夫的整个身体里激荡起晕眩的电流。巴基中断了亲吻，他们的额头紧贴在一起。

 

“甜心，”他说。“我的人，我漂亮的小人儿，长着他——他妈一张聪明的小嘴， _上帝_ ，我真是个他妈的一个 _白痴_ ，对你说不。以前想过这个，我回——回到家，把你拉到我的大腿上，你就是他妈那么刚——刚刚好被我抱个满怀，又他妈坚韧如铁，乖乖由着我来，亲爱的，我会好好地对你，好好地疼你，好好地操你，给你你想要的，我会让你为我 _呻吟_ ，甜心。你他妈没变，那些要紧的地方他妈一点都没变，小宝贝儿。你知道是谁疼你，甜心？”

 

“你，”史蒂夫说，当他说起话来，他就回到了1939年。“是你，巴克，再没有别人了，向上帝发誓，我从来没有像想要你那样想要什么人，从来都没有，你让我做什么都行，巴克，给你烹茶做饭，给你缝缝补补，给你擦皮鞋，当你回到家的时候跪在地上，只要告诉我，告诉我你要我我就是你的——”

 

“耶稣 _基督_ ，”巴克说，然后他们又吻在一起，缠绵悱恻之至，然后史蒂夫高潮了，巴基没过多久紧随其后。

 

 

莉莉的心情糟糕透顶，麦基算是 _他妈受够了_ 。  


好吧，所以，已经有好些天了，他们见干爹的时间都没超过一小时，这很让人难过，麦基 _讨厌_ 这个，特别是当他们开始觉得他甚至都不再做那些，像是， _超级英雄做的事情_ 了，他就只是忙着嗑药，因为在他们开始认识约翰的时候，他一天打三次药，而现在他要打得多得多了，而且如果他不让他们看见他干那个，那就意味着基本上他们根本见不着 _他_ 。他们很想念他，想 _疯了_ 。但是这并不是说莉莉就得对 _另外一个_ 干爹耍混蛋。

 

所以就是说，好吧，昨晚史蒂夫 _绝对是_ 终于被疼爱了一番，因为当麦基和莉莉上楼吃星期六早餐的时候，他的举止鬼鬼祟祟的，自顾自地脸红和微笑，都不会直接看着他们。麦基就像是，“ _史蒂夫_ ，你这个小荡妇！”然后史蒂夫脸红得更厉害了，像是一个十分可口的爱国草莓。

 

然后莉莉说，“你 _操了_ 约翰？”

 

史蒂夫说，“注意你的语言。”

 

她说，“他操他妈 _疯了_ ，他甚至都不能，像是， _表示同意_ ，你是有什么 _毛病_ ？”

 

“哦我的上帝， _闭嘴吧_ ，”麦基说。“要是约翰能同意打海洛因以及用他那操他——吓人的大枪把人打翻，他就能同意和 _美国队长_ 亲热，这大概是他 _做过的最不差劲的决定_ 了。”

 

史蒂夫说，“麦基，没事的。”然后他看着莉莉，英俊严肃又 _完美_ 。“莉莉，我理解你担心他，我知道你爱他而且你担心他受到伤害。所以我现在告诉你，他是管事的那个。他定调子。除非他要我做，否则我不会靠近他。”

 

“那很 _愚蠢_ ，”莉莉说。“他只想让你 _开心_ ，你觉得他会对你说 _不_ ？”

 

“莉莉，”约翰在莉莉的椅子后面说，他用吓人的瘾君子伏地魔混合式幻影移形出现在了那里。“我不是。小孩。”

 

他们都尖叫起来，因为 _他是怎么做到的_ ？约翰看着史蒂夫微笑起来。“嘿。”

 

史蒂夫对他回以一个微笑，脸更红了一些。“嘿。”

 

约翰从史蒂夫的盘子里拿了一片吐司开始吃，因为他是个罪犯，罪犯就这么干。史蒂夫一点不在意，他只是盯着约翰看，像是他骑着一匹独角兽之类的，这很正常，而约翰用同样的方式回看着他，这可是新鲜事，蓝鸟啊闪光啊花瓣啊就在他们的脑袋周围飞舞，麦基 _被浪漫死了_ 。

 

“我觉得你们俩，就像是，彼此的 _守护神_ 之类的,”麦基说，因为 _准确_ 。

 

他们 _俩_ 都冲着他摆出博特脸。史蒂夫说，“麻烦你再说一次？”

 

“ _哦我的上帝_ ，”麦基说。“姑娘们。 _姑娘们_ 。哈利·波特？你们都没读过 _哈利_ · _波特_ ？你们，像是， _热爱_ 阅读。”

 

史蒂夫看起来有点紧张。“是给小孩的？”

 

麦基不以为然地看着他。“傻逼，我们就假装你没说这话。你给约翰读完了那本诡异的侦探小说了，对吧？好极了，你可以现在给他读哈利·波特，这样你们俩都不用再又难过又无知了！”

 

约翰看起来很开心。“对——对啊，史蒂夫，”他说，“给我读他妈的哈利·波特。”

 

“好吧，好吧，”史蒂夫说，笑得不能自已。约翰走到麦基坐的地方，像是也要抢走麦基的面包，但是麦基拍开了他的手。“傻逼，自己烤面包去。”

 

“嗷，我以——以为我们是朋友来的，”约翰说。“我来是因为我——我们可以看你想看的魔——魔力麦克。”

 

“ _哦我的上帝我太爱你了你是史上最好的干爹！_ ”麦基说。“不过我们要跳过第一部，第二部好 _太_ 多了。”

 

“你们俩——俩要看吗？”约翰说。史蒂夫和莉莉摆出了一样的臭脸。

 

史蒂夫说，“我正要去健身房。莉莉，你来吗？”这很 _糟糕_ ，因为他们以前的干爹总是告诉莉莉她是个肥婊子需要去健身房，所以健身房算是，她的 _敏感词_ 。

 

莉莉抿起嘴唇像是她闻到了什么恶心的味道。“为什么，”她说，“因为你觉得我很 _肥_ ？”

 

“不，“史蒂夫说，“因为因为我觉得你就要像只马蜂一样对着整个世界发脾气了，当我像这样的时候我喜欢打沙袋直到我的关节都爆掉。我以为没准你也想试试。”

 

“哦，”莉莉说。“像是，呃，拳击？”

 

“没错，”史蒂夫说。“你知道怎么挥拳头吗？”

 

“不，”她说，“但是我知道怎么开格洛克手枪。”

 

“要是联邦调查局出现我们 _完全_ 可以提供火力掩护，”麦基说。

 

史蒂夫对约翰做出了一个 _我们回头算账_ 的表情。约翰只是耸了耸肩，像是， _怎么了？_ 史蒂夫说“对，好了。我会教你。你有没有任何不怕出汗的衣服？“他最近说话越来越像约翰，语法全错，因为他们基本上融合成一个超性感的同性恋超级英雄，还伴随着像是，超赞的礼貌和超烂的毒品问题。

 

所以莉莉和史蒂夫去超爷们地捶东西去了，约翰和麦基看魔力麦克XXL，这真是一如既往地棒。约翰也同意是这样，尽管他一直在把演员的身材和史蒂夫的身材做对比，然后认为他们都不算很好，这可能是真的，但是也 _毁了这部电影，闭嘴约翰。_

电影看完之后约翰就跑路去打药了，但是他一定，大概是，像是个嗑药松鼠一样在附近藏着些药，因为他回来得很快，然后坐在沙发上放松又得意洋洋地等着史蒂夫回家。然后麦基告诉约翰他想学法语，因为 _时尚_ ，约翰可以教他吗？所以约翰放上了这首法语流行歌曲，他说是关于没爸爸的，然后教麦基法语发音，以及不同的家庭成员都叫什么。然后他们开始跳舞，当史蒂夫和莉莉回来的时候他们正在干这个。他们称兄道弟的，把对方的头紧夹在腋下摔跤，像是他们一起在兄弟会那样，因为 _男生团建_ 。

 

麦基尖叫道，“约翰在教我法语！”

 

史蒂夫说，“哦，呃，是这么回事吗？”

 

约翰贴着史蒂夫跳舞，史蒂夫看起来不知道该把眼睛放在哪里，或者说，像是，不知道该把他的身体的任何部分放在哪里。“我们正在表达我们的感——感——感受，关于 _我们的父亲_ _ **[xvii]**_。嘿——嘿，我们说起来发现咱们当中 _没有一个_ 有个像样的爹。我们应该办——办——办个俱乐部什么的。”

 

“我爸爸在大战里被毒气毒死了，”史蒂夫说。“我不会因为这个 _生他的气_ 。”

 

“还是没——没有个像样的爹，”约翰说。“还在俱乐部里。”

 

史蒂夫说，“我像他们已经有了这么个俱乐部了。名叫 _复仇者联盟_ 。”他皱了皱眉。“这实际上有点诡异，是不是？我是说，我们不是以这个标准筛选来的。我应该问问山姆这个，也许这是什么心理学的玩意。”

 

“你知道还有谁应该在这个俱乐部里面？ _哈利_ · _波特_ ，”麦基说，然后死死盯着史蒂夫，让他知道麦基是 _动真格的_ 。

 

史蒂夫离开去办一些杂事，当晚等麦基和莉莉上楼吃家庭晚餐的时候，史蒂夫的客厅里有一块新的红蓝色地毯——漂亮老式的那种，像是从印度之类的地方来的——还有哈利·波特的头两本书摆在茶几上。晚饭后约翰依偎着史蒂夫坐在沙发上，麦基依偎着约翰，莉莉觉得她才不要和他们依偎在一起，于是她自己坐在扶手椅里面，但是像是有点用眼神和他们依偎在一起。

 

然后美国队长说，“家住女贞路4号的德思礼夫妇总是得意地说他们是非常规矩的人家，拜托，拜托了。”

 

这是麦基整个 _人生_ 中最好的一天。

 

 

几天过去了，史蒂夫只在晚饭和读书时间见到巴克：他每天大约六点出现，然后十点前从窗户离开。这让史蒂夫有点抓狂，特别是记起那天晚上他们一起做了什么，这让史蒂夫残存的最后一点尊严和自控分崩离析。所以当史蒂夫半夜醒来，听到巴基的靴子在地板上轻柔的声响，他转过头去，冲着黑暗微笑起来。“嘿，”他说。“上床不能穿靴子。我刚刚换了床单。”

 

巴克打开了灯。“我需要点帮助。”

 

史蒂夫眯着眼睛看了他一会儿，然后猛地坐了起来。巴基的黑色T恤浸透了鲜血。

 

“这他妈—— _上帝_ ，巴克，到底发生了什么？”

 

“干活的时候碰——碰到点麻烦。还有，呃。被捅了。需要你帮我缝上。”他举起手，所以史蒂夫能看出来他的颤抖有多厉害。几个礼拜之前还没有这么严重。现在需要多得多的海洛因才能控制得住。史蒂夫把这个想法推到一边，强迫自己听巴克在说什么。“自己干——干——干不了。”

 

“好，”史蒂夫说。“他们伤到了什么关键部位了吗？”

 

“如果伤到了我不——不会让你帮我缝起来。”

 

“怎么着，你要去医院？”

 

“我会给鬼脸打电话。他肯定有什么设——设——设施。而且他不会像你一样大——大——大——大惊小怪。”

 

“我才不会——”他放弃了。“我们在洗手间干这个去。我不想让我的干净床单沾上血。”

 

巴克坐在马桶上所以史蒂夫能帮他缝合。刀伤贴着巴克的肋骨划过，浅浅的但是很长，流了很多血。史蒂夫用消毒剂擦拭之后开始缝合。针头一下下刺在身上，巴克对此无动于衷的程度甚至令人不安：他几乎都没注意到。史蒂夫说，“所以谁蠢到想要捅了你？”

 

“一帮俄罗斯混蛋。我正在解决这个毒品贩子，这家伙在我那一片他妈一直打打杀杀的，然后我就被围——围——围攻了。估计他们以为我是夜——夜魔侠。真他妈可惜他们把我们搞混了。”他咧嘴笑了。

 

“你是说因为他们没找到他们想找到的人？”

 

“我是说因为夜魔侠和我在打击犯罪方面算是秉承不同的理——理念。”

 

“哦，对了，”史蒂夫说。夜魔侠不杀人。或者说，史蒂夫想，砍掉他们的手指头脚趾头。“我应该见见另外那个人，哈？”

 

“没——没什么可看的，真的，”巴克说。

 

史蒂夫抬起眉毛。“因为那人没事，还是因为你留下了一个很恶心的现场？”

 

巴基微笑起来。

 

史蒂夫缝合完了，用消毒剂彻底擦过整个区域，再在上面整个绑上绷带。然后他帮巴克脱掉衣服，用海绵清洗他身体的其他部分，递给他一条运动裤。“你今天晚上在这睡觉。”

 

巴克穿上运动裤摇了摇头。“得——得走了，甜心。我能借你一件T恤吗？”

 

“当然，但是——别走，巴克，”他说，知道他一定听起来相当可怜。“和我在一起。”

 

“不行，哥们。告诉你了，我碰——碰到点麻烦。这有点疼。“他把金属手放在史蒂夫的脸上，给他轻轻一吻。”我明天早上会过来，好吗？我会带点他妈百——百——百吉饼之类的过来。你还要葡萄干那种？”

 

“是，”史蒂夫说。“巴克——你知道你可以停下来。所有这些启示者的玩意。这类事情有条子来管。”

 

巴基的表情变得空白。“ _操他妈_ 条子。他妈的条——条——条子会干他妈什么？抓嗑药的因为他们他妈干了不能不干的事情，抓姑娘因为姑娘想要他妈讨生活，操他妈射杀他——他——他妈无辜的小孩。你知道麦基是怎么进的这个系统，史蒂夫？他妈妈死了，他爸爸蹲监狱。知道为什么他爸爸蹲监狱？一些条子抓住他卖——卖——卖大麻，然后法官判了他二十年。 _二十年_ ，史蒂夫，因为操蛋 _大麻_ ，现在这个他妈可爱的小男孩在这个操蛋的世界上孤身一人。没准你觉得这破事无所谓，没准现在这事都到不了你他妈的工资级——级——级别，没准除了天杀的外星人入侵你都不用下床。但是他——他——他——他妈普普通通的人被他妈普普通通的操蛋世界搞得灰头土脸，这对我 _有所谓_ 。”他停了下来，然后睁大了眼睛。“操。 _操_ ，史蒂夫。对不起。我不是有意的，甜心，你知道我不是，你知道我—— _上帝_ ，亲爱的，我就是个他妈的嗑药的，我要是难受就会变成一个真正的刻——刻——刻薄鬼。嘿，甜心。忘了我说的这些，好吗？”

 

“好啊，”史蒂夫说。他的喉咙很痛。因为这是真的，所有这些，所有巴克刚刚说的，尽管巴克因为把它们说了出来感到难过。史蒂夫应该去帮助别人的。他应该用他所被给予的天赋去做一些自己的事情，而不是坐在这里等着他最新的指挥官给他下达命令，哪怕仅仅走出门去自找麻烦这个想法都让他喉咙泛酸。再没有比这个更糟糕的了，对他来说在这个世界上只有一个人的想法真正有意义，而他知道在这个人眼中，他是多么失败，多么 _令人失望。_

 

“是啊，”他说。“好的。好的。”

 

巴克的眼睛变得有点狂野。“操。 _操。_ 对不起，甜心。我太他妈的—— _操_ 我。我得走了，”他说着就离开了。

 

史蒂夫靠着墙垮了下去。他的肩膀抖动了几次，但是他努力停了下来。重新控制住了自己。

 

当他揉眼睛的时候，眼睛上抹上了巴基的鲜血。

 

 

启示者有个绝妙的早晨。

 

尼基塔·弗拉蒂拉夫可没有。

 

“默罕默德·可汗，”生物说。他稍稍用力地踩在尼基塔·弗拉蒂拉夫的脖子上。“听起来耳熟吗？”

 

尼基塔用俄语说了些粗话。生物用一些更粗的怼回去。然后它说，“我得说，保护费，我还真有点喜欢这个。把我带回了我那玫瑰色的青葱年代。真是老派，哈？是这意思吧？你可以叫我贝蒂，我可以叫你艾尔？[xviii]”

 

它从皮带上掏出一把刀在手里翻转着。“我不是特别反对贝蒂。但是。”它把刀扔出去刺穿了尼基塔的手，然后等着尖叫声停止。“你可远远赶不上卡彭先生专业。坦率说，你是他妈整个概念的耻辱。 _有组织犯罪，_ 耶稣操他妈基督，一元店里头那一桶买一送一的玩意儿都比你们这些可悲的混蛋有组织。你知道你的人对可汗先生动粗的时候他的股骨头断了？那人他妈七十了，没那么快就好，没准再也不能走路了，就因为你们这些操蛋混球。还有，你的一个伙计昨天晚上捅了我，因为他以为我是操他妈夜魔侠。别误会，我操他妈受宠若惊，那小子就是不肯半途而废，但是被 _捅_ ，这真他妈把我惹火了，真的。”

 

“你想要什么？”尼基塔说，尽可能从哭泣中挤出声音。

 

生物微笑了。

 

“好消息，甜心。两样里面我要一个，你可以挑你更喜欢的那个。选择一：把来可汗先生以及其他本本份份的本地生意人给你的他妈服务费还回去，加上十个点的利息和诚挚道歉，因为你们表现得像个天杀的混蛋。选择二：我把插在你手里的刀拿出来，用它在你的头盖骨上钻个洞，然后我 _在那个洞里操你_ 。”它松开了一点尼基塔的气道，然后微笑。“不着急，好好想想。”

 

尼基塔选了第一个。

 

启示者走出了大楼，唱着它最喜欢的歌，然后它僵住了。“操，”它说。“我忘了他妈的百吉饼。”

 

 

在史蒂夫给巴基缝合伤口的第二天清晨，他被一声可怕的尖叫声惊醒。

 

一开始他以为这一定是孩子们因为班战斯的海盗报复他，随即他意识到音量太低了：不管这是什么，一定是有人真的在听而不是为了违反日内瓦条约。

 

他在厨房找到了巴基，穿着战术服坐在吧台前，身旁是一个鼓鼓囊囊的纸袋，抽着烟，翻看着过期的国家地理杂志。他把他的手机连上了厨房的音响，这就是那个可怕的像是猫叫春一样的声音的来源。他冲史蒂夫摇了摇纸袋。“早——早上好，甜心。我给你带了百吉饼。”

 

“噢，谢了，”史蒂夫说。“今天早上你当启示者去了吗？”

 

巴克说，“就一点点。”

 

“只要你没绷裂缝线就好，”史蒂夫说。“这个可怕的噪音是什么？”

 

“我想着我需要一首新——新——新的主题曲了，”巴基说。“你不——不喜欢这个？”

  
_半个城市在熟睡，安安全全地在他们的床上／我在我的思想中迷失，几乎把他的脸撕成碎片 **[xix]**_ ，歌手尖叫道。

 

“ _不行_ ，”史蒂夫说。“我 _一点_ 都不喜欢。”

 

“是你——你让我换——换——换掉帮匪饶舌的，”巴基说。

 

“我是说换点 _好的_ ，”史蒂夫说。

 

“嘿，”巴基说。“你还好吧？关于昨天晚上？”

 

史蒂夫停顿了一秒。“没事，”他最后说。“没事的。我没事。”

 

“好了，”巴基说。“我刚才要去煮咖——咖——咖啡的，所以你来就是现成的了，然后我想我一看到你就没——没办法把手从你身上拿开，我也不——不——不想让咖啡变凉。”

 

“噢，”史蒂夫说。“行啊。我觉得早饭可以等等。”

 

不一会儿，他们在床上依偎在一起，床单上全是罂粟种子，两个空的咖啡杯在床头柜上。史蒂夫准备睡个回笼觉的时候巴克说。“你去——去过越南吗，甜心？”

 

“没有，”史蒂夫说，准备好听到一些可怕的东西。巴克好像搞不太清楚他的记忆会影响到其他人：他讲当他们都是孩子的时候他和史蒂夫吃冰激凌，他讲他和他的一个苏联管理者在夏季别墅后面采蘑菇，他讲他被他的第一个九头蛇管理者野蛮地强暴，这对他好像就是一回事一样。

 

“我记得，”巴克说。“他们在运——运——运送我。在一个卡车的后面。一般来说卡车是封闭的。但是。这一个。这一个打开了。他们告——告——告诉我。不要到处看。眼睛向前。但是。我是那么。 _无聊_ 。所以我看——看——看了。那真是——”他停顿了一秒。“那真是。 _很绿_ 。阳光。一片金黄。一片绿野，流水闪亮。黑色的石头露出来。像拳头。有。一头水——水—— _水牛_ 。一个白色的鸟停在它的后背上。然后我想。噢。这真是。 _美_ 。”

 

他把他的头钻到史蒂夫的下巴下面。“我的管理者。他看——看见我在看。他打断了我的鼻子。但是。我想 _我很高兴_ 。现在我知道 _美_ 是什么样的了。以前我不知道。现在我知道了。”他扭动了一下，想要挨得更近，史蒂夫顺着他把一条腿搭在巴基的大腿上，轻轻地把他往自己的胸口搂紧了一点。巴克轻轻叹了口气。“他们给我洗脑，之后。我忘了。我忘了 _美_ 。但是现在我又记起来了。”

 

“我很高兴，”史蒂夫把脸埋在巴基头顶柔软的温暖当中说道。“我很高兴。”

黄富美一直在留心她的员工。

 

她一向都留意她的员工们，因为尽管她在布朗克斯工作还私下里雇了瘾君子，她可不蠢。她知道老板不能只是坐在那不干活而指望所有事情都能被唱歌的老鼠干完[xx]，就像是一部美国电影里面演的那样。但是这一回对于这个嗑药的，她留心他却并不是因为担心他会把罐头摆错了位置。他是个可靠的员工，尽管他是个瘾君子。她留心他是因为她觉得他没准会跌倒然后死在店里。

 

那对生意可就 _非常_ 不妙了。

 

有天清晨约翰准时来上班，但是他不停地在后门消失。最近他经常消失，每次他回来，他看起来昏昏欲睡，眼睛周围奇奇怪怪的，闻起来也不像抽过烟。不管什么时候他走到他身边，他都垂下头，像是有什么特别精彩的故事写在地板上。

 

她把他逼到海鲜味速食面旁边，从上到下打量他。

 

他看起来像只死耗子。

 

“你看起来像只死耗子，”她说。“你有什么毛病？你是感冒了还是犯了毒瘾？”他还是那么皮包骨头，但是他的脸色全是灰的，像是死人的脸。

 

他说，“我只是累——累——累了。”

 

是毒瘾。

 

她说，“你需要戒掉毒品，要不然你会死在店里的，我的整个生意就毁了。”

 

他说，“要是我觉——觉得我要死了我保证会尽量先出——出——出去。”

 

她说，“你应该戒掉毒品。然后你就不会死了，没准你还能攒点钱剪个头。”

 

他说“我在留头发。我想让它长到能编起来。”

 

这嗑药的真是个机灵鬼。

 

“给你提建议就像是对牛弹琴[xxi]，”她说。“去把感恩节展示弄好，看起来就像是个嗑药的摆的。”然后她说，“哈！”就走进她的办公室。

 

黄富美的办公室只是后屋的一角，但是嗑药的忙着搞那个绉纸的火鸡，这里足够私密打个电话。

 

“你好，黄阿姨，”美国队长说。

 

“你男朋友在店后面打药，”黄富美说。

 

美国队长说，“他不是我男朋友。”

 

黄富美说，“你丈夫在店后面打药。”

 

美国队长只是叹气。

 

哈！黄富美击败了美国队长。

 

他说，“他在店后面打药？你确定？”

 

她说，“他去的时候看起来哆里哆嗦，回来的时候看起来蠢头蠢脑。要不他是去打药了，要不他就用块转头砸自己的脑袋来的。”然后她说，“你得让你丈夫戒掉毒品，要不然他会死在店里的。”

 

美国队长说“我觉得我做不到。”

 

他听起来像是要哭了。这可不好。美国队长要是因为这个长头发的瘾君子哭个不停的话他就没办法从外星人手中拯救世界了，就像黄富美的女儿以前为她所有音乐海报上那个长头发的瘾君子哭那样。人一哭起来就没办法集中精力了，而且外星人还会笑话他。

 

“你们应该离婚，”她说着挂断了电话。

 

她出去找到了约翰。“你，”她说。“你是个坏人。”

 

他冲她眨着他那双又大又蓝的 _老外_ 眼。“我干——干——干了什——什么？”

 

“你让美国队长哭了，”她说。

 

“什么？”他的整个身体都变了。他变得坚硬锋利。他的假胳膊嗡嗡作响。“发生了什么，”他说。“他在。哪里。”

 

“他没在店里哭，”她说。“他在 _心里_ 哭，因为你是个瘾君子而且你就要死了，他会因此而分心，让外星人摧毁纽约。你需要戒掉毒品，要不就在你毁掉美国之前和他离婚。”

 

“是啊，”约翰说。“你说得对。那样会。那样会更好。对他。”

 

现在 _他_ 看起来像是要哭了。

 

“你要哭的话，”她说，“你可以去后屋。如果你要毁掉美国，至少你不用先毁掉我的生意。”

 

 

 

周日清晨，史蒂夫打好领带，再一次在镜子中检查确保它没系歪。他知道大部分人已经不再为此费心了，但是他觉得如果他可以为托尼搞出来的什么庆典穿上燕尾服，他也可以为上帝打上一条领带。开始这有点好笑，他身穿西装，而其他人都衣着随便，但是过了一阵他注意到一些人也开始打领带了。现在一些女士开始戴帽子，加里神父一直说他的教众是皇后区最佳着装教众。

 

这也变成了皇后区规模最大的教众群体，参加周日弥撒的年轻人比城里任何其他天主教教堂都多，但是史蒂夫不愿意多想这事。大家应该为了上帝参加弥撒，而不是为了史蒂夫。

 

“嘿，甜心，”巴克说。“你打——打扮得这么漂亮是要去哪？”

 

他坐在床上，头发乱七八糟，他的伤疤他的钢铁手臂和他凸出的肋骨一览无余。史蒂夫冲他微笑。能在早上看到他是个额外的奖励。一般来说巴克在天亮前就会从窗户离开好去搞定他的药。但是他昨夜来得很晚，所以也许在状况变糟之前他还有一点时间。

 

最近事情变得更坏了。巴克越来越经常地溜走去打药。以前，在他需要打药和他刚刚打完的迟钝迷糊之间有一段愉快的缓冲，一个相对舒适的阶段。现在他似乎就是在需要打药、打完药和再次需要打药之间摆来摆去。他开始时不时在谈话中间睡着，这以前从来没有过，黄阿姨还说他在店后面打药好撑过他的轮班。现在看来像是缓解的片刻，这令史蒂夫极为感恩。

 

“下午好，帅哥。很高兴看到你决定加入活人的行列。”

 

巴克扫了一眼床头柜上的表，然后呻吟着往后倒在床上。“这是他妈的早上七——七——七点。”

 

“我不是百分百肯定，但是我相当确定这是一般人起床的时间，”史蒂夫说。“去上班。你知道，找个活干？”

 

“在这段关系里我可不是那个没工作的，小——小——小宝贝儿。每天上班搬箱子累得要死要活，所以你可以舒舒服服地闲坐着一边吃香喝——喝——喝辣一边看女性家居杂志。”

 

史蒂夫偷偷笑了。巴克眨眨眼，说，“所以你这没工作的要去——去哪儿野？”

 

“弥撒，巴克，”史蒂夫说。“今天是礼拜日。我还以为一个像你这样的上班族应该知道今天是礼拜几。”

 

“噢，我当然知道今天是礼拜几，我只是一想到教堂就七窍出血忍不住用希腊语尖叫，”巴克说着又抽了一下，这次抽得更厉害了；不仅仅是头，从这个礼拜起他会非常快地耸动肩膀。过去这几天他不怎么打呼噜了，这是个好事；史蒂夫讨厌那个。巴基说，“这是个笑话，别太较真了。”

 

“好吧感谢上帝，我差点要叫加里神父来驱魔了，”史蒂夫说着抓起床头柜上的钱包。“你可以跟我一起来，如果你想的话。”

 

“啥，你是想让我烈——烈焰焚身吗？”然后，他的声音里带上了一点警告的意味。“你别想把我扯进这档子事里头去，罗杰斯。别费心了。”

 

史蒂夫的手在把钱包放在口袋的中途停住了，全身僵硬。

 

在这之前，史蒂夫的信仰只有一次在他们两个之间成为了一个问题。那时史蒂夫十二岁，马上要进行坚信礼。他为此很是兴奋，想要一直说个不停，他说了些话——后来他们都不记得具体是什么话了——在巴克听起来一定像是“你不相信我所相信的，你就是个肮脏腐朽的罪人。”他差不多有一个礼拜拒绝和史蒂夫说话，史蒂夫为了搞清楚到底出了什么问题几乎要发疯，直到巴克爬上史蒂夫的消防楼梯哭叫道，“你是我最好的朋友，你觉得我要在地狱之火中燃烧。”

 

所以他们抱在一起哭成一团，尽管在这个年纪他们已经懂得两个男的不应该这样做。史蒂夫保证说他觉得巴克是世界上最棒的家伙，不管他信什么，他才不管迈克神父说什么，他永远永远不会说任何话让巴基觉得他不好。巴克保证说他再也不会像这样把史蒂夫撂在一边，即便他们把他关在监狱里也一样。事后想想，史蒂夫觉得是不是那一天——两个瘦巴巴的小孩紧紧地把对方抱在怀里，承诺爱对方超过他们爱人间或者上帝的律法——是他们一路走到2015年共享一张床的第一步。

 

而现在，巴克已经忘了，这让史蒂夫心头刺痛。史蒂夫刻之入骨的事情，而巴克已经丢弃了。

 

“你知道我不会的，巴克，你知道我答应过你我永远不会逼你这个，你 _知道_ 我不在乎你不是——”

 

“嘿，”巴基说。“ _嘿_ 。我不知道。我不记得我们以前谈——谈过这事。我应该想到你在这方面就是个他妈的圣——圣——圣徒。我是指天主教意义上的，顺——顺便提一句。“他的口音游移不定，变得有点英音。

 

史蒂夫在他身边坐下来。“以前你有时候会和我一起去。在我妈死了我们搬到一起以后。你说你喜欢听唱诗，还有管风琴什么的。我觉得其实你只是不想让我自己一个人去。现在这只是——”他俯身给了巴克一个飞快的亲吻。“我讨厌离开你。一分钟都不行。我一直在想我一回头你就又不见了。”

 

巴克轻轻捏了下他的手。他的震颤又开始了。他就要去打药了，马上就得去。老实讲史蒂夫想不到他能坚持这么久。但是，史蒂夫想太多这事就会感到恶心，所以他不去想它。他不能想它。想到巴基的恶习意味着想到他的情况不可能永远这样恶化下去，意味着想到到头来它不是趋于稳定就是到达某种终结，意味着想到巴基是如何从来没办法远离任何能给他带来愉悦的东西。

 

史蒂夫不能想这个。

 

“这真是种罪过，哈？我让你和我在一起干——干的事。”巴基微笑了下。“要是从火车掉下去的时候我真的死了，你现在肯定在和什么姑娘约会了，像卡特那样的狠角色，能真正给你你应得的。你肯定会筹备个真正的教堂婚礼。没准想着用我的名字给你的可怜孩——孩子命名。上帝，甜心，我回来把你的生活搞得七零八落——”

 

史蒂夫如遭重击。

 

“巴克，”他说。“你没有——”他喘了口气。捏着巴基的手。“我会死的，巴克。如果你没回来。我会想办法了结自己。”

 

巴基像是被打脸了一样猛地后撤。“什——什——什——什——什——”他停下来嘶声喘气，充满挫败，然后又试着说下去。“你他妈在说—— _说_ 什么，你 _才不会_ ——”

 

“我试过，”史蒂夫说。“两次。一次是瓦尔基里号上。一次是我回来的六个月之后。“他低头看着他们紧握的双手，试着组织语言。”我睡不着觉。大概有一周，我想。到了最后就是很——模糊。我睡不着觉，但是我也做不了别的事情。我试着祈祷，但是我甚至连那都做不了。我只是——躺在床上，大部分时间。那很——“他停下来。“我去了五间不同的药房。”

 

“ _史迪威_ ，”巴基说，他的声音提高，变得粗粝。史蒂夫捏着他的手。

 

“我在每一间药房买一瓶安眠药。然后我回到家，把它们全吞下去了。”他抓住巴基的金属手，这样他也能握住那一只手来提醒自己这是2015年，而巴基的归来不是个梦。“第二天早上我醒来，像是什么也没发生过。我一直告诉自己我知道会没事的，我只是太想睡觉了，所以我干了件蠢事。但是不是这样的。我知道我在做什么，不是这样。”他微笑起来。“你在这里和我在一起——就像是打了血清的感受。像是奥芝国历险记的开始。 _色彩斑斓_ ，巴克。我之前都没有意识到没有色彩，直到它们出现。”

 

他意识到他流下了一点眼泪。这很奇怪。自从巴基死后他就没再哭过了。

 

巴克把他拉近。“我们做个约定，哈，哥们？”

 

史蒂夫在他的肩膀上吸鼻子，然后重重地吞咽。让自己镇定下来。“什么样的约定？”

 

“要是你被杀了，”巴克说，他的声音破裂。“操。 _上帝_ ，甜心。如果你被什么邪恶的混蛋杀死了，或者被卡车撞死了什么的，我保证我会他妈的竭尽全力为你活下去。我会——我会整装待发维护正义，如果那是你想要的。我会照看那俩孩子。我会教老人弹——躺——弹钢琴，那一类的破事，谁他妈知道，你可以给我写个指南。但是如果你自己了——了结，甜心，如果你动了你他妈那个完美小脑袋上的一根头发，我会在葬礼之前把格鲁克捅在嘴里吃枪子，亲爱的，他们可以把我们放在一个棺材里面葬掉，还能省点木材。你也可以承诺为我做同样的事。如果我死了，你得答——答——答应我你会为我活下去，甜心，但是如果我是那个扣动扳机的人，你可以紧随其后。这样我们就给自己搞了个对峙式自杀，不论情况变得多糟，我们都会坚持下去，没准有一天我们会一起成为一对超不爽的老同性恋，在宇宙飞船上对着我们的邻居大喊大叫，告诉他们五百年前我们还是孩子的时候事情是什么样子的。”

 

这是一个史蒂夫从来没有和任何人说过的恐惧：恐惧于他会永生，不老，像是某种吸血鬼那样。以前在他一个人的时候，这很吓人。现在则似乎是种补偿。补偿他们所失去的所有时光。

 

史蒂夫笑了，算得上是，在巴基肩膀上哽咽地吸气。他说“是啊。是啊，好的。好的。”他抽回身来。“我得——我要晚了。我是领位员，我得早到。”

 

巴基的肩膀放松了一点，像是史蒂夫的承诺移走了他背上的重担。“当然了，甜心。他妈的当然你是。”他把他的金属手放在史蒂夫的脸颊上。“和上帝玩得愉快，哈？替我说点好话。”

 

史蒂夫又吻他。“我不想去。”

 

巴克冲他挥手让他走。“快点，亲爱的。反正我也得走了。你知道你现在的时间都是借来的。”震颤已经从他的胳膊蔓延到全身：连他的头都开始摇摆了。所以史蒂夫又吻了他，最后一次，然后离开了。

 

等到他从教堂回来，公寓里很安静，这很正常：如果巴克今天回来的话，应该也是到夜里很晚才会来。史蒂夫晃荡到卧室，用一只手扯着领带，然后死死地停住了。

 

床上有一封信。

 

他发出了一个声音：一声恐慌的高声哀嚎，他觉得他以前从来没有发出过这样的声音，然后他想不不不不不不不不不不，他伸出手去拿，他的手哆嗦得几乎抓不住。信上的字体很糟糕，印刷体的大写字母颤抖得越来越厉害直到变成了看不懂的涂鸦，然后字体突然间转换成一种近乎没法理解的左斜的草书，史蒂夫意识到这一定是巴克用他的金属手写下的。

 

_史蒂夫，_

_这不是一封绝笔信。别对我歇斯底里的。我可以看到你变得歇斯底里了，甜心：快他妈别这样了。_

_我要离开一段时间。我们今天做了个约定，如果我要确保我能遵守这个约定，我要处理一些事情。我不知道会去多长时间。我不知道我能不能回来。_

_别发狂，甜心。这就是我们。这就是我们做的事。我们去别人回不来的地方，我们回来是因为我们蠢得不知好歹。_

_你今天做了一个承诺，哥们，你要为我遵守这个承诺。如果我没回来，你要替我看着那俩倒霉孩子。你要确保黄阿姨不会再雇一个在店后面嗑药的瘾君子。你要给自己找个好女孩结婚。_

_我不做任何承诺，因为我不愿意想到我可能会食言。但是我想要回来。胜过一切。我想和你一起变老变坏，甜心。我想要看着你老去。我想要和你在一起，直到你的臂膀再也没有力气举起盾牌的那一天。因为等到你的身体离去，它仍然会是我的，甜心，你停止的呼吸，你伛偻的后背，你珍贵的每一分每一寸，我一直一直深爱的你，在你的每个时代，在你生命的每一分每一秒，在我跟随你的他妈的每个世纪。赴汤蹈火，在所不辞。_

_我是如此爱你，有时候我觉得那会杀了我。我想我心甘情愿就这样死去。_

_直到操他妈的最后，甜心。_

_你永远的约翰_ _·_ _萨沙_ _·_ _詹姆斯_ _·_ _布坎南_

_巴克_

史蒂夫跪在地上。他没有祈祷。他哭了。他抽泣着，感觉到自己喘不过气来，他的身体像是一辆火车，而他马上就要坠落。他哭着爆出诅咒。

 

“ _操你_ ，”他说。“ _操你操你操你_ ，”他也不知道他在冲谁喊叫，他的诅咒是给谁的：给巴基，给自己，还是那个露齿狞笑的上帝。

 

 

 

 

[i] <http://cnbible.com/job/3-11.htm> 约伯记3:11至3:22

[ii] 约伯记10:3

[iii] 约伯记 10:15

[iv] 约伯记10:16

[v] 这里巴克是回答的hot的另一层意思“性感”

[vi] Ice Cube的一首歌Gangta rap made me do it, 歌词 <https://genius.com/Ice-cube-gangsta-rap-made-me-do-it-lyrics>，大意是gangsta rap成为了社会问题的替罪羊

[vii] Bhangra (邦拉) 舞曲是从英国昔日殖民地—印度半岛上流传的锡克教传统丰年祭舞曲。

[viii] <https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Young_Thug> 来自亚特兰大的九零后美国嘻哈歌手

[ix] 此处为意第绪语。英文版翻译用的是 <http://lyricstranslate.com/en/bay-mir-bistu-sheyn-me-you-are-lovely.html-0>

[x] <https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Klezmer> 犹太音乐的一种，东欧阿什肯纳齐犹太人的一种传统音乐。<http://www.chipinkaiyajazz.com/2016/05/klezmer-music.html> 这个网页里有一些片段可以欣赏。

[xi] <https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Andrews_Sisters>

[xii] <https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rock_%27Em_Sock_%27Em_Robots> 一款双人游戏

[xiii] 此处为德语，翻译仍然来自谷歌翻译。

[xiv] 此处为德语

[xv] 此处为德语

[xvi] 此处为德语

[xvii] 此处为法语

[xviii] 八十年代Paul Simon的一首歌<https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/You_Can_Call_Me_Al> 更多歌曲详情在 <http://www.songfacts.com/detail.php?lyrics=1068> 我猜测这里巴克指的是中间这一段If you'll be my bodyguard I can be your long lost pal，结合上文提到的保护费。

[xix] 歌手是mountain goat，<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GGJz8NcsjVc> 歌词见 <http://themountaingoats.wikia.com/wiki/Werewolf_Gimmick> 其实还挺好听的。。。

[xx] 猜想这里说的是灰姑娘的迪士尼电影，不确定。

[xxi] 此处不是我的意译，作者完全就是把对牛弹琴四个字用英文直翻（play the piano for a cow），所以大大真的可能有中文背景我觉得。


	7. 深入洞中

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 概要：两个恶魔出现了。发送短信。山姆抱抱。莉莉掌事。老朋友重聚。有些人撞见了大明星。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：除了大量客串明星之外本章没有特别警示。另外，如果你没有读过第一部the needle and the killing done的话，仍然不是必须要读，但是可能会让这一章阅读体验更好。
> 
> 译者注： 本章题目Way down in the hole是Tom Waits的一首歌曲，歌词中英文对照可见https://www.douban.com/group/topic/6823266/ 虽然说每一章的题目都是歌曲的名字（除了第六章之外），但是这一首歌好像特别应景：If you walk with Jesus／ he's gonna save your soul ／you gotta keep the devil／ way down in the hole
> 
> 感谢我亲爱的beta [Oxycontin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oxycontin/pseuds/Oxycontin)

我：巴克，我看到你的留言了。请打电话给我。不论你在计划什么，我知道你不信任我能够不干涉你，但是我们可以想想办法，我保证。只是给我个机会，求求你。

 

我：至少答应我你会给我个信儿。

 

我：巴克，不要这样对我。

 

我：巴基，已经十二个小时了。求求你，求求你不要这样对我。请打电话给我。

 

我：我求求你了

 

我：巴克就打个电话，就给我打个电话，我需要听到你的声音

 

我：巴克上帝我做不到再经历一次这个了，我做不到，我他妈要疯了

 

我：求求你回家

 

我：求求你巴基

 

我：别留下我一个人

 

我：我读了你的信我知道你明白巴克我知道你明白我的感受因为你也有一样的感觉所以你知道这是在弄死我你得知道你得知道你现在做的事情我不明白为什么你要这么做

 

我：操你

 

我：别他妈回来了

 

我：对不起

 

我：我不是有意的

 

我：我睡不了觉

 

我：你现在也醒着吗？

 

我：你不在的时候我总是睡得不好

 

我：我曾经自己一个人在我的公寓里抽好彩香烟，这样我就可以假装你和我在一起

 

我：你和我做那个约定是不是因为你一直在计划着这事，你觉得当我发现你又一次离我而去的时候可能会拿枪爆了自己的脑袋？

 

我：好吧，我猜你真是逮住我了，巴克。

 

我：嘿，下次你给我写情书的时候，能不能留得久一点，让我来得及对你说一样的话？

 

我：我爱你。

 

我：我已经爱了你一辈子了。

 

我：我在脑子里已经告诉你无数遍了。

 

我：我想这次也没有区别。

 

 

 

周五下午4:45，艾米没法搞定愚蠢的邮件合并，基斯一直跟着他的卫星广播唱歌。

 

“射穿心脏，为时已晚！你给了爱一个坏名声！[i]”

 

艾米从她的格子间上方偷偷地向雪琳投去祈求的目光。技术上讲雪琳是基斯的上级。雪琳翻着眼睛说道，“基斯，等到团队卡拉OK的时候再唱吧。”

 

“要是我们 _真的有_ 团队卡拉OK的话我会等到那时候的，”基斯说。“雪琳，我心中充满音乐，无处分享。”

 

“是啊，我们对此都欢欣鼓舞呢，”雪琳说。“我这就告诉托比灭掉卡拉OK计划：我们今年可以再去打迷你高尔夫。”

 

“你这是在挫伤我的 _士气_ ，雪琳，”基斯说。

 

“测试，测试，一二一二，测他妈试，蠢蛋，”扩音系统里传来一个声音。

 

基斯说，“什么鬼？”

 

整个房间里都嗡嗡作响，人们开始站起来四处张望，想知道看起来是那些人搞出的这个玩笑。艾米知道，因为她也在四处看。这是这一整天里发生的最有意思的事情了。

 

那个声音又说话了。那是个男人的声音，低沉粗哑，口音有点搞笑。“我估计你们中的大部分人都还没猜出来我是谁，”声音说。“所以我想给你们唱首小歌来介绍介绍自己。”

 

“噢， _操_ ，”房间里有人说。听起来像是IT部门的菲尔。

 

 _“那写书的人姓甚名谁？”_ 那声音唱道。 _“启示者约翰。”_

“操，”基斯说，突然之间他举起了枪。艾米蠢蠢地看向雪琳，因为她是上级，她应该告诉他把枪放下：办公室不许持枪。但是现在雪琳也举着枪， _屋子里的每个人_ 都举着枪，人们大喊大叫东奔西跑，把东西推到门口挡住大门，混乱中那个粗粝的声音仍然在唱。

 

“ _雪琳，_ ”艾米说。“发生了什么，我不懂，为什么你们都有 _枪_ ，什么——”

 

“操他妈闭嘴，”雪琳说。她正在电脑上忙活着。“操，他在安保系统里了，操，操——”

 

“别跑啊，废物们，”那声音说道。“没意义。你们虽然挖透阴间，我的手必取出你们来。虽然你爬上天去，我必拿下你们来。虽然你藏在迦密山顶，我必搜寻， _捉出你们来_ _ **[ii]**_，尽管他妈最近几个礼拜我真他妈受够了北区火车了。回头见，人渣们，”那声音说。然后就断电了，整个地下办公室一片黑暗。

 

人们在尖叫，四散奔逃，在黑暗中横冲直撞。艾米躲在她的桌子下面。然后整个世界爆炸了。

 

先是一次爆炸，然后又有两次，声音大到开始交火时艾米几乎听不到枪响。这几乎像是一场闪光灯中的舞蹈，只是枪声比她以前所听到过的任何声音都要大，还有尖叫，上帝， _尖叫_ ——

 

然后静了下来。又静又臭。臭得像是——像屎。闻起来像是人的屎，还像——

 

安静。太安静了。办公室里应该有二十个人，而现在是如此安静，除了脚步声，那脚步声听起来像是走在什么湿的东西里面，像是地板上全是——

 

脚步声越来越近，越来越近，带着 _血_ 的味道， _血_ 的声音，她在办公室里，一片漆黑一片寂静因为所有人都死了， _地板上全是他们的鲜血_ ——

 

这不是真的。什么都没发生。这不是真的。什么都没发生。这不是真的——

 

“嘿我说，甜心。”

 

咔嗒一声。一只打火机。

 

怪兽的一双眼睛在黑暗中熠熠发光。

 

她尿了裤子。

 

“上帝，”怪兽说。“现在他们都招他妈多大岁数的？你几岁，十六？”

 

“十七，”艾米说。“十七，我是个实习生，我是个实习生，这是第二周——”

 

“耶稣啊，”怪兽说。“说，要是我对你说‘砍掉一个头’，你会怎么接？”

 

艾米说，“ _我不想死，_ ”她哭得更厉害了，她这辈子没这么哭过，她就要死了， _她不想死，她吓坏了，她吓坏了，_ 怪兽碰了她她尖叫——

 

“操，”怪兽说。“ _操_ 。嘿。看着我，亲爱的。我是个人，好吗？我是——耶稣啊。看。看见了？这是个面具。我摘下来了。拜托看看我，甜心。”

 

她看了。他也看着她。他看起来消瘦又疲惫。眼睛下面浓重的黑眼圈。英俊。“你在为九头蛇工作，”他说。“你的，呃，同事。他们都是九头蛇。我不知道你在这里，甜心。我以为这一整个基地没有任何平民。 _操_ 。我不——不——不知道你 _在_ 这里。”

 

这不是真的。什么都没发生。

 

“我很抱歉。 _操他妈_ 耶稣。我有——我有个和你差不多大的女儿，”他说。“亲爱的，听着。我知道你吓——吓——吓坏了，但是我向上帝发誓我不会伤害你。”

 

她感觉离自己很远。冷静疏离。她说，“你把他们都杀了。二十个人。他们有枪。你把他们都杀了。”

 

“是啊，”他说。“都——都——都——都杀了。”

 

“你有口吃，”她说。“为什么？”这不合情理。怪兽不会口吃。

 

“呃，”他说。“大——大——大脑损伤。操他妈九头蛇。”然后他说，“闭上眼睛，甜心。”

 

她闭上了眼睛。她等着去死。

 

她感到自己被举了起来。他把她的脸轻轻地压在自己的肩膀上。“为我闭着眼睛，甜心，”他说。“我们就要出去了，马上出去了。别睁眼，亲爱的。我刚刚打——打——打了911。他们很快就会到这来找你了。他们会好好照顾你的，甜心。他们会把我赶得远远的，我保证。他们会保——保——保证你的安全。你再也不会见到我了。闭上你的眼睛。为我闭上你的眼睛。”

 

当她睁开眼睛的时候红蓝灯闪烁。焰火。七月四号。

 

有人在她的肩头围上了一条毯子。“他在这，”她说。

 

女人的面孔很友善。她说，“谁在这？”

 

“魔鬼，”艾米说。“他抱我出来。”

 

 

我：嘿，巴克。

 

我：感谢你一直给手机充电。

 

我：至少我可以给你打电话，知道你大概是还活着，即使你并没有接听。

 

我：我不是太好，巴克。

 

我：我猜我让我自己太习惯于你在身边了。

 

我：你知道那时候要是你想要的话，我愿意当你的妞儿？

 

我：在我们那时候，我从来没见过两个都像是普通人的男的在一起亲热。不过现在有了。我觉得我们差不多算是正常了，现在。

 

我：我那会儿觉得反正大家都已经这么想我了，又有什么区别，讲真的？我想如果你想要的话我可以为你成为你的姑娘。

 

我：我愿意为你做这个，巴克。我愿意当一个娘娘腔。我愿意为你涂上口红。如果那是你想要我成为的样子，我愿意成为你的姑娘。只是想让你当我的男人，巴克，别的什么都不在乎。我知道我本性上一点都不擅长这个，你总是说我五分钱的袋子里装了五块钱的刻薄，但是我总是想，只要你给我一个机会，我会真的为你乖乖听话。只要你能成为我的丈夫，我愿意为你成为一个甜蜜的小妻子。

 

我：我所想要的一切，巴克。就是成为你想要的样子。

 

 

钢铁侠开始轰炸他的手机的时候，山姆正在约会。

 

托尼·史塔克：紧急

 

托尼·史塔克：复仇者集结

 

托尼·史塔克：队长倒下了，我重复，队长倒下了

 

我：什么？

 

我：史蒂夫没事吧？？？发生了什么

 

托尼·史塔克：巴恩斯甩了他

 

托尼·史塔克：或者差不多的事，我有些日子没和我们的超级战士联系了

 

托尼·史塔克：反正黑马王子跑路了

 

托尼·史塔克：失踪了，消失了，远走高飞了等等

 

托尼·史塔克：然后队长就完蛋了

 

托尼·史塔克：罗曼诺夫似乎略有些担心所以我只能假设这是某种防自杀轮班我对这类事不太在行，我是个出主意的而不是聊感觉的，所以如果你不想让美国队长不合时宜的死亡成为你良心上的污点，我建议你直接去Ridgewood。

 

“你这个混蛋，”山姆对着手机说。

 

克莱尔[iii]抬起眉毛。“不好意思？”

 

“不，喔，不是你！只是，和我共事的这家伙，他给我发短信，告诉我他觉得我们的一个朋友可能现在有自杀倾向，莫名其妙地他让这事变成既都关于他还全是我的问题。”他叹了口气。“我真抱歉，但是我想今天晚上可能得到此为止了。”他意味深长地看了服务员一眼。

 

克莱尔说，“好的。”

 

山姆眨眨眼。“真的？”

 

她看着他就像他是一整班可爱的幼儿园小朋友中最笨的那个。“山姆，我遇到过因为打炮电话就从约会一走了之的主儿。因为需要照顾有潜在自杀倾向的朋友而提前离开只会证明你不是个混蛋。”她抿了一口她十五美元的鸡尾酒，因为山姆·威尔逊知道怎么样款待一位女士。“我能问问是不是你之前谈过的那个朋友吗？那个受过创伤的？”

 

“对了，就是他，”山姆说。

 

“听起来他相当难伺候。”

 

“噢，并不是这样。这就是为什么现在我就赶着要过去而不是等到明天再说。如果情况看起来不好，那大概会见鬼地糟得多。”

 

他的电话又开始响了起来。他接起来，是斯塔克。“你到了没？”

 

“兄弟，你要把我逼疯了，”山姆说。“如果你担心史蒂夫的话为什么你自己不去看看？我现在正在东村，得过会儿才能上L线，而且 _很清楚_ 你可以更快到那里。”

 

“我值礼拜二的班，”史塔克说。“我同罗曼诺夫谈过了，我们都同意要是我去最好是在他的抵抗被你们其他人消磨殆尽之后，这样的话他就没力气把我扔出去了。这时候我带着几瓶威士忌和一只半同情的耳朵出现，即便是他见都不想见我，我出现烦烦他至少可以提醒他活着是种什么感觉。”

 

“喔，”山姆说。“你可真是——几乎算得上是好心了，用一种令人难以置信的机能失调的方式。看看你，托尼！总有一天你会成为一个真正的男孩子的[iv]。”

 

“别得意忘形了，烂人。我要在你开始问我和我母亲关系之前挂电话了。要是队长冲自己开了枪给我打电话，”史塔克说着挂断了。

 

“这人真是 _太奇怪_ 了，”山姆说。

 

“没有你和托尼·史塔克互相直呼名字这事来得奇怪，”克莱尔说。

 

“相当令人吃惊，他在这方面并没有那么自命不凡——等等，”山姆说。“你 _知道了_ ？你从什么时候开始知道的？”

 

“噢我可爱的夏日男孩[v]，”克莱尔说。“我们第一天见面我就谷歌过你了。我只是觉得你对于工作上的朋友躲躲闪闪不肯多谈的态度有点可爱。实话说，开始我对此很是不爽，因为已经有太多超级英雄在我的生活里了，我向自己保证我才不会掺和进去。但是你真的看起来只是像是个普通人，不过是有些诡异到难以置信的本领。而且我喜欢给我开门的男人。”

 

“是啊，好吧，和队长在一起混久了你总会学会点东西，”山姆说。“等等，你的生活里还有什么其他的超级英雄？”

 

“说来话长，一出戏剧化的白人男孩故事。”克莱尔说。

 

“好吧，这差不多是行业标准了，”山姆边说边试图再给服务生使个眼色。

 

 

 

当山姆到了史蒂夫的公寓，出于礼貌他先敲了门，尽管他完全准备好要用他的钥匙开门进去了。但是门开了，史蒂夫站在那里，魁梧的身体填满了整个门框。他衣着整齐，穿着牛仔裤和T恤，但是山姆好好看了眼史蒂夫的脸就知道坏事了。一般来说，这人表情特别丰富，这很好玩——他大概会是世界上最差劲的扑克选手——但是现在他的脸上一片空白，而且自从山姆认识他以来这是第一次他的眼睛下面有了黑眼圈。他说，“现在轮到你给我值班了？”

 

“估计是，”山姆说，史蒂夫退后一步让他进来。

 

娜塔莎从沙发上舒展身体站了起来，踮着脚在史蒂夫的脸颊上亲吻了一下。这个吻几乎是落在他的下巴上，因为这男人比她高了一英尺，闹脾气地不肯弯腰让她亲到。“我明天会回来，”她说，在史蒂夫有时间反对之前把山姆拉到走廊里。

 

“我今天下午五点的时候来的，发现他这副德行，”门一关上她说，“躺在床上，盯着天花板。我和萨沙收养的小孩聊了下，他们说他给他们做了晚饭，但是在他们吃之前就走了。我相当确定自从昨天上午去教堂之前到现在他什么都没吃。”

 

“操，”山姆说。“我知道他是冬日战士，但是下次见到巴恩斯我得好好和那家伙 _说道说道_ 。”

 

她微微抿嘴。“我已经这么打算了。萨沙和我有几件事要好好聊聊。”她看向别处。“我现在要下楼了。我告诉孩子们如果他们不会冲到布朗克斯找他们 _老爸_ 的话我就教他们怎么用锁喉术。”她说这话的时候听起来很讽刺，不管萨沙的“充满爱心的干爹”这一套是出于什么目的都骗不过她。山姆觉得那是因为她没见过那家伙和他的孩子们在一起的样子。他看着他们的样子像是有点爱傻了，有点完全搞不懂，又有点吓得六神无主，这差不多和山姆的妈妈在他13岁到21岁之间看他的样子一样，那时候她至少每天一次流露出这样的表情。

 

山姆回到了史蒂夫的公寓。史蒂夫坐在沙发上，几乎是缩成一团。山姆紧挨着他坐下，完全挤进了他的个人空间，因为如果有一件事山姆对美国队长了如指掌的话，那就是这人喜欢拥抱，而且永远永远不会主动要求。不出所料，史蒂夫向他靠过来一点。山姆说，“听起来你过了糟糕的一天。”

 

史蒂夫说，“是。”

 

“想聊聊吗？”

 

“不。”

 

“想看部电影吗？”

 

“好吧。”

 

“很好。你看过《龙猫》了没有？那是我侄女的最爱。”

 

“你侄女 _五岁_ 。”

 

“对，而且她品味超赞的，就像她叔叔山姆一样。来吧，这是二维动画，你会喜欢的。”史蒂夫爱惨了精美的手绘动画（当山姆真的想让自己兴奋起来的的时候他会想想史蒂夫看到白雪公主和七个小矮人 _在电影院上映_ 之后花容失色的样子）。后来山姆给他看《布兰登和凯尔经的秘密》的时候，山姆得以独享这样一副景象：美国队长坐在客厅地板的地毯上，离电视屏幕两英尺远，老天作证真的对着一部该死的儿童电影 _星星眼_ 。山姆·威尔逊对自己的男性气概足够自信，不怕在看见可爱得要命的东西时候承认自己被萌翻了，而这幅景象是他所见过的除了穿雨靴的小猪仔之外[vi]最珍贵的东西了。

 

还有就是当史蒂夫随意地说，“听到盖尔语真是很好[vii]。我告诉过你吗，直到我去上学我都不会真的讲英语？我妈只是想不起对我说英语。因为这个她被我的老师找谈话了，从那之后家里只说英语了。然后我很快就忘记了我的盖尔语，”他补充说道，充满渴望，那么这哥们在圣诞节的时候会收到爱尔兰盖尔语教程套装。

 

现在史蒂夫只是哼哼唧唧，山姆决定将之解读成同意的声音。他在Netflix上找到了这部电影。史蒂夫一直阴郁暴躁，但是然后出现了一些相当魔幻的森林场景，他就变成，“ _噢，_ ”他向前微微倾身，将史蒂夫·罗杰斯的满负荷注意力投放在了屏幕上。在敞开心扉的时候，山姆曾经有那么几次成为这种注意力的接收端。这有点像是这么几种感觉的混合体：走进一个热水浴缸、被交管局的扫描带扫描以及美国价值观[viii]的拟人化：深深地凝视进你的眼睛，对你所有最深的恐惧、希望和梦想都表达出荡气回肠的真诚兴趣。巴恩斯需要好好把事情拎清楚，因为山姆相当确定把像那样的A级男友力浪费在一个不懂欣赏的观众身上应该算是某种犯罪。

  
这部电影似乎让史蒂夫好受了一点，在看的过程中他向山姆那一边越靠越近，偷偷摸摸地汲取慰藉。这很好，但是也很可怕，因为保守来说史蒂夫有六尺四英寸高，体重超过两百磅，而山姆只是个普通体型的人类。

 

电影结束了。史蒂夫看起来失魂落魄。山姆说，“所以你想谈谈发生了什么吗？”

 

“不，”史蒂夫说。“你今天都干了什么？”

 

山姆告诉史蒂夫他的约会。山姆仍然会莫名低估史蒂夫的快速反应能力。现在史蒂夫看起来比之前更凄惨了——如果那可能的话。“你从你的约会一走了之就为了能来看护我？”

 

“我告诉她我要提早离开因为一个朋友正在度过难关，”山姆说。“她基本上告诉我我挣到了十点好印象分，我还应该谢谢你。”

 

史蒂夫嗤之以鼻，然后说，“她什么样？”

 

所以山姆告诉了他，史蒂夫在所有正确的时刻发出赞许的声音，有那么一会儿一切都非常正常。然后史蒂夫的眼神呆滞起来，当他在任务中受伤又不愿意承认很疼的时候他就会这样，山姆温和地建议他也许应该试着睡睡觉。史蒂夫僵硬起来，看起来仅仅是这个建议都把他吓坏了。“我做不到。”

 

“因为你担心萨沙？”

 

“我猜是。”他努力挤出一个微笑。“我，呃。谢谢。那样叫他。我想这让他感觉很好。我是说，他说他喜欢我叫他巴克。但是不管什么时候你叫他萨沙他都会微笑，你知道？”他看向别处，他的声音破碎。“我很抱歉，我只是——”他吞咽了一下。“大多数夜里巴克和我一起睡。只是，呃，睡觉。但是那床，它——”

 

“感觉奇奇怪怪空空荡荡的，你没有他在身边睡不着，”山姆说，史蒂夫大睁双眼，像是在说 _你怎么知道的？_ 山姆冲他微笑。“哥们，我 _经历过_ 一次分手，我知道是啥样的。我的意思是，不是说这是一次 _分手_ 。只是，你知道，你习惯了有人和你在一起。”

 

史蒂夫使劲点头。“是啊。我们，嗯。”他的眼神变得有点遥远。“我们经常一起睡。战争期间。有时候是整个分队，我们在战场上，气温真的很低。那帮人，呃，他们曾经为了谁能在我旁边睡觉吵架。因为我很热。”他用一只手抹了一把脸。“在我找到巴克之前，我才刚刚再一次习惯这个。独自睡觉。”

 

山姆说，“你知道，如果说有一件事我 _他妈的_ 特别擅长，那就是睡觉。自从孩童时期起就是优。问我妈去，她会作证。”

 

史蒂夫看起来像是他刚刚吃下了大约十二个柠檬。“我不能要求你这么做，山姆。”

  
“是了，好吧，你不用要求我。我，山姆·威尔逊，要求 _你_ 我今晚能不能在你的床上和你一起睡觉。”

 

他们大眼瞪小眼了那么一会儿。这挺好；山姆可以等。

 

史蒂夫有点崩溃了。“好的，”他说。“好的。”

 

他们在史蒂夫的大床两边睡着了。

 

几个小时之后，当山姆醒来的时候，他发现他的整个身体被世界上最大最爱国的八爪鱼包裹起来，那啥，好吧。他可没打算提起这事。他肯定也不会提起，这只八爪鱼全身颤抖，在他的睡梦中哭泣。山姆同样不会提起，当他把这只可怜的八爪鱼叫醒，他几乎是缩成一团，试图哭得不出声不动弹不喘气甚至在多维空间里都不存在，因为他是史蒂夫，他觉得拥有除了“激人奋进”和“揍人”之外的感觉对别人是过分的要求。所以山姆把一只胳膊搭在他身上，拼命打了一个哈欠，他的下巴都咔嗒响了一声，然后说，“想聊聊吗？”

 

“不，”史蒂夫说，抽着鼻子可怜兮兮。

 

“好吧，‘山姆边说边用一只手摩挲着他的后背，直到他们俩再一次睡着。

 

第二天一早史蒂夫忧郁地穿着运动裤和T恤衫走来走去，他突然停下，死命盯着他的卧室门背后。“他换了它们。”

 

山姆递给他一杯咖啡。“现在是谁换了什么？”

 

史蒂夫指着门后挂钩上的帽衫。“我的军绿上衣之前挂在那里。他用他自己的一件换过了。”

 

穿上巴基的帽衫似乎让史蒂夫开心了一点，尽管尺码太小，闻起来又像是烟灰缸底儿。他晃荡到客厅打开了电视，山姆去看史蒂夫的冰箱里有什么东西可以变成早饭，然后再从史蒂夫牛脾气的超级士兵喉咙塞下去，因为眼下显然史蒂夫没有能力照顾自己。

 

然后山姆听到了一声响亮的破碎声，史蒂夫的声音说，“ _操！_ ”

 

山姆跑到客厅。史蒂夫的咖啡杯在硬木地板上摔得粉碎，咖啡浸透了史蒂夫的新地毯。史蒂夫全部的注意力都在电视上，一位金发女人正在上气不接下气地做报道，屏幕下方滚动字幕显示的是“长岛大屠杀。”

 

“这一桩可怕的罪行发生仅仅几小时后在新泽西州加登发生了一系列爆炸，爆炸中六人死亡，在这之后紧接着是一波遍布纽约都市区的处决式枪杀。尽管警方还没有确认他们将这几起事件联系了起来，但是黑寡妇数据库泄露的信息似乎表明所有的受害者都是九头蛇分子，这让一些人认为这一切可能是一个敌对的恐怖组织所为——”

 

“他干掉了超过三十个九头蛇特工，”史蒂夫说。“独自一人。在两天之内。”

 

“耶稣啊，”山姆说。他觉得有点恶心。

 

史蒂夫镇静地走向最近的墙壁，用拳头打穿了它。

 

 

 

凌晨五点，哈德逊河上寒风刺骨。

 

生物打开了它的背包。它掏出了它的家伙事儿，可乐罐，打火机。它掏出它偷的两公斤海洛因。它把所有这些掏出来，然后它把它们都扔进河里。

 

然后他说，“操操 _操_ ，”接着跳了进去。

 

当他从水里爬出来，全身滴水哆哆嗦嗦，有一个人在笑话他。这男人比他年长，微笑起来的时候眼睛就陷在深深的皱纹当中。他戴着一顶滑雪帽，穿着一件暖和的外套。他正在河里钓鱼。他说，“哥们，我可见过嗑药的干点傻逼事，但是自从1970年之后我还没见过 _这么_ 傻逼的操他妈啊， _中士_ ？”

 

生物瞪着他。

 

“ _操_ 他妈啊，”那人又说。“ _上帝_ 。你轰了华盛顿，你这个疯子！我在电视上看见你那见鬼的胳膊了，还想着那会儿我们磕的那些药到底还是来找我算账了。 _操_ ，哥们，为什么他妈的你看起来还是像76年一样？别告诉我是因为你洁身自好！”

 

生物感到它的脸做了什么奇怪的事。它说，“ _乔治_ ？”

 

乔治。现在老了，但是还一样，还是和他们俩在一起厮混的时候一个样，那时他们去小馆子吃饭，那时他们在后巷里睡觉，那时他们有时共用一根针管，永远试图不要谈起越南。那时乔治是他最好的朋友，那时乔治是世界上巴基唯一的朋友，在漫长的三个月里，他是自由的，几乎记起了如何成为一个人。

 

乔治咧嘴笑着。“操他妈啊！过来这给我抱抱，哥们！”

 

他们拥抱。

 

他感觉——

 

他把他的脸藏在乔治的外套里。

 

乔治说，“嘿，中士，你全身都湿透了，这里冷得要死。要不然你去我的公寓，咱们把你弄暖和点？”

 

巴克说，“好吧。”

 

他们走去乔治的公寓。乔治让巴克脱掉了他的上衣，先穿上乔治的外套。他没盯着看胳膊，没盯着看伤疤，也没盯着看他的肋骨如何支棱起来。在路上乔治打了个电话。他说，“嘿，宝贝儿！你不会 _相信_ 我找到谁了。不。才不。不， _说真的_ ，宝贝儿，比那个难以置信多了。你能做点咖啡吗，没准热点汤什么的？谢了，丽兹，你是个天使。”

 

他挂断电话。他说，“你记得丽萨？”

 

巴基眨眨眼。“她给我编——编——编辫子。”

 

乔治笑了。“我们已经结婚三十五年了。”

 

巴基说，“喔。”他做出了一个微笑的表情。他不知道那看起来有多真诚，但是他的整个身体都他妈的在痛。然后他说，“我的。我——我男人。我想念的那个。我找到他了。”

 

乔治说，“嘿，那太棒了，中士！他怎么样？”

 

“他很——很——很好，”巴基说。“他很好。”他的头抽搐了几下。

 

乔治说，“那看起来可不太好，哥们。你感觉没事吧？”

 

“没事，”巴基说。“只是。经常这样。我有。脑——脑—— _脑_ 损伤。”他怒目而视。“我不。 _蠢_ 。我只是。很难。讲——讲——讲话。”

 

“我不觉得你蠢，中士，”乔治说。“我知道你不蠢。”然后他说，“所以这就是为什么你下决心戒毒？为了你男人？我是说，你正在戒断反应，对吧？要不然就是你他妈毒品太多了，把好几磅的海洛因扔进河里就是图个乐儿？”

 

“是啊，那也——也是，”巴基说。“但是。我，呃。我想要好起来。为了他。还为了我照顾的那俩倒霉孩子。”

 

“也为了你自己，对吧？”

 

“那——那——那是什么意思？”

 

“我只是说说而已，哥们儿。我戒过三次才戒掉。第一次为了我妹妹，第二次为了丽兹。最后一次因为我烦透了我自己这堆破事。”

 

巴克说，“地球上就没——没——没有一个人像我这样烦透了自己这堆破事。”

 

他们到了乔治的公寓。乔治把他引进屋里，一个女人走上前来迎接他们。巴基没认出她的脸。她看着他，礼貌地微笑着。乔治说，“中士，给她看你的手！”

 

巴基想他指的不是右手。他冲她摇了摇左手的手指。他说“嗨，丽萨。好——好久不见。”

 

她惊叫了一下。他希望这是开心的那种。乔治在微笑，所以他估计这是开心的惊叫。

 

乔治说他可以冲个澡。冲澡是－

 

并不理想。

 

他打开水，把水温调到最热然后走了进去。从头到脚。清洁程序。蒸汽氤氲，但是他止不住地哆嗦。

 

对肢体动作无法接受地缺乏控制。

 

他用金属手指在大腿内侧使劲掐出了一个黑印。他打算再做一次好让惩罚更明显，但是随后想到 _史蒂夫可能会看到的_ 。史蒂夫喜欢看这具身体。他可能会看到身体上黑色的惩罚痕迹然后说，“哦， _巴克_ ，”用那种黏糊糊的声音，那就说明生物惹他难过了。

 

那种黏糊糊的声音 _高度负面_ 。

 

巴基轻轻拍了拍自己的大腿算是道歉，然后从淋浴房里退出来。他擦干自己。他仔仔细细地擦干他弄伤的大腿，因为他想这就是史蒂夫会做的。史蒂夫对巴基受伤的地方总是很小心，即便是他自己把自己弄伤的，因为他就是 _他妈的疯了_ 。

 

他穿上了背包里的干衣服。他的新牛仔裤。史蒂夫给他买的图派克T恤。史蒂夫的军绿上衣。

 

他把自己的脸埋进上衣里，只是短短一秒。

 

当他穿着停当，他回到客厅。乔治的公寓很——

 

好。很好。有一张又大又软的沙发。地上铺着色彩明快的地毯。墙上挂着艺术品，爵士音乐家的大幅黑白相片。一只盛满鲜花的花瓶。一台唱片机和一摞唱片。一只又大又肥的黄猫。

 

大黄猫绕着巴基的脚腕转来转去。它说，“喵。”它发出这个声音的方式非常特别，像是没准猫语是它的第二语言，所以它不知道该如何使用缩略语。

 

巴基能感同身受。

 

他冲猫做出了一个不具威胁的表情。“哈罗，”他说。

 

“那是迈尔斯[ix]，”乔治说。“他喜欢你，中士！”

 

巴基用有血有肉的那只手非常非常小心地抚摸迈尔斯。迈尔斯又说 _喵_ 。

 

生物没有弄坏这只猫。

 

为什么 _史蒂夫_ 没有在墙上挂画？为什么史蒂夫没养一只会说 _喵_ 的猫？

 

史蒂夫的公寓不 _好_ 。看起来像个安全屋。看起来像是根本没人住在那里。那地方唯一的一点好就是史蒂夫买了它，它闻起来像史蒂夫，而且一般情况下史蒂夫住在里头，这非常非常正面。但是想来史蒂夫并没有从 _闻起来像他自己_ 这件事里得到任何好处——他是美国队长，不是什么他妈变态——所以对史蒂夫来说住在他的公寓里 _一点都不好_ 。

 

不可接受。

 

“哦，史蒂夫，”丽萨说。“你在 _发抖_ 。快请坐下。我给你倒点咖啡。你想要阿富汗毛毯吗？”

 

认知错误。

 

什么是他妈 _阿富汗毛毯_ ？

 

“我的，”他说。“我的名——名字。不是。不是史蒂夫。”他在沙发上坐下。丽萨递给他一杯咖啡，杯子是粉色的。

 

粉色杯子是正面的。

 

丽萨给他盖上了一条羊毛毯子。现在他暖和点了。他说，“谢——谢谢你。”

 

乔治从一只马克杯里喝咖啡。那是个很好的杯子。紫色和绿色。正面。

 

乔治在马克杯上方微微笑了。他说，“是啊，那会你只是告诉我你的名字是史蒂夫，因为那是你想起来的第一个名字，对吧？史蒂夫是你男人。”

 

巴克皱起眉头，然后对着胳膊肘内侧打喷嚏。他在流鼻涕。他说，“你是怎么。你是怎么知道的。”

 

现在乔治微笑得更深了，像是他觉得他真他妈聪明。“你知道我戒了毒之后在做了什么？用我的退伍军人福利去上大学。知道在那之后我做了什么？”

 

不。显然，巴基不知道。他使劲瞪着眼睛。乔治笑得更厉害了。

 

“十一年级的历史老师。当了三十年。 _三十年_ ，中士，瞪着326页上你那张寒碜的脸，想着我操他妈疯了。然后队长又出现了，我就想，好吧，没准。没准我并没有疯。”他在他的椅子里往后坐了坐。“所以。我该叫你詹姆斯？”

 

巴基抽搐了下。“巴——巴克。你可以叫我巴克。”

 

迈尔斯跳上了沙发。他说，“喵。”然后他把他的肥屁股坐在了巴克的大腿上，开始发出类似哈雷摩托的发动机出了毛病的声音。

 

他看起来几乎和乔治一样自命不凡。

 

丽萨给大家弄了点吐司。

 

乔治对这一整件J·B·巴恩斯都接受良好，这非常正面。巴克想如果有人想要让他说那破事的话他可能会直接从窗户离开。而乔治聊了聊他的生活。当个老师。结了婚。他给巴基看了他几个女儿还有他的小外孙的相片。巴克在看到他女儿的相片是发出赞许的声音，在看到他婴儿的相片时发出轻柔的声音。乔治喜欢这个。

 

巴克给他看史蒂夫同麦基和莉莉一起在沙发上读书的相片。他说，“这俩孩——孩子。我找到他们。他们。无依无靠。所以我只——只是帮了点忙。让他们去上——上——上学什么的。他们现在和史蒂夫在一起。我觉得。我觉得他不会介——介意的。”

 

乔治的眼角都皱了起来。“不会的，”他说。“看起来他不会介意。”

 

巴克说，“我感——感——感——感觉不太好。”

 

他去洗手间拉得一塌糊涂。

 

过了一会儿他溜回了客厅。如果不是他把手机落在茶几上的话他可能就直接从洗手间的窗户离开了。乔治同情地看了他一眼。“别担心，哥们。相信我，我经历过。”

 

巴基不想说话。他的整个身体都在痛。他要他妈 _冻僵了_ 。他想要躺在沙发上盖上那个阿富汗毛毯。

 

他这么做了。迈尔斯坐在他的肚子上说，“喵。”他重 _死了_ 。谁知道一只猫会他妈重成这样？

 

巴克恨他。

 

乔治去了厨房。他回来端着一盘子干吐司和一瓶佳得乐。

 

“如果吐司不让你反胃的话就吃点。但是佳得乐很重要。试着喝下去。几小时之内你会脱水脱得很厉害。”

 

“是啊，脱——脱水[x]算——算得上是个目标，”巴克说。

 

巴基 _太搞笑了_ 。

 

乔治只是看起来很迷惑。

 

史蒂夫会觉得这很逗。他以后会告诉他的，要是他没先死了的话。他觉得没准他就要死了。

 

乔治说，“就喝了佳得乐，中士。”

 

生物恨他。它想折断他的脖子。它想把他脸上的皮撕掉。它想——

 

操。

 

_操。_

 

他站了起来。迈尔斯很不爽。他说，“我要——要。操。我要走了。这不安全。我——我在这里。你看见——见了我在他妈华盛顿都干了什么。当我脑——脑子不清楚的时候我都干——干—— _干_ 了什么。我可能会。 _伤害_ 你。”就像他可能会伤害史蒂夫。就像他可能会伤害他的 _孩子_ 。

 

“好吧，”乔治说。“没关系。别一惊一乍的，哥们。但是我能先把我的号码存进你的电话里面吗？再给你准备一个小小的戒毒包？”

 

“啥。”

 

“就是能让你好受点的一些玩意。等一下，就只是——只是坐五分钟。你不会在五分钟之内杀了我的，中士。就和迈尔斯待五分钟。给手机充充电。我帮你弄好。别跑，好吗？

 

“迈——迈尔斯生我气了。“迈尔斯坐在沙发扶手上。他正瞪着他看。巴基瞪了回去。

 

乔治说，“他会没事的。“然后他跑进了洗手间。巴克想道歉。他把洗手间搞得非常非常负面。

 

乔治给巴克准备了一袋子东西。易蒙停[xi]和乘晕宁[xii]。一些香蕉。阿司匹林。佳得乐。一条暖和的茸茸毯。他说，“要是你就呆在这的话我会感觉好很多，中士。我们有空房间。你真的不应该自己熬过去，你知道？”

 

巴基给了他一个拥抱。他可能有点抱得太紧了。他接过戒毒包把它放在了他的背包里面。他说，“谢——谢了。”

 

然后他从窗户走了。

 

等到他回到他的住处，他开始疼得相当厉害。

 

他在出汗，他现在热得厉害，就像一小时前冷得那么厉害一样。他脱下了史蒂夫的上衣。他把他的脸埋在里面，把他的整个身体蜷成一个球抱住它。他想着 _史迪威史迪威史迪威史迪威_ 。他想着被拥抱的感觉。

 

他拿出了他的手机。他还没有查过他的短信。他觉得他处理不了这个。

 

他查了他的短信，然后操， _操，史蒂夫_ ——

 

他操他妈处理不了这个。

 

他妈的到处都疼，他的整个身体，他的脑子，操他妈他的 _全部_ 。而且他就是一坨屎，他就是他妈的一坨 _垃圾_ ，他想要史蒂夫，他想要他妈的回 _家_ ，他他妈把一切都搞砸了，他已经觉得自己疯了，而这才刚刚开始，然后他记起他的手指在史蒂夫喉咙上留下的黑色淤青。因为他是头怪兽，不管史蒂夫说了什么他就是他妈的一头 _怪兽_ ，即便是一个他妈普普通通的日子里在他身边也不安全，更何况现在他疼得这么厉害。上帝，那俩 _孩子_ ，如果他们离他太近的话，莉莉太他妈勇敢了，她会伤到自己的，甜蜜又充满信任的小麦基，一把骨头瘦得和小鸟一样，这些骨头会如何断掉，那个小小的身体会如何粉碎——

 

他张开嘴干呕了一会儿。他已经吃了一些乔治给他的易蒙停和乘晕宁。他不知道这管用不管用。他很害怕自己又要拉肚子了，因为他没有任何地方可去，在他们摧毁他的时候他操他妈拉裤子拉够了，操他妈 _上帝_ 啊，史蒂夫怎么能忍受碰他的？疼得越来越厉害了，他操他妈忍不了了，与其像一只猪一样躺在自己的大便里，他决定起身开始奔跑。

 

 

史蒂夫表现得一团糟，莉莉 _烦死了_ 他这幅德行。

 

所以约翰甩了他们。所以又他妈的怎么了？这就是嗑药的干的事。这就是 _大家_ 干的事。他们甩了你。史蒂夫都一百万岁了，他现在应该明白这破事了。他不应该 _表现_ 成这个样子。

 

也许要是你不认识史蒂夫的话你会觉得他一切正常。就是说，昨天他还是穿上他那身蠢蠢的队长制服去医院看望生病的小孩之类的，他今天早上还是去跑步，他昨天晚上还是给他们做晚饭。但是那全是，就是说， _队长那一套_ 。这不是 _史蒂夫_ 。如果史蒂夫还是正常的，他会听他的唱片，在做早饭的时候哼着走调的歌（约翰唱得相当好：史蒂夫唱得就像是他发生了什么不测）。他会偷偷地在Pinterest上找新菜单，在他的手机上看水獭的视频。他会鬼鬼祟祟地突然出现在莉莉和麦基的客厅去看他们是不是在做功课。他会读五本无聊的破书，关于火车或者内战或者邱吉尔之类的。他 _绝对_ 会看昨天晚上PBS频道的棒球纪录片（麦基给他找到了这个节目， _史蒂夫史蒂夫史蒂夫史蒂夫快看全是你喜欢的_ ！史蒂夫只是说“哦，谢了，”甚至连屏幕都懒得看一眼）。

 

基本上他表现得像是要弄死自己。这可 _不_ 行，因为麦基下半辈子都会哭个不停。所以现在莉莉闯进了美国队长的公寓，她就能好好冲他 _嚷嚷_ 了。

 

差不多已经是下午四点了，史蒂夫只是坐在他的沙发上盯着电视屏幕。不是真的在看电视，只是盯着看。山姆在那——他很好，莉莉喜欢他，他不像 _史蒂夫_ 一样是个白痴——在她进门的时候他给她的眼神基本意思就是， _祝你好运，小屁孩_ 。墙上有个巨大的洞，像是什么强壮得没了边儿的变态砸出来的，呃，真格的？太作了。

 

“史蒂夫，”她说，“你现在得带我去健身房。”

 

他看着她眨了眨眼，像是他不认识她或者不知道她从哪冒出来的。“不好意思再说一遍？”

 

“今天是礼拜二，”她说。“我们周二、周四和周六拳击。这是你 _说的_ 。咋滴，你是说瞎话还是怎么着？还是你就是因为一个嗑药的干了嗑药的会干的事就哭哭啼啼的，把这茬儿给忘了？我已经 _穿好衣服了_ 。你不能 _无缘无故_ 让我穿上运动内衣，那破玩意 _难看死了_ 。我现在看起来就像是某种野兽。我们现在到底去不去健身房？”

 

山姆在史蒂夫背后冲她一脸 _哦不你居然做到了_ 的表情。史蒂夫看起来很不好意思。

 

“是啊，我——对不起，莉莉。对不起。我这就去换衣服。”

 

他走进卧室。山姆小声说，“喔， _真棒_ 。我一整天都没想出办法把他弄出去。”

 

莉莉说，“你知道他能听到你，对吧？”

 

“啥？”

 

莉莉翻了个白眼。“他们都有，那啥， _超级听力_ 。约翰的嗅觉也好得吓人，他总是能知道我们偷偷吃糖没给他。”

 

山姆看起来非常开心；这算得上诡异了。“冬日战士要求你们给他分糖吃？”

 

“呃，他有某种 _糖果迷恋症_ ，”莉莉说。“他有一次把我一整包的扭扭糖都吃了。而且他总往自己的咖啡里放三包糖。”

 

“他总是那样，”史蒂夫说着从卧室走了出来。他穿着健身的衣服。“他做预算的理念是按照重要性依次排列：我的心脏病药，吃的，好彩香烟，威士忌，他约会的酒水钱，然后剩下的买几包甘草糖。“他做了个鬼脸。莉莉同意这一点：黑色甘草糖很 _恶心_ 。“但是现在我想更多是因为纯糖是很少的几种既能摄入大量卡路里又不会让他反胃的东西之一。”他看了山姆一眼。“还有对了，我能在旁边房间听见你们说我。”

 

“所以等一下，一直以来不管什么时候我走出房间你都在偷听我说话？”

 

史蒂夫脸上露出他那副美国队长式的表情。“如果你们在说 _我_ 的话就不算偷听。”

 

莉莉无法 _相信_ 这帮人就是她生活中理应对她负责的成年人。

 

 

当他们到了健身房，史蒂夫让她跳了一会儿绳什么的来热身，这很烦，但是一般来说也挺好玩，因为史蒂夫一直在说些蠢笑话。但是这次没有：这次他就只是上了跑步机，埋头跑得飞快，这半个小时里莉莉做她那套正常的热身活动，努力不要被跳绳绊倒然后摔个狗啃屎死掉。健身房里还有大概五个人——这地方破破烂烂充满汗臭，是健身狂人喜欢去的那种，有两个老掉牙的跑步机和无数杠铃片，角落里可以打拳击——他们都假装没有死盯着史蒂夫，或者死盯着 _她_ 因为她和史蒂夫是 _一块的_ 。

 

在他们真正开始之前史蒂夫帮她绑好护手带。这有点怪异。在他做这类事情的时候你可以想象他小个子时的样子：画画，烤饼干，或者轻柔地帮她把手绑起来。

 

她说，“你有没有怀念过当小个子的时候吗？”

 

他抬头看着她呆了片刻。“以前从来没有人问过我这个。”

 

“好吧，”她说。“你有吗？”

 

他思考了一下。她喜欢史蒂夫的这点。他永远会在回答问题之前真真正正地去 _思考_ 。他不会只是说那些日后会出尔反尔的废话。

 

“不，”他最后说。“我不怀念。我那时——我不知道他们是怎么在学校教你们我的事的。但是我几乎永远身处病痛之中，即便在我没有因为肺炎卧床不起的时候也是一样。背痛，胸痛，哮喘，所有这些。有时候我竭尽全力只为了早上能从床上爬起来。当我不生病的时候——”他停顿了一下，然后耸耸肩，“我和巴克，那时候我们还只是朋友。但是我那时有多——我是说，小巧玲珑的金发男孩还有着，你知道， _精致的品味_ 。一个 _艺术家_ 。巴克，他搬过来和我一起住，即便知道人们会对此说三道四。至少和他在一起的时候人们认为我有主儿了。他那时候和一帮很横的人混在一起。他的几个表兄和爱尔兰黑帮不清不楚。这也没阻止一些人试图占我便宜。”  


他微笑了一下。看起来不怎么开心。“有一个家伙在我跑掉之前对我动手动脚，巴基发现了。过了几天，我在附近看见这家伙，看起来被揍得半死，巴克开始更经常地在外面用他的胳膊搂着我。估计他想，要是别人觉得我是出来卖的，他们最好觉得我找到了个非常厉害的主顾。这把我气疯了。我不是他的妞儿，我不想让他像对待他的妞儿那样对我，我也不想他因为我的缘故被人叫做同性恋。”

 

他停了下来，把手从莉莉的手上拿开。她的手已经都绑好了。“所以，不。我不怀念。有时候我觉得如果能那样也挺好的，你知道，当个普通人。就是看看那是什么样的。我当时那么——大家觉得我就是个一无是处的废物。有时候他们会这么告诉我。这之类的事，让你精疲力尽。像是你每一天都被消磨掉一些。”他退后。“咱们来练练上次我教你的那几个组合，猛男。”

 

他替她举着沙袋，冲她一通大喊，这很好，因为史蒂夫像个混蛋一样，才像 _正确版本_ 的史蒂夫。每当她觉得累了停下动作，他就说，“ _别像我那样_ ，”因为他总是拿自己打趣，有时候他太生气了，气得忘记了应该怎么样拳击，就只是站在那里拼了老命出拳，直到累得精疲力尽，没有力气再生气了。

 

然后莉莉休息了一下，史蒂夫自己在沙袋上练拳。开始他只是在做组合拳，但是后来他开始做一些其他的，像是飞腿之类的，移动速度更快，哪怕你不认识他看着他打拳也会觉得相当疯狂——他比普通人快得 _多_ 也强壮得 _多_ ，像是动作片里面他们加速放映还把人吊在空中飞来飞去那种——然后健身房里面的所有人都 _真的_ 知道他是谁，所以过了一会儿他们都放下了手上的事情盯着他看。

 

然后他突然停了下来，面对莉莉瘫坐在垫子上，用后背对着健身房的其他人。他轻声问，“有多少人刚刚盯着我看来的？”

 

“所有人，”莉莉说，然后他的肩膀垮了下去。莉莉沉下脸，挑了那帮傻大个里面的一个开始嚷嚷。她尽量讲得特别墨西哥腔，因为这哥们儿看起来像是来自 _缅因州_ 那类的地方，她估计这样会让他紧张。“臭小子，你想要队长的签名还是怎么着？他人可好了，你可以就直接走过来打个招呼，而不是那样在旁边鬼鬼祟祟地用手机指着他，你现在就让他感觉到 _非常不舒服_ 。”

 

史蒂夫脸红了。那傻大个也都脸红了，这真的挺搞笑。她说，“你叫什么名字？”

 

那哥们傻愣愣地，“呃，欧文？”

 

她说，“欧文，这是史蒂夫。没准什么时候你应该试着像和个人讲话一样地和他讲话。你们其他人也一样，”她对整个房间说。“像是， _操_ ，他一直来这，你们甚至都不和他 _讲话_ ，我是说仅仅因为他的胳膊比你们整个人都大只并不意味着你们就可以 _不讲礼貌_ 。我肯定要是你们对此 _抱着颗平常心_ 的话他会在你们举杠铃的时候陪练什么的。”

 

“ _莉莉，_ ”史蒂夫说，但是他没说 _你做错了_ 或者 _别这样_ ，所以莉莉知道她干得不错。史蒂夫笑了一下，这很好：自从约翰离开不回复短信之后他就没真正地笑过了。“我 _是_ 个非常可靠的陪练员，”他对房间说道，傻大个们不停地挪动双脚。

 

史蒂夫带着莉莉买了些奶昔。尽管外面冷得要命，他们还是在离家几个街区的战争纪念碑旁边的长凳上喝，因为当他们在家里的时候，他们两个都死盯着窗户，等待着什么人从窗户爬进来。史蒂夫说，“你知道你让我想起了谁？”

 

莉莉说，“小卖部的莱米拉兹夫人，因为她是你认识的唯一一个墨西哥人？”

 

史蒂夫说，“你可不像你以为的那么可爱。”然后他说，“我。你让我想到了我。这大概就是为什么你们搬进来的第一个星期里咱们俩彼此八字不合。我们就是一对又刻薄又犟脾气的混蛋，像边境牧羊犬一样在我们在乎的人旁边啰里八嗦个没完没了。”他轻轻用他的胳膊肘顶了顶她。“我不会告诉你别对我翻白眼，因为我知道你反正都会翻。但是我想告诉你你有我呢。我是说，我知道我不算什么，和巴克比起来。但是我会一直在这。即便巴克——即便他这阵子不在。我不会放弃我的人。你和麦基现在就是我的人。”

 

她狠命吸了一口她的奶昔。“你真的很肉麻，你知道？”

 

“当然。我听说这是我魅力的一部分。”

 

她用她肩膀拱他。他拱回来，用力到她几乎从长凳上摔了下去。他冲她咯咯笑，一副邪恶无耻的样子。她说，“唷，我说，这可不是 _美国队长式的行为_ 。”然后猛捶他的胳膊。

 

他说，“我现在下班了。我正和我最喜欢的女孩一起鬼混。”

 

她说，“呃，你肉麻得就像我们是 _法国人_ 什么的，我的亚洲肠胃耐受不了这么多 _糖分_ ，”然后她又继续喝她的奶昔，这样他就看不到她微笑成了什么样。

 

 

 

 

马特站在他的楼顶，倾听这个城市，这时一个嗑药嗑得脱了相的无家可归半机器人冲到了他旁边的屋顶上说道，“ _操他妈_ 上帝啊。”

 

说他是半机器人，是因为在这家伙应该是左臂的地方发出了令人不安的机械嗡嗡声。说他脱了相和无家可归，则是因为他闻起来就是这样：穿了好些天没脱的衣服，自我蚕食的身体呼出的气息，以及海洛因独特的酸味。

 

一阵尴尬的沉默。

 

“夜魔侠先生，我猜，”那个嗑药的半机器人说。

 

好吧，马特可以承认这一招玩得漂亮。不过夜魔侠也是要维护自己的名声的，所以他只是静静地盯在屋顶上的那一点上，那家伙就躺在那，像是不准备站起来了。

 

“你这套行——行头真不怎么样，哥们，”那人说。

 

“你这嘴口音真不怎么样，”马特被烦得不行，回嘴道。“我听到上一个这么讲话的人九十高龄还自己做犹太鱼饼。”

 

“我能说啥，”那人说。“我就是他妈的老当益壮。我小的时候把我所有的莱豆都吃光了。”

 

这人 _是_ 谁？

 

不管他是谁，他现在可不怎么样。他的心脏拼命跳着，他紧咬牙关像是在忍受疼痛，他咽下很多口水像是他感觉恶心，像是他就要——

 

马特在那人吐的时候及时跳了开去。幸运的是——或者不幸的是，这取决于你怎么看待这事——这人从肚子里吐出来的只有一滩胆汁，然后他就只是干呕了一会儿。

 

“我不喜欢管别人闲事，”等到呕吐停止了马特说，“但是你现在看起来不像是能在屋顶上蹦来蹦去的样子。”

 

“是啊，”那人说。“想摆脱那玩意。想着没准我可以跑跑步然后把它逼——逼——逼出我的身——身体。看起来不行。”

 

“等等，”马特说。“你在戒海洛因，然后你觉得你可以 _跑赢_ 它？我不是什么戒毒专家，但是我觉得不是这么来的。”

 

“是啊，好吧，我现—— _现在_ 知道了，聪明人。还有谁说我在戒海洛因的？你根本也拿不准，我没准是个普通的酒鬼。我也可以是个倒霉的溜冰——冰——冰——冰的。”

 

对马特来说这真是脑袋里一根筋到家了。“啥，你宁可我觉得你是个溜冰的？海洛因成瘾至少还有点浪漫的感觉，溜冰就只剩 _压抑_ 了。”

 

“是啊，”那人说。“我现在感觉超浪漫的，月光啊，你啊，还有我头发里的呕吐物什么的。”

 

马特反正也要帮忙了，因为他是个超级英雄，一个瘾君子正试图独自在屋顶上熬过极端痛苦的戒断反应，如果他抛弃了他，超级英雄社团大概会对他很失望的。但是他也真的开始喜欢这人了，所以他没觉得很烦，他说，“让我带你去医院。”

 

“去他妈的医院，“那人说。“我死——死不了。我经历过糟糕得多的。”

 

对马特来说和这家伙争论“不去医院”这一点实在是太虚伪了，他也相信关于“经历过更糟的”这家伙不是在吹牛：他想那条胳膊肯定是大有来路。他转变了战术。“我不会把你留在这片屋顶上。有没有什么地方我可以带你去的？朋友的家？如果没有的话有个康复诊所——”

 

“去他妈的康复诊所！上帝啊，小子，我挑中这——这——这个操蛋屋顶要死要活的唯一原因是我觉得要是我他妈的发疯要杀了你，你能撑——撑——撑到操他妈的特种部队来把我干掉。”

 

“啥，”马特说，“一个夜魔侠还不够把你干掉的？”

 

“我可没这么说，小——小子。我不过是想给你留——留——留点自尊。”

 

马特花了一秒钟提醒自己这家伙是个无家可归的瘾君子，只是为了可以妥当地理解这件事。然后他说，“好吧，听着。我明白你担心你可能，呃，在脱瘾的时候发疯然后想要杀人。对吧？”

 

“你脑子真快，小子。”

 

“所以这样好吗？我这几个小时在这陪着你看你情况怎么样？你自己说了要是你要杀我我能照顾好自己，如果你不会杀我，没准你考虑考虑让我带你去个什么地方。我是说，要是你不会攻击一个穿着魔鬼行头的陌生人，我们大可以放心假设你也不会攻击你爱的人。”

 

那人犹豫了一下，然后说，“好吧。好吧，行。咱们试试，操他妈为什么不？最——最——最差能怎么样？”

 

事实证明，最差的情况是马特被困在屋顶上，无助地听着这个可怜人在地上痛苦地满地打滚，时不时发出一些声音，他相当确定那些声音是噎住的啜泣。有那么几次马特向他走过去——他并不确定为什么，也许只是把手放在他的肩膀上试图给他一些安慰——但是那人冲他咆哮，直到他又退回去。

 

最后两个小时过去了，马特清了清喉咙。“我觉得现在你都 _没有能力_ 使用暴力手段了，哥们。所以我能把你带到什么地方去吗？”

 

长长的停顿。然后马特听到那人从口袋里掏出一张纸的沙沙声，感到了他举着它递给马特时卷起的一阵微风。他的手抖得太厉害了，那张纸成了一个移动的目标。“把我带到这去。”

 

马特拿过这张纸——有些厚重，也许是从素描本上撕下来的——然后用他的手指划过那行地址，写字的人下笔很用力，用一支圆珠笔写下整齐的圆体字。这地方在皇后区，离地狱厨房太远了，马特没法把一个成年男人背过去。

 

他叹了口气掏出手机。

 

佛吉在半个小时之后出现了，火力全开准备开始“没人挨揍的英雄事迹！”。这时候马特把新朋友的眼睛蒙上了——所以他偷看不到马特公寓里面任何标志性的东西，尽管马特怀疑这家伙没准早就已经把他的社保号码都挖出来了——用海绵把他身上最显眼的呕吐物擦掉，再让他躺在他的沙发上。“嘿马——呃， _夜魔侠_ ，我把车违章停在外头，所以如果你能就——哦，嘿，哇喔，超帅流浪汉！那啥，呃，你有一只闪闪发光的手。”

 

“谢了，”这位所谓的超帅流浪汉说。“我在俄国装上的。”

 

“哦！”佛吉说。“是的，哇喔。从你的表情看我猜这 _不是_ 啥喜闻乐见的故事，所以我现在啥也不说了，以防我说出什么惹人难过或者冒犯的话。”

 

“对啦， _匿名公民，_ 没准你就应该赶紧闭嘴，”马特说。

 

流浪帅哥说，“嘿，别因为我就不说——说——说话了，我他妈的现在正爽得要死。你们俩比阿伯特和科斯特洛[xiii]好多了。”

 

停顿了一会儿。

 

“所以，”佛吉说，“讲真这都是 _陈芝麻烂谷子_ 的事了，言归正传， _夜魔侠，_ 所以你能不能在我的车被拖走之前帮他站起来然后下楼？”

 

马特扶着他站了起来，那人的心跳飙升，皮肤变得又冷又湿。马特想现在他忍受的痛苦远远超过他流露出来的这些。他也远远比这么一个瘦得皮包骨的人要重得多得多。“嘿，”在他们下楼的时候马特说，“你有名字吗，或者我们就一直叫你英俊流浪汉？”

 

“那啥，”那人说，“要是我只能叫你夜魔侠的话，我想你可以叫我启示者。”

 

佛吉发出了一声诡异的被勒住的声音。

 

“哦，”马特过了片刻说道。“那个——你知道，这实际上就讲得通了。顺便说一句，感谢你解决了尼基塔·弗拉蒂拉夫。”

 

“不客气，哥们。他的一个手下把我当成是你还拿刀捅了我，所以这算得上私人恩怨。还有嘿，很抱歉我在你的地盘上干的那些抢劫。我有点需要时不时解决下的小毛病。”他站着摇晃了一下。“那啥，操，我可以肯定今天晚上会很好——好——好玩的。我真是想不明白为什么那个傻大个决定在他妈的 _Ridgewood_ 买——买个房子；他又不是买不起曼哈顿的房子。”

 

“嘿，Ridgewood很好的！”佛吉插嘴说。“就像以前的布鲁克林一样，那会住在那的人还没有开始在社交媒体上晒自己自制的腌黄瓜。”

 

“是啊，他妈的这就是问题所在，”启示者嘟囔着，不过显然他现在感觉糟透了，没心思耍嘴皮子。

 

他们进了车里：佛吉开车，马特在副驾驶座位，启示者在后排座躺着。佛吉发动汽车，然后小声说，“你觉得他看起来眼熟吗？”

 

“别人说我看起来像詹姆斯·迪恩，”启示者说。

 

“他听到我说话了，”佛吉悄声说。

 

“又听见了，哥们，”启示者说。

 

“ _他和你一样_ ，”佛吉做口型。

 

“嘿，夜魔侠，你也有超级听力？”启示者说。然后他说，“逗你玩呢，最后一个我是从后视镜离看到你的嘴了。”

 

“这很 _暗_ ，”佛吉说。

 

“他们炮——炮——炮制美国队长的那铁罐儿，我可没说过我没有经过纳粹版的那玩意加强过的视觉，”启示者说。  


佛吉说，“我——不再讲话了。”

 

他们的新伙伴在驾驶途中状况逐渐恶化，等到他们到达Ridgewood的地址时，他痛苦的呻吟不绝于耳，佛吉的恐慌也同样不绝于耳。佛吉留在了车里，马特半抱着启示者到了前门。“二层，”启示者喃喃道，马特砸响了门铃。

 

“哈啰？”一个响亮的男中音说。

 

“我，哥们，”启示者说。

 

“ _巴克，_ ”那声音说，“ _上帝_ ，别——巴克，别动，我这就下来。”

 

“像是我他妈想动就能他妈动似的，”说话的是——巴克，显然了。马特没意识到这是个可以用在真人身上的真名字。

 

然后，在远远短于任何人类下一段楼梯的时间内，门猛地打开了，一个非常大只的男人走了出来。他大约六英尺四英寸高，体格像是座铁塔一样，一般来说他的心跳平缓，每分钟大约四十下。某种职业运动员，没准儿。背景里的佛吉发出了压抑住的尖叫声。一个 _著名_ 运动员？

 

然后他舒了一口长气，像是这人几乎是要因为放松摔倒在地。低沉的声音说道，“哦， _上帝啊_ ，巴克，”然后一把把巴克揽到怀里，让他靠着他的胸膛站直，尽管这家伙大概重两百磅，还一股子陈年呕吐物的味道。低沉声音说，“我都被吓 _疯_ 了。你他妈在 _想_ 什么？你他妈 _去_ 了哪里？我是说，除了 _长岛城_ 之外。”

 

“戒毒。像你想要的那样。我们对峙式自杀的一部分，对吧？”

 

“ _上帝_ 啊，巴克，我从来没想让你自己一个人干这个！”他和他朋友的口音有点像：非常老式的纽约口音。这让马特想起了他爸爸。

 

“向上帝发誓，”巴克说。

 

一阵轻柔的沙沙声：低沉声音用一只大手轻抚巴克的头发。“混蛋，”他说，语气中满是柔情蜜意。然后他转向马特。“感谢你把他带过来。你是夜魔侠？”

 

他把巴克的全部重量转移到一只胳膊上，他扶着那人轻松得像是扶着一个十磅重的面粉袋。然后他伸出一只手来握手。“史蒂夫·罗杰斯。要是你不愿意的话，你不用告诉我你的名字。”

 

那声音有一丝逗趣儿的意味。马特想，要是你是个受美国政府委托勇斗外星人的国际偶像，一个在某个曼哈顿街区活动的带着面具的义警肯定看起来相当，那啥， _别致_ 。但是要是史蒂夫和启示者称兄道弟的话马特也觉得没啥奇怪。马特听说过要是谁把这家伙惹毛了会发生什么，那些故事让马特的夜间活动听起来像是泰迪熊的野餐。

 

他们握了手。罗杰斯队长的手非常温暖，握手力度小心有礼。马特对自己的手掌没有紧张到出汗而感激涕零。

 

“我想你在地狱厨房干得不错，”美国队长说。“现在你救了巴克，我欠你的。要是你给我留个联系方式的话，我很愿意什么时候请你喝啤酒。我是说，要是你愿意摘下面具来喝的话。”他听起来又在逗趣了。

 

马特把面具推到了前额上。“我叫马特，”他说。“深感荣幸，先生。”

 

“嘿，史迪威，快瞧，”巴克含含糊糊地说，“他长得还挺帅，哈？”

 

“你真是太招人了, 詹姆斯·布坎南，”美国队长说。“我们得在你把什么别的奇怪的人领回家之前把你弄到楼上去。不是说你，呃， _奇怪_ ，”他对马特说，他 _脸红了_ ，热度涌上脸庞，这本应引起马特全部的注意力，然而另外一个事实是，巴基·巴恩斯，美国英雄，美国队长的左膀右臂，现在显然是个半机械化的超级人类，吸毒成瘾，过去一个小时里一直在拿他开涮，还不停地吐在他的鞋上。

 

罗杰斯队长说，“请叫我史蒂夫。”他就是那种人，马特怀疑他在点外卖的时候声音都诚意满满，但是马特可以听出来这不是假惺惺的谦逊：美国队长真的希望你只是叫他史蒂夫。

 

他递给马特一张卡片。“我的私人电话是第二个。第一个是，呃，紧急事件。” _复仇者集结_ ，马特边想边压住了笑声。“就给我发个短信，等这家伙好点我就回复你。”

 

“要是你们俩亲热完了，我不会拒绝进屋的。”巴克嘟囔道。他听起来相当不好。

 

“你知道我是个从一而终的人，巴克，”史蒂夫说，马特突然间明白过来，他一定是露出了一个温暖到不行的微笑：他的声音中都透出了暖意。他这么说着，听起来像是个笑话，只是在胡说八道，但是他的心跳加快了一点，他把巴基在他的手臂里变换了下位置，又温柔又充满了保护性。巴基把头搭在史蒂夫的肩膀上，狂乱的心跳安定了下来，尽管这个姿势十分别扭，他显然也比整个晚上都要舒服得多。马特想， _哈_ 。他们可没把 _这个_ 写进我九年级的历史课本里头。

 

“再次感谢，”史蒂夫说。“希望你剩下的夜晚会宁静一点。”

 

“乐意之至，”马特说，巴克嗤之以鼻。

 

马特回到了车里。

 

“马特，”佛吉是。“马特！那时 _美国队长_ 。你刚刚和 _美国队长握手_ 来的！”

 

“他让我叫他史蒂夫，”马特说。他的感觉就和过去他在一晚之内脑袋被撞过太多次差不多。“他想要请我喝啤酒。”

 

“啥？”

 

“那家伙。启示者。你觉得他面熟是因为他是巴基·巴恩斯。”

 

“ _啥？_ ”

 

“我觉得他们俩是一对。”

 

“ _啥？！_ ”  


 

[i] Bon Jovi的歌曲You give love a bad name

[ii] 阿摩司书 9.2及9.3，不过巴基将原文中所有的“他们”都变成了“你们”

[iii]克莱尔是夜魔侠里面的人物Claire Temple <https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Claire_Temple> <https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Claire_Temple_(Marvel_Cinematic_Universe>) 看相片和山姆真的有点配有木有

[iv] 个人猜测，这里引用的可能是匹诺曹里面的台词。

[v] 引自冰与火之歌的说法，在夏天出生的小孩没经历过艰苦的生活 <https://www.reddit.com/r/OutOfTheLoop/comments/2z6xw7/why_do_people_here_say_oh_sweet_summer_child_when/>

[vi] <https://pigandthecity.wordpress.com/tag/galoshes/> 穿雨靴的小猪仔可以参见这个链接

[vii] 凯尔特语的一种，在爱尔兰和苏格兰地区流行。<https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Goidelic_languages>

[viii] <https://americanwaymagazine.com>

[ix] 从上文提到乔治的墙上挂着爵士音乐家的相片来看，猜测这个名字来自美国爵士音乐家Miles Davis。

[x] 双关语，另外一层意思指的是脱离九头蛇（de-hydra-ted）

[xi] 止泻药

[xii] 止吐药

[xiii] <https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Abbott_and_Costello> 美国四十年代喜剧演员组合。


	8. 随我离开利巴嫩

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 题目源自圣经雅歌4.8 http://www.transcripture.com/tsino-american-song%20of%20solomon-4.html  
> 非常优美的一段，全文如下：  
> 我的新妇，求你与我一同离开利巴嫩，与我一同离开利巴嫩。从亚玛拿顶，从示尼珥与黑门顶，从有狮子的洞，从有豹子的山往下观看。
> 
> 感觉圣经的雅歌和我们古代的诗经有点像，上古时代的人们还是很直接的。。。  
> 光看题目就知道肯定就是各种撒狗粮秀恩爱。
> 
> 作者警示：惯常的脏话，性，以及巴基对于自己不堪的过去不合时宜的轻浮。
> 
> 译者警示：本章包括一整段的冬寡（过去式）

“我很生你的气，”史蒂夫一边准备给巴克洗澡一边说。“我他妈这辈子都没这么生气过。”

 

他把巴克的T恤脱掉，把他紧紧箍在自己胸前。“你真是个混蛋，巴恩斯，”他说。巴克发出了一声含糊的叫声，史蒂夫松开了他。“哦，天呢，我弄疼你了吗？”

 

巴克摇了摇头，向前瘫软在史蒂夫的怀抱里。史蒂夫亲吻他的前额，然后跪下给他解开靴子。巴克状态太差了，在脱掉袜子和靴子时他只是呜咽了一下，温顺无力地任由史蒂夫脱掉他的牛仔裤和内裤。史蒂夫用手试了试水温，又加了些凉水，然后用双臂把巴基抱起来轻轻放在水里。巴克嘟囔了几声，当他碰到水面的时候，他手臂的外侧金属片重新校准然后合上。

 

“是你有意做的？像那样调整你的胳膊？还是自动的？”

 

巴克迷迷糊糊地仰头看着他。他抖得没有那么厉害了。“就像是……眨眼睛。”

 

“所以有时候是自动的有时候是你有意的？”

 

“是啊，”他说。他的声音很模糊。“我会被处——处——处罚吗？”

 

“什么？不，当然不会，为什么你会——因为我说我生你的气了？巴克，我只是生气你又跑掉了，就这个。我发誓，你不会受惩罚的。”

 

“我不想去——去——去小黑屋。我会听——听——听话的。”

 

史蒂夫抓过巴克的手吻着他的指节。“没人关小黑屋，我保证。”

 

巴基努力保持眼神接触。“我想和你在一起。我不想——想——想离开。”

 

“很好，”史蒂夫说。“因为我再也不会让你离开我的视线了，JBB。你永远和我呆在一块。”

 

“JBB，”巴克说着笑了，像是他觉得这真是好笑。

 

史蒂夫皱眉。“对。就是你。”

 

“我知道那——那—— _那个_ ，”巴克说。“我知道我是谁。我现在已经完全脱水（de –hydra-ated）[i]了。”

 

史蒂夫哼了一声。“你等着讲这个笑话等了多久了，哥们？”

 

“一整——整天。相当搞笑，哈？”

 

“是啊，你就是个标准的马克思兄弟[ii]。”

 

“你——你这么说就因为我是个犹——犹——犹太人。”

 

史蒂夫叹了口气，又轻轻吻了他一下。“你想要点山姆给你的泡泡浴吗？”

 

“好——好的。”

 

“我猜到了。”

 

史蒂夫给他加了点泡泡。巴克还是在发抖，所以他又加了些热水，直到巴克的脸发红发汗，抖得也没那么厉害了。巴克嘟囔着，“觉得我可能又要吐了。”

 

史蒂夫抓过垃圾桶，把它放在浴缸旁边。“如果你要吐的话就吐在这里面。你吃东西了吗？喝了点什么没有？”

 

“佳得乐。”

 

“还想要点吗？冰箱里有一些。或者我可以给你准备点茶和面包。”

 

“佳——佳得乐就行。”

 

史蒂夫吻了吻他的头顶之后去拿饮料。等他回来的时候，巴克把头靠在浴缸后沿，双目紧闭。他一直在吸鼻子，像是感了冒，现在他就让鼻涕流下来。这可不是史蒂夫见过的最有吸引力的场景。他抓过一条手巾擦净巴克的脸，然后吻了吻他的前额。“嘿，想现在喝点吗？”

 

“好的。”

 

史蒂夫不知道巴克这么顺从是因为他感觉很难受还是因为一部分的他仍然在害怕如果不听话就会被关进小黑屋。史蒂夫想现在这也无关紧要。他用一只手包住巴克的后脑，另外一只手把瓶子举到他嘴边好让他能喝到。他知道巴克应该自己也可以举着瓶子，但是他记得当他重感冒到一定程度的时候就只想被人照顾，即便一旦他感觉稍微好一点就开始摆脸色，拒绝任何帮助。巴克喝了，非常顺从。史蒂夫说，“想上床吗，哥们？”

 

“好的。”

 

史蒂夫把他从浴缸里抱出来，给他擦干，给他们俩都穿上干净的衣服。然后他把巴克抱到了床上。巴克看起来对被抱着非常开心，连象征性的抗议都没有。不过，史蒂夫才是那个讨厌被嘘寒问暖的人；巴克在生病的时候总是有些显摆，想让史蒂夫或者他妈妈或者他最新的女朋友照顾他。他太少生病了，对他来说躺在床上有人给他端茶倒水一定算得上是件好玩的事。

 

他把巴克在床上安顿好，然后和他一起爬进了被子。巴克扭来扭去，努力找个舒服的姿势。史蒂夫碰了碰他的面颊。“你感觉怎么样？”

 

“ _疼，_ ”巴克说，史蒂夫畏缩了：巴克 _被刀子捅了_ 的时候都没说他疼。

 

“想让我揉揉你的后背吗？”

 

“ _不，_ ”巴克说。听起来像是小声的哀鸣。“很——很—— _很疼_ 。触——触——触碰。 _负面。_ ”

 

“好的，”史蒂夫说。“好的。我就在这，好吗？你需要的话我就在这。”

 

在之后的几小时里面巴基的情况越来越差，他的整个世界只剩下他疼得有多厉害这件事上。他一会儿不顾一切地贴在史蒂夫身上，一会儿又像被烫到一样从史蒂夫身边躲开。史蒂夫想要安慰他，想要他好受点，但是他不知道该怎么做：他以前从来没有照顾过生病的人。他大部分照顾人的知识都来源于巴基自己，巴克讲笑话，拍松枕头，把一条结实的大腿悬在史蒂夫身上好在他大声读书的时候把自己固定在那张狭窄的小床上。史蒂夫学不来这些——他甚至都不想尝试——所以他回溯到更早之前，回溯到他仅剩的另外一个温情的来源。

 

“ _我的爱_ _ **[iii]**_，”他说。“我的乖孩子。巴克，你太乖了，这么勇敢。 _长夜将至_[iv]。你很快会好起来， _小宝贝_[v]，我保证你不会一直感觉这么糟糕的。”就是那些他妈妈一直对他说的话，那些一遍又一遍重复的话，即便他早已经忘记了他的爱尔兰语，也早放弃了自己能有天不再生病的念头。

 

巴克又紧贴了上来，把他的脸埋在史蒂夫的胸口。“ _谢谢_[vi]，”他说。

 

史蒂夫轻轻搂了搂他。“你记起了你的爱尔兰语？”在他们小的时候巴克会一点爱尔兰语，基本上是从混在一起的巴恩斯堂兄弟那里学来的。

 

“没——没有，”巴克说。“九——九头蛇。麻—— _麻烦_ ，”然后他在床侧倾身，吐在了垃圾桶里。

 

 

 

巴克睡了一小会。大部分时候他没睡。大部分时候他不停抖动，啜泣，大汗淋漓。史蒂夫一点都没睡，只是努力让自己成为一个舒服的抱枕：需要的时候伸手即得，不需要的时候随手即丢。他偶尔会亲吻巴克，因为他情不自禁，巴克看起来在能忍受这种程度接触的时候挺喜欢这样。当情况变得真的很糟糕的时候，连空气碰到他的皮肤都让他暴跳如雷。

 

“史蒂夫，”他突然说。“史蒂夫， _出错了_ 。”

 

“什么？什么出错了，巴克？”

 

“时——时——时间，”他说。“英语。 _出错了_ 。中文。时间不是向前走的，它在往下——下——下 _掉_ 。我们没——没有 _往前走_ 。没——没有 _往前走_ 。坠落。我们在 _坠落_ 。”

 

“好吧，巴克，”史蒂夫说。“好吧。”他轻抚巴基的头发。“试着睡会。”

 

“你没——没有。 _在听_ 。史蒂夫。求求你。求求你别走。求求你别离——离——离开。”

 

“我不会离开的，”史蒂夫说。“我发誓。绝对不会，巴克。”

 

巴克又贴在了他身上。“你没——没——没办法。你没办法保——保证。你阻止不——不——不了。我们在 _坠——坠——坠——坠落。_ ”

 

史蒂夫摇头，尽全力捏紧巴基的金属手。“不，我们没有。这次没有。”

 

巴克努力打了个盹，史蒂夫也睡了一下，在巴克辗转反侧的时候时梦时醒。巴克全身被汗水浸透，那汗臭味闻起来像是什么人刚刚干完一场他们觉得要输的架。所以早上六点，史蒂夫放弃睡觉，用双臂把巴克抱起来，带他再去洗一个澡。巴基精疲力尽但是神志清醒，还迷迷糊糊地透过睫毛眯眼看着史蒂夫。“为什么你他妈对我这么——么 _好_ ？”

 

“显而易见，因为我是美国队长，”史蒂夫说，“还能因为什么我对你好？”

 

巴克冲他微笑起来，笑容又大又明亮，这让史蒂夫的心跳飙升到了让人不好意思的程度。“你说——说过为什么。在一条 _短信_ 里。”

 

“好吧，那个，”史蒂夫说着脸红了。“你先给我留了个字条的。就是，呃。一条见鬼的字条，巴克。”

 

他们俩面面相觑。或者说，史蒂夫盯着巴克；巴克盯着史蒂夫头部左侧的一个点。史蒂夫说，“我们还会再谈到这事吗？”

 

巴基说，“大概不会了。”然后他说，“翻——翻翻我的东西。检查所有东西。你就——就——就会知道我一点毒品都没偷带进来。”

 

史蒂夫皱起眉头。“我不需要这么干。我信任你，巴克。”

 

“那你就是个天——天杀的白痴。来吧，史迪威，他妈的给个面子。”

 

“是啊，好吧，”史蒂夫说。“嘿，你记得我朋友布鲁斯？”

 

“那个小——小个子科学男？”

 

“对，就他。”他深吸一口气。“他是，呃，他不是个常规意义上的医生，但是他差不多是我认识的最聪明的人，我觉得没准他能过来，只是检查一下，确保你没事，没准他知道什么药能让你不会疼得这么厉害。”

 

巴基耸耸肩。“好的。”

 

史蒂夫皱眉。“哦。真的？”

 

“是啊，当然。他——他妈的为什么不？就像我还会真的在意什么医生把我查个底儿掉一样。至少我知道你不会让那个小——小个子科学男把我的另外一条胳膊锯下来或者把我的脑子切开看——看看里头怎么运作。”

 

“没人会锯掉你的胳膊或者切开你的脑子，巴克。”

 

“是——是啊，”巴基理所当然地说。“因为你不会 _让_ 他们这么做。”

 

史蒂夫留他泡在水里，然后按照巴克告诉他的去做，尽职尽责地翻检巴基的东西。他没发现海洛因，但是他发现了巴基的笔记本，他满怀愧疚地偷看了。最近几页大部分都是俄语，但是快到最后他认出来，“告诉管理者我爱他？破坏规程？？？”史蒂夫真的不知道该对此作何感受。一方面， _管理者。_ 另外一方面， _噢，巴克。_

 

他小心翼翼地把所有东西按照原样放回背包——除了那些脏衣服，进了洗衣机——然后打了个电话。布鲁斯在响第三声铃时接起来。“史蒂夫！一切还好吗？”

 

史蒂夫畏缩了。“我感觉很糟，我一给你打电话你就会觉得出事了。”

 

“好吧，”布鲁斯说，“你是个养父，有个残疾伴侣，你的职业是美国队长。要是你在清早七点给我打电话，八九不离十是出了什么大事。我是说，你不是打电话来邀请我吃早午饭的，是吧？”

 

“ _残疾伴侣_ ，”史蒂夫重复道。

 

“对不起，”布鲁斯说。“你是不是不用伴侣这个词？”

 

“听起来像是我们一起经营了一间小卖部，”史蒂夫说。他也不知道对于 _残疾_ 二字他该作何感受：巴克是有些问题，但是几十个九头蛇混蛋可以作证 _能力残缺_ 是其中之一。“不过，呃，我确实需要你的帮助。你知道对于一个超级战士的戒断反应有什么能做的吗？”

 

电话里沉默了一会。然后布鲁斯说，“酒精？”

 

“呃。海洛因。”

 

“哦，”布鲁斯说。“好吧。有几个选项。你想让我过来和他谈谈吗？我觉得萨沙会想做出自己的医疗决策。”

 

史蒂夫可以亲吻他。“是啊。那太棒了，布鲁斯。谢了。”

 

“没问题，”布鲁斯说。“我十点到。”

 

“我会做早午餐，”史蒂夫说，布鲁斯笑了。

 

史蒂夫回到浴室，完成了把巴克弄出来——擦干——穿衣服——弄回床上这一整个程序。巴克一边扭动一边把自己紧贴上去，精疲力尽疼痛不堪。他用脸蹭着史蒂夫的肩膀，史蒂夫吻着他的头顶。巴克往后仰了下头，做出了一个被恶心到了的鬼脸。史蒂夫情不自禁地微笑了。“你就像只猫之类的。一直要我碰你，直到我碰到你为止。”

 

巴克说，“我的皮——皮—— _皮肤_ 很疼。”

 

有人用力地捶门，史蒂夫走过去开了门，努力让自己看上去不是太警惕。麦基和莉莉想要冲进来，在他两侧一边一个，像是他们演练过什么侧翼攻势一样， 从他对巴克的了解，这大概是他们作为家庭团建学来的。“嘿，”他说。“介意不介意告诉我怎么了？”

 

“他在 _这里_ ！”麦基说。他整个小小的身体像是因为气愤而震颤。“约翰在 _这里_ ，而你并没有 _告诉_ 我们，要不是因为我们听到了浴缸排水的声音我们都不会 _知道_ 。”

 

史蒂夫眨眨眼。“要是当时你们在战略科学署可就有用武之地了。是了，他在这。他是半夜的时候来的，他也不怎么好，所以我没想起来给你们发短信。想进来打个招呼吗？我本来也要等他洗完澡就去找你们了。”

 

他们俩都有点萎了。麦基说，“哦我的上帝，他还好吗？他是不是，那个，被 _射伤_ 了什么的？”他的一双大眼睛睁到最大，下嘴唇有点发抖。

 

史蒂夫冲他微笑了一下。“他，呃，他没受伤，呃，我猜他有三十六个小时没打药了，所以他现在感觉相当不好过。”

 

“什么？”莉莉的眼睛现在和麦基一样大了。“他在戒毒？就，来真格的？他没有在兜里偷藏点药啥的？”

 

史蒂夫摇摇头。“我检查过他的东西了。刚刚他在洗澡的时候告诉我去检查：我没有背着他偷偷摸摸。而且他现在的感觉，我觉得他装不出来。他疼得相当厉害。所以别难为他，好吗？”

 

两个孩子只是盯着他看。

  
他带着他们走进卧室，巴克用胳膊肘撑起自己，努力把眼睛聚焦在他们的方向。

 

即便是史蒂夫都有点被巴克糟糕的样子吓到了，而他在两分钟之前还见过他。他的面色发灰，满脸是汗，他在肉眼可见地颤抖，挣扎着把自己撑起来。他的瞳孔放得那么宽，眼睛看起来都变成黑色的。莉莉看到他这幅样子僵住了。麦基向床边走近了一步，然后停下回头看向史蒂夫。巴克冲他微笑了一下。看起来像是这都让他疼痛。“你现在也——也——也怕我了，猛男？”

 

“ _哦我的上帝_ ，”麦基说着扑到床上给了巴克一个拥抱。“哦我的上帝， _操你_ ，我们以为你永远不会再 _回来_ 了，你这个 _傻逼_ ，你怎么能这么 _对_ 我们——”

 

“嘿，”巴克小声说。“我真的很对——对——对不起，甜心。我害怕我又会把一把枪顶——顶上你的脸。得确——确——确保在我回家之前我不会对着你们发疯。”

 

“但是你是真的回家了，对吧？”

 

他们都看着莉莉。她的拳头在身体两侧紧紧攥着。“你回家了。你真的回家了。你不会再离开了，对吧？”她在哭，那张坚强的小脸全部皱在了一起。“史蒂夫完全不对劲，糟糕透顶，麦基一直在哭，我都告诉他们了，我 _告诉_ 他们嗑药的总是离开，所以你不能在这么 _干_ 了，约翰，你得答应不会再这么干了，他们 _太蠢_ 了，他们一直 _相信_ 你，所以这回你真的会伤透他们的心而我也没办法——”她哭得太厉害再也说不下去了。

 

出于本能，史蒂夫把她揽过来给了她一个拥抱，然后意识到他可能把她挤进了自己胸骨就松开了手。但是她扑回他的怀里，所以他把她抱得双脚离地，这样她可以把她的脸放在他的肩膀上而不是被压进胸口。她用双臂搂紧他的脖子，在他的T恤上哭得更厉害了一点，他只是静静地站在那里，一只手托住她的大腿，另外一只手抚摸着她的后背。然后她吸着鼻子说，“你可以把我放下来了，史蒂夫，”他照做了。她看起来脸红红的，脸都哭花了，但是史蒂夫看上去一贯如此，所以他也不会说什么。

 

巴克说，“史蒂夫？上帝，我——我得——得去洗手间。”

 

史蒂夫走过去想把他抱起来，但是巴克向孩子那边扫了一眼，又看回史蒂夫。 _他们不应该看到这个。_ 所以史蒂夫只是帮他站起来，借给他一条胳膊靠着，即便最后他实际上还是抱着巴克，承担住他所有的重量。等他安全地把巴克送到厕所，他迅速地退了出来，想给他一点尊严。他领着孩子们进了厨房。“法式面包？煎饼？”

 

“法式面包，”莉莉说。

 

“煎饼，”麦基说。

 

史蒂夫说，“不管是掰手腕还是石头剪子布，我反正不开饭馆。”

 

他们选了石头剪子布。麦基赢了，所以史蒂夫去橱柜拿出了原料。“麦基，你负责做咖啡。莉莉，水果沙拉。我们十点整有客人来。”

 

“哦我的上帝， _史蒂文_ ，现在刚刚七点半，到时候咖啡就彻底 _凉_ 了。”麦基说。

 

“是啊，我打算喝很多咖啡，准备好在十点整迎接一位客人。”史蒂夫告诉他。

 

麦基说，“ _恶_ 。”

 

莉莉说，“谁要来？”

 

史蒂夫清了清嗓子，“我朋友布鲁斯。”

 

莉莉挑起眉毛。“从啥时候起你都有 _朋友_ 了？那啥，无意冒犯。”

 

麦基翻了翻眼睛。“哦我的上帝，闭嘴吧，傻逼，史蒂夫绝对有朋友。 _山姆_ 就是他朋友。还有，呃，黑寡妇？”

 

“我有 _很多_ 朋友，”史蒂夫说。“我有……超过四个朋友。”

 

莉莉说，“山姆他妈妈算一个吗？”

 

“我需要你少瞎扯，多削水果，新兵蛋子，”史蒂夫说，假装需要在水池下面找什么东西。

 

布鲁斯在十点准时出现，因为他是个非常守时的人。他穿着一件衬衣，袖子挽起，大概也该理发了。他的头发长长了，变成了小卷发。史蒂夫没办法直视他。“嘿，布鲁斯，”他说。“这是莉莉，这是麦基。这是布鲁斯，新兵蛋子们。”

 

“嗨，布鲁斯！”麦基说。莉莉打了个敬礼，因为她就是个聪明鬼。布鲁斯露出他那温和的微笑，和两个人都握了手，这让麦基咯咯笑出声，而莉莉不好意思地笑了，这意味着她真的很开心。

 

“煎饼？”史蒂夫说。“咖啡？水果沙拉？”

 

“噢，”布鲁斯说。“关于早午餐你不是开玩笑的。喔。是啊，全都来点就很棒。谢了，史蒂夫。”

 

史蒂夫给了他一只盘子，当他放下盘子的时候他意识到那上面的食物太多了。“对不起，我太习惯于我和巴克的饭量了。噢，天，我得把他叫起来。我马上回来。对不起，”他说，恨不得已经到了卧室。

 

他走进卧室，真的不想叫醒巴克。这可怜人昨夜睡得太少了。他在睡觉的时候看起来真的很乖。你根本看不出来他混蛋成什么样。还有，有时候如果你叫得太突然，他会试着拿刀捅你。幸运的是他现在手无寸铁；布鲁斯在这，史蒂夫真的不想发生什么捅人事件。他坐在床边说，“嘿，巴克，”声音尽可能地轻柔。巴克发出了小小的愤怒的声音，像只乌龟一样缩回了被子里。史蒂夫把被子扒开了一点，巴克又更深地缩进去。史蒂夫说，“得了，猛男，你得起床了。布鲁斯来了。”

 

巴克说，“ _不要。_[vii]”

 

“哦，来这套了，哈？”史蒂夫说。

 

巴基说，“ _是。_ _ **[viii]**_”

 

“现在你是讲不了英语了，还是你就是捣乱来的？”

 

“说——说——说的好像我只能挑一个似的。我可以同时又发疯又耍混蛋，史蒂夫。”他把脸正正地压在他的枕头里面，史蒂夫只能看见他像拖布一样披散下来的头发。

 

史蒂夫拍打了下他的后脑勺。 _轻轻地_ ；他才不是什么大恶人。“好啦，哥们，我答应你会很快的。就让布鲁斯给你检查一下，然后你就能回床上了。也许先吃个煎饼。”

 

“ _不要，_ _ **[ix]**_”巴基说。

 

“我会把你像新娘子一样抱出去的，看我会不会吧。”

 

“那看——看——看起来相当基情四射，罗杰斯。”

 

“我讨厌指出这一点，但是眼下你躺在我床上，穿着我的平角内裤，巴恩斯。如果我们想看起来不要基情四射，那是没戏了。”

 

他终于把巴克弄下了床，体体面面地两脚站直，再把他拖进了客厅。布鲁斯对他露出了同情的微笑。“嗨，萨沙。你为什么不在沙发上坐下？”

 

巴克像垮掉一样瘫在沙发上。然后他说，“嗨。你的头发这样看起来真的蛮帅。”

 

布鲁斯眨眨眼。“真的吗？托尼说我看起来像是个流浪汉。”

 

巴克只是挑起眉毛。

 

“哦，”布鲁斯说。“那是——这就是为什么我不是个真正的医生。显然我不擅长照顾病人的感受。”

 

“噢，我觉得你做——做得挺好，”巴克说。“我是说，你还没电击我的蛋蛋，也没把我的皮剥下来好看看多长时间它们能长回去，这已经比我以前的那些医生好——好多了。”

 

“爸爸？”麦基说，他从厨房溜了进来。他睁大双眼。“那个，就是，不是真的，对吧？你就是开玩笑？”

 

“麦基，”史蒂夫说，“我觉得你和莉莉应该到楼下去。”

 

他们下楼了，看起来又小又害怕。巴克用他的右手蒙住了脸。“我搞——搞砸了。”

 

“没事的，”史蒂夫说。“没事的。”

 

布鲁斯很快地给巴克检查了一下。他真的做得很好，示意他所有的动作，在触碰巴克之前征求许可。史蒂夫在心里记下事后要谢谢他。巴克看起来在心怀感恩和耍混蛋之间摇摆不定，但是很幸运，他还是决定心怀感激，顺从又困倦，史蒂夫怀疑他试图当一个听话的资产。这很糟糕，但是至少意味着布鲁斯不会被勒死。

 

检查结果很不好。布鲁斯说巴克脱水——并不出乎意料，以及严重营养不良——也不出乎意料，但是这让史蒂夫感到自己是地球上最坏的人。他居然让他男人在自己眼皮底下 _几乎饿死_ 。什么美国队长啊。

 

布鲁斯长久地注视着他，然后对巴克说，“你的胃口总归会回来的，但是你要让自己吃上饭。需要的话就在手机里设个闹钟。如果你的新陈代谢需求和史蒂夫的差不多，你需要很多的食物。要是你觉得你没办法吃进去足够的普通食物的话，我有办法拿到那些发放给饥荒受害者的东西。”

 

“呃，”巴克说。“史蒂夫给我买了些奶——奶昔？那些可以吗？”

 

布鲁斯详细地和他讲了他可以试着吃的各种食物。然后他问，“你睡觉了吗？”

 

巴克看了布鲁斯一眼，像是布鲁斯在问他他是不是像蝙蝠一样从天花板上头朝下吊着睡觉。

 

布鲁斯说，“好吧，我就假设你没有。你需要的话，我可以给你开点辅助睡眠的药。”

 

史蒂夫眨眨眼。“那不是违法的吗？”

 

布鲁斯说，“是的，但是法律上来说萨沙都不存在，他还在好几个恐怖主义的监视列表里面，根据你和我讲过的，他也非常不愿意去医院，他要通过正常途径取得处方药就不太实际了。而且，我碰巧相信萨沙无法进入医疗系统不应该意味着他没有渠道得到医疗护理。”

 

他在边缘处已经有点变绿了。史蒂夫说，“是啊，当然了。我的意思只是说我觉得这可能很麻烦你。”他并不真的是这个意思，但是眼下似乎顺着布鲁斯是个好主意。

 

“我有路子，”布鲁斯说。他听起来有点洋洋自得。然后他说，“还有美沙酮[x]和丁丙诺[xi]——”

 

“不要，”巴基说。“那样的都不——不——不要。我会马——马——马上对那类玩意儿上瘾的，然后从头他妈再来一遍。操他妈 _美沙酮_ ——”他停了下来。“嘿，哥们，你是不是没关炉子？”

 

“没有，”史蒂夫说。“为什么这么问？”

 

巴基摇摇头。“你确定？闻起来像是什么——”他顿住，看起来心不在焉，然后懒洋洋地盯着自己的一只手在空中晃来晃去。

 

布鲁斯皱起眉头。“萨沙？”

 

巴克没反应，只是继续在空气中挥手。史蒂夫心跳加速。“巴克？巴克，你没事吧？”

 

没反应。布鲁斯说，“史蒂夫，把咖啡桌往后挪，”与此同时巴克的整个身体变得僵直，他开始痉挛。

 

 

托尼真的不擅长医院这一套。

 

当然，这不是随便什么医院，这是复仇者大厦的医疗套房，所以显然就非常棒了。有时候，当托尼一阵子没来之后再一次走过这里的时候，他还是会再一次惊叹于他的大厦的高科技水平。但是实话实说，这里毕竟满是 _病人_ ，他们需要 _互动_ ，需要 _抚慰_ ，这整件事真的让人压力山大。但是他还是来了，带着一瓶上好苏格兰威士忌，脸上挂着微笑，努力不要用鼻子呼吸。“贾维斯，”他说，“提醒我搞个过滤器好去掉医院味。”

 

“好的，先生，”贾维斯说。“我要不要调出您在霍根先生康复期所开发的结构图？”

 

哈。托尼把这事给忘了。

 

他到了萨沙的房间，敲了敲门，但是没等回答就长驱而入。“亲爱的！我回家了！”

 

“嘿，鬼脸，”萨沙从床上说。队长算是打了个敬礼。他坐在萨沙床边的椅子上，捧着一本印刷版的 _《母亲琼斯》杂志_[xii]，因为当然了他就这样。托尼已经存下不少队长有损形象的社会主义者相片，以备什么时候需要点小手段对付美国队长的时候顺手能用。他有几张相片，美国队长因为霍华德·津恩[xiii]看起来忧心忡忡，他觉得这要放在福克斯新闻网的首页上看起来会很不错的。

 

“哇哦，汤姆·威茨[xiv]，”托尼说。萨沙听上去 _很糟糕_ 。“你是又吃了碎玻璃了吗？你 _知道_ 这不会增强你的战斗力。”

 

“喂食管，”萨沙指着自己的喉咙粗声说道。

 

“巴克已经好几天神志不清了，”队长说。“他唯一一次醒过来就把管子拔下来然后试图从窗户跳出去。”他听起来……比平时的纽约口音要更重。托尼想对此开个玩笑来的，但是他男朋友冬日战士 _就在这_ 。他可以把托尼的胳膊腿儿都扯下来再掉个个儿插回去，尽管字面意义上地成为铁人可能在穿脱战甲上省下来不少时间，他觉得佩珀不会同意的。另外，队长的形容声音都精疲力尽，而说到骚扰一个度过了像队长这样糟糕的一周的人，即便托尼也是有底线的。

 

“我他妈 _恨死_ 喂——喂——喂食管了，”冬日战士说。噢，他很是暴躁。最暴躁的海洛因成瘾的苏联小杀人机器。真是个儿童图书的好题材。

 

托尼说，“我给你买了个礼物，等你被放出来的！”他冲萨沙摇晃着威士忌酒瓶。

 

史蒂夫说，“他是个瘾君子！”

 

萨沙说，“闭嘴，史——史蒂夫。托尼， _甜心_ 。你是个天使，宝贝，到爷这来。”

 

“你知道，从这人身上我真的能看出来你从哪儿来，队长，”托尼说。“你对象是块瑰宝。未经雕琢的一块血钻，名副其实的。一个把格子衬衫塞进卡其裤的人能有这么好的品味，我其实相当惊讶。”

 

“让你过来真是个糟糕的主意，”队长说。

 

“没有你的格子衬衫糟——糟——糟糕，”冬日战士说。托尼和他击掌。队长爱国地瞪着他们。萨沙说，“噢，别绷着个脸，亲爱的，你笑起来要好看多了。”

 

队长又瞪了会眼睛，然后说，“对着你脸上杵着的这个尖塔废墟，我到底怎么能笑得出来啊？他们应该找个戴凉盔的家伙在那玩意附近挖来挖去。”

 

萨沙喘息着笑出声，然后说，‘听着，你说的我他妈一个字——字也不想听，娃娃脸。我到这之后已经看过不少很差劲的电——电影，如果我从中学到了关于未——未来的什么事，那就是每个人都有自己扮演的角色，”他依次指向托尼，自己然后是队长。“军师，黑客那类的烂事。邪恶的满身伤疤的混——混蛋男二号，炸——炸翻一堆人之后在最后二十分钟被干掉。还有 _大波美女_ ，在我就要死——死——死翘翘的时候激励英雄人物。在整个人设当中你大概只有五句话不是‘我爱你’，甜心，你他妈肯定不是 _任——任务总指挥_ 。”

 

队长 _咯咯直笑_ 。坦率讲这有点诡异。托尼有点后悔没有给贾维斯安装个过滤没脑子人类的程式。萨沙对队长迟缓地笑了。“回家睡个觉，猛男。我在这和鬼脸会没——没事的。你去他妈的打个盹，我保证不会真的开始在医院里喝——喝酒。”

 

“你确定？”队长说， _笑得甜蜜又深情_ 。这人谁啊，他都对美国队长干了些啥？

 

“是——是啊，甜心，我确定。过来，哈？”

 

托尼慌乱了片刻，他以为他们会亲嘴，但是萨沙只是搂过队长给了他一个很快的拥抱。他甚至在他后背上敲了下，超哥们了。“谢谢陪着我，伙计。回头见，哈？”

 

“好啊，”队长说。“回头见。”

 

托尼真的希望他从来没有像队长现在这样过。老实讲，非常尴尬；什么都写在脸上了。但是他想他也有过相似的 _体会_ 。队长看起来像是愿意带着核弹飞到宇宙空间里去，只要他觉得这样能让巴恩斯平安无事。

 

头一遭，在事关队长的时候，托尼有点感同身受。

 

队长走了，巴恩斯几乎是瘫倒在床上，哑着嗓子说，“ _上帝啊。_ ”

 

“喔哇，嘿，”托尼说。“我需要叫护士吗？”

 

“不用，上——上帝，他们会把威士忌拿走的。就是，呃。你知道。状——状态他妈不好。他们也他妈不——不会让我 _离开_ 这的。”

 

“那啥，我是说，这也不是 _没_ 道理的。贾维斯告诉我在稳定下来之前有一天你发作了四次癫痫。而且你也相当憔悴。我大概 _真的_ 不应该给你威士忌，你在吃药吗？”

 

“他妈的大概二——二——二十种，哥们。不知道啥时候我和我的新宝——宝贝儿能一起消磨一些好时光，”他边说边热切地看了那瓶威士忌一眼。然后他说，“嘿，我需——需要你帮我个忙。”

 

“简直是个令人难以置信的巧合，”托尼说。“我也是！你想要什么？我确信我们可以达成一个双方互惠的协议。”

 

巴恩斯点点头。“我想让你给我装上微芯片。”

 

哈。在“人们想要托尼·史塔克帮个忙”的编年史当中这绝对是前所未有。“像条狗那样？”

 

“像——像条他妈的狗一样。所以要是我发了疯，开始他妈大杀四方的时候，你们可以追踪到我，把我他——他妈的干掉。哦，对了，还有那个。想着要是必须的话你能不能爆我的头？”

 

托尼眯起眼睛。“你是再给我下套吗？我觉得你在测试我。”

 

“不——不是。只是需要知道需要的时候有——有人能把我把干掉。史蒂夫绝逼不会干，正——正——正常人又干不了。我想你在你在那战甲里面准头不错，要是我让你的人出了危险你大概下得去手把——把我干掉。”

 

“我不知道是不是该感觉受到了侮辱，”托尼说。

 

“我他——他妈的是在夸你，”萨沙说。

 

“我确实一般都把别人说我的话往那个方向理解。”

 

巴恩斯定定地盯住紧贴托尼头左侧的一个点。托尼说“嘿，所以现在我已经答应你给你装微芯片再把你像只得了狂犬病的动物一样干掉，咱们该聊聊 _我_ 能从中得到点啥。”

 

“你想要什么都行，”萨沙说。“你想要干掉什么人吗？”

 

“啥？不，那绝对不是我想要的，为什么你会假设我需要干掉什么人？”

 

萨沙抬起眉毛。“我知道你是个天才，但是这他妈真是个蠢——蠢问题。过去八十年里我的主要功能是刺杀，毁——毁——毁坏建筑物，以及非——非——非自愿地被操屁股，我以为你会更想要第一种。”

 

“喔哇，”托尼说。安慰强奸受害者在托尼·史塔克不做事情清单里面的名次甚至比不进医院还要更高一些。这可能位列前五名，其他还有在老爸的墓前献花以及加入匿名戒酒会。“太多信息了，很抱歉听到强奸这回事。我会给队长的手机发过去城里最好的创伤诊疗师的推荐名单，在——贾维斯，我们能在两分钟内完成这事吗？就说两分钟吧。萨沙，宝贝，我想要的就是和你一起好好呆会儿。还有你的胳膊。在我的实验室里。还有在这个医疗侧翼，因为我想要脑扫描。我看到当你拥抱队长的时候那玩意上的金属片打开了，你的义肢对你男朋友爱国的拥抱有反应，我居然不知道原因和原理，坦率讲这让我很不爽。”

 

巴恩斯耸耸肩。“你想干啥都行。只要别——别活体解剖了我，其他的我都不在乎。”他伸出了右手。“我们说好了？”

 

他们握了手。“所以嘿，”托尼说，“ _不_ 说你那压抑到令人难以置信的人生了，我答应过给你看点队长不会给你看的好电影。所以挑你的菜：你最爱的世界大战，或者狂野西部。”

 

“你想让我看些 _西——西——西线战场_ _ **[xv]**_的破玩意？我开——开始觉得你就像网络上讲的那么坏。”

 

“你还用网络？不，等等，没事了。我从来没问过这问题， _当然_ 你用了。还有我被你刚刚说过的话深深伤害了。我是个特别好的人类，你会 _爱死_ 这部我亲自在我自己的……网络上给你放映的这部精彩绝伦的第二次世界大战电影。”

 

巴恩斯以空白表情加威胁眼神回击托尼，这是托尼这辈子见过最精彩的了。“我们他妈的回头看。”

 

等到队长几个小时之后回来的时候，他们已经看了三集的《死木》[xvi]。巴恩斯看得超爽的，但是在队长走进来的时候他按了暂停。“史迪威！嘿！你得他妈的答应我一件事，甜心。”

 

可以理解，队长看起来小心翼翼。“什么事？”

 

萨沙咧嘴笑了。“要是我最后要和你们这帮疯狂的混蛋一起打他——他妈的外星人，我要挑自己的代号。”

 

“哦是吗？”队长说着把胳膊横在胸前。“是什么？”

 

“很棒的，队长，”托尼说。绝对合适，绝对切题，你会爱死它的。”

 

“我已经开始讨厌它了，”队长说。“告诉我。”

 

“ _犹——太——熊_ _ **[xvii]**_ _，_ ”托尼和巴恩斯齐声说道。

 

队长说，“我不喜欢这名字。”

 

“没救了，”托尼说。“你男人没品，萨沙，一点品都没有。真让人伤心，真的。我很同情他，我真的有。如此不可思议地一直 _不合时宜_ 一定压力山大。”

 

队长说，“我再也不想让你们两个见面了。”

 

“你不能把我们分——分开，老妈，我们 _相爱，_ ”萨沙说。

 

队长只是叹气。

 

 

 

娜塔莎深吸一口气。然后吐了出来。

 

静止。镇定。

 

萨沙在靶场。巴基。詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯。

 

她讨厌这个。

 

他在靶场。他看上去很糟糕，她没见他这么糟糕过：骨瘦如柴，苍白衰老，他的脸颊塌陷下去，他的眼睛暗沉空洞。史塔克告诉她他昨天刚刚被允许离开医院的病床，但是他们还是把巴基留在楼里观察，等着看看在他们今晚让他回家之前他还会不会再发作。

 

之前在医院里，平躺在病床上，全身插满了管子，她不忍心看他那幅样子。

 

他在扔着玩他的刀子，就像从前他工作的时候那样稳，那样平板。那声音如此熟悉。让人安心。 _嗖，嗖，嗖。_ 他做了设定让目标随意移动，而他每一次都能正中靶心。 _嗖，嗖，嗖。_ 他不是克林特——她看见过他失手，有那么一两次——但是他很接近了。

 

在他像这样的时候，他总是最美的，和他的刀子或是他的步枪浑然一体。冷酷疏离，所有的热情和恐惧都在他的双眼之后熄灭。美丽又不可触碰。像是你会去现代艺术博物馆[xviii]欣赏的什么东西。

 

她给了自己两分钟看他。然后她又吸了一口气。

 

静止。镇定。

 

她走进了靶场。她用俄语说，“萨沙。你看起来烂透了。”

 

他扔出他最后一把刀子然后回过身。从头到脚打量着她。这不是一个调情式的打量：这是一次评估，一次对威胁等级的评估。看起来她通过了检阅，因为他冲着她温和地笑了。“对不起，甜——甜心，俄语今天不行。”他用一只手指敲着自己的太阳穴。“你得用他妈的印地语说点八卦，那他妈找我就对了。”他的纽约口音是她听到过的最重的，这应该没什么可奇怪的，但是从他嘴里吐出来就听起来陌生得让人焦躁，像是看一部配音版的电影一样。别人已经警告过她他结巴的事，但是亲耳听到仍然是个震撼。对于她认识的那个男人来说，这太柔软也太脆弱了。

 

他现在正盯着她。他眉间那条熟悉的纹路令她的喉咙发紧。他说，“ _娜塔什卡_ ？我 _操_ ，甜心，是你吗？”

 

然后他拥抱了她，把她紧紧压在自己的胸膛上。她可以感觉到他过于瘦弱的身躯依然充满力量，可以闻到他T恤上烟草和火药的味道。她回抱了他，因为萨沙离得如此之近，他的气息就充斥鼻腔，她的身体不知道还能怎么办。她说，“你记得我。”

 

“是啊，”他说。“是啊，甜心，我记得你。”他退后又从头到脚看了她一遍。这一次看起不知为何有点奇怪。几乎是—— _骄傲_ 。“上帝，看看你，长这么大了。你什么时候变得这么漂亮的，哈？”

 

有那么一刻她完全反应不过来。她同时感到又热又冷。压力反应。战斗或者逃跑。她吸气又吐气。她说，“什么？”

 

“上帝，甜心，”他说，“我上——上——上次见你的时候你那会儿，你那会儿多大，十三？”

 

她终于努力说出话来。“萨沙，上一次我见你，你举着火箭发射器对着我开火。再上一次你 _打穿_ 我击中目标。再上一次我是个成年女人，我们那会儿是情侣。”

 

“什么？”他说。然后，“不。 _他妈_ 不可能，甜心，不——不—— _不可能_ ，我不会——”他把手插进他的头发里往后梳。“你——你——你是我的小伙计，我在你 _六岁_ 的时候就认识你了。我还替你他——他妈的擦 _鼻子_ ，亲爱的。在你真的很小的时候叫过我几次 _爸爸_ ，我得让你别再这么叫，这样他们就不会把我们分开。我怎么会—— _操——操。_ ”他吞咽了一下。“操。我觉得我可能是病——病——病——病了。”

 

“谢了，”娜塔莎说。她感觉麻木。空白。深深的，深深的疲惫。

 

“哦，甜心，我不——不是那个意思，你差不多是我见过的最漂亮的女士。但是 _上帝啊_ ，亲爱的，在你十二岁的时候我得向你解释什么是你的，呃， _月事，_ 因为从来没——没——没有人费心像对待一个小——小女孩而不是一个他妈的机器人一样对待你。我从来不——上帝，你最——最——最不需要的就是多一个垃——垃圾 _利用_ 你。”

 

“你没有，”娜塔莎说。“我们那时——”她停了下来。“我关心你。你也关心我。”

 

萨沙静静地看了她一会儿。在这一刻，他看起来十分苍老，就像她所熟知的他一样老迈沧桑。他比史蒂夫要苍老得多。她想，他是这样一个男人，他曾经被夺走一切，没有任何秘密留下。“我们曾经相爱，哈？”

 

“爱是给小孩的，”她说。完全自动。 _压力反应。战斗或者逃跑。_

 

“哦，甜心，”萨沙说。“哪个蠢——蠢蛋告诉你的？”

 

然后她记起来了，一道突如其来的红色闪电。哭喊，尖叫。 _萨沙，萨沙别走，你们要把他带到哪儿去，别伤害他，求求你们别伤害他——_

 

她颤抖。无法控制的肌肉收缩。他把她拉进另外一个拥抱。他闻起来如此熟悉。比她最深的记忆还要熟悉。

 

“当然我们曾经相——相爱，”他说。“我爱你爱疯了，甜心。一定是记着这个，哪怕我忘记了为什么。”

 

“在我们认识的第一天我就觉得我认识你。”她让他抱着她。“我想现在这解释得清了。”

 

他笑了。笑声粗粝，就像她的一样。“上帝，甜心，”他说。“我们真是一对儿倒霉蛋[xix]，哈？史迪威也是，上帝。就是他——他妈的一件接着一件。”

 

她微笑。“你叫他史迪威？”

 

“是啊。怎么了？这有什么好——好——好笑吗？”

 

“没什么，”她说，让自己倒向他的怀抱。“这很甜蜜。我很高兴你们有彼此。”

 

他安静了一下，然后把他的金属手放在她脖子的后面，用他的大拇指准确无误地按摩当她紧张的时候会紧缩的肌肉。

 

 _他曾经在开始解开你的衬衣之前为你这么干，_ 她的大脑补充说。

 

她让她的大脑滚开，然后把她的前额贴在他的胸膛上，让他可以有一个更好的角度。她说，“我想你了，萨什卡。”然后她说，“这可不是我想象过的重逢应该有的样子。”

 

他又轻轻地笑了一声。“是吗？你怎么想象的？”

 

“有几个版本。一个是你又开枪打了我。一个是你没攻击我但是你也不记得我了。一个是你甩了史蒂夫我们私奔了。最后这个我并不引以为傲，”在他微微僵住的时候她补充说道。“但是是你问的。”

 

“除了史蒂夫和孩——孩——孩子，我会为了你甩了任何人，娜塔申卡。”

 

她微笑了。“我想要是我得排第二，在美国队长之后还挺不错。”

 

“操他妈队——队长，”萨沙说。“我爱这个叫史蒂夫的人爱疯了。你也不是排第——第二，甜心，我只是有很多杂七杂八的事情要考虑。不能为了我的小妹妹甩了我男朋友，对吧？你看到了我——我——我离开他一秒钟之后他的样子，他就他妈就一团糟。”

 

“小妹妹，”她说，在嘴里回味了一下。他点头，继续按揉着她肩膀上一个僵硬的点。

 

“是啊。我很抱歉，甜心，我真的很抱歉。我很抱——抱歉我不是你在找的那个人。”

 

“不，“她说。”我喜欢这样。”听到自己这么说她几乎是吃了一惊。“在我的生命中没有几个人真的在乎我，也没有几个人不想拿枪打我、操我或者利用我。”她考虑了一下。“实际上，史蒂夫可能是其中一个，真的。我觉得我就没见过哪个男人对和我上床更 _没_ 兴趣的了。”

 

萨沙嗤之以鼻。“那个天主教小滑头只是真的很擅于掩饰。”

 

“不，”她说，“是别的什么。”

 

“他喜欢黑发，”萨沙承认说。“从来对金——金——金发和红发不感冒。”

 

“他喜欢热情如火，”她说。“我太冷了。冷酷无情。像只蜥蜴。”

 

他把双手放在她的肩膀上，金属的那只和有血有肉的那只。“娜塔什卡，”他说。“我知道我忘记的破事比我记得的还要多。我也知道我是个发了疯失了心的混蛋，但是我 _了解_ 你，甜心。如果有什么你不是，那就是刚刚你说的。”

 

当然，这仅仅是恭维。仅仅是他心肠太好。

 

她把她的头抵住他的下巴下面。她说，“你这么说真是太好了。” _  
___  
  


_  
_

巴克刚刚好在晚饭前到了家。史蒂夫本来想一整天都在大厦陪着他，但是巴克很快让他打消了这个年头。得有人给孩子们做饭，巴克想回家吃点比医院的饭好闻的东西。所以现在他自己进了家——走的门，尽管这让他反胃，因为他还不怎么能爬墙——他发现史蒂夫在厨房。放着老唱片，在切洋葱的时候跟着哼哼。脚下蹦蹦跳跳的。

 

上帝，这小子还是一点节奏感都没有。

 

他悄悄地从他背后走近，手臂环住了他的腰。

 

史蒂夫尖叫得像麦基一样。

 

巴克在他的脖子后面偷笑。

 

然后他说，“你好呀，甜——甜——甜心。”

 

“就这样了，”史蒂夫说。“我要在你的鞋底粘上钢镚。”巴克用右手摸索上史蒂夫的胯部。他们俩都穿得好好的，站在厨房里，这样做感觉还不错。史蒂夫没动。他说，“喔，你好，巴克。”

 

“你——你自己也好，”巴克说。“谁让你他妈搞得这么帅的。”

 

“我想在神盾局员工手册里提到过有人对你说这种话属于什么情况，就像刚刚那样的，”史蒂夫说。“我想我刚刚被性骚扰了。”

 

“那帮蠢货全是九头蛇。他们他——他——他妈的知道个屁啊？”  


史蒂夫咯咯笑起来。这他妈只能被叫做咯咯笑。也挺好。巴克可以保密；他不会告诉任何人美国队长比黑寡妇在六岁时候咯咯笑的次数都多。他有点想说 _我太爱你了爱到他妈的想吐_ ，但是说出这话的想法也让他想吐。所以他只是在史蒂夫颈后紧贴领子上方的位置亲来亲去，直到史蒂夫拿胳膊肘顶了顶他说，“你要让我把手指头切掉了。”

 

巴克走向流理台。“让我来。我。用刀用得非常好。”当他和史蒂夫在一起的时候，说话困难也没什么。史蒂夫不会觉得这意味着他愚蠢。

 

“是了，帅哥，你试图捅死我的时候我就注意到了。”

 

“不公平，”巴克说。“为了他被洗——洗脑之后所做的烂——烂——烂事。责怪一个人。”

 

“我不是责怪。”史蒂夫说。“只是观察。”

 

 _我他妈太爱你了你这个洋洋自得的小混蛋。_  
  


“让我来切他——他——他妈的洋葱，史蒂夫。”

 

史蒂夫让他切洋葱。此时此地，他妈的这就是爱。让一个被洗过脑的杀手给你切他妈的洋葱。

 

结果史蒂夫是在做肉丸。巴克说，“现在你可以。和你的人—— _人_ 在一起了，”史蒂夫咯咯笑得太厉害了，他没办法安全地切菜，巴克不得不接手过来。

 

史蒂夫笑得太厉害啥都他妈切不了就他妈的正面到了天上。

 

一起做饭是好的。正面。听史蒂夫的唱片是正面的。大部分都情意绵绵，但是一个女士让巴克脖子上所有的汗毛都竖了起来。

 

“这是谁？”

 

史蒂夫看起来有点担忧。“怎么了？你不喜欢？我可以换张唱片——”

 

“镇静，甜心。我喜——喜欢。这是谁？”

 

史蒂夫那张蠢蠢的肉球脸上笑意满满。“是比利·霍利戴。你，呃。你以前很喜欢她。”

 

“是啊。我他妈的品味很——很好。除了在。男人方面。”

 

“是啊，”史蒂夫说。“我也有这毛病。和我睡觉的那家伙，他的鼻子就像是遭遇过空袭的建筑物——”

 

巴克朝他的头扔过去一片洋葱。

 

然后他说，“我今天和娜塔莎谈——谈过了。”

 

史蒂夫完全停住了。“哦？”

 

“是啊，”巴克说。“挺好的。”

 

“哦？”史蒂夫又说。

 

真是个白痴。

 

“是啊，我告诉她我还记得她他妈的六——六岁的时候，我把她当作小妹妹。”

 

“哦，”史蒂夫说。

 

巴克又朝他的头扔过去一片洋葱。

 

他们做饭。他们吃家庭晚餐。他们给倒霉孩子捣乱。他们读他妈的哈利·波特。

 

巴克很——

 

幸福。他他妈的 _很幸福_ 。

 

孩子们下楼睡觉了，他和史蒂夫单独在一起。

 

这个鬼鬼祟祟的混蛋正在计划什么事。

 

他偷偷摸摸地转来转去，眼睛四处乱瞟。说，“想看部电影吗？你挑。我，呃，要在厨房干点事。”

 

他溜进厨房。巴克看着Netflix。全是垃圾。他扭来扭去，然后躺在沙发上，两只脚翘在扶手上。他叫道，“史蒂夫，我在这无聊得要他妈 _长毛_ 了。

 

“你就不能自娱自乐一会儿吗？”史蒂夫回道。厨房可怕地一阵乒乓作响。

 

巴克说，“我在冷冻仓里都自——自——自娱自乐够了。”

 

史蒂夫把头从厨房探出来，眼睛大睁。巴克嗤之以鼻。“上——上帝，亲爱的，我就是他妈逗你呢。我在里头的时候并没醒着。”

 

“好，”史蒂夫说。然后他又消失了。大约五十三秒之后他拿着一个装满粉红色液体的杯子回来了。他递给巴克。他说，“这是，呃。这是一杯素食草莓奶昔。你知道现在他们有素食冰激凌了？我试了几种，都怪怪的，但是这一种真的很棒，几乎和真的一样。所以，呃，你喝了之后不会肚子疼。”

 

认知错误。

 

“你做了这个。为我。”

 

“那个，是啊。我想要给你个惊喜。行吗？”

 

里面还有一根吸管。

 

巴克尝了一口。然后他又多尝了几口。然后他从杯子边上直接喝，因为吸管阻碍了任务的效率。

 

他说，“ _正面。_ ”

 

史蒂夫为什么对他他妈的这么 _好_ ？

 

史蒂夫说，“我可以，我是说，我只是，我真的很想——我是说，如果你不介意的话——”

 

“啥。”

 

史蒂夫跪了下来。

 

巴克说，“你是在求——求婚吗，哥们？”

 

史蒂夫说，“我在请求吸你的老二，”然后他就变成了生牛排的颜色。

 

认知错误。

 

巴克又喝了一些他的奶昔。

 

重新评估相关情报。“你。给我做奶昔。现在。你想要知道我介不介意。让你吸我的老二。”

 

“就是这样。”

 

巴克说，“我。我不知道。我不知道我行不行。”

 

史蒂夫点了点头，像是他一点都不吃惊。然后他从沙发下面掏出来一个该死的包裹。

 

“你他——他妈一直在 _计划_ 这事，”巴克说。

 

史蒂夫说，“我可是穿星条旗的男人怀揣——”

 

“赶紧把我他——他妈的礼物给我，混蛋。”  


史蒂夫把包裹递给他。巴克打开包裹。

 

认知错误。

 

“这他妈是什么玩意？”

 

“那个，”史蒂夫说。“你现在拿着的东西叫做绳索。”

 

巴克瞪着他。“谢——谢了，聪明人。我他妈还看见手铐了。我们是要绑——绑架什么人吗？”

 

史蒂夫脸红得更厉害了。巴克可以肯定他现在连乳头都变成粉红色了。

 

这个想起来可是非常不坏。

 

“这是给你用在我身上的，巴克。所以你不用，呃，你知道。不舒服。你可以掌握节奏。你想把我怎么弄就怎么弄，然后我们就可以从这里开始。”

 

巴克从盒子里拿出了一个看起来很奇怪的东西。“这—— _这_ 东西是干啥的？”

 

史蒂夫吞咽了一下。“这是，呃。这叫环形开口器[xx]。因为我记得你说过的，关于，呃，把那人的老二咬下来的事，我觉得这类事会一直留在你脑子里的，所以如果你想要的话我可以戴上它，你就会知道你是，呃。安全的。在我这。”

 

“ _操他妈_ 上帝啊，”巴克说。

 

他们面面相觑。

 

史蒂夫说，“对不起。我不应该——没事了。”

 

“不——不，哥们。我只是很吃惊。咱们就他妈的试试看。”

 

“真的？”

 

“真的，当然。他妈的为什——什——什——什——什么不？”他畏缩了。“对不起。结——结巴。不太性——性——性——性感。”

 

史蒂夫微微低了下头。现在连他的耳朵都变成粉红色了。“我，呃，可不会这么说。”

 

认知错误。

 

“你喜—— _喜欢_ ？”

 

史蒂夫抬头看着他。他妈的那双大大的蓝眼睛。“只是这听起来像 _你_ 。”然后他说，“我，呃，我真的很想——你知道。”他没办法再把 _吸你的老二_ 说出口，这大傻蛋。“但是我想我应该警告你我会不知道我到底在干什么。”

 

巴基眨了眨眼。“真的？你就没有过——好吧。没事，哥们。你知道你喜欢什么，对吧？”

 

“我是说，其实就是些大致的偏好，喜欢凯瑟琳·赫本多过丽塔·海华丝。喜欢铅笔多过木炭笔。喜欢柯尔特手枪多过西格绍尔手枪。所有其他口味的派多过苹果派。”

 

“你这发了疯的混蛋，”巴克说。“你他妈还是个处——处——处—— _处男_ ，是不是？”

 

史蒂夫耸耸肩。

 

“你是说自从你给卡特口过之后你就没和 _其他人_ 在一起过——过了？”

 

史蒂夫瞪着他。“我还是不能相信你让我告诉了你这个。”

 

“你什么都告——告诉我，猛男，你就是情不自禁。我他妈为什么没——没——没想到你是个处男？”

 

“我也不会在屋顶上到处嚷嚷这事，”史蒂夫说。“人们反正总是会按照他们想要的来想我。”

 

是啊，当他妈然了。这样的脸，这样的身材。 _当然_ 他是女士们的宠儿。再没人像巴克这样了解他。再没人知道他一直有多想有人能看他并且能 _看到_ 他。

 

没人碰过他。没人和他在一起过。

 

 _正面_ 。

 

巴基咧嘴笑了。“我是 _克里斯托弗天杀的哥伦布_ 。”

 

“我更愿意把你想作易洛魁联盟[xxi]，”史蒂夫说，然后隔着裤子整了整自己的老二 “我现在真的很想吻你，巴克。我能吻你吗？”

 

“你能——能—— _能_ ，”巴克说。“我不——不知道你 _会不会_ 。”他觉得他又要抽筋了，于是顺其自然，头使劲痉挛了几次。

 

史蒂夫看起来并不在意。“谢了，玛丽·布吉特修女，”他说，然后凑到沙发上轻轻亲吻巴克的喉咙。“我 _可以_ 吻你吗?”

 

“当然了，”巴克说。“等等。把上衣脱掉。”

 

史蒂夫脱了。巴克得花点时间好好欣赏一番。史蒂夫说，“噢，得了，巴克，省省吧。”

 

“不——不行，”巴克说。“你就像他妈的西——西斯廷教堂。把你的手放在你的背——背后。”

 

史蒂夫照做。巴基给他戴上手铐，因为他虽然爱死了史蒂夫，但是要是他一部分的大脑一直在追踪目标的双手在哪，他觉得自己没办法一直硬着。史蒂夫发出了细微的声音，这直接作用在了巴克的老二上，然后史蒂夫又吻上了巴基的嘴。 他们耳鬓厮磨了一会儿。没用舌头，因为史蒂夫是个该死的好人，要是有什么东西让巴克想要呕吐，他从来不用第二次提醒。史蒂夫的两只手在身后被手铐铐住，这让他有点失去平衡，所以巴克用手撑住他，开始是在肋骨上，然后滑到更高的地方，用他的金属大拇指摩挲史蒂夫的乳头。史蒂夫轻轻地嘶了一声。然后他说，“你能，呃，把你的牛仔裤脱掉吗？”

 

手铐这玩意比他预想的可要麻烦多了。

 

他站起来，脱光，在这过程中给史蒂夫好好地展示了一番. 他不确定他把所有藏起来的武器从他们隐藏的地方掏出来在茶几上摆成一排的样子算不算性感。至少史蒂夫看起来对此没什么问题。“你是不是一直在为我守——守—— _守身如玉_ ，甜心？”

 

史蒂夫说，“我怎么说才更性感，‘是’还是‘不是’？”

 

巴克瞪着他。

 

史蒂夫说，“博特脸其实并没有那么有吸引力。”

 

巴克更使劲地瞪着他。

 

史蒂夫说，“我以为你死了。我在 _悼念_ 你，巴克，我不是在 _守身_ 。我只是不想——我别的人谁都不想要。”

 

噢。

 

 _高度_ 负面。

 

_噢，史迪威。_

 

他坐在沙发上，光着屁股，样子蠢蠢的。他说，“我很抱歉。离——离开你。”

 

“我让你掉了下去，”史蒂夫说。他看起来像是想要给巴基一个拥抱，但是他不能，因为他戴着手铐。

 

任务变得更加复杂了。在此时出于抱抱的目的解开史蒂夫的手铐会潜在地预示任务失败，这将是这一场景下最负面的可能结果。巴克自从1976年之后就没被吸过老二了；他不准备把这事搞砸。他得想个办法来搞定眼下这情况。史蒂夫的眼睛泪光盈盈。除非你是个变态，否则眼泪一点都不性感。巴克可不是个变态。虽然他比浴缸里的猫还要疯狂，但是他的口味他妈的很简单（屁股，奶子，威士忌，好彩香烟，以及一张心甘情愿给他口的嘴。很简单。）

 

“我爱——爱——爱你，”他说。“我真 _他妈的_ 爱你。”

 

史蒂夫跌跪在地板上，像是这是个空袭警报。

 

J·B·巴恩斯是个该死的天才。上帝啊，史蒂夫在亲吻他的大腿内侧，像是他这具垃圾堆一样的身体是什么 _美好甜蜜_ 的东西一样，是什么他妈的 _值得流连_ 的所在。巴克把双腿分得更开了一点，以此作为暗示。史蒂夫嘟囔道，“耐心点，我喜欢下面这里。让我慢慢来。”

 

“啥，你——你很享受我蛋蛋那美妙的芳香？”

 

“是啊，”史蒂夫说着把脸贴在巴克大腿和腹股沟之间的褶皱上。巴克觉得他可能就要他妈晕过去了。史蒂夫说，“爱死了你闻起来的味道，巴克，”然后他说，“我能把嘴放在你身上吗？”

 

巴克说，“ _呐。_ ”

 

史密森尼博物馆肯定说过J·B·巴恩斯是个真正的机灵鬼，是个真正的万人迷。那他保持得还真是不错呢。不过，那个倒霉的混蛋可从来没被美国队长口过，他们在该死的大萧条期间也没有素食草莓奶昔。他所能记起来就是他们只有奶粉冲出来的牛奶和恶狠狠的态度，尽管可能这种态度的绝大部分都来自于史蒂夫。

 

巴克觉得他还算是表现不错，如果你忽略中间那八十年的糟烂事的话。

 

“没有许可我什么都不会做，”史蒂夫说。巴克真说不清这是史蒂夫两个主要特质中的哪一个在发挥作用：地球上最好的人，还是一个真正的烦人精。

 

“他妈的 _求你了_ ，”巴克说。

 

史蒂夫窃笑。看来是烦人精。然后他说，“就，呃，要是我做得不对告诉我，好吗？”

 

“哦，是的，当然了。停止吸我的老——老二，美国队长，你的技术不是为了憋——哦，耶——耶稣他——他——他——他——他—— _他妈的_ 基督，史迪威， _操，史迪威——_ ”

 

真好。哦，上帝，真好。他不能。他他妈的没办法对此故作潇洒。不是因为技巧——并没有多少技巧——是因为 _史蒂夫_ ，巴克已经为这个想法打飞机打过他妈的很长时间了。史蒂夫透过他的睫毛仰头望着他，细细地呻吟，扭动着像是他想要碰碰他自己又碰不到，因为他戴着手铐，操， _操_ ——

 

“甜——甜心，”巴克说，“亲爱的，你得——我 _就要_ ，蜜糖——”

 

史蒂夫退后了一点。“好，”他说，面色嫣红，意乱情迷。“我想要，想要在我嘴里——”

 

巴克射了史蒂夫一脖子。

 

停顿。

 

然后他们俩都大笑起来。

 

巴克给史蒂夫解开手铐，史蒂夫在巴克吻他的时候给自己打着飞机，巴克还说了好多污言秽语。然后他们给彼此擦洗干净，把一把精疲力尽的老骨头拖到了床上。史蒂夫带着本书爬上了床，当巴克意识到那是本什么书的时候他愣了一下。“上帝啊，史迪威，我知道你那脑子是出——出了点问题的，但是即便是就你而言，在吸完我的老二之后带着本圣——圣—— _圣经_ 上床都太胡来了。”

 

“闭嘴，”史蒂夫说。“不是那样的。我只是。”他抓住了巴克的手。金属的那只。巴克永远搞不清楚他能他妈的从握住那玩意当中得到些什么，就像那是个真正的人身上真实的一部分一样。“当你失踪的时候，真的很难祈祷。我——我很生上帝的气，巴克。我气祂把你带给我，又把你带走。我试着读圣经去寻找一些——一些安慰，我猜。或者某种解释。然后我找到了这个。我记得那天深夜你掐住我的脖子，你是怎么样背诵约伯之书，在我们都是孩子的时候你又是怎么样帮我记住那些，所以你脑子里有那些玩意真的算是我的过错。不，好了，别争，我还没说完。我只是想给你读这个。所以你脑子里会有些好东西。因为这让我感觉好一些，也许也能让你感觉好一些，特别是自从你给我写了那封信，我不会——我不像你一样能把那样的东西用语言表达出来，巴克。我这方面真的很不开窍。所以，呃，可以吗？给你读读？”

 

这个该死的大号肉球。巴克没办法说不，即便他想拒绝也拒绝不了。

 

“好啊，甜心，”他说。“读——读吧。”

 

史蒂夫清清喉咙，开始朗读，他低沉的声音柔软深情。

 

“我夜间躺卧在床上，寻找我心之所爱。我寻找他，却寻不见。

我要起来，游行城中，在街市上，在宽阔处，寻找我心之所爱。我寻找他，却寻不见。城中巡逻看守的人遇见我。我问他们，你们看见我心之所爱没有。我刚离开他们，就遇见我心之所爱。我拉住他，再不容他走。”[xxii]  


 

史蒂夫醒来，巴基就在身边。

 

他在 _身边_ 。温暖，柔软，轻轻扭动，发出刚睡醒的声音。生气勃勃，没在医院里，没嗑药，（还）没有试图勒死史蒂夫。就在 _这里_ 。

 

史蒂夫很幸福，就这样。

 

巴克说，“别盯着我看了。”

 

“你怎么知道我在盯着你看？”

 

“你总是盯——盯着我看，哥们，不用是夏洛克·福尔摩斯也能发现。”

 

史蒂夫摩挲着巴基的后颈。“你饿了吗？”

 

“没——没有，”巴克说，然后又呼噜了几声。史蒂夫真希望那种特别的抽筋没偏偏挑这个时候出现，但是它们来来去去本来也没什么逻辑可言。巴克现在在吃某种抗焦虑药物，托尼的医疗团队说这可能会有助于减少痉挛和恐慌发作，但是史蒂夫并没有指望太多。

 

现在，巴克吃着很多药。即便史蒂夫知道这些药是帮助巴克的，不管什么时候他看到巴克大口吞咽这些药片，他都觉得不是滋味。

 

“你得吃点东西再吃药，哥们。”

 

“呃。”

 

“好了，我知道了。豆子奶昔？”

 

“好。”

 

“咖啡？”

 

“别——别逗了，太他妈早了。”

 

“就当你说要了，”史蒂夫说，溜达进了厨房去拿一瓶那种糟糕的豆类玩意，又煮上咖啡。他走进了客厅等咖啡，花了一分钟盯着看他的新画布。现在，他在画布鲁斯，这花了比他预想还要长的时间，因为里面有头狮子。除了鸽子和巴基之外，他从来没怎么画过画野生动物。

 

没准他和巴克可以去动物园。他可以画画，巴克可以学习一些奇怪的动物常识。那会很好的。像是个真正的约会之类的。

 

他脸红了，然后打开电视放到新闻上给自己分心，确定没有国家纪念碑被牵引波束吸走之类的。然后他注意到了发言人在说什么，僵住了。“这两张相片的分析似乎确认了这位坐标纽约并被当地人称作启示者的义警正是目前因为在华盛顿特区发生的多起恐怖事件而被通缉的嫌犯，他还试图刺杀史蒂夫·罗杰斯队长，即美国队长。在搜捕继续的同时现在很多人呼吁将罗杰斯队长置于保护性监管之下——”

 

“你知道，”史蒂夫对电视机说，“我这早上本来还挺不错的。”  


 

[i] 此处和上一章一样，巴克用的是“去九头蛇化”和脱水的双关语。

[ii] <https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Marx_Brothers> 家庭喜剧演员马克思兄弟，活跃于1905-1949，出生在纽约的犹太移民，一共五人。

[iii] 此处为爱尔兰语

[iv] 同上

[v] 同上

[vi] 同上

[vii] 此处为俄语。

[viii] 同上

[ix] 同上

[x] 海洛因的一种替代品。

[xi] 丁丙诺啡，也是海洛因的一种替代品

[xii] <https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mother_Jones_(magazine>) 作者注：《琼斯母亲》是一本美国杂志，讨论了很多工人权利／社会公平的话题。在托尼的相片中史蒂夫对霍华德·津恩的《美国人民史》（见下注）很不开心，这也是为什么史蒂夫不想巴基把他必做哥伦布（这个下一更会提到——译者注）。

[xiii] 霍华德·津恩出生于1920年代的纽约布鲁克林，美国左翼历史学家、政治学者、社会评论家、剧作家。<https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Howard_Zinn>

[xiv] 美国音乐人，以嗓音嘶哑而闻名。<https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tom_Waits>

[xv] 《西线无战事》“All Quiet on the Western Front”, 上映于1930年的美国反战电影。

[xvi] <https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Deadwood_(TV_series>) HBO在2004年推出的西部主题电视剧

[xvii] 电影《无耻混蛋》中的角色，因为身材魁梧并且喜欢用棒球棍将德军俘虏活活打死而得绰号“犹太熊”（Bear Jew）和“棒球杀手”，由Eli Roth 扮演。 <http://inglouriousbasterds.wikia.com/wiki/Donny_Donowitz>

[xviii] [https://www.moma.org/](https://www.moma.org/tickets/select?gclid=Cj0KCQiA0b_QBRCeARIsAFntQ9r-N3RphCep4dcZ_nhK4GrRCtoa8vQzVkP8y-srW6THWKEVQW5qf-IaAskIEALw_wcB&gclsrc=aw.ds) 位于纽约的著名博物馆

[xix] 此处为意第绪语。<http://www.wordplays.com/definition/shlimazel>

[xx] 推荐大家去搜索一下。羞耻度相当高的一个神器。

[xxi] 易洛魁联盟是在欧洲人初抵美洲时占据美国东北部地区的北美原住民联盟，由六个民族组成。[https://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/易洛魁聯盟](https://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D2%D7%C2%E5%BF%FD%5F%C3%CB)

[xxii] 圣经雅歌3.1——3.4


	9. 有罪之人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 巴克彻底放飞自我. 史蒂夫做出了一个让山姆没法拒绝的邀请。山姆和巴基讨论一只猫。生物舒展了下筋骨。
> 
> 照例，讨论／提及理论上的自杀和性侵害。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：题目是妮娜西蒙的一首歌，就是文中提到的巴基像条湿毛巾一样躺在地板上听的歌。
> 
> 译者注：  
> 传统美国黑人灵歌。歌词如下：
> 
> Oh, Sinnerman, where you gonna run to?  
> Sinnerman, where you gonna run to?  
> Where you gonna run to?  
> All on that day
> 
> Well I run to the rock, please hide me  
> I run to the Rock, please hide me  
> I run to the Rock, please hide me, Lord  
> All on that day
> 
> But the rock cried out, I can't hide you  
> The Rock cried out, I can't hide you  
> The Rock cried out, I ain't gonna hide you guy  
> All on that day
> 
> I said, "Rock, what's a matter with you, Rock?"  
> "Don't you see I need you, Rock?"  
> Lord, Lord, Lord  
> All on that day
> 
> So I run to the river, it was bleeding  
> I run to the sea, it was bleeding  
> I run to the sea, it was bleeding  
> All on that day
> 
> So I run to the river, it was boiling  
> I run to the sea, it was boiling  
> I run to the sea, it was boiling  
> All on that day

整体而言，巴基看起来对整件软禁事件接受良好。

 

实际上，这有点奇怪。从前他对自由无比迷恋、一点风吹草动就跳窗逃跑，而现在却看起来完全满足于再也不离开这栋公寓。他花了很多时间和孩子们呆在楼下，看电影，帮着他们做数学作业，玩他买的游戏机，现在他们用这个杀外星人（上周麦基和莉莉宣称不准约翰再和他们玩一个叫做 _光晕_ 的玩意，所以巴克立刻邀请山姆来玩。史蒂夫拒绝参与其中。）巴克坚持让史蒂夫每晚给孩子们读《哈利·波特》，每天上学前和放学后陪他们走到公车站。他在麦基感冒的时候做鸡汤。他学会了怎么用亚马逊，记住了史蒂夫的信用卡号码，给自己买东西。史蒂夫发现看他打开包裹的样子太有意思了，他是那么兴奋。“看这个，哥们！那——那会儿我们 _根本没_ 可能买得起这么好——好的玩意！”

 

他买的东西都没什么奇怪的。没什么太贵的，也没什么华而不实的。床上一条温暖的被子，上面满是欢快的黄蓝图案（史蒂夫问他怎么挑选颜色，巴克害羞了，拒绝回答）。一个铜底的锅，像是巴克的妈妈以前用的那个一样。一件新的粉色帽衫，衬里特别柔软。他差不多一直穿着它，静悄悄地在公寓里走来走去，头发散落在脸上。穿着它的时候他一直地怪怪地斜眼瞥着史蒂夫，像是他想看史蒂夫敢不敢对此说点什么。终于，有一天，史蒂夫在沙发上读书，他走过来。

 

“史蒂夫。”

 

“嗯？”

 

“你喜欢。我的衣服吗？”

 

“你的帽衫？”史蒂夫眨眨眼。“是啊。我很喜欢。”

 

巴克皱起前额。“为什么。”

 

史蒂夫考虑了一秒钟。这听起来像是那种有正确答案的问题。“这绝对不是什么冬日战士会穿的衣服。”

 

巴克扑通一声倒在沙发上，然后蜷起来把头枕在史蒂夫的腿上。就是说，回答正确。今天是谈话困难日，这一般意味着巴克大部分时间里都保持着脸上聚精会神的紧绷神色，像是和其他人进行基础的互动都有点不堪重负。不过现在他笑了。“没有。没有粉色。在九头蛇。”然后他说，“我看起来。危险吗？”

 

“不，”史蒂夫说。他想他明白了。“你看起来很可爱。”

 

“ _可爱，_ ”巴克开心地说。“不——不——不致命？”

 

“ _绝对_ 不致命，”史蒂夫告诉他。他的手指拢过巴基的头发。“看看你。你就是只大猫猫，哈？你能吓唬得了谁呀？”

 

巴克把脸埋在史蒂夫的腿上，轻轻地发出快乐的声音。史蒂夫一直玩着他的头发。“幸亏有我在你身边，帮你搞定所有这些暴力的事情，哈？那根本就不适合你。”

 

“是——是啊，”巴克闷在他的大腿上说。“我非常温柔。经常。有时。”

 

“大部分时间，”史蒂夫赞同道。

 

“我不——不喜欢。伤害别人，”巴克轻声说。

 

“我知道，哥们。”

 

“那都是胡扯，”巴克说，声音更轻了。“感——感觉很好。当我打中目标。当我完成任务。 _感觉_ 很好。杀人。我。 _真他妈擅长干这个_ 。但是我不。不想喜欢这个。”

 

“我知道，”史蒂夫又说。

 

“我。邪恶吗？”

 

“我不这么觉得，”史蒂夫说。“我觉得你很好。”

 

“你。确定吗？”

 

“确定得不能再确定了。”

 

巴克的整个身体像没了骨头一样，他又呼噜了几声。史蒂夫开始想是什么激发了痉挛，其实有时候这是个好的信号：如果巴克紧张或者焦虑，这些反应都被封闭起来，等到他放松下来的时候所有这些就会一股脑同时出现。史蒂夫轻轻地吻他，让他知道即便他的大脑让他做出奇奇怪怪的举动，他还是很好。巴克说，“你知道。什么是好的。什么是对的。你总是知道。”

 

“我只是尽力而为，”史蒂夫说。“只是和所有人一样。”

 

“不，”巴克说。“不—— _不是_ 和所有人一样。他们做容易的事。你做好—— _好事_ 。”他把脸转向史蒂夫仰望着他。“告诉我，”他说。“再。告——告诉我一遍。”

 

史蒂夫吞咽了一下。“你很好，巴克。你又好又善良又温柔又 _甜蜜_ ，你就应该尽情穿着你的粉色毛衣。”

 

“还有可——可爱。”

 

“对，你还很可爱。”

 

“还有什么。”

 

史蒂夫考虑着。“美丽？”

 

巴基发出了另外一声愉悦的声音，又把他的脸藏了起来。史蒂夫摩挲着他的后背。“又好又善良又甜蜜又温柔又 _美丽_ 。”

 

巴克真的很喜欢这些。

 

 

 

在这之后过了几天，史蒂夫从刚巧经过的农贸市场买回家一袋子苹果。一个小时之后他走进厨房，看见巴克坐在地板上，头几乎钻进了装苹果的袋子里。“巴克？”他说。“你没事吧？”

 

巴基抬起头看着他，一副心不在焉半梦半醒的样子，有那么可怕的一瞬间史蒂夫觉得他可能复吸了。然后他说，“血——血——血清有没有让你闻得更好？”

 

“呃，”史蒂夫说。“有一点，对。我是说，我比普通人闻得好。”然后他咧嘴笑了。“我是说，我觉得这也轮不上我来说。”

 

“你个二缺，”巴克情意绵绵地说。“你闻起来不错，我有资格这么说，因为我的鼻子真的很灵。我是说， _真的_ 很灵。以前有时候得靠这个追——追——追——追踪受伤的目标。”

 

“一条警犬，”史蒂夫说，感觉有点恶心。“他们把你变成——对不起。”

 

巴基耸耸肩。“确实。我他妈就是这样，他们把——把我变成了动物。”他微笑起来。“有时候我觉得自己真蠢。你知道？我只是，他们不允许我因为这个而分——分——分心。所以我只是。我忽略它。我不知道它不——不必成为一件武器。然后我刚刚走进这里， _上帝啊_ 。我他妈的得到了一整个果园。”

 

在这之后，史蒂夫开始带给他小礼物。一整袋橙子，一小束茉莉花，一把香草豆荚，一只雪松盒子，一些泰国青柠叶。其中有些味道是纯粹的愉悦：史蒂夫一直在看巴克深深吸进雪松盒子的味道，他的面孔平静又美丽。但是，橙子把他拽回1932年的圣诞节，柠檬叶子则引发了某种不愉快的经历：他几个小时用一种史蒂夫从来没听到过的语言尖叫不止，史蒂夫一试图走上前去巴克就攻击他。之后他什么都不肯说，只是说“它闻起来像柬埔寨，”这就是为什么泰餐外卖在进一步通知之前在他们的公寓被全面禁止。

 

有一天史蒂夫结束了复仇者的公关活动之后回到家，几乎被体重两百磅兴奋到不行的超级杀手扑倒在地上。“史迪威！史迪威，你不会相——相信的，看这个，看我——”他从茶几上捡起一本书，开始大声朗读。

 

“哈利·波特是个在很多方面都非比寻常的男孩。其中之一，他每年之中最讨厌的就是暑假。另外，他真的很想做作业，但是只能在夜深人静的时候偷偷地做。他还刚刚好是个巫师[i]。”

 

史蒂夫一时没明白，然后突然反应过来，他大叫一声。“你能读这个了？巴克，你能读书了！”他把巴克抱得两脚离地，巴克就像终于熬到胜利日那样亲吻他，他们最后倒在地板上，手伸进了对方的裤子里。他们甚至过了一阵才注意到史蒂夫在摸巴克而巴克没事，他没恐慌发作，没灵魂出窍也没呕吐。巴克射了，然后开始哭。

 

这个世纪到目前为止史蒂夫还一次都没见过巴基哭过，但是他现在就是在抽泣，他的整个身体都在颤抖。他哭得完全不出声音，史蒂夫开始觉得别扭，后来感到内脏难受地扭成一团，因为他意识到九头蛇和红房子显然会对他们的武器要求绝对的静默。巴基正常哭泣的能力大概在很久之前就被剥夺殆尽。“为——为——为什么，”他努力说道。“出——出——出了故障——”

 

“你没出故障，巴克，”史蒂夫说。“你只是在哭。这没事。继续哭吧。”

 

巴克把头抵上史蒂夫的肩膀，又凄惨地哭了一会儿。史蒂夫用一只手摩挲着他的后背。“你以前总是哭，记得么，哥们？在战前。你差不多看了五次《乱世佳人》，哭得死去活来。”

 

“我——我有吗？”

 

“有啊。我们一起去看电影的时候这让我很抓狂，因为每个人都以为我是那个从第二场戏开始就抽抽嗒嗒的人，直到他们看到了你，眼睛都哭红了。”他用手指轻轻插进巴克的头发，挠着他的头皮。“你从来不会为这事不好意思。总是说这是智慧的标志。曾经把街区里所有男孩都气疯了，因为只要是你，姑娘们都爱得要死，即便她们会因为同样的事情而笑话别的人。哦，那个巴基·巴恩斯，真是个多情种子，他带我去看《乱世佳人》，在结尾的时候哭了，多么敏感，多么绅士——”  


巴克现在轻声笑了，这就是史蒂夫的目的。史蒂夫只是又看了看他。有时候巴克的脸有点让他猝不及防。他这一生都在看着这张脸，然而当光线恰如其分地打在上面，这张脸仍然会夺走他的呼吸。“我还是不敢相信我会有机会和你在一起。”

 

巴克嗤之以鼻。“你可是美国队长。”

 

“谁他妈是美国队长？”史蒂夫说。

 

巴克又哭了起来。

 

 

 

“现在他戒了海洛因，休息和饮食都更有规律，他的大脑可能开始自我修复了，”布鲁斯在电话里说。“所以你应该会遇到一些古怪的举止。戒断反应也会产生情绪上的副作用。他可能会抑郁和焦虑几个月。”

 

“就没有什么我能做的吗？”史蒂夫说。“因为，我是说，他已经哭了两天了。这看起来不太正常。”

 

“萨沙就不太正常，”布鲁斯说，这非常有道理，而且完全不是史蒂夫想听到的。“他有很多问题要处理。坦率讲，他真的应该住院，至少参加某种心理治疗。你和山姆谈过这个了么？”

 

史蒂夫给山姆打了电话。

 

“哦，我懂了，现在你只在萨沙出了紧急情况的时候才会打电话给我了，”山姆说。“真是重色轻友啊，史蒂夫？”

 

“在眼下这情形里到底谁是‘色’啊？”史蒂夫说。“肯定不是巴基，自从我六岁开始我们就是‘友’了。嘿，今天晚上想吃汉堡吗？”

 

“噢，史蒂夫，”山姆说。“你知道我没法对你说不，即便我觉得你刚刚含蓄地叫我‘色’来的。”

 

巴基端着一杯水飘过。他的眼睛哭到肿得几乎睁不开，他的声音也非常嘶哑。“技——技——技术上讲，七十年代有那么三——三个月我是个‘色’，”他说。然后他用史蒂夫的一块手绢擤鼻涕。

 

山姆和史蒂夫在山姆单位附近的一家汉堡店见面。史蒂夫点了他们最大的汉堡，一杯巧克力奶昔，额外的薯条和配菜沙拉，因为即便他的身体可以自行运转，他也不想故意 _惹_ 它。山姆点了一份不带面包的汉堡。史蒂夫盯着他。

 

“为啥。”

 

“哇喔，拜托你千万别再这样学萨沙了，吓死个人。我正在进行原始人饮食那一套，你听说过吗？”

 

“听说过，”史蒂夫说。“我讨厌它。我讨厌关于那玩意的一切。”

 

“并不是所有人都因为诡异的德国科学家电击我们的乳头才得到一具绝赞的身体的，史蒂夫。”山姆说。“我看起来这么好是花了 _功夫_ 的。”

 

“技术上讲是霍华德·史塔克电击我的乳头来的，”史蒂夫说。“说真的，有时候我觉得他从中有爽到。我看你也就能坚持俩礼拜。”

 

“哦，好吧，我看出来这是怎么回事了，”山姆说。“在网上论坛上他们警告过我像你这类人。”

 

“山姆，”史蒂夫说。“我见过你早餐吃派。我吃过你老妈做的饭。我说俩礼拜，这是给你面子了。”

 

他们的食物到了。山姆盯着史蒂夫的盘子。

 

“操啊，”他说，然后偷了一把薯条吃。“所以萨沙怎么了？你说一直在哭，你是指经常哭，还是字面意义上的 _整天_ 哭？”

 

“呃，”史蒂夫说。“我觉得他有时候也休息一下。但是不怎么经常。他昨天晚上哭到睡着。太糟糕了。”

 

“你有没有试过——听着，听着——和他谈谈这事？”

 

“真逗，”史蒂夫说。“是了，我问他有没有什么我能帮上忙的。他说没有，然后在浴缸里哭了俩小时。布鲁斯说他可能抑郁了，但是 _我_ 抑郁了，我没哭，也没整天听那些悲伤的瘾君子音乐。”

 

“等等，悲伤的瘾君子音乐是啥？”

 

“他上了礼拜连着听了大概二十遍这首关于可待因的歌[ii]，”史蒂夫说，“但是今天就只是妮娜·西蒙。”

 

“操啊，”山姆说。“要是一人老听妮娜这事就严重了。你觉得他会和我聊聊？你知道你们彼此之间坚忍克己那一套。还有承认你抑郁这事干得好！有没有再考虑下心理治疗？”

 

“我从开始就没想过这事，怎么可能 _再_ 考虑。”史蒂夫说。“巴克也许会和你谈谈，他真的很喜欢你。他总是想知道你在哪里。”

 

山姆皱眉。“啥？”

 

“哦，他，呃，要是喜欢什么人就总想知道他们在哪里。我想这是出于战术考虑，以防你被九头蛇攻击什么的。如果他一直知道你在哪里，他可以更快地到你身边。”

 

“噢，太贴心了！”山姆说。“我已经觉得更安全了。所以你想让我过去坐坐？他还是不能离开公寓，对吧？”

 

“是的，那太好了，”史蒂夫说。“周六下午？一般来说在三点钟左右他会停下来休息一会儿。客厅窗户朝西，所以他喜欢在地板上找一个阳光充足的地方躺上一个小时。”

 

“我讨厌这么告诉你，”山姆说，“但是你男朋友真是诡异 _到家_ 了。”

 

史蒂夫又喝了些他的巧克力奶昔。相当好喝。“他不是我男朋友。这甚至都不是新鲜事，我们战前住在一起的时候他就满屋子追着阳光。我是说，那时候他枕着靠垫，看着低俗杂志，现在他只是像条湿毛巾一样瘫在那里，但是相当类似了。”

 

“等等，别忙，我们真的还在搞那一套 _他不是我男朋友_ 的把戏吗？我 _知道_ 你们俩都睡在一起了。”

 

“我只是不喜欢这个词，没别的，”史蒂夫说。“我看不出有什么必要我非要叫他个蠢头衔，反正我们睡在一起本来就不关别人的鸟事。 _男朋友_ 听起来像是我邀请他去跳塞迪·霍金斯舞[iii]之类的，而 _伴侣_ 听起来像是我们开了一间律师事务所。嘿，顺便问一句，你见过夜魔侠吗？他叫马特。我们一直在互发短信。”

 

“哦，哥们，我可知道 _这事_ 了。他认识克莱尔，显然那天晚上他笑坏了，因为你发给他一张自拍，手里拿着绑在一起的美国队长兵人和夜魔侠兵人。”

 

“我在商店里发现他们就这样来的！就是‘纽约本地英雄超值套装’，我觉得这真是太逗了。我才不是变态才把他们绑在一起的。你女朋友是夜魔侠的朋友？”

 

“准确地说我不会称之为朋友。她说她在垃圾箱发现了他，现在他就经常过来，像只流浪猫一样。”他眯起眼睛。“夜魔侠帅吗？”

 

“没你帅，”史蒂夫坚定地说。马特是挺帅的，但是他不是山姆。史蒂夫把他认识的人按英俊程度排名，巴基高居榜首，山姆紧随其后，这个排名有失公允，因为这是按照他想要亲吻的程度而决定的。还有，称赞山姆是很好玩的事；他总是对此高兴得不得了。

 

“实际上还有些事情我想和你谈谈，”史蒂夫说。“就是现在媒体怎么处理这一整件启示者的事，我一直在想要是这些麻烦事不会很快平息的话，也许我、巴克和孩子们离开一段时间是个好主意。”

 

“史蒂夫，“山姆说，”要是我之前知道只有一场国际性搜捕才能让你他妈的休个假的话，我在六个月之前就会精心策划一个了。所以怎么着，你需要我给你浇花之类的？”

 

“差不多吧，”史蒂夫说。“你来当美国队长怎么样？”

 

山姆被偷来的薯条噎住了。

 

“看吧，一旦你当了美国队长，你就应该尽量别偷别人的薯条然后几乎被薯条噎死，”史蒂夫说。“这对队长的形象非常不好。”

 

“史蒂夫，这是开玩笑的，对吧？”山姆说。他的眼里全是泪水。“你 _开玩笑_ 的。”

 

“没有，”史蒂夫说。“美国队长 _很重要_ 。我是说，我回来才没多久，我不能把他再带走。不是说猎鹰不好，但是大家和队长一起长大。他让人们感觉到安全。我可以教你一些用盾牌的技巧，你不需要是个超级战士也能用得好；这是我和娜塔莎有一回在外面下雨的时候琢磨出来的。多一些近身格斗训练也会有帮助。你刚刚不是说你要下功夫改善体型吗？我肯定我可以把你块头练得壮壮的。”

 

“你可别来电击我的乳头，”山姆说。“你是 _超级人类_ ，史蒂夫，我是个 _普通人类_ ，我就是没法成为 _你_ 。”

 

“你能 _飞_ ，”史蒂夫说。“我不能飞。飞翔的美国队长，真棒！还有，我是说，唯一一个在世的可以成功假装我超过十秒钟还不住在阿斯加德的那位正在我的客厅地板上哭鼻子呢。你是这个角色的最佳人选了，山姆。要是你不干，我会问问娜塔莎，但是我有点担心她会笑话我的。”

 

“我干，”山姆说，脸上露出的表情像是想要收回这句话。“我是说，要是非干不可的话。忘了我说过你需要休个假的鬼话吧。”

 

“我可忘不了，”史蒂夫说，然后又把一些自己的薯条倒进了山姆的盘子里。

 

 

山姆礼拜六去超级战士活动中心的时候带着他见过的最大盒的甜甜圈，因为要是你打算含蓄地试着搞清楚为什么地球上最危险的家伙在过去一个礼拜像个婴儿一样哭个不停，你大概应该首先先给他一些甜甜圈。还有一套很棒的面部及身体乳液套装，因为他们要聊聊照顾好自己这回事。

 

山姆到的时候史蒂夫已经做好咖啡了，这真是太棒了。史蒂夫给每个人都倒了杯咖啡，他们站在厨房里，一边吃着甜甜圈一边争论《权利的游戏》。史蒂夫讨厌它，因为他就是个坏脾气的大号灭嗨王。“太 _差劲_ 了，”史蒂夫说。“从前电影里的人都比真实生活里的人要好，现在却是更坏了。我帮着解放了集中营，我对人性都要比写这玩意的那家伙积极一些。真 _糟糕_ 。”

 

“ _糟糕得好看_ ，”山姆说。

 

巴基紧跟着走了进来（他还在学习区别于“吓人的杀手式潜行”的走路方式），拍了下史蒂夫上半边后脑勺（对他们俩来说，这基本上就是秀恩爱），偷喝了口他的咖啡，边做鬼脸边倒了大概半碗糖进去。

 

“嗨，山姆，”他说，几乎直视进山姆的眼睛。然后他端着史蒂夫的咖啡坐在厨房的流理台上。他光着脚还光着上身，山姆偷偷打量了他一番。实际上他看起来非常不错：山姆就没见过他状态这么好过，即便他身上遍布着数量惊人的伤疤（还有那个金属玩意是他 _真正的手臂，_ 而它接在了他 _真实的柔软的人类躯体_ 之上），这些事实总是让山姆在刚刚看到的时候震惊不已。在过去几个礼拜里面史蒂夫真的把他喂胖了。两个礼拜里面他干坐着吃美国队长牌手工煎饼，然后他就有了六块腹肌的线条雏形，因为宇宙是残忍的，丝毫不在乎一个英俊的凡人生活在这些拥有超级力量的变态身边所经历的挣扎。

 

“有一整壶咖啡，巴克，”史蒂夫说。“我还是不明白为什么你总要毁了我的咖啡。”但是他只是给自己又倒了一杯，然后递给巴基一个甜甜圈。

 

“你看起真棒，萨沙，”山姆说。“你长体重了吗？”

 

“这礼拜他长了两磅，”史蒂夫说。巴基的脚晃来晃去，一副志得意满的样子，然后咬了一口甜甜圈大嚼特嚼。他说话的时候嘴里都是满的，因为显然登峰造极的绅士风度是史蒂夫的风格而不是老古董的风格。

 

“医生说我只要再长——长十公斤就体重达标了。不过我觉得这家伙非得把我喂得胖成头死——死——死——死猪才肯罢休。”他快速地痉挛了一阵，头部抽搐，然后轻声呼噜了几声。不过这并没有惹恼他，这是件好事：他要是不高兴的话史蒂夫也会不高兴，最后两个人就被对方这副德行搞得更加不爽。有时候山姆想把他们俩用毯子给卷起来扔到一个昏暗的房间里，房间里有个小型瀑布，鲸鱼叫声做背景音乐。布鲁斯也可以去。操，山姆自己都想去这么个地方呆呆。他应该和史塔克谈谈让他在大厦里盖一个。就像是教堂里的哭泣室一样，但是这是专为被创伤后应激障碍困扰的超级英雄所设。

 

“你比 _临床上的低体重_ 更重一点又不会要了你的命，”史蒂夫说，这个特别的声音他只留给巴基·巴恩斯，佩吉·卡特以及穿着美国队长万圣节道具服装的小女孩。“而且反正你胖乎乎的很好看。”

 

山姆抬起眉毛。“你怎么知道的？”

 

巴基摆出博特脸。史蒂夫咧嘴笑了。“十四岁的时候，巴克在开始长高之前横向发展来的。”

 

“我那时候有一阵子真的是个小胖墩，”巴基说。“你也少来什么我看——看——看起来挺好之类的，帅哥，我可知道直到我开始窜个儿你才开始用那么热——热辣辣的眼神盯着我看。”萨沙的记忆零落不堪，但是一件很有意思的怪事是，一旦这记忆有关九十磅的搞笑倒霉蛋史蒂夫·罗杰斯，他那乱套了的大脑就变成一个该死的钢铁牢笼。这家伙记不得自己妹妹的名字，还是一说到史蒂夫·罗杰斯就会变成这样：“嘿，史迪威，记得那会我们十岁，你在班上吐得自己衬衫上都是，唯一一件富裕的衬衣是一个二年级小孩的，那换衣服比你自己的还合——合身？嘿，哥们，记得你把整个一瓶墨水都洒在了歌——歌——歌蒂·卡米切身上，你想用手抹掉，然后墨水两个礼拜都洗——洗——洗不下去？”

 

詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯是国家瑰宝，山姆觉得，为了真理、正义和好多欢笑，作为一个美国人，他有责任让他恢复战斗状态。

 

“那是因为在你窜个之前我还没开始青春期，”史蒂夫说。“但是我很确定你第一次在我面前脱掉上衣，你胸上长了肌肉，我就像真见到了天神本尊一样。”他咧嘴笑着，像是没事人一样开着这样的玩笑，几乎让人忘记了他们两人之间这段惊心动魄的恋情有多么令人难以忍受。

 

巴基吃完了他的甜甜圈，突然间说，“什么是艾滋？”

 

操。

 

山姆试图让他的声音平稳无波。“是一种病，哥们。主要是通过性行为和共用针管传播的。为什么问？”

 

“那天我朋——朋友乔治过来吃午饭，”萨沙说。

 

史蒂夫补充说，“他们在七十年代就认识了。那天巴克在戒毒的时候两个人又碰见了，乔治照顾了他几个小时。”他又用那副声音说话了：像是乔治已经上了认可名单。

 

“我还有，”萨沙说，“另外一个朋友。他叫凯夫。乔治说他死了。1992年。因——因为艾滋那玩意。乔治说那会儿他的很多朋友都死了。他说他几乎每个周末都去参加葬——葬——葬礼。”他看起来很不明白，他的脸皱在一起，像是个小孩子为了什么事情不开心一样。史蒂夫发出轻柔伤感的声音，伸手抓住他的手。“为什么？”萨沙说。“为什么会这样？”

 

“并没有什么为什么，哥们，”山姆说。“艾滋病就是凭空出现。很多人很快就死了。”

 

“是因为他们是同吗？”萨沙说。史蒂夫又发出了那个声音。“我在网上看到了。说这是上帝的惩罚。”他看向史蒂夫，像是史蒂夫知道上帝想要什么。

 

“ _不_ ，”史蒂夫说。“上帝不是这么样办事的。”喔，山姆嫉妒这种确信。他自从六岁之后就没有对上帝这么确信了。这份确信如果来自其他任何人都会显得天真，而来自史蒂夫则让人信服，像是没准他的手机里就有那位大人物的电话号码。

 

萨沙放松了一点，但是他还是看起来很凄惨。“凯夫很好，”他说。“他从——从来没伤害过任何人。他对我很—— _很好_ ，我那会儿是个没救的吸毒男妓，他在他妈的酒——酒——酒吧后面挑上了我。现在他死——死—— _死了_ ，而我还他妈的在 _这里_ 。”然后他哭了起来。山姆并不十分确定他指望冬日战士会怎么哭，但是肯定不是像这样。他哭得很厉害，他的肩膀拱起，颤抖不已，但是他完全又可怕地没发出任何声音。山姆为一个人为什么会这么哭找到了非常、非常可怕的理由，而从史蒂夫脸上痛苦的神色来看，他并不是唯一一个。”

 

“嘿，”山姆说。“史蒂夫说你最近都不开心。是因为你想起了凯夫吗？”

 

萨沙飞快地瞥了史蒂夫一眼，然后说，“我不——不——不知道。我不知道为什么。”

 

山姆说，“史蒂夫，你想出去溜达溜达吗？”

 

史蒂夫基本上瞬移出去了。萨沙的博特脸板得那么厉害，山姆真的很担心他的脸会这样定住。“你们俩。算计我。你想要。 _脑我_ 。”

 

史蒂夫走出房间他就变了。没什么极端的；并不是双重人格那种。但是如同猎鹰不同于退伍军人联合会顾问山姆一样，在顺利的时候展现给史蒂夫·罗杰斯的巴基·巴恩斯不同于山姆所认识的萨沙。和巴基相比，萨沙戒备心更强。他很少笑，即使笑也是不同的；更像是一位艺术家对于笑的演绎而非一个真正的笑。巴基温暖又迷人；萨沙也可以很迷人，但是是以一种非同寻常的方式，像是他还在寻找人类互动的线索，还在根据他的本能、记忆的残骸以及看过的电视自行摸索。巴基调笑，萨沙要求。巴基是左膀右臂，萨沙是独行侠。他的两面有时候都会揭开，显露出一些别的东西，一些原始、饱受伤害、孩子气又脆弱的东西。

 

“我想和你聊聊，哥们。因为史蒂夫是我朋友，他很担心你。因为 _你是_ 我朋友， _我_ 很担心你。”

 

“我是你朋——朋友？”冬日战士说，有点欢欣鼓舞。山姆几乎要哭了。这就像youtube上那些救助斗犬的视频，那些狗开始都皮包骨头，恶狠狠地咆哮，最后它们被养得又胖又开心，满地打滚还舔着人类。他只想 _被爱_ ，兄弟，他满身伤痕，因为少了一只前腿和狗狗焦虑症而令人恐惧，但是这并不是他的过错呀。他们给人类做安抚上衣[iv]吗？因为山姆想买一套超级战士尺寸的。

 

“是啊，”山姆说，“ _你_ 不觉得我们是朋友吗？我是说，那天玩光晕你爆扁我的时候看起来很开心嘛。”

 

萨沙露出了他的牙齿，如果你是乐观主义者那一型的，你可以称之为一个微笑。玩第一人称射击游戏玩得最好也不过就是他这水平， _他妈的好到_ 麦基和莉莉拒绝让他再和他们一起玩了。史蒂夫则什么都不玩。人们会以为他不擅长科技，但是这不对：他学新东西非常快，他只是不 _喜欢_ 科技，他也真的不喜欢暴力游戏（有时候他玩个半小时日式舒缓的，然后他就烦躁起来）。他还设立了某种老爸规矩，麦基和莉莉在工作日最多只能玩一小时，周末只能玩两小时，然后他们就得去找点 _有意义的事情打发时间_ ，这又是一个证据，证明了史蒂夫·罗杰斯实际上是山姆老妈通过心灵遥感控制的一个大号白人。“是啊，”萨沙说。“我觉得是挺——挺有意思。”

 

“好，”山姆说。“听着，萨沙，怎么了？”

 

“我不——不——不—— _知道_ ，”萨沙说。这语气与其说是“我要杀人了”，不如说是“我又焦虑又挫败，我想念我的大号金黄安全毯，他把我一个人抛下已经超过三十秒钟了”。幸亏山姆对此相当确定，否则的话会吓死个人。萨沙恼怒地吐了口气。“我就——就是他妈的 _哭_ 个不停。要是我知道出了什么毛病我就会修——修——修—— _修好_ 它。”

 

“你没坏，”山姆说。“你不需要被修好。这不是出了故障。”

 

萨沙对着他冷笑了一下。山姆试着用另外一种方法。“你睡够了吗？”

 

“我有时睡觉。”

 

“但是不多？”

 

“兄弟，我是个血债累累的杀人犯，还他妈的有毒——毒品问题。每当我闭上双眼，我就看到他——他妈的无辜的人，那些他们让我杀掉的人，还有他们对我干——干—— _干_ 的那些破事，唯一一件能让这些停下来的就是海洛因，但是我又 _他妈的不能再吸了_ 。耶稣他妈的基督，要是再来上一针能让这些 _停下来_ ，我现在愿意再杀个几百人，我他妈很高兴我被软禁，因为一想到离——离——离开这个他妈的楼，我差不多就要 _拉_ 裤子——”他停了下来，盯着地板。

 

好吧。哇喔。山姆深吸一口气然后说，“所以你现在感觉到了很多以前没感觉到的东西，因为海洛因让你麻木不仁。现在你一下子被八十年的破烂事搞得焦头烂额。像是个哭鼻子的像样理由。再加上，你知道，因为那 _椅子_ 的事，你的脑子不知道怎么处理感觉。”

 

萨沙只是盯着他看了一秒。或者，你知道，盯着他右侧的空气。“我不——不 _配难过_ 。”

 

“你觉得你到底配得上什么？”

 

他耸了耸一边的肩膀，一副漠不关心的样子。“一枪爆——爆头？”然后，“我不会真的这么 _做_ 的。我答应过史蒂夫。只是说我配——配得上什么。”

 

“不准确，”山姆说。

 

萨沙眨眨眼。“什么？”

 

“ _不准确_ 。听着，我真挺喜欢你，但是我不能干坐在这听你这么样编排我朋友萨沙。”

 

萨沙板着博特脸，然后说，“认知错误。”

 

他有一阵子没这样了：山姆不知道这是真的旧态复萌还是萨沙只是在耍混蛋。他选择无视，接着说，“我给你带了礼物！”他把乳液套装递给萨沙。“你用了我给你的泡泡浴了吗？”

 

“我用了。两次。史——史蒂夫放进来的。”

 

“你喜欢吗？”

 

“喜——喜——喜欢。”噢，他看起来对此很不好意思。

 

“所以为什么不一直用？”

 

他的眉毛拧到一起。“运行非——非——非必需。”

 

“是啊，”山姆说。“就是 _这个_ 。听着，萨沙，你知道我从前是个救援伞兵，对吧？我眼瞧着我的伙伴被打死，很长时间里我都过不去这个坎，我现在其实还有点过不去？你知道我刚回来的那几个月是怎么熬过来的吗？好多心理治疗，更多的超贵古龙水和爽呆了的身体乳液。我有大概二十瓶古龙水——你可以拿走一些，顺便说一句，如果你想要的话——还有十种不同的身体乳。你想知道为什么吗？”

 

“我估——估计你反正都会告诉我。”

 

“别没礼貌，巴恩斯。首先，你不能让猎鹰胳膊肘脏兮兮地到处乱飞，我妈妈会怎么说？第二，当你觉得自己像垃圾，或者从其他星球来的外星人，或者更像是一件武器而不是一个人，你得对你自己好点，好记住重生为人的感觉是什么样的。这就像照顾一只宠物。你喜欢猫，对吧？如果你有一只猫，我 _知道_ 你会给他买猫薄荷，猫玩具，超赞的纯肉猫粮，还有某种豪华到没谱的猫床。你会一直爱抚它，每天给它梳毛，所以它总是毛茸茸的，对吧？就算你感觉糟糕透顶你也会照顾这只猫，因为这就是当你对一只没法照顾自己的无辜小动物负有责任的时候所要做的事情。”

 

“我是猫——猫？”

 

“对了，你就是猫。”

 

“我应该做好——好事情。为了猫。”

 

“没错。”

 

“你能摸——摸——摸摸我吗？”

 

萨沙似乎认出了山姆表情中的 _哇喔_ ，因为他重新措辞。“我是说，如果我是猫。我可以要。一个拥抱？”

 

因为他真不是个能对这个要求说不的反社会分子，山姆拥抱了他，一个长长的拥抱。萨沙几乎打起呼噜，他回抱了山姆。他不是很会拥抱，不像史蒂夫。他瘦骨嶙峋，笨拙别扭，金属手臂也很 _诡异_ 。但是过了一秒钟，他放松了一点，然后闻着山姆的脖子，因为他就 _字面意义上_ 是一只神经过敏的巨型家猫，爪子格外尖利，分离焦虑也特别严重。“你闻起来 _真的_ 很——很——很好。”他在山姆的肩头又抽了几下头，然后松开了他。

 

“听着，我不是开玩笑的。你想我什么时候把我的古龙水收藏带过来吗？我知道你现在很喜欢东闻西闻。”

 

“好——好——好啊，”萨沙说。然后他露出了那种困倦的微笑，说，“为什么他——他妈的你就不能基一点，哈？”

 

 _女士们先生们，巴基正在这里。_ 实际上这相当令人不安，他的人格有多不稳定，他又如何在每一秒都重塑着自己。山姆坐回了一点。“谁说我不能基一点？上大学的时候，我有过一段实验性阶段，我和一个配不上我的舞蹈系长发白人男酒后乱性来的。别自以为了解我，萨沙。”

 

萨沙又露出了那种吓人的类似微笑的表情。“长发白人男，哈？”

 

“哥们，你对象是 _美国队长_ ，我 _最好的朋友_ 之一。”

 

“嘿，那可不——不是个拒绝。是不是说我们可以亲热亲热？”

 

好吧，所以，山姆已经有十年没和男的亲亲抱抱了，但是如果他 _要_ 和个男的亲亲抱抱，那应该会是个萨沙这样长相的。不过，这还是很诡异。他把双臂交叉在胸前。“是啊，好吧，没问题。要是到新年前你能好好照顾这只猫，没准我会他妈的以你为傲到在大球掉下来的时候[v]感动得开始和你亲热。”

 

“ _任务参数不明确_ ，”萨沙说，阴郁又紧张。“定义‘照顾’。”

 

山姆真的真的会后悔这个的。

 

 

史蒂夫大约十分钟之后回来了，看起来严肃又担心，巴基溜过去贴到史蒂夫身上，像是在用他的气味重新标记了他之类的。“嘿，哥们，”史蒂夫说，声音是彻底被迷倒和被吓倒二者的结合，山姆在萨沙身边的时候经常会有同样的感觉。“感觉好点了？”

 

“是——是啊，”萨沙说。“山——山姆说如果我在新年前好好照顾猫——猫——猫，他会和我亲热。”

 

史蒂夫的眼睛睁得很大，他转过脸去看向山姆。“我能解释，”山姆说。

 

“我需要一个更明确的任务简介，”史蒂夫说。“猫在哪里？我能帮着照顾它吗？”

 

“等等，”山姆说。“你能接受？”

 

史蒂夫有点脸红了，有那么片刻看起来十分狡猾，然后笑起来。“我是说，巴克已经一直在和美国队长亲热了，我不觉得我还有什么可争的。”

 

山姆真的不知道他是从哪里来的力气和这帮人打交道的。

 

 

生物有时候半夜出去，只是舒展舒展筋骨。

 

他对此很小心。很谨慎。现在不同了。他有要保护的人。没准，他还有了自己。

 

有时候。

 

史蒂夫今天去工作了。没什么要紧的，只是一小帮AIM怪胎惹麻烦而已。史蒂夫和娜塔莎在几分钟之内就搞定了。他们都没事。巴基检查遍了史蒂夫的全身都没找到伤口。他 _知道_ 他没事。但是史蒂夫回到家看起来疲惫又满足，闻起来有火药和血的气息，这些让生物蠢蠢欲动。

 

生物将嘴唇贴上史蒂夫的前额，然后小心翼翼地溜出窗户。

 

身处黑暗让他得心应手。他已经在黑暗中很长时间了。黑暗给了他优势。

 

他穿着便服。他在屋顶之间移动。这是个安静的夜晚。平和安宁。

 

他听到一个女人尖叫。

 

攻击她的男人年轻英俊，衣冠楚楚。他的发型看起来比巴基第一个公寓一年的房租还贵。看起来他用不着别人教他照顾自己。

 

生物从屋顶跳下来，落在这中城混蛋的头上。男人倒在地上的时候它骑在他的后背上，将这愚蠢的中城发型抓在拳头里，扯着头发让这家伙的胸口地离开了地面。女人飞快地跑到大街上。生物像对待一条嘴被绳子勒住的狗一样摇晃着那人的脑袋。游戏开始。“你他妈觉得 _你_ 在干嘛，小白脸？”

 

生物恍惚地注意到它的老二硬了。男人在哀号挣扎，摩擦又火上浇油。生物大脑的某个角落产生了一些画面，这些画面展示了现在它可以怎么样处置这个没救的中城混蛋。巴基让它滚开。他说，“耶稣他妈的基督，别 _叫唤_ 了。 _我_ 又不会强奸什么人。 _我_ 又不是一个穿着几千美元西服理着愚蠢发型还会走路的垃圾。”他更用力地揪着头发，让那中城混蛋的脊椎痛苦地反弯。生物估计还有五分钟警察就要出现了。它得让这场面成为一个老少咸宜的版本而不是它通常的那种更有冲击力的打击犯罪案件。他妈的说老实话，有点没劲。它对自己的工作很引以为傲的。

 

不管怎么说，它干的这行是要以儆效尤的。

 

“我应该让你向那位女士道歉，但是她现在反正也不在了，”它说。“所以你对我道歉就行了。说，‘对不起，启示者先生。我再也不那么干了。’”

 

那人说了。生物笑了。“他妈的说对了，你不会。因为如果你再 _那么_ 干，我就会再 _这么_ 干。”它说着把那人的脸砸在地上。

 

生物走着回家，手抄在口袋里面。这是个相当温暖的夜晚，它在黑暗中身着便装，没人会猜到他是什么。但是，一个小子从黑暗的门口处冲向他，亮着刀子说，“嘿，把你他妈的钱包给我。” 这他妈是相当讽刺了。

 

 _青春期男性，高加索人，大约一米八零，六十五公斤。接近于零威胁。_ 尴尬啊，真的是。

 

生物微笑了。

 

“你有母亲吗，孩子？”

 

那小子扬起下巴。“你说关于我妈的什么？”

 

“我是说，小子，我没有母亲。我是说我在你出生之前就在这里，在你母亲出生之前就在这里，在她的母亲出生之前就在这里。我是说我是令你不知为何尖叫着醒来的梦魇。我是说我是大雾弥漫，小子，我是操你妈沿着你的脊椎向下爬行的寒战，我是 _他妈的黑夜中_ 的黑暗，我是说如果要是你搞我，我会让你 _没娘_ ，小子，我会让你 _没爹_ ，我会把你的脑子你的骨头你的血碾碎成泥，我会 _让你他妈的名字彻底消失_ ，小子，土地都不会记得。我会让你 _毁灭_ ，小子，如果你不想这样，你 _最好赶紧他妈的跑_ 。”

 

那小子说，“你他妈疯了，哥们！把你他妈的钱包给我！”

 

生物从他手里夺过刀，把它齐柄插入最近的砖墙里面。它把它自己的刀掏出来开始转着玩。

 

它说，“你真可爱，哈？操，看看你，看看你有多 _甜蜜_ 。我可以把你 _吃干抹净_ 。”

 

它露出了它的牙齿。

 

那小子跑了。

 

生物把手放回口袋继续走路。

 

生物从客厅的窗户溜回公寓。它得自己脱掉它的靴子，这他妈负面到家了。它像威尔逊萨缪尔托马斯教给它的那样努力照常呼吸，然后在洗手间地板上躺了一分钟，气喘吁吁，再起身换好衣服。然后它爬回床上。史蒂夫动了一下。“巴克？你醒了？”

 

它紧贴着史蒂夫的身侧。 _他妈的美国队长，大概两米高，身材结实得像个该死的铁球。高威胁。没有威胁。安全。乖乖宝贝。_ “得撒个尿。快睡吧，亲爱的。”

 

“嗯，”史蒂夫说，又迷糊过去了。“爱你。”

 

“是啊，”生物说。“我也爱你，甜心。”

 

 

[i] 《哈利·波特与阿兹卡班的囚徒》第一章第一句。

[ii] 作者注：这首歌是Future的“Codeine Crazy”

[iii] 北美地区的传统舞蹈，由女方邀请男方跳舞。

[iv] Thundershirt，给宠物穿的一种衣服，以消除恐惧、焦虑和过度兴奋等。没找到现成的中文学名。

[v] 纽约时代广场新年传统节目，新年倒计时的同时大水晶球掉下来。


	10. 从摇篮到坟墓

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 举行庆祝。新的一年开始了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：题目是图派克（Tupec）的歌曲名：巴基在第一章的时候听过这首歌

史蒂夫醒来的时候床上有两个间谍。

 

毕竟更奇怪的事情曾经在他身上发生过。

 

他说，“我们是要社会主义革命了吗？”

 

“我们要吃早饭，”娜塔莎说。她穿着蓝色的法兰绒睡衣。看起来非常舒服。他不知道她是不是就穿成这样搭的地铁。至少她肯定不是火车上最诡异的。“萨沙在弄。”

 

“哦，太好了，”史蒂夫说。“你在做什么，帅哥？”

 

“蛋饼，”巴克说。“给我自己炒了豆腐，因为我的生活非常糟心。娜塔莎带来的豆腐。”

 

“听起来你们俩把事情都搞定了。那你们还把我叫起来干啥？”

 

“显而易见，我们很想你。”娜塔莎说。

 

巴克说，“绝——绝对不是因为我告诉纳塔什卡你穿着你的小——小内内的时候有多帅，她自己想亲眼看看。”

 

史蒂夫脸红了。“我不穿 _小内内_ 。”

 

巴克看了娜塔莎一眼。“ _当然_ 你不穿了。”

 

“它们叫 _四角内裤_ 。它们在 _男士区_ 有售。娜塔莎，告诉他四角内裤是男人穿的。”

 

“萨沙给我看了些美国姑娘们在三十年代穿的内衣相片，”她说。“他说得有理。”

 

“得啦，亲爱的，”巴克说。“就让我们看——看看。”

 

“我不要从床上下来了，”史蒂夫说。

 

“你最终总归要撒——撒尿的，”巴克说。“好啦，甜心，我都被他妈的软禁了，就给我点甜头吧。”

 

史蒂夫瞪着他。“那么，你们俩坐在我身上我是下不来床的，是不是？”

 

他们从床上起身。史蒂夫站了起来。娜塔莎说，“喔，他穿着小内内 _真的_ 很帅。别动，史蒂夫。”

 

“哈？”史蒂夫说。

 

娜塔莎用她的手机给他拍了张相片。“存档。”

 

“嘿，”巴克说。“你也有他的档——档案？”

 

“我有每个人的档案，”娜塔莎说。“但是史蒂夫的档案里大部分都是不穿上衣的相片。”

 

巴基说，“我从鬼脸那里拿到了一些他在打血清之前的相片。我告诉他这是为了找——找——找回我的记忆。”

 

娜塔莎扬起头。“实际上是为了什么？”

 

巴克用他的右手做了一个淫秽的动作。娜塔莎笑了。“你 _还是这么_ 恶心，萨什卡。”

 

“你们俩 _都_ 很恶心，”史蒂夫说。“娜塔莎，你如狼似虎。巴克，你就是个变态。谁会对着血清之前的我打飞机啊？”

 

“我，”巴克说，娜塔莎同时说，“网友。”

 

“等等，史蒂夫说，”啥？”

 

“在你的粉丝里面有那么一个人数不多但是很爱发声的群体，他们喜欢那样的你，”娜塔莎说。“‘他们经常提到‘精巧别致’和‘超凡脱俗’这样的词汇。”

 

“我再也不要离开这间公寓了，”史蒂夫说。

 

“好，”巴克说。“我们可以一起被——被软禁了。要是我得整天干坐着打飞机的话，我能一边盯——盯着穿着小内内的你一边打也不错嘛。”

 

“ _西伯利亚的土豆农场，巴恩斯_ ，”史蒂夫说。

 

娜塔莎和巴基窃笑。史蒂夫恨他们两个。

 

巴克真的做了蛋饼，很显然他在骚扰史蒂夫之前已经做上了咖啡，这有助于缓解史蒂夫的坏心情。史蒂夫放上唱片——至上女声组合[i]，在他说过他喜欢Four tops[ii]之后山姆给他的——然后坐在沙发上喝他的咖啡，听着巴基和娜塔莎用俄语在厨房闲谈。他们经常大笑，史蒂夫不确定——他懂的俄语以和萨沙发生争执时用得上为目的，所以他记住的仅限于例如“我是你的朋友”、“请别开枪”这一类的——但是听上去他们聊得非常投机。史蒂夫决定，他要把他们重逢当作一件好事来看。那静静地吞噬他内心的嫉妒 _绝对_ 不是他现在想要的。

 

大约十一点钟孩子们叽叽喳喳地到楼上来了，这时候成年人已经吃完了饭。“嗨，约翰！嗨，史蒂夫！嗨，寡妇女士！”麦基说。他蹦蹦跳跳的，咧着嘴笑得像是刚刚中了奖。

 

莉莉挥了挥手，看起来很害羞。“嗨，娜塔莎。”

 

“嗨，莉莉，”娜塔莎说，史蒂夫并不经常从娜塔莎上脸上看到这样灿烂的微笑。“你最近有练锁喉术吗？”

 

“耶稣基督啊，”巴克说。“社会服务部门会——会弄死我的。”

 

“干爹！”麦基说，现在他真的字面意义上兴奋地上蹿下跳了。“我给你准备了礼物！ _这里_ ！”他把一个小小的网兜塞在巴克的手里。

 

巴克低头看它。“谢了，猛男。呃，是——是什么？”

 

“约翰，这是 _光明节巧克力金币_ ！今天是 _光明节_ 的第一天。这是 _巧克力_ ，你可以 _吃_ 的！”

 

巴克的脸皱了起来，他把麦基一把抱在怀里，小心翼翼地让那一袋子巧克力金币不会被挤到。“谢了，哥们，”他说。他听起来有点哽咽。“你真好。我非——非常喜欢。”

 

史蒂夫感觉自己像个混蛋。“喔，巴克，对不起。我都不知道已经到光明节了。”

 

“是啊，我也不知道，”巴克说。“操，我 _毁了感恩节_ 了吗？”

 

史蒂夫耸耸肩。“我反正也不怎么在乎这个。去年我也没烤火鸡。”

 

“我们要给你好好过圣诞节，”巴克说。

 

“先是光明节，”史蒂夫说。“想干点啥不？庆祝一下？”

 

“我不——不知道怎么庆祝，”巴基说。“我爸在的时候我妈妈没法教——教我们太多，”他停顿了一下。“她用土——土——土豆做的那些东西？不记得叫什么了。像他这样的爱尔兰酒鬼对 _那个_ 倒还能容忍。”

 

“我们可以在网上查查菜谱，”史蒂夫说。

 

巴克露出了大大的微笑，然后微微低下头，像是不知道他应该怎么办好。

 

麦基说，“这是不是说我们可以收到两次礼物？”

 

“不，”史蒂夫和巴基异口同声。

 

“我像你这么大的时候，我圣诞节得到个橙子都算礼物了，”史蒂夫告诉他。“我还非常 _感恩_ 。”

 

巴基爆发出一阵大笑。“看——看——看看他们他妈的脸！”两个孩子露出同样又困惑又恐惧的表情。

 

娜塔莎在史蒂夫和巴克之间看来看去。“他在撒谎吗，萨沙？这挺让人吃惊的，但是有时候确实很难看出来。”

 

“我不——不——不记得了，”巴克说。“你真的有一年只拿到了一只橙子吗，哥们？”

 

史蒂夫边笑边摇头。“我想你还给了我几根新的绘图铅笔。还有，呃，妈妈给我织了一双袜子，用的毛线是从那件我终于穿不了的难看的棕色毛衣上来的，你记得吗，巴克？我好多年都必须得穿着那件可怕的东西，因为我一直没长个。但是对的，一九三五年圣诞节。也不算坏，别人也没得到什么好东西。 _你_ 也在。你爸心情不好，一副想打架的样子，所以你过来和我在一起，姑娘们能有个像样的圣诞节。你去了展望公园，给我们揪了一根松树枝子回来放在客厅，记得吗？你说你差点被抓了。我妈看见的时候几乎笑死。你帮她烘培，我用旧广告册子的纸做成装饰品挂在树枝上。”

 

“是啊，”巴克慢慢地说，像是他在品尝那些词汇。“我不记得那根树——树枝了。但是我记——记得看你做装饰。我记得想，在你像那样聚精会神的时候看起来有多可——可——可爱。”他眨眨眼，然后看起来像是受了惊吓。“我刚刚想起来了些别的。”

 

史蒂夫微笑。“是吗？是什么？”

 

“回头告——告诉你，”他说。“嘿，预定他妈蛋饼的最后机会，我可不会整天开着厨房。”

 

等到孩子们都吃完了，叽叽喳喳地回到楼下，史蒂夫在巴基清理厨房的时候把娜塔莎拉进客厅。“你能来真好，”他说。“我知道对你来说，在我们身边肯定很诡异。”

 

她耸耸肩。“你是我朋友，史蒂夫。而他是我所拥有的最接近家人的存在。”

 

史蒂夫点点头，然后清清喉咙。“我，呃，我有东西给你。”

 

他把她带进那件空闲的卧室，他现在把他所有画画的东西都放在这里，因为他们用客厅用得越来越多了。当看到她的画像的时候她笑了，笑容又大又快乐又无所顾忌，她凝视了很长一段时间。“这是你的，”他说。“我是说，如果你想要的话。”

 

“我想要，”她说。“谢谢你。”然后她看着布鲁斯的画像，她笑得更开心了。这一副的风格有些好笑，有些超现实。布鲁斯在史塔克大厦他的实验室里面，穿着他的实验服，卷发乱糟糟的。他坐在他的桌子前，在应该放电脑的位置上是一部巨大的中世纪大部头，他正在上面书写。在他旁边是一个放在离心机上面的头骨。再旁边，占据了实验室大部分剩余空间的是一只巨大的狮子。“圣杰罗姆[iii]，”她读道。“教堂的医生。抵御愤怒的守护者。”她笑了一声。“哦，完美！托尼会喜欢的。”

 

史蒂夫笑了。“我希望布鲁斯也不会介意。你觉得托尼会喜欢他的画像？”

 

史蒂夫把托尼画成文艺复兴时期富有的艺术赞助者，摆着英气勃勃的姿势，打着戏剧化的灯光。他身着工作室里面的一件荒唐的战甲，他的机器人在脚边，通常来说那里是猎犬的位置。一个全息地球漂浮在他伸出的右手边上。 _伟大的圣艾尔伯特，下面的铭文上写道_ _._ _在物质特性、自然法、形而上学和友谊方面的专家。科学研究者的守护者。_

娜塔莎只是微笑着摇头。“对你来说很难吗？”她说。“这么好人的？看起来真的是顺理成章。”

 

史蒂夫皱起眉头，然后有点脸红了。“我没明白，”他说。“我刚刚做了什么奇怪的事情吗？”

 

“没有，”她说。“是你的话也没什么难的。”然后她冲他咧嘴笑了。“所以你们打算什么时候去渡蜜月？”

 

史蒂夫眨了眨眼。第一次提到的时候，这就像一个黑色笑话一样，但是现在当他想到这事，他可以看到巴基和他一起。如果他们想的话，他们就可以去。去一个鲜花覆盖大地的所在。去一个他们可以暂时休憩的所在。

 

他说，“你是不是有点太超前了？我的嫁妆还没准备好呢。”

 

她捶了他一拳，所以他想她也觉得这很搞笑。

 

史蒂夫和巴克一起步行送她去地铁站，等到他们一回家，巴克就把史蒂夫拽到床上。

 

“嘿，”史蒂夫说。“怎么了？”他不想先入为主地认为这和性有关：有时候巴克会有好几天对这类事情兴味索然，但是他 _永远_ 对爬到史蒂夫身上这件事兴致勃勃，就像只杀气腾腾的大猫一样。史蒂夫不介意：他喜欢抱抱，他也能一直打飞机。到了现在，他在这方面可是专家级别的。

 

巴克爬到他身上，把头抵在史蒂夫的下巴下面。“想起来为什么我对你说不了。我是说，在我们小的时候，关于乱——乱搞那事。”

 

“哦，”史蒂夫说。“哇。”他不知道他现在没法呼吸是因为惊慌失措还是因为这个被机械加强过的家伙整个压在他的胸膛上。“你快压死我了，哥们。”

 

巴克从他身上翻下去，紧贴在他身侧。“嘿，伙计。要是我们在三十年代就搞——搞在了一起，你会在遇到卡特的时候出轨吗？”

 

“ _不会_ ，”史蒂夫生气地说。“当然不会了。我永远不会对你不忠的。”

 

“啊哈，”巴克说。“你会对我特别好。要是我们熬过了战争，你会想要安——安定下来，哈？一起整个小公寓。你画你的画，我在一个他妈的修车厂工作什么的。就是一对儿他妈铁定的单身汉。”

 

“是啊，”史蒂夫说。“是啊。那听起来——哇喔。我是说，你不喜欢那样吗？”他的喉咙有点痛，巴克所讲述的一切听起来太好了。这些很容易想象。一间小小的阳光充足的公寓，并没有史蒂夫现在住的这么好，但也比他们战前住的要好。为了在警察出现的时候说得过去，公寓有两间卧室，一张足够两个人挤在一起的双人床。史蒂夫的画板在前面的屋子。巴克每晚回家的时候满身机油。在快餐店吃晚餐。让巴克在地板上干他，否则那弹簧床的咯吱声会出卖他们。巴克在消防楼梯上喂流浪猫。美好平静的小日子。刚刚好容得下他们两个。

 

“你会恨它的，甜心，”巴克说。

 

史蒂夫摇头。“不。上帝，巴克，这就是我想要的全部——”

 

“永远偷偷摸摸。永远满嘴谎话。永——永——永远没有孩子。永远没有你的教堂婚礼。你要成为一个 _参议员_ ，甜心。你要改变世界。我在你是个小—— _小个子_ 的时候就知道这个了，在血清之后， _操_ ，亲爱的，我已经可以看到你做得到。罗杰斯将军。操，罗杰斯总——总—— _总统_ 。你能做到的，甜心，如果你当时回了国的话。但是你不能和个嘴巴不干不净的老街——街——街坊基佬呆在一起。你会需要一个可爱的妻子，一些他妈可爱的孩子。你值—— _得_ 这些，你他妈值得 _所有_ 这些，你值得比每天夜里被我在红钩区的什么烂地方操屁股更好的东西。我注定是个没出息的，亲爱的，但是你他妈 _不一样_ ，我不会他妈的把这事搞——搞砸的。”

 

有生以来头一次，史蒂夫哑口无言。他一直知道巴克有时候会很糊涂，但是认为史蒂夫会为了找一个政府里面的工作而抛弃他男人简直就是 _侮辱_ 。史蒂夫现在就能一拳打掉他的门牙。“你个混蛋。你觉得你能替我做这种决定？”他亲吻巴克的嘴，然后亲吻别的部分：他的脸颊，他的喉咙，他的鼻子，他的耳朵，他那蠢得要命的每一寸身体。“我所要的全部就是你。只有你。就这样。在红钩区的那个烂地方我会很 _开心_ ，巴克。我 _死_ 在那个红钩区的烂地方都开心。我从来不想当什么狗屁总统。我所要的全部就是知道我对这个世界做了贡献，也许到了最后，我能回家，回到什么人身边。那就是你，巴克。全是你。你就是那个人。你就是家。你就是我生之所在。我别的什么都不要，巴克，从来都是，所以你敢因为觉得比我更明白而把我再一次弃而不顾。我不像你这么坚强。我不知道我能不能承受。”

 

“我并没有那么坚——坚强，猛男，”巴克说。他的声音有点嘶哑。“我，呃。我从来没想过会是这样的。”

 

“好吧，那时是，现在还是，”史蒂夫说。“只要你搞清楚现在的情况，我会原谅你没有更早明白这个，中士。”然后史蒂夫合上双眼，把一只胳膊放在巴克身上昏昏欲睡。讲了这么多感受让他精疲力尽。

 

“嘿，“巴克说。”说到家——家——家庭，我觉得有些事情我们得做。”

 

 

好吧，就是说，无意冒犯麦基的妈妈——尽管家里很穷，她也拼命过好每一年的圣诞节——但是这是 _有史以来最好的非宗教节日季_ 。

 

所以首先，麦基拯救了光明节，他像世界上最乖的领养宝宝一样记起来光明节到了，还让约翰几乎喜极而泣，而不是像现在这样因为悲伤哭个不停（这最糟糕了，而且约翰只在猎鹰答应和他亲热之后才停了下来， _太_ 不公平了，因为麦基问山姆，要是他开始哭个不停山姆会不会和 _他_ 亲热，山姆就‘ _不会！！！！！！_ ’你都能听见那些感叹号了。）然后他们做了Latke，基本上就是犹太土豆饼， _特好吃_ ，特别是你只需要坐着吃无数个，因为约翰对于你靠近热油超紧张，即便 _我已经差不多十六岁了_ ， _我不是个小宝宝了，我不会真的把自己炸熟的，约翰。_

 

在土豆饼趴梯之后过了几天，约翰把他们召集在一起进行了一次没有史蒂夫的顶级秘密会议。他说，“史——史蒂夫。他 _爱_ 圣诞节。他爱 _死了_ 。但是他不会想要操办的，因为他就是个自我牺牲的混蛋，从来不想对他自己好点。所以我们要给他操——操办，好吗？如果他问起，就说是给你——你——你们办的，要补偿过去那些糟——糟烂的圣诞节。”

 

所以麦基和莉莉就一副“好的，给史蒂夫办好圣诞节！”的样子。他们击掌相庆。然后约翰让山姆把史蒂夫带出去吃早午餐，又给了麦基和莉莉一堆钱，列了一个购物清单如下：

 

爆米花不是那种装在袋子里已经放上奶油的狗屁玩意普通那种就他妈正常爆米花问个老人家帮你们找找

 

彩色纸

 

线

 

浆糊

 

拐杖糖

 

非常大的蜡烛

 

袜子大的那种

 

所以他们出了门买了这些东西，即使他们对其中的大部分都一脸 _什么？为啥？。_ 不过他们估计袜子大的那种肯定意味着 _圣诞袜_ ，所以他们一路到了布朗克斯的一元店去买这些，还邀请黄阿姨来他们这里过圣诞，她一副 _呃干啥_ 的表情，但是你能看出来她 _真的_ 很想来。

 

然后他们带着他们这些诡异的老掉牙圣诞装备一路回家，上楼之后，约翰坐在那里，看起来志得意满的样子，有一棵 _他妈巨大的树摆在客厅里面。_ 甚至都不是，像是，一棵普通的圣诞树，这实际上就是一棵松树，树枝支棱得到处都是，像是他刚刚去公园里砍了一棵树然后扛回家一样。

 

麦基和莉莉决定不要过问。

 

所以约翰开始干他那一套诡异的老人家在圣诞节干的事，原来爆米花是爆出来的（把 _锅_ 放在 _炉子_ 上爆的，麦基都不知道你可以这么 _干_ ），然后穿在一根线上面挂在树上，彩色美术纸是为了做成一条纸链然后把 _那个_ 放在那棵树上。所以他们像是开了一家装饰品工厂，麦基穿爆米花，莉莉做纸链，约翰大敞着窗户抽无数枝烟，同时用他的一把格斗刀裁纸条。这就是史蒂夫回到家的时候所看到的景象，他向后倚在门上说，“ _噢。_ ”

 

约翰冲他摇晃手指。“嘿，帅哥。过来，你得——得来做一个他妈的天使放在树顶。”

 

“是啊，好的，”史蒂夫说，他的声音又奇怪又尖细。他走到沙发前，向下看了约翰一眼，像是约翰是他所见过的最好的东西，然后俯身吻在他的嘴上，这 _可_ 是当着麦基和莉莉面的头一回。麦基在心里尖叫了一下，但是没真的出声，因为他们就像是动物园里的动物之类的，如果你声音太大，他们可能就停下做这些很酷的事情藏到他们的住所深处去了。“你知道这意味着战争，对吧？”史蒂夫说。“我真的要为逾越节拼尽全力了。”

 

约翰睁大了眼睛。“四个问题[iv]，”他说。“我 _记得_ 那个。妈妈和我们一起做这个，对吧？”

 

“是啊，”史蒂夫说。“是的。我经常负责看门，以防你爸爸从酒吧回来。”然后他又吻了约翰，用爱尔兰语说了些什么，这是他们俩最近开始的新 _习惯_ ，简直性感 _爆棚_ 。

 

约翰回答了他什么，然后他们深深地彼此凝视，直到莉莉说，“ _抱歉打扰_ ，我们不是要装饰圣诞树吗？”因为她讨厌爱情和幸福。

 

所以史蒂夫放上了圣诞节唱片，因为他就是世界上最过时的呆子而且麦基爱他，他们在一起做圣诞装饰，史蒂夫和约翰只是时不时地用眼神干着对方，用一种非常 _圣诞节_ 的方式。

 

在那之后史蒂夫和约翰继续，像是 _升级节日季的紧张气氛，_ 所以麦基和莉莉去做 _姜饼人_ ，又去玩具店为给“孩子们的玩具”活动[v]买了无数个很酷的礼物。他们花了两个礼拜才想明白约翰一直在邪恶地把麦基、莉莉和史蒂夫耍得团团转，告诉麦基和莉莉这都是为了史蒂夫，告诉史蒂夫这都是为了麦基和莉莉，但是他们都不 _在乎_ 了。

 

约翰现在还偷偷摸摸地干着些别的事，因为他经常被钢铁侠派来的车接到史塔克大厦去，还拒绝告诉他们他在做什么。然后终于到了圣诞节前夜，他又和麦基和莉莉举行了一次会议。“今夜的午夜弥撒，”他说。“别哼唧，别废话。史蒂夫会——会——会去，我们他妈跟着他去。麦基，你穿上系好扣子的衬衣，打上他妈的领——领带，就趁史蒂夫没注意的时候从他的衣柜里拿一个就行。莉莉，穿上裙子，别太性感，我相——相信你们两个都不会表现得像是你们的干爹是个吸毒小丑一样，有点他妈的品味。十点钟在楼上客厅和我见面。我还有事情要忙。”

 

所以那个晚上麦基以碟中谍的手法偷到了美国队长的领带，莉莉拼凑起来一身不会让耶稣宝宝大哭起来的装扮，等到他们打扮好之后他们就到了史蒂夫的客厅。过了几分钟，史蒂夫从卧室走出来，穿着他最好的西装，看起来帅疯了，他迷惑地盯着他们。“你们打扮起来要去哪里？”

、

“我们要和你一起去弥撒！”麦基说。

 

史蒂夫的脸上露出了那种斜眼睛的表情，当他有感觉又说不出的时候就会这样。然后门开了，约翰走了进来。

 

麦基说，“ _我操得嘞！_ ”

 

这太疯狂了。这太 _疯狂_ 了。好吧首先，他穿着超赞的深蓝色 _狗屁三件套西装，_ 显然是量身定做，所以这可能是他一直在史塔克大厦做的事情。第二，他把 _他他妈的头发给理了。_ 现在两侧很短，上面长一点，他把头发都梳到后面去，露出了他终于仔仔细细剃干净了的脸。第三，他的金属手不再是金属的了，只是一只普通的手，他有一只 _他妈的普通的手_ ， _这_ 肯定是他和托尼·史塔克一起干的事，因为 _操他妈啊_ 。所有这些都太疯狂了，实际上这都有点吓人了，因为这几乎就是那个史蒂夫给他们看过的相片里的人，那个史蒂夫藏在柜子里的画上的人，而在和那幅画藏在一起的另外两幅画里，约翰被折磨虐待什么的（麦基偷偷看了那几幅画，然后非常非常希望他没有看到。每当他又搞清楚了一些约翰所经历的事情他都会有这种感觉。他会好奇，然后问史蒂夫些像是“约翰真的需要去杀人吗？”或者“他不喜欢被触碰是因为他被，像是，经历过那种 _坏的触碰_ 吗？”史蒂夫要不说“是啊，猛男，他需要，”要不就是“这个你得去问他，”不论如何麦基都会后悔自己问过。）基本上说，这就像看到了一个超级英俊的鬼魂，像是加里·格兰特的鬼魂什么的。看起来史蒂夫也这么觉得，因为他发出了一个微弱的声音，像是他的肚子被人揍了，他说，“巴克？”

 

“嘿，甜心，”约翰说，有史以来头一遭他那奇怪的口音听起来对路，因为麦基可以想象他们两个回到了他们属于的那个地方，在那个黑白电影的国度里，每个人说话做事都与现在不同。史蒂夫盯着约翰，他脸上的表情啊，就像是你在灰狗长途车上逃离你那坏蛋干爹，然后你看到前面一个路牌上写着纽约。像是没准你终于抵达了那个你一直梦想的地方，在这里所有事情都会好起来。

 

“ _巴克_ ，”史蒂夫又说。

 

约翰对他露出了那个慢悠悠懒洋洋的笑容，麦基之前从来没见过。“别傻看了。”

 

史蒂夫伸出手去摸他，他的手在颤抖。他摸着约翰的脸颊，然后是他的左手。他皱了下眉，然后说，“哈。”

 

“是啊，相当奇怪，哈？鬼脸说娜——娜塔莎把差不多同样的东西用在脸上。所以她可以在任务里看起来像是其他人之类的。一直到我的肩膀上。不过，不——不能带着它干，呃， _剧烈运动，_ 这玩意会过热。”

 

史蒂夫吞咽了一下。“你理了发。”

 

“是啊，呃，我觉——觉得那太那啥，你们怎么说， _显——显眼_ 了。他们在找一个留长发有一只金属手臂的流浪汉，不是什么短发穿着好西装的混——混蛋。”他用手拢过他的头发，露出了一个不好意思的小小笑容。“我看——看起来像个帅逼吗？不——不——不知道要剪什么样的发型才好，所以我就顺走了你钱包里那张我们的合影去照着理。理发师问我这是不是我爷爷的相片，我是不是个演员什么的。我说是啊，没错， _演员_ ，然后我在他走过来的时候差点用他妈的他自己的剪子捅了他。顺——顺——顺便说，我欠你八十块。”

 

“ _你剪了个八十块的头？_ ”史蒂夫说。

 

“我剪了个四十块的头，然后给了那人四十块小费当作我差点捅了他的补偿。所以我看——看——看起来像个帅逼还是怎么的，你还没说呢。”

 

“你看起来不像个帅逼，”史蒂夫说。“你看起来像是一百块钱[vi]。”

 

“是啊，好吧，百分之八十是理的那个头，”约翰说。

 

“一百万块，”史蒂夫说。“你理的那头肯定不到百分之一。”

 

“是啊，稍微少点，帅哥。血清没让你的数——数——数学稍微好点吗？”

 

“是啊，零蛋增加个百分之五十是多少？“史蒂夫说。

 

“啥都没有，”约翰说。“就像他妈的你——你——你现在对我啥表示都没有一样。他妈的给我的拥抱呢，猛男？”

 

“我不想弄乱你的西装，”史蒂夫说。

 

“操他的西装，”约翰说，用力拥抱了史蒂夫。然后他说，“注意到我的胳膊有多安静了么？”

 

“是啊，”史蒂夫说。“没有很大的声响。”

 

“没错，”约翰说。“还他妈轻了很多。我的后背少了不少负担。”

 

“哇喔，”史蒂夫说，不过麦基不觉得他说的是这只假胳膊。他只是盯着约翰的脸。“我怎么竟然会有运气和你在一起？”听起来他像是认真的，像是他对于约翰大大方方和美国队长睡到一起感到不可思议。他抬起手把手放在约翰的脸上。“你就是地球上最好的人。”

 

“没准是地球上最好的表演，”约翰说，但是他有点脸红了。“我们弥撒就要迟到了，甜心。”

 

 

教堂 _实在是太_ 诡异了。

 

所以里面挤满了衣冠楚楚的人，每个人都认识史蒂夫，每一个人都像见了鬼一样看着他们走了进来，一脸 _为什么美国队长和这个看起来帅呆了的家伙、一个黑人小孩和一个我也不知道哪来的小孩一起跑到这来了，这是基佬干的事吗，美国队长是在和这基佬在搞基吗，还收养了俩小孩？_ 答案是 _对了_ 但是史蒂夫对此很随意，所有人的面部表情都是 _没准儿？这是他朋友？这俩深色皮肤小孩不过是他们经常混在一起玩的？_ 所有事都很诡异，因为史蒂夫在他的天主教自然栖息地里面，他做那个画十字的手势，跪在过道里之类的破事，麦基和莉莉就一脸 _这啥_ ？所以约翰用气声说“ _跟着我做，_ ”这就是在所有人跪下的时候跪下，在所有人的坐下的时候坐下，在所有人站起来的时候站起来，在所有人讨论信耶稣和食土教会[vii]之类的时候盯着自己的膝盖表情严肃。至少音乐很赞；唱诗班非常好，史蒂夫唱得又开心又难听，麦基和莉莉也唱了，因为都是些圣诞歌曲，大部分他们都知道歌词。

 

有那么一会儿所有的天主教徒都到前面领取象征耶稣身体的葡萄酒和饼干，所有给力的非天主教领养宝宝和犹太基佬杀手留在长凳上，像看探索频道一样看着他们。大多数人让牧师把饼干放在他们的手里，而史蒂夫和一些其他的老人把舌头伸出来，让牧师喂给他们。麦基贴近约翰耳语道，“ _这太情趣了。_ ”

 

“可——可不是吗，”约翰悄声回答。他特别会耳语；他都可以不动嘴。“什么时候问问史蒂夫什么叫鞭——鞭—— _鞭刑_ 。”

 

史蒂夫回来了，冲着他们微笑，像是他就要哭了，然后唱诗班开始唱《圣善夜》，他跟着唱了几句就破音了，他的脸皱了起来，麦基和莉莉面面相觑，像是 _哦我的天我的天怎么办怎么办_ ，因为 _美国队长如此悲伤，他甚至都唱不了圣诞歌曲了。_ 然后有人开始唱了，他的嗓音美好低沉又嘶哑，麦基过了片刻才意识到是约翰。 _当然_ 是约翰，因为他们就是这样。如果史蒂夫唱不下去，约翰就替他唱，即便一般来说他把他的好嗓子都用在暴打坏蛋的时候了。因为他们彼此照顾，就好像这和呼吸是一回事，就好像是如果可以的话他们可能会为彼此 _呼吸_ 。

 

所以好吧，当然了，猎鹰大概会说些像是他们需要更清晰的界限之类的话，但是麦基就真的很难过，因为他很确定不会有人像他们两个爱对方这样爱他了。约翰是个发了疯的瘾君子，而史蒂夫除了出于礼貌都不喝酒；史蒂夫是个在床头放着圣经的天主教徒，而约翰大概是个犹太人还肯定在和上帝冷战。他们如此相爱，所有这些都无关紧要。像是没准你对一个人的爱有那么多，你就对其他事顺其自然。所以现在史蒂夫哭了，约翰就替他唱歌，他们坐在教堂里，在长凳上偷偷地手拉着手，看上去要是谁像让他们停下来，他们就会和他干上一架，就算是那个小宝宝耶稣真的从天堂飞下来摆出臭脸也一样。那首歌唱道， _跪下双膝_ ，约翰在唱的时候真的听起来像是天使，史蒂夫紧闭双眼祈祷。

 

弥撒结束之后他们一起走回家。史蒂夫和约翰在教堂里分开走，但是在走出一个街区远之后他们又开始拉起手。然后史蒂夫用胳膊环住莉莉，巴基环住麦基，他们像可怕的游客一样堵住了整条人行道，这 _真棒_ 。本来这也没关系了，在这个圣诞前夜的午夜时分，他们几乎是皇后区街上仅剩的行人。

 

“麦基，”史蒂夫说，“你上次见你爸爸是什么时候？”

 

“我爸爸就在 _这里_ ，”麦基说。

 

约翰搂紧了他一点。“我们在想你也——也许会想去见见他，猛男。”

 

“呃，我无所谓，”麦基说。因为，他几乎不 _认识_ 他真正的爸爸，他就不过是什么穿着橙色囚衣的混蛋，在他有了 _宝宝_ 的时候 _一分钟_ 都 _停不下卖毒品_ 。

 

“我肯定 _他_ 不会无所谓，”约翰说。“我肯定他想——想——想死你了。”

 

“那没准他应该在他决定 _当个罪犯_ 之前好好想想。”麦基说。

 

“ _我就是_ 个 _罪犯_ ，”约翰说。“我是个暴——暴—— _暴力_ 罪犯。你爸爸做的不过就是把大麻卖给了他妈的条子。这很蠢——蠢—— _蠢_ ，但是没蠢到他活该在一个笼子里关上二十年，再也见不到他的宝贝儿子。他们把他抓到那里面去的时候他还是个他妈的小孩，他都没机会长大成人，变得聪明一点。”

 

那个， _好吧_ 。麦基发出了一声 _恶你最差劲了_ 的声音。“行吧， _随便啦，_ 我会去见他，但是你得和我一起来。我不会 _自己去监狱的。_ ”

 

“实际上，我们觉得我可以和你一起去，”史蒂夫说。“我们觉得让巴克通过监狱的安保不是个好主意。或者，你知道的，他去监狱就不是个好主意。”

 

“我可能会恐——恐慌然后杀了所有人！”约翰兴高采烈地说。“莉莉，你想——”

 

“我实际上 _想_ 去见见我奶奶，你不需要 _说服_ 我，”莉莉说。“你也会和我一起来吗，史蒂夫？你特别擅长和记忆有毛病的人相处。”

 

“哈，”史蒂夫说。“说对了。所有我爱上的人 _真的_ 都有痴呆症的症状。”

 

“我——我的症状好多了，”约翰说。

 

史蒂夫轻轻吻了他。“我知道，哥们。我们这有个好记性界的贝比·鲁斯[viii]。”

 

“你是在拿我逗乐吗？”

 

“才没有。我就觉得你特棒，没别的。”

 

“呃，”莉莉说。“你们这帮人最 _差劲_ 了。”

 

 

 

 

 

从弥撒回来的路上巴克有那么一会儿失去了意识。不太多，他觉得不会——现在他还穿着他的西装，所以他不可能失去意识超过半个小时，但是你本来好好地走在大街上，然后突然发现自己在卧室里硬着，你男人的手半伸进你的短裤里，这还是有点乱套。巴基往后一挺。“这 _他妈_ ——”

 

史蒂夫跳了回去，双手举在空中，因为他就是个该死的圣人。“巴克，怎么了？”

 

“我，呃，上一件我知道的事是我们正要从弥撒出来。”

 

“哦，上帝，”史蒂夫说。他一脸苍白。“我没有——巴克，太对不起了，你只是看起来正常，我不知道——”

 

“嘿，没有，猛男，没事的。只是得搞搞清楚。接着干你他妈刚才干的，士兵。”

 

史蒂夫一向善于遵守命令——他想听的那些命令。他一秒钟就回到了巴克身上，像拆开一件他妈的礼物一样把他脱光，亲吻每一寸他刚刚裸露出来的肌肤。巴克尽力跟上节奏，但是当一大坨美好肉体正趴在你身上那样亲吻着你，这操作起来就有点难。直到他们都上身赤裸，巴克才说出话来，“嘿，甜心，我们还得给孩子们把狗屁礼——礼——礼物放好。”

 

“等会儿，”史蒂夫说。

 

“不行，亲爱的，你会想直接昏睡过去的。好啦，就一分钟的事。”

 

史蒂夫埋在巴克的脖子上发出了一声挫败的声音，但是他是个乖男孩，帮着搞定了一切。然后他把巴克拽回卧室，比之前还要饥渴。巴克捏了他的屁股一把。“你是个漂亮贤——贤——贤惠的小妻子，哈？那天和孩子们一起烤饼干什么的时候看起来真的好看。”

 

史蒂夫发出了一声小小的哀鸣，直奔巴克的裤子拉链。巴克让史蒂夫把他脱光，然后微微侧身好让史蒂夫能仔细看看他手臂上新的仿真皮肤袖套。看起来不错，看起来像真的，巴克像是个真人，而不是个他妈的仿生机器人变态。“你觉得怎样？”

 

“看起来很好，巴克。但是，呃。”他吞咽了一下。“我宁愿你不戴这个。”

 

认知错误。

 

_操他妈啊，史蒂夫。_

巴克咬着下唇努力微笑。“想看我像红骷髅一样把皮揭下来？”

 

史蒂夫只是看着他，所以巴克叹着气开始把袖套摘下来。这真的令人毛骨悚然，看着金属从下面露出来，但是看起来史蒂夫对此并不在意。一旦袖套完全摘掉，巴克把它叠好放在柜子上，回身看着他。“现在好了？”

 

“对，”史蒂夫说。“对，你回来了。”

 

“这不是我，”巴克说。“是——他妈的是 _他们。_ 是个 _武器_ 。”

 

“是啊，好吧，”史蒂夫指着自己的身体说道。

 

巴克摇头。“这不一样。”

 

“当然一样，”史蒂夫说，他抓住他的金属手腕，把那只手放到喉咙上。

 

巴克缩回去。“你他妈在搞——搞—— _搞什么_ ？”

 

“我是美国队长，”史蒂夫说。“九头蛇想让你用那只手对我做什么？”

 

“上帝啊，史蒂夫——”

 

“做点儿不一样的。”

 

巴基吞咽着，把手伸向史蒂夫。史蒂夫闭上双眼。他说：“我相信你。”

 

巴克触摸他。他努力让这触碰美好又甜蜜。巴克的手指滑过史蒂夫的颧骨，然后用大拇指摩挲着他的一侧乳头。那只手很冷，史蒂夫为之颤抖。巴克缩回来。“上——上帝，亲爱的，这玩意像个冰块一样——”

 

“是啊，”史蒂夫说。他全身发红。“你能——我是说，你总是用你的右手——”

 

认知错误。

 

“你不会他妈的是在要求我以为你在要求的事吧，亲爱的。”

 

史蒂夫睁开眼睛。“求你？”

 

_那啥，要是你他妈坚持的话。_

老实说，这真有点他妈的伤脑筋。他担心他会操作失灵，直接把史蒂夫的老二给揪掉，或者什么敏感部位会夹在他手指上的金属片之间。但是史蒂夫看着他，发出那些尖细的声音，他很快就高潮了，比巴克以为他 _能_ 的还要快，一直气喘吁吁地叫着巴基的名字，巴克看着史蒂夫的脸，看着那只金属手是怎样触摸着他，他想这不错。很好。在皮肤的反衬之下，金属看起来甚至很漂亮。

 

“这就像盔甲，”史蒂夫靠在他的肩膀上喃喃说道。“我们应该把它装饰起来。精工细作。”

 

“你和鬼——鬼脸混在一起的时间太长了，”巴克说。“我应该就坐在地下通道里面让小孩给我贴——贴——贴标签。”这是个玩笑，但是这个想法诡异地点燃了他的身体，他破口而出。“没准我会刻个刺青。”

 

“嗯，”史蒂夫说。他又硬了，这疯子。“现在很多刺青都很漂亮。”

 

“我就只用躺在那，”他说。“让他们他妈的刺——刺我。”但是他能够挑一个。不管他想要什么都行。不管他想要用什么把自己覆盖起来都行。“我可以——上帝。我可以穿—— _穿孔_ 什么的。我想要——你会讨厌吗？要是我做——做这类事情的话？”

 

史蒂夫摇摇头，又那样看着你，像是你是地球上他妈唯一一件值得注意的东西。“我会帮你做设计，如果你想的话。如果那能让你开心的话。”

 

巴克吻着他。“是啊，我觉得你有权利为设计做点贡献，你是我妻——妻子嘛。”

 

操，他不好意思的时候美极了。“你能——你能说说这个吗？关于我是你的——”他说不出口，小可怜儿。

 

巴克眨眨眼，然后咧嘴笑了。“你是说，就，战争结束之后，我从修车厂下班，我到了家，红钩区的那破地方，你正给我做饭——”

 

“噢，上帝啊，”史蒂夫说。他听起来有点像是被扼住了喉咙。

 

“我喜欢我所有粉色的东西，因为我喜欢感觉自己又柔——柔软又可爱又无害之类的，”巴克边想边说。“你喜欢听我说这些是因为什么，哥们？是因为不好意思吗？你喜欢感觉自己不好意思？”

 

“我是你妻子，”史蒂夫轻声说。“我要做的全部就是呆在家里给你做饭打扫卫生，我知道每天晚上你都会回家好好照顾我。”他吞咽着。“你不是唯一一个被变成了武器的人，巴克。我——我知道我是自愿参加的，我 _知道_ 这个，只是——”

 

“上帝，史蒂夫，”巴克说。“你以为要是我知道你有时候也有点后悔就会看轻你？我 _知道_ 后悔，甜心。我知道狗屁 _战争_ 。你不用和我假装，甜心。你知道的，对吧？”

 

史蒂夫只是点头。他看起来他妈那么 _累_ ，巴克不会让他最好的姑娘一直感觉这么累。他冲史蒂夫微笑。“好了。战争结束，你在给我做饭，我照——照常回到家，因为我真是个可靠的男人，对吧？”

 

史蒂夫脸红了，然后用力点头。“你真是个好丈夫。我一秒钟都不用担心你在哪里。”

 

“对，不像那些和你一起上高中的姑——姑——姑娘们那样，嫁了酒鬼和赌徒，”巴克说。

 

“是啊，”史蒂夫说。“是啊，我比那些姑娘们可幸运多了。”

 

“ _操他妈_ 上帝啊，”巴克说。“上帝，你说这类鬼话应该 _被法律禁止_ 。好了，所以接下来怎么着，我们吃晚饭？你给我端饭？”

 

“是啊，”史蒂夫说。“我给你端上晚饭，你告诉我你这一天怎么样，我告诉你我这一天怎么样。不过，有时候我会瞒着你一些事。”

 

“是吗？有什么事情你会不告诉我，宝贝？”

 

“我不想让你觉得我是个欲求不满的荡妇。”他轻轻向上碾压着巴克的屁股。“只是有时候我自己在家里太无聊了。”

 

巴克笑得这么厉害，他的脸都疼。普通人也会这样吗？

 

情报不充足。

 

普通人大概不会这样。不过，普通人也碰不到史蒂夫，这对他们来说真是太他妈负面了。没准他们只是没理由笑得这么厉害。

 

“你想——想要告诉我什么，甜心？”巴克说。“我不在的时候你摸自己来的？你想着我就湿了，甜心？没准玩——玩——玩了玩自己的奶子？”

 

史蒂夫发出的声音介于笑声和呻吟之间，他太他妈业余了，分分钟就出了戏。“ _老天爷_ ，巴克，你怎么能 _想出来_ 这些玩意？”

 

“很——很难说，洋娃娃，就灵机一动。 _操他妈_ 上帝啊，亲爱的，你他妈的老二也应该被法律禁止，你他妈这么 _性感_ ——”

 

“这对我可真的不方便，”史蒂夫说。“我可是每天都用它—— _噢_ ——”他轻声哀鸣，在巴克的手里情动不已，他看起来如此完美，脸上又甜蜜又无助一副意乱情迷的样子，巴克爱得想要死一死。乖男孩只是 _想得_ 太多，这才是问题所在：他需要巴克让他放松一下，让他那个被升级过的身体解放一会儿。现在他甜蜜地呻吟着，把脸埋在巴基的肩膀上。“巴克——巴基——想让你干我，我读过的，你可以在我的腿之间干——”

 

 _操_ 你妈啊。好啊，当然了，那听起来挺不错的，甜心，除了我的老二在他妈关键时刻不怎么靠得住。他吻了下史蒂夫，只是让他知道他没拒绝他。“我不知道，宝贝。听起来让我的正经姑娘压——压——压力山大。你知道她一到人多的地方有多害羞。”

 

“噢，”史蒂夫说。“对不起，我没——”

 

“你想干我吗，蜜糖？”

 

认知错误。

 

_我他妈什么时候决定这么说了？_

如果不是那个在下面的，一个男的就不该这么说，但是史蒂夫吻着他，像是一点都不在意。“真的？你确定吗，巴克？要是你不想的话我们就不做。”

 

“是啊，当然，”巴克说。“我想——想我记得喜欢女孩在上头。”

 

史蒂夫说，“噢， _上帝啊，_ ”这以史蒂夫的标准来说是相当惹火的语言了，他一下把巴克抱了起来。巴克的双腿缠上他的腰，他把巴克抱到了床上。巴克头脑深处的某个地方正在冲他叫喊，你让自己太易受伤害太暴露了——他没办法看到自己的背后，他可能会戳到什么尖刺上去——但是他告诉它快他妈闭嘴。这是他的妞儿，不是穿刺公弗拉德[ix]，而且反正卧室里面也没有尖刺。不过当他们倒在床上时巴克还是松了口气，他可以告诉那声音 _我早告诉过你了_ 。

 

事情从这里开始进展得非常快了。巴克给自己大腿的内侧做润滑，史蒂夫看得目瞪口呆，像是他觉得观看一个脑损伤的机器人给自己做润滑比看丽塔·海华兹[x]从贝蒂·格莱宝[xi]的奶头上舔奶油还要带劲。史蒂夫和他亲热了会儿，让他舒舒服服地朝左边躺好，然后在他后面抱住他。 _操_ 啊，感觉真好。感觉 _真好_ ，史蒂夫的老二滑进他的大腿中间带来的温暖，史蒂夫稳定的大手缓慢轻缓地给他打着手活，耳畔史蒂夫的声音，“你真完美，你真 _完美_ ，你感觉真好，你真美。”

 

巴克也不知道是因为什么狗屁理由，正经姑娘在中途决定休息一会儿，但是史蒂夫一直在对他说话，吻着他的肩膀，抚摸着他，像是他软了一点关系都没有，最后她终于恢复状态。然后史蒂夫抓住巴克的手腕，把他的右手拽下来，所以他能感觉到史蒂夫老二的头部在他的大腿之间每一次挺动时都挤到他的手掌，感觉到他们都有多热，有多性致勃发，又有多合拍，然后他到了，操他妈爽到飞起，像是他们在这一分钟才刚刚发明了性爱，史蒂夫说，“ _对了，就像这样，真好，你真好_ ，”然后也射了。

 

所以可能是巴克在射的时候哭了一会儿，谁他妈在乎，怎么着吧，史迪威都不介意。他只是用他的短裤把他们俩都擦干，枕在巴克的胸口上。他就是这样一个他妈的奇迹，极尽柔软甜蜜睡眼朦胧。“你知道，开始的时候我有点担心会很奇怪的。和一个男的在一起。”

 

“是吗？”

 

史蒂夫用大拇指摩挲着巴基的面颊。“我想胡子需要段时间适应。我是说，大家的说法让你觉得女人是棉花糖做的，男人则是板上钉着钉子。但是佩吉大腿上肌肉发达，你的皮肤则非常柔软，就和佩格一样。”他的手再一次轻抚过巴克的胸膛。巴克知道他没有伤疤的皮肤都很柔软。九头蛇把他身体上的毛发都去掉了——他很确定这是为了手术前节省时间而非让他的肌肤丝般柔顺，但是对于九头蛇的想法你永远不会他妈真的搞明白——他还用了山姆给他的润肤乳让自己的皮肤更柔软。史蒂夫抚摸着他，觉得他的皮肤像个姑娘一样光滑柔软，这个想法几乎是他妈超负荷了：他不知道他 _应该_ 怎么想这个，但是他那蠢笨又动物性的部分开心死了。史蒂夫从来不是毛发很重的人——在战争期间他开始需要每天刮脸对他们俩来说都是意想不到的事——但是他的胸口还是有一些毛发，其他部分也都和其他人差不多，他们俩之间的反差不知为何让巴克的脚趾头都蜷了起来。

 

“我真的很高兴你在这里，巴克，”史蒂夫说。“有时候我觉得自从飞机沉下去之后，我用了三年时间呼吸，还用了七十年想念你。像是即便我记不得，我在那下头也一直都在想念你。”他呼出一声轻笑。“我猜这挺老套，哈？”

 

“是啊，”巴克说。“不过是真的。我也一样。在我知道我还是 _我_ 之前我就想——想——想念你了。”然后他的大脑决定他得发出一点猫头鹰一样的叫声，他照做了。史蒂夫笑了。巴克捶他。

 

“你个混蛋，现在你笑——笑——笑话我他妈的抽筋了？”

 

“我只是惊讶，没别的，”史蒂夫说。“挺可爱的。这是新的，哈？你觉得我们能用这个替换掉呼噜声吗？”

 

“啥，你以为你现在能提要求了？快滚——滚——滚蛋吧，这可不是舞厅，我也不是驻唱乐队。”巴克说着又叫了几声，这让他们俩都笑起来了。

 

史蒂夫用他的一只大爪子抚摩着巴克的胸膛，像是他觉得这样他就能把抽筋安抚下来。“想我给你揉后背吗？”

 

“不了，”巴克说。“你应该试着睡觉，真的很晚了。”

 

史蒂夫真的睡着了，巴克也睡了，但是他在大约一小时之后惊醒，史蒂夫正啜泣着叫出他的名字。“ _巴基，不，巴基，求求你，求求你——_ ”

 

史蒂夫做噩梦 _超高_ 负面，但是幸运的是巴克从威尔逊萨缪尔托马斯那里受过任务相关的训练，他知道当史蒂夫的创伤后心理障碍症像这样不由分说地发作时他需要怎么做。巴克把史蒂夫的湿头发从前额拢到后面。“快醒来，蜜糖。只是个噩——噩梦。好啦，宝贝，为我醒过来。有——有——有我呢，甜心，我就在这里。”

 

史蒂夫猛地醒了，仍然迷迷糊糊。“巴克，巴基——”他开始从上到下摸着巴克检查他有没有受伤，当他摸到巴克的左臂时僵住了。“你的胳膊——”

 

“没事的，蜜糖，”巴克说。“我们在家里，我们在Ridgewood自己的家里，现在是2015年。我没——没——没事，我没受伤。告诉我我们在哪，乖宝贝。”

 

史蒂夫颤抖着吸了一口气。“家，”他说。“纽约。对不起，巴克。我没想把你吵醒——”

 

“是啊，你怎么居然敢——敢没让我成为这张床上唯一的那个不可救药的家伙，”巴克说。“我会以为咱们之间大概有点共——共同点什么的，没准我男人在他妈的个人层面真的能理解我，我们他妈的可真不能有 _这种共同点_ 。”史蒂夫挤出一个微笑。巴克又捋了捋他的头发。“你能为我说出五——五——五件让你开心的事吗，哥们？”每次巴克做噩梦的时候史蒂夫都让巴克讲五件事，所以一报还一报。

 

“你，”史蒂夫马上说。“你让我开心。呃。The Four tops乐队。画画。和莉莉打拳。二十五美分鸡翅夜。”他的肚子叫唤起来。

 

“饿了，哈？”

 

“有点。”

 

“好。你呆在这，我马上回来。”

 

史蒂夫坐在床上，巴克回来的时候把灯打开了。他摆好一张小小的床上托盘，史蒂夫的零食就摆在上面，然后爬回床上来。“把你的牛奶喝了，别等它凉了。”

 

史蒂夫说，“噢哇，谢了，“然后喝了他的牛奶，吃了他的姜饼小人。巴克微笑，什么都不想，史蒂夫温暖出汗的身体、性爱、姜饼小人和牛奶的气味融合成一种很好闻的味道，巴克只是闻着它，觉得自己是世界上最幸运的人。他知道世界上不是每个人都能和史蒂夫坠入爱河，但是他总是对此心存疑惑，就像谁宣称从不喝咖啡或者从来不打手活一样。这他妈的违反自然规律，就这样。他又贴近了点，依偎在史蒂夫身边说，“你什么时候发——发觉你是个同的？”

 

史蒂夫把托盘放在地上躺倒在巴克旁边。“简单。1934年春天，就在我马上满十六岁之前。你在药房干兼职，记得吧？你想当个卖汽水的，但是最后却整天给送货的卡车卸货、往架子上摆货之类的。六月第一个大热天，你从我的消防楼梯爬上来，穿着你的背心，带着一瓶可乐同我分着喝。我记得我就盯着你想， _噢，操，我爱上他了。_ 几个礼拜之后你第一次把手放进我的裤子里，肯定是注意到我一直着了魔一样盯着你看。你呢？你什么时候知道的？你还记得吗？”

 

“我想我一直差不多知道，”巴克说。他那天记起这事来了，自己为此笑了好一会儿，所以他迫不及待地让史蒂夫也为此高兴一下。有时候，那些他觉得好玩的故事到头来只是会让别人感觉奇怪或者伤心，不过他相当确定这个真的很有意思。“我记得那会还很小，大概六——六岁？你得了什么很厉害的病，病得很重，不记得是什么了，然后我妈让我坐下对我说，你知道，史迪威看起来可能撑——撑不过这个了。我就说 _撑不过什么_ ，她不得不告诉我你个子太小又心——心脏不好之类的，还有看起来你大概是要去天堂和——和——和你爸爸在一起了。我只是看着她说，“那要是他去了天堂我要怎么和他结婚？”我对此真的很生气，像是这家伙以为他妈的他是谁啊，想着死掉进天堂，我还没让他当我的小——小——小小新娘呢。”

 

史蒂夫笑了，这真是他妈的非常正面了。“你妈妈怎么说？”

 

“她只是觉得我太小了，还以为结婚就是你和你最好朋友会做的事，但是不是的，我又不傻，我知道区别。我就是要和你结——结——结婚，一旦我把你娶回家，我就会直接亲——亲——亲上你的嘴。我就是这么打算的。”

 

“你可真早熟，哈？”史蒂夫说。他笑得像个该死的天使。“我得说要是你在我们六岁的时候亲上我的嘴，我可能会揍你的鼻子。”

 

“这一点都不会消——消——消磨我的热情。”巴克说。“我从一开始就知道你是个暴脾气。有时候鼻子被——被揍只是你为爱付出的代价。”

 

“是啊，我被打中三枪的时候就是这么感觉的，”史蒂夫说着亲了下巴克，这样巴克就明白他只是开开玩笑。“现在我感觉很糟。我让我们的罗曼史晚了十年。我们本来可以早亲嘴好多年的。”

 

“我猜现在就是弥——弥补那些失去的时间，”巴克说着又打了个哈欠。“觉得你还能再——再——再睡着吗，哥们？”

 

“可以，”史蒂夫说，他们蜷在一起抱成汗津津的一团，因为他们如此彼此依赖，他们也喜欢这样，然后他们就一起他妈昏睡过去了。

 

 

 

 

麦基坚持到早上七点半，然后像是条要撒尿的腊肠狗一样跑到莉莉的床上。“莉莉！莉莉，起来， _圣诞节_ 了！”

 

“呃，”莉莉说。“你表现得就好像我们是什么汽车广告里的白人小孩一样。”

 

“你是全世界最差劲的了，噢我的上帝，你怎么在 _节日季_ 都不能友好一点？我们现在有 _两个老爸_ 了。我去楼上看过了， _圣诞老人绝对来了_ 。”

 

“我们没有老爸，我们有的是 _绝对非法的监护人_ ，”莉莉说。麦基掐她，她又想掐回去，但是他已经跑出了他们的公寓到了楼上，一路尖叫着“ _约翰！史蒂夫！起来！_ ”

 

等到莉莉终于晃到楼上，约翰、史蒂夫和麦基都在客厅里面。约翰又穿着他那件毛茸茸的粉色帽衫。那让他看起来柔软又温暖又好抱，所以她偷偷走过去轻轻抱了抱他。“嘿，哥们，”他说着回抱了她。他 _真的_ 很软，但是闻起来不怎么样。“圣诞快乐。”

 

“呃，你也是？”她说。“即便你是个犹太人？”

 

“算是——犹太人，”他说着冲她笑了。

 

她捶了他，然后说，“你今天早上是不是 _忘了什么事_ ？”

 

“噢，操，”约翰说。“我臭——臭吗？史蒂夫，你应该提醒我除味剂的事。”

 

“噢，”史蒂夫说。“我也忘了。”

 

“你们这帮人太 _恶心_ 了，”莉莉说，尽管史蒂夫即便是忘了闻起来也挺好。史蒂夫说在他们那时候还没有除味剂 _这东西_ ，但是他们现在生活在未来世界，没借口臭烘烘地晃来晃去，所以莉莉提醒了他们。“去把你们除个臭。约翰，你还得换衣服，你的衣服脏得都快成精了。”

 

他们去除味了，莉莉倒了咖啡。

 

“你会不长个儿的，“在她端着咖啡回来之后史蒂夫说。

 

她翻了个白眼。“史蒂文，我十七了，我本来也长不了了。”

 

他做出了她这辈子见过的最恶心的“我就要讲笑话了”表情。

 

“千万别 _讲_ 那个关于你怎么在二十四岁的时候开始长个的笑话，你 _没有_ 你以为的那么搞笑，”她说。

 

史蒂夫说，“但是这真会很赞的！”

 

麦基开始把盒子往史蒂夫和约翰那里推。“你们俩先打开礼物！”

 

约翰打开了麦基和莉莉送给他的礼物。五磅的黑甘草糖，这让他笑着拥抱了他们大概一个小时。然后他吃了一些，打开了史蒂夫送给他的礼物，僵在当场。

 

那是一副画。画里有个长着黑色卷发的女人，三个小女孩，还有约翰，看起来年轻英俊，穿着老式的裤带，戴着一顶小帽。约翰用一只手指轻抚过女人的面孔。“妈妈，”他说。“这是。这是我妈妈。”

 

“是啊，”史蒂夫说。“还有你的妹妹们。”

 

“这是贝卡，”约翰说着指向最小的女孩，然后是另外两个。“安妮。珍妮丫头。”他摸着画中自己的脸。“我——我——我。”

 

“是啊，”史蒂夫说。“那是你，哥们。”

 

约翰轻吻了史蒂夫，就是电视里那种父母之间的吻，没有舌头什么的。莉莉想要觉得这很恶心，但是相反地她只是觉得这又傻又幸福。

 

“我，呃，还有些别的给你，”史蒂夫说着拿出了一只像是放着珠宝的小盒子。

 

麦基尖叫起来。

 

“噢，嘿，真他——他妈是个巧合，”约翰说着从树底下抓起来另外一只珠宝盒。

 

麦基又尖叫。

 

约翰盯着他。“你有什么毛病？”

 

麦基用双手捂住嘴，睁大眼睛摇着头。约翰只是耸耸肩，和史蒂夫交换了盒子。史蒂夫说，“你先，巴克。”

 

约翰打开盒子然后就，“噢。”

 

史蒂夫看起来很担忧。“我不介意你不——”

 

约翰已经戴上了。那是一个银链子，上面挂着两个看起来很旧的狗牌。约翰把它们紧攥在拳头里。“你他妈怎么找到的？”

 

“差不多两年之前，娜塔莎在奥地利一个废弃的九头蛇基地里找到的。我，呃，”他吞咽着。“我有一阵子每天都戴着它们。”

 

约翰又吻了他，然后说，“打开你的。”

 

史蒂夫打开了。盒子里也是一条银项链，但是这上面只有一块小小的银牌。史蒂夫盯着它看。“圣塞巴斯蒂安。”

 

“是啊，”约翰说。“我觉得，呃，没准你会想要这个。我们都是小——小——小孩的时候你有一个，对吧？”

 

“是啊，”史蒂夫说。“是啊。我有一个上帝的圣约翰。”

 

约翰挠着他的后脖颈。“我觉得，你知道，在我没办法看着你背后的时候，塞巴斯蒂安可以帮我照顾你。”

 

史蒂夫戴上了这块银牌，然后紧紧抱住约翰，看起来那都会疼。麦基因为他们没有真的向对方求婚而有点失望，他叫喊道，“史蒂夫，打开你的礼物！”

 

史蒂夫打开了。他的礼物是一个他们能在美术用品商店买到的最大的素描本。这算得上是个无聊的礼物，但是史蒂夫微笑着说他喜欢大概一百万次。约翰凑近了史蒂夫的耳朵。“哇喔，看看这个。你一年都画不满。”

 

“为什么你总要那样？”莉莉说。

 

约翰抬起头看着她。“什么？我怎么样了？”

 

“你总是对着他的左耳说话，像是他聋了什么的，”莉莉说。

 

约翰和史蒂夫面面相觑。“我那么做了？他妈为什么我要那么做？”约翰说。

 

史蒂夫笑得又大又蠢。“我也从来没注意过。那是我好的那边耳朵，巴克。我是说，呃，现在两个都是好的了。但是我九岁的时候发过一次很厉害的高烧，然后右耳就聋了。只有你和我妈妈一直记得。”

 

约翰盯了他一秒然后说，“操他的，”然后直接坐在史蒂夫的大腿上。

 

史蒂夫说，“哦，嘿，”他脸红了，但是他没把约翰推开什么的。然后他说，“好吧，你们现在要打开你们的礼物了。”

 

麦基和莉莉打开了他们的礼物。礼物很赞，这挺诡异的。他们的圣诞袜里只是些小玩意，像是糖果啊坚果啊还有一个芒果在脚趾里面（史蒂夫说，“我觉得橙子已经不再是新鲜玩意了，所以我想没准你们会喜欢点别的。”）有个 _可能是_ 史蒂夫的呆子放了一袋子他们之前谈论过的老式糖果，像是 _紫罗兰糖豆_ 之类的，史蒂夫送给麦基一本Vogue时尚插画的大书，里面的插图都是在人们用相机到处乱拍之前的画的，约翰送给他一本全是火辣基佬的日历，“你可以在上面记下作业什么的，这样在你的老师打电话问我你的作业情况时我就不用假装正常了。”史蒂夫送给莉莉一双她自己的拳击手套，约翰给了她一盒复仇者特别版的指甲油，她为此叫苦不迭，但是心里却非常喜欢。史蒂夫的那一个有红色、白色和蓝色的星形亮片在里面。她冲着约翰晃着瓶子。“你要是给我涂脚趾甲我就给你涂你的。”

 

“好——好—— _好啊_ ，”他说，他们给对方涂指甲油，这时麦基打开了一些应当是他们之间 _和平共享_ 的礼物，主要是糖果、书籍和没有暴力内容的X-box游戏。然后史蒂夫去做早午餐，约翰、麦基和莉莉看电视上播的《布偶圣诞颂》[xii]。和约翰在一起看电影挺有意思的，因为他对所有事情都感到迷惑、感到愤怒，除了那些让他笑得非常厉害的，而他在看这一整部蠢电影的过程不是在说什么“他妈的为什么他是个青——青—— _青蛙_ ？这完全狗屁不通！”就是一直在笑个不停。

 

过了一会儿大家纷纷出现。黄阿姨先到了，带着一提溜巨大的密封塑料餐盒。约翰在见到她的时候看起来很不好意思。“你——你好，老板。”

 

“你也好，嗑药的，”黄阿姨说。“我不再是你老板了。你从一元店跑路了，再也没回来，你老公说你在躲着联邦调查局。你被炒了。”她狠狠地盯着他。“你胖了。这挺好。很快你就会和你老公一样胖了。”然后她走进厨房去骚扰史蒂夫了，因为她是地球上唯一一个美国队长令美国队长闻风丧胆的恐怖分子。

 

然后更多的人来了。山姆没来，因为他是个正常人，有个正常的家庭可以一起过圣诞节。但是娜塔莎来了，带着一瓶不怎么圣诞节的伏特加，还有一个叫克林特的家伙，他看起来像是刚刚从楼梯上摔下来什么的。布鲁斯，就是那个 _他妈的不可思议的浩克_ ，带着些孟加拉甜品出现了，这让史蒂夫恨不得满脸通红怂兮兮地躲进洞里，因为他绝对对 _他妈的不可思议的浩克_ 有好感。在等着指甲油干的时候，约翰就坐在那笑话他。

 

黄阿姨和娜塔莎开始在厨房里边包馄饨边用咖啡杯喝东西，有可能是兑了伏特加的咖啡也可能就是伏特加。谁都听不见她们在聊什么，但是时不时她们都看向史蒂夫或者约翰然后笑得像是喝醉的可怕女巫。然后钢铁侠出现了，带着一堆威士忌，在他们看牛仔电视剧并且每一次有人说“王八蛋”就闷一杯的时候在约翰的胳膊上戳来戳去。然后史蒂夫告诉他们是吃饭的时间了。在早午餐吃到一半的时候，门铃又响了，史蒂夫去应门的时候一个非常紧张的声音说，“是我？马特？”

 

过了片刻，一位英俊的盲人和一个非常非常漂亮的女孩走了进来，那女孩在史蒂夫像个巨型金毛一样蹦过来打招呼的时候看起来像是就要晕过去死掉了。史蒂夫因为有客人来访兴奋极了，像是美国队长真的很擅于打击纳粹，但是实际上只是想邀请无数人来家里做客，他就可以把他在pinterest上理应不为人知（大家其实都知道）的秘密菜谱挨盘试个遍。马特看起来真的吓得不轻。“嗨，呃， _史蒂夫_ ，”他说。“这是我朋友凯伦。我们带了香槟和橙汁？调鸡尾酒的？”

 

“真的只是气泡酒，”凯伦说，她把自己的脸藏起来不让热情洋溢的史蒂夫看到。史蒂夫兴奋地向他们致谢，然后又蹦回厨房，凯伦看起来松了口气，然后她看到屋子里还有无数其他的超级英雄。钢铁侠冲她眨眨眼。

 

“哟，夜魔侠！”约翰说。“匿名公民他妈的去哪了？”

 

“嗨，巴基！”马特说， _老天爷啊_ ，他真的是 _约翰_ 的粉丝来的，就像你可以看出来这家伙肯定有巴基·巴恩斯的纪念卡之类的（他们在网络上出售 _各种各样_ 巴基·巴恩斯的周边产品，有些有他的真人相片在上面，有些有他的卡通图案，他是个娃娃兵，和美国队长各种这样那样，像是史蒂夫总是 _打他屁股_ 什么的。这些漫画让史蒂夫很想死，所以莉莉和麦基打算找一页他对巴基表现得特别变态的图放大再装在镜框里面送给他）。“佛吉在他奶奶家。不过我肯定会告诉他你问起他来的，错过这次聚会他都气疯了。实际上，我们能拍个自拍什么的吗？我真的想用这个尽可能地把他惹毛。”

 

“看——看情况吧，”约翰说。“我在自拍里能亲——亲——亲你吗？”

 

“等等，你现在要亲谁？”史蒂夫说，他戴着一条钢铁侠的围裙，莉莉之前从来没 _见过_ ，这玩意到底从来来的？反正这就是莉莉的手机里怎么有了这么张相片，史蒂夫·罗杰斯和巴基·巴恩斯分别亲吻着夜魔侠的一边脸颊，钢铁侠在背景里做着可怕的鬼脸。

 

莉莉的家庭由一群可怕的变态组成，朋友圈则是一群更为可怕的变态，但是她觉得这挺好，他们都挺有意思的。

 

 

圣诞节之后过了五天，史蒂夫醒来，知道巴基走了。

 

他还是确认了一下，查看了衣柜以防巴克躲在里面，就像是当他承受不了的时候有时会做的那样。巴克不在。

 

他刚刚给所有的复仇者发了条信息询问他是不是和他们在一起，在电话响起的时候他正试着记起如何正常呼吸。

 

“别慌，”托尼说。“他在布朗克斯。地址已经在你的手机里了。”

 

史蒂夫让自己靠在墙上，花了些力气说道，“你怎么会知道？”

 

“几个礼拜之前他让我给他装上芯片，”托尼说。“你是对的，你们俩应该一直有备用计划，要不是事实是最差的情形 _字面意义上地永远都会发生_ 在你们俩身上，我会拿这个事情打趣的。”

 

史蒂夫舔舔嘴唇。“说到备用计划，”他说，“我觉得我有些事情需要你的帮助。我能这个礼拜去你的大楼吗？我是说，如果你有时间的话。”

 

“你的事，队长？我觉得我能给你腾出时间。明天？午饭？寿司？你可以吗？这让你不爽了吗？我不想让你不爽，队长。”

 

“我可以，”史蒂夫说。“谢了，托尼。”

 

停顿。“没事，史蒂夫。”

 

 

史蒂夫顺着托尼给他的坐标找到了巴克，就在他旧住处旁边的一条小巷子里。他凄惨地缩成一团，盯着地上的一小包东西，史蒂夫走过去挨着他蹲下来的时候把它踢到了一边。天气寒冷，巴克只穿了一件帽衫，所以史蒂夫脱下了他的外套，披在巴克的肩膀上。“嘿，哥们。”

 

“嘿，”巴克说。“看来那芯片管用，哈？”

 

“是啊，”史蒂夫说完等了片刻。

 

“我没嗑药，”巴基说。“我他妈连个针管都没有。估计我就是这么个蠢——蠢——蠢货。”

 

“或者你并不是真的想嗑，”史蒂夫说。“或者你只是想确认在我来找你之前你不会嗑。”

 

有什么在巴克的脸上一闪而过。“你来找我。”

 

“是啊，”史蒂夫说，他站起来又伸出手。“来吧。咱们回家。”

 

小巷外面寒风凛冽刺骨，巴克想把史蒂夫的外套还回去。史蒂夫摇摇头，把外套包在他身上。“我不会让你冷的，巴克，”他说，这让巴克的脸上又闪过了震惊的神情。史蒂夫倾身轻吻他，因为在经过过去几个礼拜之后，谁都不想再看到一个超级战士嚎啕大哭了。

 

 

 

几个礼拜很快过去了。史蒂夫带着孩子们分别去和他们的家人在他们所居住的管理机构见面，这挺好的。莉莉的奶奶是个甜蜜的女士，她看起来是不太记得莉莉是谁了，但是仍然愉快地和她静静坐上一两个小时，在看电视剧的时候让她握着她的手。麦基的爸爸是个瘦小的男人，有一双和他儿子一样温柔的大眼睛和令人为之倾倒的笑容。在史蒂夫伸出手去和他握手的时候他畏缩了一下，这让史蒂夫马上想找到这地方块头最大头发最金黄的那个家伙好好说道说道。当麦基戒备地说出“ _我是同性恋_ ，”时，约翰逊先生说，“是吗？你和什么人约会了吗？如果他想要伤害你，你告诉他我是因为杀人进来的，我还有一个月就要出去了，”这震惊了麦基，他静静地微笑了很久。

 

等他们离开的时候史蒂夫递给他一张名片。“这个律师——她的名字是伯妮——我和她聊过一阵了，因为，呃，个人原因。如果你现在给她打电话的话，她的同事就会有时间为你下次假释做准备。这是，呃。如果你想要她帮忙的话，钱都付过了。”

 

约翰逊先生只是盯着他看。“对不起，先生，不过到底为什么你想要和一个毒贩子假释的事情搅合在一起？”

 

史蒂夫把手插在口袋里，微微耸起肩膀，让自己显得别太咄咄逼人。“你第一次进来的时候多大？”

 

“十九。”

 

“是啊，”史蒂夫说。“我十九的时候还在和体型是我三倍大的家伙打架，就因为他们和女士说话的时候没有脱帽。过了几年我还让美国政府在我身上做科学实验。我们小的时候都蠢。真正的区别仅仅在于我攻击别人和志愿当小白鼠给我赢来了一堆奖章，而你想挣点钱就把自己搞到了这里。”他吞咽了一下。“你没有——我是谁。当我回来的时候。我什么都没有。没有人。没有选择。我想我只是不想这样的事发生在任何人身上。”

 

他们对视了一秒，他们两个都知道什么是后悔。约翰逊先生伸出了他的手。他们握手，然后麦基的爸爸咧嘴笑了。“嘿，你觉得你能帮我搞一个猎鹰的签名吗？”

 

史蒂夫回以笑容。“好的。好的。我觉得我能逼着他签。”

 

 

 

一月十七号，诸事顺遂。静谧。安宁。巴基仍然因为在新年前夜得到了山姆的一个吻而沾沾自喜。孩子气急败坏地返校了。山姆学会了怎么在不弄断手腕的情况下扔出盾牌再接住它。史蒂夫进行了和玛丽·伊丽莎白修女的第一次心理治疗。她还记得一点四十年代的事，所以第一次他在她面前说“keen”[xiii]的时候没笑话他，也没有在他说些像是“我觉得要是我能让其他人平安无事，发生在我身上的这些事也没什么关系”这样的话时对他穷追不舍让他解释清楚。这挺好，他觉得。他一直在试图说服巴基他可能也会喜欢——史蒂夫翻遍了斯塔克的获准心理治疗师名单，找到了这个笑容甜美的犹太老太太，她应该是个创伤方面的专家。巴克一直拒绝他，但是史蒂夫觉得他最后肯定会赢。一般都是他赢。

 

然后一天清晨史蒂夫跑完步回家，有一堆记者正围着他住的地方。一年多没这样了——记者们在他搬到这里之后很快发现，在家里围追堵截美国队长对他们来说一无所获，而等美国队长在获准媒体渠道的访谈里挨个点名谴责他们“持续不断地无视我对隐私的反复要求”之后，反倒惹来了他们老妈怒火中烧的电话——这一景象令他焦虑到反胃，五脏六腑都被搅动起来。他加快步伐，撞过人群，他们短暂地散开，然后又聚拢起来。“美国队长，你有什么评论……”——“罗杰斯队长，你能否确认相片的真实性……”

 

他在身后摔上门，一步三节楼梯地冲进了公寓，看到巴克和孩子们安静地一起坐在电视机前。屏幕上是一幅照片。那是史蒂夫的相片，他的脸清晰可见，俯身在轻吻某人。巴克的脸几乎看不到，手臂被史蒂夫搭在他肩膀上的外套所遮挡住了，但是他的块头和史蒂夫手捧住的下巴旁边小片的胡茬非常非常明显地说明史蒂夫吻的是个男人。就在一个自命不凡的西装男做报道时，屏幕上的巨型字幕尖叫着，“美国队长是基佬？”小一点的字幕问道“这个神秘人是谁？”在Reddit上贴出的原版照片已经被浏览过超过一百万次，很多人评论说这个人很像罗杰斯队长的童年挚友詹姆斯·巴恩斯中士。还有些评论把巴恩斯中士、神秘的恐怖分子和纽约人熟知的义警启示者并排摆在一起做比较，这就促使有些人发问，一个九头蛇渗透进政府机构神盾局的阴谋是否——

 

史蒂夫把电视静了音。莉莉走到窗前，从窗帘缝往外面偷偷看，然后脸色苍白地走回来。“史蒂夫，有差不多 _五十个_ 记者在那。”

 

巴基在椅子里换了个姿势，手臂上的金属片几不可闻地低鸣着重新校准。“真希望我能让他们打包走——走人。”

 

史蒂夫强挤出一个微笑，一只手抚过巴克的头发。“我知道，哥们，”他说，然后拨出一个电话。

 

托尼接电话快的程度让史蒂夫怀疑他是不是一直在等着。“早上好，进步妇女，”他说。“看新闻了？”

 

“没错，”史蒂夫说。“记得我们的备用计划？”

 

“早给你准备好了，”托尼说。史蒂夫这就听到了螺旋桨叶启动的声音。

 

“护照？”

 

“在飞机里整装待发，”托尼说。“顺便说，你们是亚历克山大和格兰特·科洛夫普科夫。你们三年前在佛蒙特举行私密仪式成婚。你是个插画师，萨沙是前海军海豹突击队队员，在伊拉克失去了一条手臂，现在使用的是斯塔克科技的假肢模型。你们两个可爱的养子保留他们的名字，因为公众还不知道他们。顺便说，复仇者的官方新闻发布会会通知公众，在心理治疗师的建议下，美国队长已休长假，试图缓解他持续发作的创伤后心理障碍症。他在亲眼目睹他的此生挚爱巴基·巴恩斯在行动中死去之后罹患此症，近期媒体上对于美国队长的猜测则是其发作的导火索。复仇者官方鼓励祝福的人们向伤残战士计划或者建议名录中为易受伤害LGBT青年所设立的慈善机构捐款。顺便说，我发明了一整套 _超酷的技术_ ，让这事看起来像是你的直升机把你带到我在新墨西哥的住所，所以你没准想要花点时间感恩一下，你就要脚底抹油开启新生活了。”

 

“好吧，”史蒂夫过了片刻说道，“我觉得我确实说过我想要想个办法给启示者的热度降降温。不过，为什么我得跟着巴克的名字？我觉得我看起来不像个科洛夫普科夫。”

 

巴克抬头看看笑了起来，看起来对发生了什么迷惑不解但还是被逗乐了。史蒂夫低头冲他微笑，一只手轻轻摩挲着他的肩膀。

 

“我不知道，就像那种彩虹家庭会作出的决定。你们大概会为此开个会，传传发言权杖[xiv]什么的。”

 

麦基尖叫起来，“我的老天爷，我们这现在就像是正在上演《黑鹰降落》[xv]一样！”

 

托尼说，“我的飞行员告诉我他在屋顶了。彩虹家庭是时候出发了，队长；我已经感觉到每当克莉丝汀·艾佛哈特[xvi]靠近我时所袭来的冷风了。所以你们想去哪里？黑山？马拉喀什？北非是间谍和流亡者的传统选择，我觉得杀人成性什卡会很喜欢潜伏在露天市场里面的。”

 

史蒂夫看向孩子们，捕捉到他们的眼神，眨眨眼让他们知道一切尽在掌握。他伸出手握了握巴基的金属手。他微笑。

 

他说，“我听说每年的这个时候巴厘岛是很棒的。”

 

[i] <https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Supremes> 六十年代美国黑人女子音乐组合，由三位女性组成

[ii] <https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Four_Tops>

[iii] <https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jerome>

[iv] <https://reformjudaism.org/jewish-holidays/passover/four-questions> 逾越节的时候犹太教宗教传统，由家里最小的孩子提问关于出埃及记的四个问题

[v] 美国海军陆战队组织的慈善活动

[vi] beta小天使注：原文中like a hundred/million bucks都是棒呆了的意思，前者是旧时的说法，后者是通胀之后的说法

[vii]原文为applesaucish church，在网上搜了一下有读者说这是apostolic church的误听，因为这一段明显是麦基和莉莉的视角。这一点没有得到作者的确认。Apostolic Church（使徒教派）是基督教里的一个教派，属于新教的一支。<https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Apostolic_Church_(denomination>)

[viii] [https://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/貝比·魯斯](https://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/%5F%B1%C8%A1%A4%5F%CB%B9) 1920-30年代美国著名职业棒球运动员，跟随洋基队取得三次世界大赛冠军

[ix] [https://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/弗拉德三世](https://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/%B8%A5%C0%AD%B5%C2%C8%FD%CA%C0) 德古拉的原型，他的姓采佩什在罗马尼亚语里面是“穿刺”的意思。

[x] [https://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/丽塔·海华斯](https://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/%C0%F6%CB%FE%A1%A4%BA%A3%BB%AA%CB%B9)

[xi] [https://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/蓓蒂·葛萊寶](https://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/%DD%ED%B5%D9%A1%A4%B8%F0%5F%5F)

[xii] <https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Muppet_Christmas_Carol>

[xiii] 这个梗是什么意思没搞清楚，我会发信问一下作者，有回复及时更新

[xiv] <https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Talking_stick>

[xv] <https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Black_Hawk_Down_(film>)

[xvi] <http://marvelcinematicuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/Christine_Everhart> 采访钢铁侠的女记者


End file.
